Bring me back
by xbritish-b
Summary: Après avoir sauvé la vie de Steve, Bucky s'enfuit. Perdu dans un monde qui n'est plus le sien, il cherche désespérément la vérité. Repéré à Baltimore grâce à l'aide de Stark, Steve décide de mettre une mission sauvetage sur pied. (Après TWS, pendant et après Avengers l'ère d'Ultron)
1. Chapter 1 : Mission

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Assis à bord d'un jet privé généreusement prêté par Tony Stark, toute la fine équipe de Rogers semblait nerveuse, à l'exception de Romanoff qui était aux commandes et qui arborait son habituelle expression neutre.

_ Tu es sûre que tu veux être mêlée à ça ? _Interrogea une nouvelle fois Steve en se tournant vers la jeune femme assise_ _à_ _ses c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _s.  
_  
Après la soudaine prise de pouvoir d'HYDRA et la destruction du SHIELD, retrouver Bucky avait été pour Steve une priorité. À peine sorti de l'hôpital, il s'était mis à sa recherche utilisant tous les moyens possibles pour trouver un signe de lui. Et lorsque enfin, il avait réussi à retrouver sa trace, il avait naturellement fait appel à Sam et Natasha, mais aussi à un autre agent, Amélia avec qui il avait travaillé par le passé.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire. _Continua-t-il._

Elle tapotait nerveusement sa cuisse du bout des doigts. Elle quitta le point invisible qu'elle s'était évertuée à fixer depuis qu'ils avaient décollé pour le regarder. Ses lèvres roses s'étirèrent brièvement et son regard de glace s'illumina d'une lueur amusée.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Captain ? _Chuchota-t-elle.  
_ _ Tu es nerveuse.  
_ L'avion. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas malade.  
_ C'est dangereux.  
_ J'ai confiance en Natasha. Elle ne nous fera pas crasher.  
_ Je ne parle pas de l'avion.  
_ Vraiment ? Parce que c'est la seule chose qui m'inquiète pour le moment.

Lorsque Natasha annonça qu'ils allaient atterrir, la jeune femme souffla bruyamment et enroula ses doigts autour des ceintures qui l'attachaient. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment que son calvaire prenne fin.

_ On revoit une dernière fois le plan. _Ordonna Rogers une fois qu'ils eurent atterri._

Natasha fit apparaître une carte sous leurs yeux et Rogers recommença ses explications.

_ On sait que Bucky séjourne dans ce motel et qu'il a l'habitude de sortir tous les jours à la même heure. On sait aussi qu'il emprunte toujours le même chemin. Sam et moi, on sera juste ici. _Expliqua-t-il en d_ _é_ _signant un vieux b_ _â_ _timent._ Natasha attendra dans la voiture. _Continua-t-il en entourant un point du bout du doigt._ Pendant ce temps, Lily, tu seras dans cette ruelle. Quand Natasha te dira qu'il approche, on met le plan en marche. Des questions ?  
_ Ça me semble clair. _Sourit Sam en d_ _é_ _croisant les bras._

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête et chacun repartit à ses préparations. Natasha préparait minutieusement les liens qui leur permettraient d'immobiliser Bucky durant toute la durée du retour tandis que Lily vérifiait une nouvelle fois la seringue de sédatif. Elle adressa un sourire confiant à Rogers et la coinça méticuleusement dans sa manche.

_ Il est dangereux. Et tu n'auras droit qu'à un seul essai.  
_ Je sais. _Sourit-elle._ J'y arriverai.  
_ Ne tente rien de stupide.  
_ Tout ira bien Steve. _Le rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras._ Il ne m'attaquera pas si je ne lui donne pas de raison de le faire. C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de participer.  
_ Tu es prête ? _L'interrogea Natasha._  
Lily opina et se tourna lentement vers elle. Steve observa un instant les jeunes femmes se faire face et avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, le poing de Natasha s'abattit sur le visage de la brunette. Sa lèvre craqua sous le coup et un filet de sang s'échappa de sa blessure.

_ Excuse-moi. _Marmonna la Russe.  
_ _ Ce sera plus crédible. _Grima_ _ç_ _a Lily._ Allons-y.

Chacun se sépara et partit dans des directions différentes. Alors qu'elle passait devant un drugstore, elle vit Natasha se garer à quelques mètres de la ruelle, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et un bref hochement de tête. S'engouffrant dans la ruelle, Lily attendit patiemment. En regardant au-dessus d'elle, elle aperçut brièvement Steve debout derrière une vitre. Il surveillait méticuleusement les environs. Il lui semblait être encore plus vigilant que d'habitude.

_ Vous me recevez ? _S'enquit la brune.  
_ _ Affirmatif. _R_ _é_ _pondit Natasha._  
_ Cinq sur cinq. _Confirma Rogers.  
_ _ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'agent Triplette ? _Interrogea la Russe.  
_ _ C'est un ami. Hors de question que tu joues les entremetteuses.  
_ Il a un bon patrimoine, il plairait à Steve.  
_ C'est à moi qu'il doit plaire. _Maugr_ _é_ _a Lily en levant la t_ _ê_ _te en direction de Steve._ Tu peux m'expliquer depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton approbation ?  
_ Je... _Commen_ _ç_ _a Rogers un brin g_ _ê_ _n_ _é_ _.  
_ _ Cible en approche. _Coupa Natasha._  
_ A moi de jouer. _Chuchota-t-elle._

Elle esquissa une grimace et elle sentit sa lèvre se rouvrir, maculant sa lèvre de sang frais. Elle ouvrit son sac, éparpilla quelques effets personnels autour d'elle et le jeta quelques mètres plus loin. Elle passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le sol, recouvrant ses vêtements de poussière.

_ Aidez-moi ! _S'_ _é_ _cria-t-elle.  
_ _ Elle est plutôt bonne actrice. _Approuva Sam.  
_ _ Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît. À l'aide.

En relevant la tête, elle aperçut une silhouette se diriger vers elle.

_ Je vous en prie aidez-moi.

Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle jusqu'à ce que l'individu s'arrête juste à côté d'elle. En apercevant des mains gantées s'approcher d'elle pour l'aider à se relever, elle comprit que leur plan avait fonctionné à merveille.

_ Oh mon dieu. _Murmura-t-elle en feignant d'_ _ê_ _tre sous le choc._  
_ Tout va bien mademoiselle ?  
_ Non je... Je ne...

Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux et l'observa par-dessus ses cils. Barnes l'aida à s'asseoir par terre et s'accroupit à ses côtés, le visage inquiet.

_ Vous avez mal quelque part ?  
_ Je... Il m'a... seigneur, j'ai eu tellement peur.  
_ Vous pouvez vous lever ?  
_ Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît.

Lily esquissa une grimace, laissa échapper un sanglot lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever et Bucky l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle fit lentement glisser la seringue hors de sa manche. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de l'avoir bien en main, elle feignit de perdre l'équilibre et s'accrocha exagérément à lui. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle planta rapidement l'aiguille dans son cou et se recula prudemment. Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa le regard de Barnes avant qu'il ne porte une main à son cou.

_ Je suis désolée. _Murmura-t-elle en esquissant quelques pas en arri_ _è_ _re.  
_  
Une seconde plus tard, il s'écroulait lourdement sur le sol. Natasha ne mit qu'une minute à se garer dans la ruelle, elle ouvrit les portes de la fourgonnette et aida Lily à attacher Barnes.  
Assise sur son siège, la jeune femme regardait fixement le Soldat de l'hiver, surveillant le moindre possible changement d'état. Steve, lui, semblait plus détendu, complètement satisfait que son plan ait aussi bien fonctionné.

_ On devrait lui refaire une injection.  
_ Il ne se réveillera pas _. La rassura-t-il.  
_ _ S'il se réveille avant qu'on soit arrivés, il me tuera en premier.  
_ Ou en dernier _. Sourit Sam.  
_ _ Il ne tuera personne. _Intervint Steve._  
_ Quand il se réveillera tu lui diras que c'était ton idée et je m'excuserai. _Ajouta-t-elle._ Encore.

Elle adressa un regard noir en réponse au ricanement de Sam et grimaça légèrement lorsque Steve lui tapota gentiment la cuisse. Ils venaient probablement de tous signer leurs arrêts de mort en s'en prenant au soldat de l'hiver et elle semblait être la seule à s'en rendre compte.

 **NEW YORK, QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

L'équipe d'un jour se retrouva à la nouvelle tour Stark rebaptisée tour Avengers. Natasha et Sam s'étaient volatilisés après qu'ils eurent installé Barnes à l'étage réservé à Steve et alors que la jeune femme allait à son tour partir, le blond la retint en attrapant son bras.

_ Je ne t'ai pas remercié. _Sourit-il.  
_ _ Pas besoin. Tu es un bon coéquipier, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider.  
_ Je t'ai mis dans une position inconfortable. Je suis désolé.  
_ On n'avait pas d'autres choix.  
_ J'aurais dû essayer de lui parler.  
_ Il ne nous aurait pas suivis.

Inconscients du réveil du soldat, les deux jeunes gens le délaissèrent du regard pour échanger une brève étreinte. Les mains de la jeune femme s'attardèrent un moment sur les bras de Steve et ils échangèrent un sourire.

_ Sois prudent. _Sourit-elle en s'_ _é_ _loignant._ Et appelle-moi si besoin.

Bucky eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un visage de porcelaine avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur elle, le laissant seul, face à son passé.


	2. Chapter 2 : Hello Again

**A savoir :  
** \- Le début de l'histoire se déroule juste après Captain America le Soldat de l'Hiver.  
\- Plus tard, j'aborderai Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.  
\- J'essaie de conserver au maximum le caractère de Bucky tel qu'on le voit dans Captain America 2 mais j'y ajoute ma petite touche personnelle.

 **Disclamer :** L'univers de Marvel ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception d'Amélia.

* * *

 **NEW YORK, TOUR AVENGERS**

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvants. Steve ne s'était peut-être pas rendu compte d'à quel point son ami était brisé. Assez naïvement, il avait pensé que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre rapidement, qu'il lui suffirait de parler à Bucky pour qu'il redevienne un tant soit peu comme l'homme qu'il avait connu. Mais il ne se rendait compte que maintenant que c'était une utopie et le retour sur terre était sévère.  
Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il avait retrouvé Bucky, mais le temps semblait s'écouler avec une lenteur infernale. Si bien qu'il eut l'impression d'être cloîtré dans la tour depuis des semaines. Il n'avait pas mis le pied dehors depuis leur retour de Baltimore. Bien que Natasha le lui ait proposé, il avait refusé de laisser Bucky sous la surveillance de quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui semblait bien trop instable pour le laisser en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, même s'il savait à quel point la Russe était douée, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir tête longtemps au Soldat de l'Hiver.  
La peur le tiraillait de toutes parts. La peur qu'il s'en aille, la peur qu'il ne redevienne jamais plus ce qu'il était. Il avait même peur que quelqu'un ne lui rende visite, il pensait que recevoir quelqu'un pourrait avoir un effet catastrophique sur Bucky.  
Amélia, elle, était d'un tout autre avis. En fait, elle se fichait bien de ce que Steve pensait être le mieux, elle, elle était persuadée que le laisser cloîtré dans une pièce, aussi spacieuse et luxueuse soit-elle n'était pas une bonne façon de faire les choses. Mais Rogers était quelqu'un de borné et le fait qu'il ait ordonné à Jarvis de ne laisser entrer personne lui compliquait la tâche. Mais elle aussi était bornée, peut-être même plus que lui. Et elle arriva, non sans négocier, à se procurer un accès à son étage.  
Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur elle, elle s'attendit presque à le voir l'attendre, les bras croisés sur le torse, le visage fermé et cette expression dans le regard qui disait : tu n'entreras pas ici, mais il n'était pas là. Jarvis ne l'avait sans doute pas annoncée et c'était mieux comme ça. Elle se dirigea prudemment vers le salon, s'attendant à le voir en compagnie de Barnes, mais au lieu de ça, elle ne vit qu'un canapé vide. L'étage lui-même semblait vide. Tout était silencieux. Presque trop silencieux.  
\- Steve ? _S'enquit-elle._

Puis, le silence s'évanouit. Elle entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol et d'un geste mécanique, ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'arme à feu qu'elle ne quittait jamais, déformation professionnelle, elle la pointa en direction du bruit et avança prudemment. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état Barnes se trouvait, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais elle ignorait s'il était encore en mode machine de guerre ou pas. Une balle ne le tuerait pas, au mieux ça le ralentirait, au pire, ça accélérerait sa mort, à elle.

\- Steve ? _R_ _é_ _p_ _é_ _ta-t-elle._

La porte voisine à celle de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Rogers sortit enfin de la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et adressa un regard surpris à la jeune femme et à l'arme qu'elle pointait sur lui.

\- Tu m'as fichu la trouille. _Soupira-t-elle._

Amélia s'empressa de la baisser et la rangea dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Le soldat l'observa faire silencieusement. Passée la surprise, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu ne répondais pas. J'ai contacté Sam et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles non plus. Alors, j'ai décidé de me déplacer pour voir si tout allait bien.  
\- Tout va bien.

Steve était doué dans bien des domaines, mais il ne savait pas mentir.

\- C'est faux. TU ne vas pas bien.  
\- J'avais dit à Jarvis de ne laisser entrer personne. _L'ignora-t-il.  
_ \- J'ai dû passer par Banner, qui a dû passer par Stark. Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu joues les ermites ?  
\- Je ne joue pas les ermites.  
\- Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir demandé à Jarvis de ne laisser entrer personne ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment. _Se contenta-t-il de r_ _é_ _pondre._ Je préfère que cet endroit reste calme.

Il attrapa son bras et la tira gentiment loin de cette porte, en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle s'arrêta cependant en plein milieu du salon, se défit aisément de sa poigne et ce fut à son tour de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Elle planta son regard dans le sien et ce fut à son tour de le toiser. C'était, certes, une façon bien polie de la mettre dehors, mais elle n'était pas venue pour se faire remballer aussi vite. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui explique son point de vue afin qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreurs qui pourraient lui coûter chères, à commencer par laisser son meilleur ami enfermé dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la raison. Raison, qu'elle était persuadée, qu'il n'avait pas réellement perdu.  
C'est ainsi que Barnes les retrouva. Il avait, avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, décidé de quitter sa chambre pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Il lui avait semblait entendre une voix qu'il connaissait. Et pour cause, il s'agissait de la femme qui était à l'origine de son emprisonnement. Cette fois, il prit le temps de la détailler. Elle se tenait droite, son corps dégageait de l'assurance. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir rouge et un haut noir presque transparent qui laissait deviner une arme, coincée dans sa ceinture. Elle était perchée sur des talons hauts.  
Elle ne remarqua pas sa présence avant que Steve ne l'empoigne par le bras pour la placer derrière lui. Son visage se durcit et alors qu'il chercha à établir un contact visuel avec Bucky, celui-ci l'évita. Il avait les yeux posés sur la jeune femme. Elle sembla blêmir légèrement, mais s'efforça de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion. Peut-être que ça fonctionnait avec les autres, mais lui, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait peur. Et il ne savait pas si ça lui plaisait ou non qu'elle ressente ce genre d'émotion à son égard.  
Elle se racla la gorge et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, lissés à l'extrême, avant de s'avancer prudemment vers lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle dépassa Rogers, qui tenta vainement de la retenir, et se posta face à lui. Ils n'étaient qu'à un petit mètre l'un de l'autre et la jeune femme lui semblait ridiculement petite comparée à lui.

\- Amélia Hayeson. _Se pr_ _é_ _senta-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui.  
_  
Il fixa de longues secondes la main tendue vers lui avant de relever les yeux vers son visage. Elle l'avait dupé, drogué et à cause d'elle, il se retrouvait enfermé dans cet endroit. À cause d'elle, il était de nouveau en prison. Était-il vraiment censé lui serrer la main comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Elle finit par laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps, un brin gênée.

\- Je suis désolée pour la piqûre. _S'excusa-t-elle._ Et pour t'avoir piégé. Et pour avoir contribué à t'emmener de force ici.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, était-il vraiment nécessaire qu'elle lui remémore tout ça ? Il semblait bien assez en colère contre elle sans qu'elle n'en rajoute. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il n'entra pas dans une rage sourde. Il conserva un calme olympien, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu plus encore.  
Son expression neutre laissa brièvement place à la surprise, à l'incompréhension avant qu'il ne se referme à nouveau. Elle s'excusait. Encore. La première fois, il avait pensé rêver à cause du sédatif qu'elle venait de lui administrer, mais cette fois-ci, il était sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'était excusé auprès de lui. Bien sûr, il y avait eu cette caissière à Baltimore qui s'était trompée en lui rendant sa monnaie et qui s'était confondue en excuses. Mais cette excuse-là, était différente. Elle s'excusait de l'avoir blessé. Et elle avait l'air de le penser vraiment.  
Le manque de réaction de Barnes ne fit qu'accroître la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. La nervosité d'Amélia grimpa en flèche et elle passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux en murmurant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Il était évident qu'elle ignorait comment elle était censée se comporter et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Steve, elle vit qu'il était tout aussi paumé qu'elle. Alors ils restèrent dans ce silence pesant. Bucky la regardait, elle. Son regard, à elle, oscillait entre lui et Steve. Et ce dernier ne lâchait pas Bucky des yeux.

\- D'accord... _Chuchota-t-elle._ Je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Barnes fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'en aller ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ici si c'était pour s'en aller aussi rapidement ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle partait ? Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, puisqu'après tout, tout était de sa faute, mais il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau seul avec Steve. Seul face à ces regards qu'il lui lançait. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire face à sa tristesse et sa déception. Certes, il pouvait lire la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais il ne lisait aucun de ces deux sentiments. Et ça lui faisait du bien.  
Il ignorait comment il pouvait la retenir, alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il referma ses doigts autour de son bras. Ce geste n'avait rien de menaçant pourtant, il eut pour effet de la faire frissonner de terreur et Steve s'empressa d'intervenir.  
Aucun d'eux ne sembla entendre les propos de Steve, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Glace contre glace. Il semblait tenter de communiquer silencieusement avec elle. Et cela sembla porter ses fruits, puisque son regard s'adoucit et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Ou je peux rester. _Se ravisa-t-elle._ Je pourrais cuisiner ?

Elle quitta Barnes des yeux pour se tourner vers Steve et l'interroger du regard.

\- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?  
\- Rien que je ne puisse pas faire ici. _Assura-t-elle.  
_  
Lorsque Bucky croisa à nouveau le regard d'Amélia, il sut qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement de la lâcher et dès lors qu'il l'eut fait, elle se tourna vers Steve.

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi, Rogers. _Sourit-elle en tapotant son_ _é_ _paule.  
_  
Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ne plus en sortir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.

Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, j'ai relu le chapitre mais on ne sait jamais...

A bientôt,

Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3 : Disagreement

**A savoir :  
** \- Le début de l'histoire se déroule juste après Captain America le Soldat de l'Hiver.  
\- Plus tard, j'aborderai Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.  
\- J'essaie de conserver au maximum le caractère de Bucky tel qu'on le voit dans Captain America 2 mais j'y ajoute ma petite touche personnelle.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Marvel ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception d'Amélia.

* * *

 **NEW YORK, TOUR AVENGERS**

La jeune femme passa de plus en plus de temps à la tour. En plus de servir ses propres intérêts grâce à la technologie de Stark, elle avait décidé de prêter main forte à Steve, mais Bucky semblait également apprécier sa présence. Bien qu'il l'appréciait à sa manière. Ils ne partageaient pas de longues conversations, en fait, ils échangeaient rarement un mot, mais le soldat semblait apprécier de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Steve.  
De leur côté, Steve et Amélia se voyaient de plus en plus souvent s'affronter verbalement pour défendre leur opinion. Et généralement, la marche à suivre pour aider Bucky à redevenir un tant soi peu lui-même, était au cœur de chacun de leur débat.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. _L_ _â_ _cha la jeune femme au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence.  
_  
Elle était assise au bar de la cuisine tandis que Steve debout en face d'elle buvait une tasse de café. Face à la réponse de son amie, il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et posa sa tasse.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te contrarier, Steve. _Reprit-elle en sentant son irritation._ Je te donne simplement mon opinion.  
\- Ton opinion est toujours différente de la mienne.  
\- Heureusement que nous sommes dans un pays libre. _Plaisanta-t-elle.  
_  
Son sourire s'évanouit bien vite en voyant que Steve ne se déridait pas.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ?  
\- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne chose ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse une liste ?  
\- Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien.

La jeune femme but une gorgée de son propre café, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui dire les choses sans qu'elle ne s'attire ses foudres. Mais elle eut beau chercher, elle n'en trouva aucune.  
C'est ainsi que Bucky les trouva quand il sortit de sa chambre. Les yeux dans les yeux, la mine grave. Il ignorait de quoi il parlait, mais ça lui semblait assez sérieux pour qu'il reste le plus silencieux possible. Il resta dissimulé et tendit l'oreille.

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt à toi que ça ferait du bien. _Finit-elle par dire._ Tu veux à tout prix savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé pendant toutes ces années. Mais peut-être que lui, il n'en a pas envie. Peut-être qu'il préfère simplement essayer de se reconstruire sans avoir à parler de ces années-là. Ou du moins, peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler tout de suite.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça. _R_ _é_ _futa Rogers.  
_ \- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi vouloir l'envoyer chez un psy ?  
\- Parce que je pense que ça peut l'aider.  
\- Il a l'air d'avoir envie de parler d'HYDRA et de tout ce que ces timbrés lui ont fait subir ? _L'interrogea-t-elle._ Tu lui as posé des questions, il n'a pas voulu y répondre. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix remuer tout ça alors que tu pourrais simplement le laisser tranquille ?  
\- Il a besoin d'aide.  
\- Je sais. _Reprit-elle plus doucement._ Il est brisé, Steve. Et je crois sincèrement que le forcer à parler ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Laisse le temps au temps. Je suis sûre qu'il le fera savoir quand il aura envie de parler. En attendant, laisse-le tranquille.  
\- Alors tu crois que je devrais lâcher l'affaire ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Et ne rien faire ?  
\- Voilà.

Mais Steve Rogers ne savait pas rester sans rien faire. Et elle le savait pertinemment, cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter plus longtemps. Bucky les rejoignit et s'installa à son tour dans la cuisine. Il prit place au bar, mais prit tout de même le soin de laisser un siège entre lui et la jeune femme.

\- Salut Bucky. _Le salua-t-elle._

Elle lui adresse l'un de ses fameux sourires avant de reporter son attention sur Steve. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il n'avait pas eu droit à un de ses sourires. Il ne faisait cependant rien pour se montrer sympathique envers elle, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en offenser. Elle restait gentille et chaleureuse. Et étonnement, elle arrivait à le comprendre bien mieux que Steve. Et pour ça, il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

\- Tiens. _Reprit-elle_ _à_ _l'intention du blond._ Je me disais que tu pourrais mettre tout ce temps libre à profit.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Descendre à la salle de sport. Tu sais, détruire quelques sacs, m'enseigner quelques nouveaux mouvements. Ce genre de trucs.  
\- Je pensais que tu travaillais le corps-à-corps avec Natasha.  
\- C'est ce que je faisais. Mais elle m'a cassé deux doigts.

Elle esquissa une grimace et secoua brièvement les dits doigts.

\- Et ça fait un mal de chien. _Ajouta-t-elle.  
_ \- Alors tu as décidé de laisser tomber l'entraînement ?  
\- Non, j'ai décidé de commencer un nouvel entraînement avec toi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Romanoff est plutôt rude. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai envie de garder mes doigts intacts. Et je suis sûre que je ne risque rien avec toi.

Rogers haussa les sourcils et elle laissa échapper un soupir résigné.

\- Je sais que t'es un super soldat et tout ça. Mais je sais aussi que tu t'en voudrais à mort si tu me blessais, ce qui veut dire que tu seras prudent.  
\- Très bien. _Capitula-t-il._ Comme tu voudras.

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune et elle se tourna brusquement vers Bucky.

\- Tu devrais venir avec nous. _Proposa-t-elle._ Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien ?  
Elle ignorait délibérément de regarder Steve parce qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle lirait dans ses yeux : mauvaise idée. Bucky, lui, lui lança un bref regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Amélia. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'opiner silencieusement. Lui aussi doutait que ce soit une très bonne idée, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ses idées, à elle, s'étaient avérées plus fructueuses que celles de Steve.

\- Mademoiselle Hayeson. _Intervint JARVIS._ Monsieur Stark souhaiterait vous voir.  
\- Stark ? _S'_ _é_ _tonna Rogers._  
\- Dis-lui que je passerai le voir demain.  
\- Il insiste. _R_ _é_ _pondit JARVIS._  
\- Stark ? _R_ _é_ _p_ _é_ _ta Rogers._  
\- Oui, Stark. Tu sais, c'est l'homme à qui cet endroit appartient.  
\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Stark.  
\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Stark. C'est juste que lui et moi sommes trop différents pour que nous puissions nous entendre. Mais je déteste cette abomination qu'il a décidé de construire en plein New-York.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais, je dois avouer que sa technologie peut s'avérer utile.

S'il l'avait pu, Rogers se serait sans doute mis à se frapper la tête sur le comptoir, et peut-être qu'Amélia aurait préféré ça à ce qui allait suivre. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il avait discuté avec elle de son désir de vengeance. Bien sûr, il le comprenait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'approuver.

\- Amélia... _Soupira-t-il._  
\- Épargne-moi ce long et pénible discours. Je sais ce que tu en penses.  
\- Je pensais que tu avais décidé d'arrêter les recherches.  
\- Non. Ça, c'est ce que toi tu voulais que je fasse. _Nuan_ _ç_ _a-t-elle._ Moi, j'ai simplement pris ton avis en considération.  
\- Tout ça, va mal finir.  
La brunette se mit à gigoter sur son tabouret. Bucky ignorait si c'était de la gêne ou si c'était l'énervement mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il la côtoyait, son habituel masque de douceur s'était évaporé. Son regard était dur et froid. Et sa mâchoire tellement serrée qu'il eut peur d'entendre ses dents grincer. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bord du bar jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts ne se mettent à blanchir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était parfaitement calme.

\- D'un sens comme dans l'autre, ça finira mal.  
\- Tu vas te tuer.  
\- Tu es plutôt mal placé pour me dire ça. Je te rappelle que t'étais prêt à prendre tous les risques il y a quelques semaines. Peu importe les dangers.  
\- C'est différent.  
\- Et en quoi ?  
\- J'essayais de retrouver mon ami ! Pas d'accomplir une quelconque vengeance.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème. Le vrai problème, c'est que je ne fais pas partie des Avengers. Si j'étais comme Romanoff, tu me laisserais faire ce que je veux.  
\- Tu es mon amie. Je veux juste te protéger. _Contra Steve._  
\- Je sais me protéger toute seule !  
\- Tu n'es pas lucide.  
\- Encore une fois, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me dire ça.  
\- Je veux t'éviter de te faire tuer, c'est tout ce que tu gagneras en cherchant à te venger.  
\- Ce n'est pas une simple vengeance ! _S'_ _é_ _cria-t-elle en abattant sa paume sur le bar.  
_  
Ce simple éclat de voix plongea la pièce dans un silence pesant. C'était la première fois que les deux hommes l'entendaient élever la voix. Bucky tourna la tête vers la jeune femme pour l'observer. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Elle se releva brusquement, enfila sa veste, attrapa son sac à main et se tourna une dernière fois vers Steve.

\- Ne me mets pas de bâtons dans les roues. _Pr_ _é_ _vint-elle avant de s'en aller.  
_  
Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Stark en compagnie du Docteur Banner dans le laboratoire de ce dernier. Depuis la guerre que Loki avait déclenchée en voulant détruire la Terre, ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus. Stark avait fait construire un labo à Banner et tous deux profitaient de l'intelligence de l'autre.

\- Voilà pour mon agent du SHIELD préféré. _L'accueillit Stark._  
\- Je ne travaille plus pour le SHIELD. Et je croyais que c'était Hill, votre agent préféré ?  
\- Elle travaille pour moi. _Fit-il remarquer._ Vous par contre, vous refusez constamment mes offres.  
\- Personne ne peut m'en vouloir de souhaiter protéger ma santé mentale, Monsieur Stark.

Tony esquissa une grimace, il détestait quand on l'appelait Monsieur Stark, il avait toujours l'impression qu'on parlait de son père, mais Amélia, elle, adorait lui servir du Monsieur Stark uniquement pour l'ennuyer. Elle semblait penser que c'était de bonne guerre.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tony.  
\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? _L'ignora-t-elle.  
_ \- De notre petit secret.

La brunette lui lança un bref regard avant de se tourner brusquement vers Banner, le faisant presque sursauter. Elle le vit se mettre à triturer ses lunettes, signe qu'il était nerveux, et elle plissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret.  
\- Vous m'avez demandé d'être discret.  
\- Et vous vous êtes empressé d'en parler au Docteur Banner.

Les deux génies échangèrent un bref regard, Banner haussa les épaules en secouant la tête et Stark fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ?

\- Peu importe. _Reprit-elle._ Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? Une piste ?  
\- J'ai mieux que ça.

Il tapota quelques secondes sur un clavier et toute une série de photos et de vidéos s'affichèrent sur un des nombreux écrans. La jeune femme les regarda attentivement, tenta de décrypter tout ce qu'elle y voyait avant de finalement voir une carte apparaître avec un texte écrit en rouge.

\- J'ai une adresse. _Sourit-il._


	4. Chapter 4 : Night Meeting

**New York, Tour Avengers**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur New-York pourtant Bucky n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas s'endormir. Les cauchemars qui le hantaient s'avéraient particulièrement violents et il ignorait si c'était des souvenirs ou simplement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Il se releva brusquement, resta assis de longues minutes sur son lit avant de se lever pour sortir de sa chambre. Il fut presque étonné de voir que la porte était ouverte. À la place de Steve, il l'aurait sans doute fermée à clé. Mais l'attitude de Steve était paradoxale. Il lui faisait assez confiance pour ne pas le garder enfermé, mais pas assez lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Amélia ou de toute autre personne.  
Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau et le but lentement. Son regard se porta vers l'ascenseur dont les portes ouvertes diffusaient une légère lumière. Il regarda autour de lui, s'attendant presque à voir quelqu'un le surveiller. Mais il était seul. Il était seul, sans surveillance, dans l'appartement de Steve et la seule porte de sortie lui était grande ouverte. Il pénétra dans la boîte métallique et lança un dernier regard autour de lui.

\- Sergent Barnes. _Le salua JARVIS._ Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à quitter la tour sans être accompagné.

La voix de l'intelligence artificielle le fit presque sursauter. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié qu'il n'était jamais vraiment seul. JARVIS gardait un œil sur tout et sur tout le monde. Il se contenta de rester là, debout dans l'ascenseur.

\- Sergent Barnes, désirez-vous rejoindre mademoiselle Hayeson ? _Proposa JARVIS._

Il ignorait qu'Amélia vivait ici. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu le savoir, il n'échangeait jamais le moindre mot avec elle.

\- Oui.

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui avant de se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il s'était attendu à trouver un appartement similaire à celui de Steve, il trouva une salle de sport. Il quitta la cage métallique et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il lança un regard autour de lui et trouva enfin la jeune femme. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements habituels contre un pantalon de yoga noir et un petit top rose qui s'arrêtait au milieu de son dos.  
Bucky s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, à quelques mètres de la jeune femme et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle enchaînait les mouvements contre un sac de frappe, elle semblait déborder d'énergie. En la regardant, dans ses vêtements de tous les jours et apprêtée comme elle l'était, il avait du mal à se dire qu'elle pouvait être un agent du SHIELD. Il n'arrivait certainement pas à croire qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains. Mais en la voyant comme ça, il arrivait déjà mieux à se l'imaginer. Elle continua à frapper dans le sac durant de longues minutes avant de s'arrêter.

\- Tu comptes rester là à me regarder ? _S'enquit-elle d'une voix essouffl_ _é_ _e.  
_  
Elle attrapa sa serviette et s'essuya le visage avant de la poser sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua l'étonnement qui peignait son visage. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire.

\- J'ai vu ton reflet dans la vitre. _Expliqua-t-elle en d_ _é_ _signant du doigt les immenses fen_ _ê_ _tres._ Tout va bien ?

Barnes se décolla du mur et hocha la tête. La jeune femme ouvrit une bouteille d'eau, en but quelques gorgées avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Alors tu venais ici à trois heures du matin pour une simple petite séance de sport ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
_ \- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brunette et elle s'installa sur le banc, posé contre le mur. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle, l'invitant à s'installer à son tour. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre.

\- Je suis insomniaque. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Stark a décidé de me laisser l'accès à la salle de gym à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Il hocha distraitement la tête et un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce.

\- Qui est Stark ? _Finit-il par demander._  
\- Tony Stark. C'est un milliardaire mégalomane. Certaines personnes, dont lui, pensent que c'est un génie.  
\- C'est le cas ?  
\- Il est intelligent. _Conc_ _é_ _da-t-elle._ Mais sa compagnie n'est pas très agréable.  
Il était évident qu'elle n'aimait pas Tony Stark. Elle secoua la tête comme pour effacer cette discussion de son esprit et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es venu ici ? _L'interrogea-t-elle.  
_  
De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Bucky ne réponde. Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il tout simplement pas retourné dans sa chambre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. _Avoua-t-il._  
\- Eh bien, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de se lever pour aller se positionner au milieu de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui fit signe d'approcher. D'abord hésitant, Bucky finit tout de même par la rejoindre. Il s'arrêta à un bon mètre d'elle et un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne compte pas te manger. _S'amusa-t-elle._ J'ai simplement besoin d'un nouveau partenaire d'entraînement. Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir ?

L'homme hocha lentement la tête, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un autre mouvement, il esquiva avec agilité la première attaque d'Amélia. Il lui lança un regard surpris, mais se reprit bien vite en voyant son regard amusé.  
Ainsi durant près d'une heure les deux jeunes gens s'entraînèrent, toujours gentiment. Bucky rectifia plusieurs fois la jeune femme, lui donnant quelques conseils afin que son coup soit plus efficace. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord silencieux et la jeune femme alla s'installer à même le sol. Bien vite suivi par Barnes. Elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau pleine tandis que son regard se tourna vers le paysage nocturne de New-York.

\- Tu aimes New-York ? _S'enquit-elle au bout de nombreuses minutes de silence._  
\- Je ne sais pas.

C'était une question assez stupide. Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas s'il aimait New-York. La seule chose qu'il avait vu de la ville, c'était l'appartement de Steve. Elle savait très bien que ce dernier ne lui avait pas offert une visite guidée.

\- Steve a tendance à materner les autres.  
\- Il a peur de moi et de ce que je pourrais faire.  
\- Il a simplement besoin de réapprendre à te faire confiance.  
\- Comment le pourrait-il ? J'ai essayé de le tuer.  
\- C'est vrai. _Conc_ _é_ _da-t-elle._ Mais tu as décidé de le sortir de l'eau et de le ramener sur le rivage. Tu as choisi de le sauver. C'est tout ce qui compte.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas peur ?  
\- Tu voudrais que je te craigne ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Durant de longues minutes, Bucky observa la jeune femme tandis qu'elle regardait pensivement la ville. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et son regard accrocha le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi parce que je sais que tu ne me feras rien. _Sourit-elle._  
\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre alors que je ne le sais pas moi-même ?  
\- Tu aurais pu me tuer des dizaines de fois pendant qu'on s'entraînait. Tu n'aurais eu qu'à me briser la nuque. Ça aurait été tellement enfantin pour toi. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Il savait qu'elle disait vrai. Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de la tuer. Il aurait pu le faire s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Il avait apprécié cette heure passée avec elle et il appréciait pouvoir lui parler sans lire aucun jugement dans son regard. Il la vit détacher ses yeux des siens pour les poser sur son bras cybernétique.

\- Ou tu pourrais me tuer maintenant. _Reprit-elle sans l_ _â_ _cher son bras des yeux._ Tu n'aurais qu'à enrouler tes doigts autour de ma gorge. Mais tu ne le feras pas.

Lorsqu'elle planta à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, elle lui adressa un sourire et il sentit presque ses propres lèvres s'étirer.

\- Tu devrais croire un peu plus en toi.  
\- Tu crois en moi ?  
\- C'est important ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Fais-toi confiance et les autres te feront confiance.

Ils replongèrent dans le silence, bien vite brisé par le rire de la jeune femme.

\- Ou pas. C'est un truc que je viens d'inventer.  
\- Tu donnes souvent des conseils que tu viens à peine d'inventer ?  
\- Toujours. _Rit-elle._ Mais laisse-moi te donner un vrai conseil, crois en toi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, la voix de l'intelligence artificielle s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Mademoiselle Hayeson, Monsieur Rogers est réveillé.  
\- Dis-lui qu'on remonte tout de suite. _Grima_ _ç_ _a-t-elle._ Il risque d'être d'une humeur de chien.

Elle se releva, bien vite suivi de Barnes, ramassa son sac de sport et se rendit immédiatement dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu vas avoir des problèmes ?  
\- Je peux gérer Steve. _Sourit-elle au moment o_ _ù_ _les portes se refermaient sur eux._ Quand je serai de retour, je t'offrirai une visite guidée de New-York.  
Les portes se rouvrirent avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger. Pourquoi partait-elle ? Où allait-elle et pendant combien de temps ? Toutes ces questions devraient rester en suspens. Ils retrouvèrent un Steve visiblement énervé dans le salon. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il lança un regard noir à la jeune femme qui se tourna immédiatement vers Barnes.

\- Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls ? _S'enquit-elle._

Le soldat hocha la tête, lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'éclipser. À peine eut-il fermé la porte, qu'il les entendait déjà.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? _Attaqua Rogers._  
\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé de quitter ton appartement au beau milieu de la nuit. C'est lui qui est venu me trouver à la salle de sport.  
\- Tu aurais dû demander à JARVIS de me réveiller.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Comment il aurait pu réagir.  
\- Je sais ce dont il est capable et si je m'étais sentie en danger, j'aurais fait appel à JARVIS. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.  
\- Tu aurais dû me faire réveiller. _R_ _é_ _p_ _é_ _ta-t-il._  
\- Il faut que tu arrêtes, Steve. Arrête de le traiter comme un enfant, arrête d'avoir peur à chacun de ses mouvements, arrête. Tu es en train de l'étouffer.  
\- J'essaie de l'aider.  
\- Je sais. Mais tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon.

Les deux amis se regardèrent de longues secondes dans le silence. Peu à peu, Steve commença à se détendre et il adopta une posture moins raide.

\- Tu veux un café ? _Proposa-t-il._

La jeune femme opina silencieusement et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Elle prit place autour du bar et l'observa s'afférer en silence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa une tasse fumante face à elle qu'ils ne reparlèrent.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? _S'enquit-il._  
\- Bien. On a discuté.  
\- Il t'a parlé ?

Cela sembla franchement étonner Rogers et elle le comprenait. Bucky n'était pas un grand bavard et elle savait qu'il devait se couper en quatre pour réussir à lui faire ouvrir la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
\- Pas grand-chose. Il m'a posé quelques questions et j'y ai répondu.

Elle préférait rester vague quant à leur conversation. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de perdre le peu de confiance que Barnes semblait avoir en elle. Elle voulait qu'il continue de la voir comme une personne de confiance à qui il pouvait parler s'il en ressentait l'envie ou le besoin. Et tout raconter à Steve risquerait de compromettre ça.

\- Pourquoi tu es debout aussi tôt ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Et toi ?  
\- Je ne dors jamais.  
\- Tu veux parler ?  
\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.  
\- Je prends ça pour un non.  
\- Je vais être absente quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus.  
\- Je dois m'inquiéter ?

La brunette avala une gorgée de son café avant de se lever. Elle lui adressa un rictus malicieux avant de tourner les talons.

\- Je suis trop grande pour qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

* * *

Hello tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas posté mais mon autre fanfiction étant terminée, j'ai à nouveau du temps à accorder à celle-ci.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos avis sont très importants et m'aide beaucoup !

 **Réponse à Eloouudie :** Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, tu es la première à me laisser un avis et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes. Pour ce qui est des ressentis des personnages, c'est entièrement voulu de ne pas en dévoiler trop. Je vais au fur et à mesure en dévoiler plus mais pour l'instant j'aime assez le côté mystérieux d'Amélia. Je suis très contente que tu trouves Bucky fidèle à lui même, Au début j'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster cette histoire, mon immense crainte a justement été de dénaturer le personnage alors je suis rassurée de ce côté là ! Etant une grande fan des films Marvel, j'ai effectivement hâte que Civil War sorte. Plus que quelques (longs) mois à patienter ! Merci encore pour ton passage et j'espère à bientôt :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Take Revenge

La jeune femme referma ses doigts autour de son arme à feu et lança un regard nerveux aux quelques ex-agents qui avaient accepté de l'accompagner dans cette mission. Parmi eux, l'agent Triplette. Ilséchangèrent un bref regard et elle put voir combien lui aussi était nerveux. Ils étaient arrivés à l'adresse que Stark lui avait donnée depuis à peine une demi-heure et ils n'avaient toujours pas vu le moindre mouvement. L'endroit ressemblait à une vieille usine abandonnée depuis de nombreuses années. Et rien ne laissait entendre que quelqu'un vivait ou avait vécu ici.

\- On se sépare. _Ordonna-t-elle._  
\- C'est trop dangereux. _Tenta Trip._  
\- Cet endroit est immense. On couvrira plus de terrain si on se sépare.

Sans en ajouter plus, la jeune femme s'éloigna arme au point. Alors qu'elle venait de fouiller ce qui avait autrefois été un bureau, elle commença à perdre espoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle braqua immédiatement son arme dans cette direction et son cœur rata un battement.

\- Je pensais que tu viendrais plus accompagnée.

À quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait la personne pour qui elle avait déployé autant d'effort. Celle pour qui elle avait fait appel à Stark, celle qui éveillait en elle une colère incommensurable. Il était là. Toujours bel et bien vivant. Toujours aussi prétentieux que dans son souvenir. Elle remarqua immédiatement les vilaines cicatrices sur son visage, dernières traces de sa présence à Washington.

\- Tu t'es toujours cru plus fort que tu ne l'étais. _Siffla-t-elle._  
\- Tu es toujours aussi belle.

Elle esquissa une grimace de dégoût et réprima un frisson en sentant son regard se promener sur son corps.

\- J'ai eu peur d'avoir abîmé ce joli visage lors de notre dernière rencontre.  
\- Tu veux dire quand tu t'es enfui comme un lâche et que tu as décidé de m'envoyer des mercenaires pour terminer ton sale boulot ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là. Les choses auraient pu être différentes.  
\- C'est vrai. Le problème, c'est que t'es pourri jusqu'à l'os. _Cracha-t-elle._

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter et tout son corps se raidir, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait lui cracher toute sa haine. Elle voulait le blesser autant qu'il l'avait blessée. Elle voulait qu'il paye.

\- Tu peux encore changer d'avis.

Elle en avait assez de l'entendre. Elle voulait qu'il se taise. Elle voulait le faire taire une fois pour toute alors, elle posa son doigt sur la détente et la pressa sans hésitation. Il évita sa balle en se réfugiant derrière un mur et Amélia s'avança dans sa direction, sans cesser de tirer. Lorsque son chargeur fut vide, elle ne lâcha pas des yeux le mur derrière lequel il était caché pour recharger son arme.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi rancunière. _Ricana-t-il._  
\- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne me connais pas.  
\- Je suis la seule personne qui te connaît vraiment.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers sa cachette et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner avant de se faire rapidement désarmer. Elle esquiva de justesse l'attaque de son adversaire avant qu'un combat ne débute entre eux. Au moment où elle pensait avoir enfin pris l'avantage, un violent coup de poing dans le ventre la fit se plier en deux. Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, la maintenant fermement debout.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. _Chuchota-t-il_ _à_ _son oreille avant de r_ _é_ _it_ _é_ _rer son geste._ Tu n'aurais jamais dûvenir ici sans ton petit copain.

Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu sais. _S'_ _é_ _cria-t-il_ _à_ _quelques centim_ _è_ _tres de son visage._

Une moue de dégoût déforma le visage d'Amélia et elle lui cracha un mélange de sang et de salive au visage, le mettant un peu plus en colère. En réponse, elle reçut un violent coup de poing directement dans la mâchoire, la faisant s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle profita de ce bref moment de répit pour enrouler ses doigts autour de sa matraque électrique et attendit patiemment qu'il ne s'approche d'elle. Lorsqu'il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, l'attrapant par le col pour la soulever du sol, elle plaqua son arme sur son torse et lui infligea une longue décharge avant de le frapper directement au visage. Ce fut à son tour d'être au-dessus de lui. Elle le frappa encore et encore au visage mêlant ses coups à des cris de pure rage.

\- Tu étais mon co-équipier. _Hurla-t-elle._ Je te faisais confiance.

Trop aveuglée par sa colère, elle ne le vit pas attraper une lame elle ne sentit qu'une vive douleur dans son abdomen et puis une autre. Sa bouche forma un O parfait et en un clin d'œil, son dos heurta le sol. Elle vit le visage déformé de l'homme qui avait été autrefois son partenaire et ami. Elle sentit ses mains s'enrouler autour de sa gorge et bientôt tout souffle la quitta. Elle tenta en vain de se défendre, ses bras semblèrent peser une tonne avant que son corps tout entier ne devienne étrangement pesant. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit furent des coups de feu avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'Amélia n'était plus revenue à la tour Stark. Trois jours sans que personne n'ait de ses nouvelles. Bien qu'aucun des deux n'en parlait à voix haute, Bucky et Steve étaient particulièrement inquiets. Steve parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle faisait et Bucky parce qu'il l'ignorait. Cette absence lui pesait. Il aimait la voir débarquer à l'improviste chez Steve avec pizzas, des hot-dogs ou des hamburgers. Il aimait la voir lui sourire et pouvoir profiter de sa présence réconfortante. Il avait envie de la voir. De lui parler. Il se sentait étrangement bien avec elle et son absence le rendait fou.  
Au milieu de l'après-midi, Bucky décida qu'il en avait assez. Il se tourna brusquement vers Rogers, bien décidé à avoir des réponses.

\- Où est-elle ? _S'enquit-il._

Steve sembla être surpris qu'il ait pris la parole aussi soudainement. Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il parlait d'Amélia.

\- Quelque part à Grand Rapids.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça.  
\- Pourquoi ? _R_ _épé_ _ta-t-il plus fermement._  
\- Pour accomplir sa vengeance.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ?  
\- Elle a d'autres personnes avec elle.

La journée s'écoula avec une lenteur épouvantable. Bucky passa son temps à observer la ville depuis le salon. Il regarda les gens marcher dans les rues et cette vision le fit se déconnecter peu à peu de la réalité. Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté devant la fenêtre. C'est un bruit agaçant et répétitif qui le sortit de sa bulle. Il releva la tête et remarqua que le ciel s'était fortement assombri avant de se retourner vers l'objet qui émettait un son aussi criard. Il vit Steve revenir de la cuisine et empoigner son téléphone portable.

\- Rogers. _D_ _é_ _crocha-t-il._

Le visage de Steve sembla légèrement pâlir. Il se figea sur place et Bucky vit sa mâchoire se serrer. La conversation téléphonique ne dura que quelques secondes, il raccrocha brusquement, lança un bref regard à son ami avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur non sans lui lancer un regard par-dessus sonépaule.

\- On sort, dépêche-toi.

Ils retrouvèrent Natasha Romanoff en bas de la tour de Stark. Elle était à bord d'une voiture de sport noire qui devait certainement valoir une petite fortune. Les doigts fermement enroulés autour du volant, le regard braqué sur la rue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les saluer. Elle se contenta de leur lancer un bref regard avant de démarrer en trombe dès qu'ils furent installés.

\- Tu lui as dit ? _S'enquit la Russe en regardant Barnes au travers du r_ _é_ _troviseur._  
\- Pas encore.  
\- Tu aurais dû.  
\- Me dire quoi ? _S'enquit Bucky d'une voix froide._

Natasha et Steve échangèrent un regard avant que le soldat ne se tourne vers lui, la mine grave.

\- Amélia est revenue. _Annon_ _ç_ _a-t-il._ Elle est à l'hôpital.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence morbide. Natasha les déposa devant l'entrée de l'hôpital avant de repartir pour garer la voiture. Rogers traversa d'un pas assuré les urgences, il passa devant le bureau d'accueil sans adresser le moindre regard à l'infirmière qui y était assise. Il continua son chemin jusqu'àarriver dans un couloir presque désert. Il n'y avait qu'un homme assis devant une chambre.  
En entendant les bruits de pas dans le couloir, il releva la tête et se leva quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Barnes prit le temps de le détailler brièvement. C'était un homme à la peau noire. Son visage était tuméfié, mais il semblait aller bien. Il serra la main de Steve et lui adressa un hochement de tête.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? _S'enquit Rogers._  
\- Elle devrait s'en sortir. _Expliqua-t-il._ Les médecins ne m'ont pas autorisé à entrer, seule la famille le peut. Je leur ai expliqué que personne ne viendrait, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre.

Steve hocha la tête et se tourna vers la porte close en face d'eux.

\- C'est sa chambre ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Rentre chez toi. _Ordonna Steve en lui tapotant l'_ _é_ _paule._ Je te tiendrai au courant.

Sans en ajouter plus, il pénétra dans la chambre, Bucky sur les talons. La première chose qu'il vit fut Amélia. Elle était étendue sur le lit plus pâle que jamais. Une aiguille était plantée dans son bras et elleétait reliée à plusieurs machines. Son visage était tuméfié, sa lèvre inférieure semblait avoir doublé de volume et des hématomes maculaient ses joues. Son cou en portait aussi. Et Bucky n'eut aucun mal àcomprendre comment ces marques étaient apparues. Natasha arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Sam sur les talons. Ils se figèrent tous les deux sur le pas de la porte. Il crut voir le masque de froideur de la rouquine s'effriter quelque peu, mais elle reprit bien vite une expression neutre.

\- Elle va bien ? _S'enquit Sam._

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Elle avait l'air d'être entre la vie et la mort. Mais Bucky se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer. Il se contenta de rester planté là en silence, le regard fixé sur le corps inerte de la brunette.

\- Elle s'en sortira. _R_ _é_ _pondit Steve._  
\- Comme toujours. _Rench_ _é_ _rit Natasha._

Chacun prit ensuite place autour du lit d'hôpital. Sam et Natasha s'installèrent sur deux chaises dans le fond de la pièce tandis que Steve prit le fauteuil juste à côté du lit. Bucky, lui hésita longuement avant de finalement prendre place dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit, à l'opposé de Steve. S'en suivit une longue attente dans un silence presque religieux, que personne ne semblait vouloir briser.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos avis sont très importants pour moi !

J'ai délibérément laissé secrète l'identité de l'ex partenaire d'Amélia, vous avez une petite idée de qui ça pourrait bien être ?

 **Réponse à girlofmay : ** Merci beaucoup pour ton passage et pour ta review ! Merci également pour tes compliments. Je suis ravie que tu me dises que les personnages sont fidèles à eux-même, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ma grande hantise était de dénaturer les personnages. J'espère te revoir sur ma fanfic et pourquoi pas répondre à nouveau à une de tes review, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire l'avis de mes lecteurs ! A bientôt, Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6 : Rude Awakening

**New York, hôpital**

Ce fut son corps qui informa Steve que la jeune femme se réveillait. Ses doigts se mirent à bouger légèrement, puis sa tête et elle esquissa une grimace de douleur avant que ses paupières ne se mettent à papillonner. Le bip incessant des machines la fit revenir peu à peu à la réalité. Sa vue d'abord brouillée se clarifia et la première chose qu'elle vit fut les iris bleus de Steve et une nouvelle grimace déforma son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler, mais fut bien vite arrêtée par Rogers qui posa une main sur son bras.

\- N'essaie pas de parler.

A défaut de pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot, elle hocha la tête et déglutit péniblement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle prêta vraiment attention à son corps. Dire que sa gorge lui faisait mal était un euphémisme. À chaque déglutition, elle avait l'impression que des lames de rasoir se promenaient dans sa gorge. Le reste de son corps ne semblait malheureusement pas être dans un meilleur état. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait renverser par un bus et d'y avoir miraculeusement survécu.  
Elle ferma longuement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour détailler la pièce autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fenêtres dont les tentures fermées ne laissaient filtrer que très peu de lumière, ensuite elle rencontra le regard glacé de Barnes, assis dans son coin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il lui lançait un regard tellement intense qu'elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps endolori.

\- Tu as mal ? S'enquit Steve.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, elle tourna brièvement la tête et lui fit signe que oui. Oui, elle avait mal. Bien sûr qu'elle avait mal.

\- Je vais appeler un médecin. Leur dire que tu es réveillée.

Il tapota gentiment son bras et quitta la chambre qui replongea dans le silence. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir que Bucky la regardait toujours, elle pouvait sentir son regard pesant sur elle, ne faisant qu'augmenter son malaise. L'absence de Steve parut durer une éternité et quand elle le vit réapparaître, un médecin sur les talons, le soulagement la gagna.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Hayeson. Je suis le Docteur Griffin.

Le médecin était une quinquagénaire à la chevelure blonde et au visage doux. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait sympathique et attrapa son dossier médical pour y jeter un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'intéresser à la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et Amélia sentit le dossier se redresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en position assise.

\- Je vais palper votre gorge. L'informa-t-elle.

Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau douloureuse, la brunette ne put empêcher un brusque mouvement de recul, qui réveilla ses autres blessures. La doctoresse lui adressa un nouveau sourire, qui se voulait réconfortant et palpa sa gorge avant de se reculer pour à nouveau prendre son dossier médical. Cette fois-ci, elle y inscrivit quelque chose.

\- Vos cordes vocales sont très enflées. Il est préférable de les laisser au repos.

Amélia voulut lui demander combien de temps, mais en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, le Docteur Griffin prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Reposez-vous. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard et nous essaierons à ce moment-là votre voix, d'accord ?

Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et sans en ajouter plus, Griffin s'éclipsa la laissant à nouveau seule avec les deux hommes. Elle se contenta de fixer le mur en face d'elle, espérant qu'elle s'endormirait à nouveau et qu'elle serait enfin libérée de cette ambiance pesante. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à devoir faire face à Steve et à son « je te l'avais dit ». Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne se sentait plus prête à grand-chose. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait creusé un trou pour s'y terrer jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait oublié sa lamentable tentative de vengeance. Étonnement, Rogers sembla lire dans ses pensées. Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, attirant son attention.

\- Repose-toi. Se contenta-t-il. Tu en as besoin.

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et repartit à l'observation de son mur. Elle entendit le bruit du lit électrique et sentit le dossier s'abaisser contre son dos, la remettant en position couchée. Bien vite, son esprit se mit à fonctionner bien plus lentement, ses paupières s'alourdirent jusqu'à ce que le monde autour d'elle ne devienne à nouveau noir et qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur.  
Dès lors que la jeune femme fut endormie, Steve retira sa main de la sienne et remonta la couverture sur elle avant de reprendre place sur sa chaise. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, adoptant une position similaire à celle de Bucky. Il posa les yeux sur le soldat, qui lui contemplait le corps d'Amélia.

\- Qui lui a fait ça ? Finit-il par demander.  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mentit-il.

Barnes savait qu'il mentait. Steve ne savait pas mentir. Il savait pertinemment qui lui avait fait ça. Il refusait simplement de le lui dire. Il avait sans doute peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, et à juste titre. Ou peut-être était-ce par respect pour son amie. Peut-être préférait-il simplement que ce soit elle qui lui raconte cette histoire. Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref regard et la pièce retomba à nouveau dans le silence.  
Lorsqu'Amélia se réveilla. Elle ne se sentit pas mieux. Bien au contraire. Sa gorge en plus d'être douloureuse était sèche, ses muscles engourdis lui semblaient encore plus douloureux, tout son corps lui semblait meurtri. La lumière qui baignait sa chambre était tellement forte qu'elle papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de finalement s'habituer à tant de clarté. Elle inspecta rapidement sa chambre et découvrit presque avec joie qu'elle était seule. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment, être seule.  
Malheureusement, sa solitude ne fut que de courte durée. Une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce accompagnée par le docteur Griffin. Les deux femmes la saluèrent et lui firent à nouveau subir quelques examens. Après avoir à nouveau palpé sa gorge, Griffin lui demanda d'essayer de parler.

\- Commençons par quelque chose de simple. Dites simplement votre prénom.

Amélia avala péniblement sa salive et prit une profonde inspiration qui la fit grimacer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, dans un premier temps, aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son drap et ses mains ne formèrent plus que deux poings bien serrés. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration avant d'essayer à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle parvint à sortir un son. Elle dut s'y reprendre une nouvelle fois pour réussir à parler.

\- Je...

La voix qu'elle entendit, ne ressemblait en rien à sa voix. Ce qu'elle entendit ressemblait à un murmure. Un murmure brisé. Ça ne ressemblait presque plus à une voix humaine.

\- Je m'a...

Chacune des syllabes qu'elle devait prononcer la faisait souffrir.

\- Je m'appelle. Commença-t-elle avant de marquer une longue pause. Amélia.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'infirmière, et Griffin et elle hochèrent à nouveau la tête. Contrairement à la brunette, elle semblait ravie de l'effort qu'elle venait de produire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. La rassura-t-elle. Vous recouvrirez votre voix dans quelques jours.

Quelques jours ? Qu'était-elle censée faire pendant ces quelques jours durant lesquels sa voix ne ressemblerait à rien ? Était-elle censée s'y habituer ou s'attendait-elle à ce qu'elle arrête tout simplement de parler ? Elle eut bien vite sa réponse lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne force pas sur ses cordes vocales. L'infirmière et elle, lui adressèrent un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, mais qui ne fit que grimacer Amélia. Au-delà de cette façade de gentil docteur, elle pouvait parfaitement lire la pitié dans ses yeux et c'était un sentiment qui la dégoûtait tout bonnement. À peine les deux femmes eurent-elles fermé la porte derrière elles qu'elle s'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle lança un bref regard à ses visiteurs avant de se rallonger plus confortablement dans son lit. Elle sentit Rogers se poster à nouveau à ses côtés tandis que Barnes s'installa près de la fenêtre. Elle le vit détailler rapidement les environs avant de s'asseoir lui aussi, regagnant sa place.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde posait cette question stupide ? Bien sûr qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. C'était l'évidence même qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Pourtant, son irritation s'envola lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Steve. Elle lut dans ses yeux l'inquiétude. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était en colère à la fois contre elle et contre son opposant qui l'avait mise dans cet état.  
Mais l'inquiétude régnait en maître dans son regard et ça eut un double effet sur elle. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer et se briser au même moment. Elle avait envie de lui sourire et de pleurer. Elle voulait le rassurer et lui hurler dessus. Pourtant, elle ne laissa pas son cœur agir à la place de sa raison. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha doucement la tête, à la fois pour lui répondre et pour se donner du courage.

\- Je vais bien. Murmura-t-elle.

Steve esquissa un bref sourire avant de finalement s'asseoir. Il posa brièvement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et exerça une légère pression sur ses doigts. Il posa ensuite les mains sur ses genoux et se racla la gorge, comme s'il était nerveux et ça arracha un bref sourire à la brunette. Steve resterait Steve. Les contacts physiques avec les femmes le rendaient nerveux. Ensuite, il se mit à parler. Il lui raconta que Sam et Natasha étaient rentrés chez eux pour se reposer, que Banner était brièvement passé prendre de ses nouvelles et que même Stark avait appelé.  
Bucky, lui, se contenta d'observer. Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces trois petits mots, dans un murmure rauque et presque inaudible, des émotions s'étaient réveillées en lui. Des émotions qu'il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir ressentir à nouveau. Des émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à cerner. C'était de la colère, de la tristesse. Bien sûr, il avait déjà ressenti ces sentiments-là auparavant. Bien sûr, il était en colère de ce qu'Hydra lui avait fait, il était en colère d'avoir été utilisé comme une arme de destruction massive, il était aussi malheureux de penser au nombre de vies qu'il avait prises injustement. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il ne ressentait pas ces sentiments-là par rapport à lui. Il les ressentait par rapport à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre avait fait naître en lui des émotions. Il avait été affecté par ce simple murmure plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait humain.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire !

Réponse à Mero : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

Réponse à Andrea : Merci de me lire ! Oui bien sûr je vais continuer de poster sur Wattpad :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Home Sweet Home

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Rentrer chez elle était la seule chose qu'elle avait vraiment désiré tout au long de cette semaine. Cette longue et pénible semaine qu'elle avait été forcée de passer à l'hôpital, se faisant ausculter, triturer, dévisager et questionner. Ces sept derniers jours lui avaient semblé être les plus longs de son existence. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir médecins et infirmières défiler dans sa chambre, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir ces plateaux repas remplis de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à de la nourriture, mais qui n'en avait guère le goût. Alors, lorsqu'une infirmière lui avait enfin annoncé qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle à condition de ne pas être seule, elle avait presque bondi de joie dans son lit. Cette annonce sonnait comme une libération à ses oreilles.

\- C'est stupide. Marmonna la brunette en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ? S'enquit Natasha en tournant la tête vers elle.  
\- Je peux prendre soin de moi.

Un rictus amusé étira brièvement les lèvres de la Russe avant qu'elle ne défasse sa propre ceinture pour sortir du véhicule. Elle extirpa la valise d'Amélia du coffre et vint lui ouvrir la portière. Ses sourcils se haussèrent et elle vit une lueur amusée prendre place dans son regard.

\- Tu n'es pas déjà sortie de la voiture ? La taquina-t-elle.

Natasha lui offrit une main afin qu'elle puisse sortir de l'habitacle sans trop de douleur, mais la brunette l'ignora et préféra prendre appui pour se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle resta quelques secondes à moitié appuyée sur la portière pour reprendre son souffle. Une grimace, aussi légère soit-elle, de douleur s'était brièvement installée sur son visage avant qu'elle n'adresse l'un de ses petits sourires à la Russe l'air de dire : tu vois, tout va bien.

\- Tu voulais rentrer chez toi, non ? Reprit la rouquine alors qu'elles s'avançaient vers l'entrée du bâtiment.  
\- Exactement, je voulais rentrer chez moi. Cet endroit, n'est pas chez moi. Soupira-t-elle en désignant d'un geste presque dédaigneux l'immense bâtisse.

Lorsque l'infirmière lui avait imposé cette petite condition, elle ne s'était pas imaginée que quelqu'un puisse la prendre au sérieux. Elle-même ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Steve. Steve qui respectait toujours les règles. Steve qui lui avait proposé ou plutôt imposé de venir vivre à la tour Avengers le temps qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle avait tenté de refuser, en vain.  
Elle ignora les quelques curieux qui la dévisagèrent lorsqu'elle traversa le hall pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Elle imaginait bien que son visage, encore tuméfié, était l'attraction du jour, voire même de la semaine, pour les employés de Stark. Après tout, tous ces gens avaient une vie tellement ennuyeuse, ils ne travaillaient que pour Tony Stark aussi connu comme étant Iron Man, un des Avengers.

\- C'est toujours mieux qu'une chambre d'hôpital. Sourit son amie alors que les portes se refermaient sur elles.  
\- Tu parles. Bougonna-t-elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard et elle fut forcée de constater qu'elle n'était pas exactement à l'étage de Steve, mais plutôt à celui de la salle de sport. Natasha sortit de la cabine métallique et lui fit signe d'attendre là. Bien vite, elle entendit Rogers interagir avec la Russe.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit le super soldat.

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait l'impression de retomber en enfance. Elle se sentait comme une petite fille qu'on accompagne jusqu'à la porte de sa classe pour être sûr qu'elle y arrive saine et sauve. Cette idée, ne fit que renfrogner un peu plus la jeune femme.  
Sa moue boudeuse s'envola assez rapidement lorsque Rogers et Barnes la rejoignirent dans l'ascenseur. Le blond la salua en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et s'enquit de savoir si elle allait bien tandis que le brun, comme à son habitude, fut plus réservé. Il se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de salut et de prendre place dans un coin de l'ascenseur.

\- Je vais bien, Steve. Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, cette fois-ci à destination. Ces quelques minutes qu'elle venait de passer à marcher ou à rester debout l'avaient épuisées plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Sans attendre aucun des deux hommes, elle quitta la cage métallique pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Rogers.  
Mais à peine eut-elle mis le pied dans le salon, qu'une légère détonation se fit entendre, lui arrachant un violent sursaut qui réveilla chacune de ses blessures. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle chercha immédiatement à attraper son arme. Arme qu'elle n'avait pas. Une seconde détonation se fit entendre et cette fois-ci, elle eut un mouvement de recul qui la fit directement buter dans le corps de Bucky Barnes.  
Lorsqu'elle sentit son torse chaud et affreusement puissant dans son dos, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et son souffle se fit court. Elle se retourna brusquement et se mit immédiatement en position d'attaque, prête à faire face à un quelconque opposant. L'espace d'un instant, elle se revit une semaine plus tôt, dans cette vieille usine désaffectée, pleine de confiance et puis couchée sur le sol en train de se faire battre à mort. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour revenir à elle. Elle reprit peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux inquiets de Bucky et puis ceux de Steve.

\- Je vais bien. Assura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le salon et vit enfin la cause de son angoisse. Des ballons. Des simples ballons de baudruche. Des stupides ballons de baudruche rouges et or. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer vaguement le mobilier. En y prêtant un peu plus attention, elle entendit une musique s'élever peu à peu, Boogie Wonderland de Earth, Wind & Fire.

\- Stark. Souffla-t-elle.  
\- Stark. Soupira Steve.

Une plaisanterie aussi stupide ne pouvait être qu'un coup de Stark. Alors que Steve s'attendait presque à la voir se mettre en colère, elle resta neutre. Elle parcourut la pièce d'un regard ennuyé avant de secouer la tête, un brin dépitée. Toute autre personne lui aurait souhaité un bon retour d'une manière bien plus calme. Mais Tony Stark était incapable de faire les choses calmement. Non, lui, il était obligé de remplir une pièce pleine à craquer de ballons.

\- Je vais aller m'allonger, d'accord ?

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle se fit un chemin à travers les ballons pour regagner la chambre de Steve, ils avaient convenu que ce serait là qu'elle dormirait tandis que lui prendrait le canapé. Elle s'allongea prudemment et rabattit la couette sur elle. Elle accueillit cet accueil doux et duveteux avec le plus grand plaisir. Certes, elle n'était pas tout à fait chez elle, mais elle l'était au moins en partie.  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était déjà tombée sur New York. Elle lança un bref coup d'œil au réveil et soupira en y lisant 2 :45. Elle referma les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir, mais les gargouillis incessants de son estomac eurent raison d'elle. Elle se leva et traversa prudemment l'appartement pour gagner la cuisine. En passant devant le salon, elle entendit le souffle lourd et régulier de Steve et elle pria pour que sa petite escapade dans le réfrigérateur passe inaperçue. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à parler ce soir.  
Elle alluma la lumière de la cuisine et lança un nouveau regard en direction du salon pour y découvrir avec soulagement un Steve toujours endormi. Lorsqu'elle se retourna dans l'espoir d'aller ouvrir le réfrigérateur, elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à tomber nez-à-nez avec Bucky Barnes, assis au bar. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui la fit se cogner contre le mur derrière elle, lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement de douleur.  
Bucky, lui, resta parfaitement calme. Les mains posées sur le bar, il l'observa silencieusement et attendit qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il la vit lancer un nouveau regard en direction du salon, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé Steve, avant de se tourner vers lui, une main posée sur le cœur.

\- Tu m'as fichu la trouille. Chuchota-t-elle.

Était-il censé s'excuser ? Il lui semblait que c'était ce que faisaient les gens dans ce genre de situation. Pourtant, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, guère sûr de la façon dont il était censé s'y prendre. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et chercha de longues secondes avant d'en sortir des restes de plats chinois. Elle referma la porte du réfrigérateur et ouvrit plusieurs portes au hasard, sans doute pour trouver une assiette.

\- En haut, à droite. Intervint Barnes.

Elle sortit une assiette et y déversa les restes avant de les fourrer dans le four à micro-ondes. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa au plan de travail, lui faisant ainsi à nouveau face.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? S'enquit-elle.  
\- Toi non plus.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne dors jamais.  
\- Tu es blessée. Tu as besoin de plus de repos que d'habitude.

Elle brisa le contact visuel quelques secondes pour sortir son assiette du four, avant que la minuterie de celui-ci ne s'arrête, attrapa deux fourchettes et elle se hissa douloureusement sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Elle prit de longues inspirations, comme pour faire passer la douleur plus vite, avant de se mettre à manger. Elle fit glisser sa deuxième fourchette vers lui et lui lança un bref regard.  
Barnes haussa un sourcil et son regard oscilla entre elle et la fourchette. S'attendait-elle vraiment à ce qu'il mange avec elle ? Dans la même assiette ? Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se mettre à manger lui aussi. Amélia fit légèrement glisser l'assiette vers lui, afin qu'elle se trouve entre eux et lui offrit un sourire.  
Ce simple petit geste réussi à détendre légèrement le soldat de l'hiver. Il lui retourna son regard, cette fois dénué de son habituelle lueur froide. Et ça suffit à réchauffer un peu le cœur de la jeune femme.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, tout avis, positif ou négatif, est important alors n'hésitez pas !

 _Edit le 30/06/16_


	8. Chapter 8 : Recovery

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **New York, Tour Avengers**

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'Amélia avait élu domicile dans l'appartement de Steve. Trois jours qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'occuper ses journées, tantôt, elle lisait, tantôt, elle regardait la télévision et entre-temps elle faisait des mots croisés trouvés dans des magazines.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et se refermant lui fit relever la tête de sa feuille. Elle gratifia Barnes d'un sourire en guise de salut et retourna à ses mots croisés, se remettant à tapoter mécaniquement son crayon contre le papier. Elle vit Barnes s'installer dans le canapé. Prenant bien soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'elle. Depuis leur brève conversation et le partage de nouilles sautées, ils avaient rarement échangé un mot. Barnes passant la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour se doucher et manger, quand il mangeait.

\- Je pensais commander une pizza pour dîner, ça te tente ? _S'enquit-elle sans lever les yeux._

Il délaissa brièvement la télévision des yeux pour lui adresser un bref regard.

\- D'accord. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre._

La jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'elle referma brusquement son magasine pour le poser, ou plutôt le lancer, sur la table basse. Elle regarda quelques secondes la télévision avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Steve ne rentrera pas avant demain. _Annonça-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a dit qu'il avait une mission.

\- Je pensais que le SHIELD avait été détruit ?

C'est ce qu'elle aimait avec lui. Il n'était pas la meilleure compagnie qu'on pouvait rêver d'avoir, il préférait les longs silences aux longues conversations, mais lorsqu'on titillait sa curiosité, sa langue se déliait peu à peu.

\- C'est le cas. Le SHIELD a été détruit.

Au vu des longues secondes de silence qui avaient précédé sa réponse, il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle lui retourna son regard sans se démonter. Mais son corps plus stoïque que d'habitude la trahi.

\- Tu mens.

\- Le SHIELD a été détruit quand HYDRA a tenté de prendre le contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? _Interrogea-t-elle innocemment._

\- C'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

\- Toi. Ta mission, celle de Steve.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te faire penser que le SHIELD n'a pas été détruit. Et ma mission n'avait rien avoir avec le SHIELD. Quant à Steve, c'est un Avengers, il n'a pas besoin de recevoir des ordres, il fait ce qu'il veut.

\- Alors avec quoi avait-elle avoir ?

Un éclat d'incompréhension traversa le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Ta mission. _Clarifia-t-il._

\- C'était quelque chose de personnel.

Bucky s'attendait presque à l'entendre continuer, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder, attendant qu'il change de sujet.

\- Et la mission de Steve ?

\- J'étais un simple agent de terrain. _Sourit-elle._ Je n'ai jamais été dans la confidence des dieux.

\- Tu es son amie.

\- Steve a ses secrets. Il m'en parlera s'il a besoin de mon aide, ce dont je doute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi venir me demander de l'aide alors qu'il a une équipe de superhéros qui l'entoure ?

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait.

\- Il te tient à l'écart.

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle ajusta sa position dans le canapé avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà parce que je ne suis pas en état de me battre contre qui que ce soit. Et puis, parce que je ne fais pas partie des Avengers. Et que s'il m'en disait plus, je serais tentée d'intervenir, alors que je sais qu'ils ont la situation bien en main. Et je me mettrais en danger inutilement.

\- Plus que tu le fais déjà en étant un ex-agent du SHIELD ?

Elle lui lança un de ses regards noirs, habituellement réservés à Steve. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ils replongèrent dans le silence. En la voyant comme ça, Bucky ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle semblait bien plus jeune avec la moue boudeuse.

\- Qui sont les Avengers ?

A l'instant où il l'interrogea, son visage reprit sa douceur habituelle. Elle ajusta sa position dans le canapé, s'installant en tailleur, non sans esquisser une petite grimace de douleur et commença à parler en utilisant les mains.

\- Tu connais déjà Stark et Natasha. Il y a aussi Banner, Thor et l'agent Barton.

\- Tu les connais tous ?

\- Banner vit ici. J'ai travaillé plusieurs fois avec Barton. Mais je ne connais pas très bien Thor.

Le soldat hocha la tête et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. La jeune femme ne détourna cependant pas son attention. Elle étudia avec minutie le soldat. Observant la raideur de son corps et de ses membres. Son teint pâle et ses traits fatigués. Elle-même avait quelques fois souffert de trouble de stress post-traumatique au retour de missions. Encore aujourd'hui, sa tentative de vengeance hantait ses nuits. Alors, elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état lui devait être, après toutes ces années.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _Osa-t-elle demander._

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, plantant ses iris glacés dans les siens. Ses yeux semblèrent être à la fois perdu et lancer des éclairs. Il semblait tiraillé entre l'envie de lui mentir ou de lui dire la vérité.

\- Je vais bien.

Et c'était vrai. Il allait bien. Là, tout de suite, il allait bien. Il se sentait bien.

\- Maintenant, c'est toi qui mens. _Fit-elle remarquer._

\- Alors tu avoues avoir menti tout à l'heure ?

\- Steve avait évoqué l'idée de t'emmener voir un psy. _L'ignora-t-elle._ Peut-être que tu devrais l'envisager ?

\- Je n'irais pas voir de médecin.

\- Est-ce qu'un psy est vraiment un médecin ?

\- Je n'irais pas voir de médecin. _Répéta-t-il fermement._

\- D'accord. Comme tu veux. _Capitula-t-elle._ Alors, au lieu d'aller voir un médecin, peut-être que tu devrais parler de ce qui te tracasse.

Ce qui le tracassait ? À l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'elle parlait des petits soucis du quotidien. De banals problèmes. La colère s'éveilla en lui, il se leva brusquement, la faisant légèrement tressaillir. Il serra les poings, tellement fort que les jointures de sa main valide se mirent à blanchir et il se mit à faire les cent pas. Passant et repassant devant elle. Fulminant tel un lion en cage.

\- Reviens t'asseoir. _Tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce._ Je n'en parlerai plus.

Pourquoi pensait-elle que c'était aussi simple ? Pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il lui suffisait de revenir sur ce qu'elle avait dit pour qu'il l'oublie ? Il lui lança un regard noir, mais continua de marcher. Il devait évacuer cette rage soudaine qui s'était emparée de son corps. Il devait l'évacuer avant de commettre l'impensable.

Amélia resta assise de longues minutes, attendant patiemment qu'il regagne un peu son calme. Mais cet instant n'arriva pas. Elle avait plusieurs fois eu à faire à des soldats revenant de guerre et présentant des symptômes similaires aux siens. Et les sautes d'humeur pouvaient être aussi soudaines que violentes. Elle se leva cependant et se posta face à lui. Le regard froid et distant qu'il lui lança la fit frissonner.

\- Calme-toi.

Elle tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais il eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Comme si cela était possible, son corps semblait être encore plus raide. La présence de Bucky pouvait être impressionnante en temps normal, mais à cet instant précis, il lui semblait plus dangereux que jamais.

\- Bucky, il faut que tu te calmes. _Reprit-elle d'une voix douce et calme._

Il l'ignora une nouvelle fois et quitta le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine, la jeune femme sur les talons, elle semblait résolue à ne pas le laisser tranquille. À ne pas le laisser vivre seul ce nouveau moment douloureux. Sa main se posa sur le bras valide du soldat et il fit volte-face tellement vite qu'il la fit sursauter. Sa main cybernétique se referma sur son poignet et la força à le lâcher.

\- Ne reste pas sur mon chemin. _Murmura-t-il froidement._

\- Bucky.

Son prénom sortant de sa bouche eut raison de lui. D'un revers de main rageur, il envoya valser un verre sur le sol, lui arrachant un nouveau sursaut. Ça ne sembla pas le soulager puisqu'il renversa ensuite les tabourets du bar. Il semblait être prêt à saccager tout l'appartement. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau s'attaquer à la vaisselle, la brunette se dirigea vers lui et attrapa à nouveau son bras, plus fermement cette fois, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir dont elle ne se formalisa pas.

\- Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes. _Énonça-t-elle d'une voix forte._

Il fit un geste pour se détourner d'elle, mais elle le força à se concentrer sur elle. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et tourna son visage vers le sien.

\- Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes. _Répéta-t-elle._ Tu es à New York. Tu es en sécurité.

Ses mains quittèrent son visage pour attraper sa main valide. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens sans cesser de répéter ces petites phrases.

\- Concentre-toi sur moi. _Murmura-t-elle._ Tu t'appelles James Buchanan Barnes. Tu es à New York. Tu es en sécurité.

Sa colère s'évanouit peu à peu et il sembla reprendre conscience petit à petit. Barnes exerça une pression sur les doigts de la jeune femme, emprisonnant ses doigts avec les siens. Il s'accrochait à elle comme on s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle dégagea l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur son torse et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade contre sa paume.

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

Elle ignorait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Elle, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et lui, s'accrochant à sa main. Elle fit glisser sa main le long de son cou et caressa presque tendrement sa joue tandis qu'un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux aller t'allonger ? _Proposa-t-elle._

Il serra un peu plus fort ses doigts, sans doute pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Peut-être même par peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si elle le laissait partir. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle l'attira prudemment vers le salon et prit place sur le canapé. Il s'y allongea, la tête sur ses genoux, les doigts noués aux siens. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts caresser ses cheveux et sombra.

C'est son téléphone portable, vibrant dans sa poche qui força la jeune femme à bouger, quelques heures plus tard. Elle s'extirpa prudemment de la poigne de Bucky et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Sans même regarder qui l'appelait, elle décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Lily ?

En entendant la voix de Steve, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci.

\- Tout va bien ? _S'enquit Rogers._

\- Ça va.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Son corps tout comme sa voix était secoué par des tremblements. Le comportement de Barnes l'avait plus affectée qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Sur le moment, sans doute à cause de l'adrénaline, elle n'avait ressenti aucune peur, mais elle en subissait maintenant le contre coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et ne me dit pas rien, j'entends que tu es bouleversée.

\- C'est Bucky. _Finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix tremblante._ Il a...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a perdu le contrôle. Mais tout va bien Steve.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non. Tout va bien. _Assura-t-elle à nouveau._

\- Il a levé la main sur toi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu me le jures ?

\- Je te le jure.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- On était dans le canapé, on parlait. Tout allait bien. Et puis, j'ai abordé un sujet trop sensible et il s'est énervé. Mais j'ai réussi à le calmer.

\- Où est-il maintenant ?

\- Endormi dans le salon.

\- Je vais appeler Sam. Il va venir passer la nuit avec toi.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il va déjà se sentir assez coupable en se réveillant. Si Sam est là, j'ai peur qu'il ne se renferme encore plus sur lui-même.

Elle entendit Steve soupirer bruyamment et elle n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer en train de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Je rentre demain matin, tu penses pouvoir tenir jusque-là ?

\- Je devrais pouvoir survivre. _Plaisanta-t-elle._

\- Ne prends pas le moindre risque. Tu m'entends ? Si tu vois qu'il est dangereux, si tu as le moindre doute sur lui, je veux que tu ailles dans l'ascenseur et que tu descendes dans le labo de Banner. Tu t'y enfermes et tu attends que je vienne te chercher d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord. _Répéta-t-il._ Fais attention, Amélia.

Sans en ajouter plus, Steve raccrocha et la jeune femme se releva. Elle rangea son portable dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de quitter la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle regagna le salon, elle ne fit guère surprise de trouver Bucky tout à fait éveillé. Il était assis dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quand il la sentit venir se poser à ses côtés, il releva la tête.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? _S'enquit-elle._

Même après ces événements, elle continuait de lui parler avec une voix douce et ça ne fit que le faire sentir un peu plus coupable. Il avait retourné sa colère contre elle, alors qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que l'aider.

\- Ne te flagelle pas pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. _Reprit-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées._ Tout va bien.

\- J'aurais pu te blesser.

\- Tu aurais pu. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer.

Il la sentit se rapprocher de lui. Son épaule frôla la sienne, sa main se referma sur la sienne et elle lui adressa un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. L'un de ses sourires qui vous fait mystérieusement vous sentir mieux.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de t'en vouloir ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, on va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, d'accord ? Mais pour ça, il faut que tu acceptes de me laisser t'aider. Ça ne sera pas facile. Et ça prendra du temps. Tu devras t'ouvrir à moi. Tu devras me parler. Tu devras me faire confiance. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il se demandait comme une jeune femme, d'apparence si frêle pouvait dégager autant de force et de confiance. À cet instant précis, avec Amélia à ses côtés, il se sentait assez fort pour affronter le monde entier.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir de lire vos opinions sur cette histoire !

 _Edit le 30/06/16_


	9. Chapter 9 : Little Talks

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Les jours passaient et la jeune femme semblait reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle était retournée vivre chez elle peu de temps après que Steve ne soit revenu de sa mission, et elle chérissait son indépendance à nouveau retrouvée. Vivre chez elle, ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de passer du temps chez Steve. Elle arrivait la plupart du temps le matin, les bras chargés de nourriture et de café et repartait le soir après avoir dîné en compagnie des deux hommes. Ce matin-là, ne dérogea pas à la règle.

\- J'ai apporté à manger. _S'écria-t-elle._

Contrairement aux autres matins, Steve ne vint à pas à sa rencontre pour la saluer et la décharger des victuailles. Elle fut accueillie par un silence, si bien qu'elle pensât être seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende une porte se fermer pour ensuite voir apparaître Bucky.

\- Steve n'est pas là.

\- Dans ce cas, il y en aura plus pour nous. _Sourit-elle._ Tu veux manger dans la cuisine ou devant la télé ?

Sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de choisir, elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle alluma la télévision avant de s'installer dans le canapé. Elle lui lança un bref regard tandis qu'elle disposait toute la nourriture sur la table basse. Elle se leva pour aller chercher des couverts dans la cuisine et revint s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? _S'enquit-elle._

Il fit un effort pour éviter de lâcher quelque chose de sarcastique. Il savait que son intérêt était des plus sincère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa question un peu bête. Elle dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'un petit sourire d'excuse étira ses lèvres.

\- Plus qu'à l'accoutumée, je veux dire. _Sourit-elle._

Il admirait la façon qu'elle avait de plaisanter à propos de sa situation clairement désespérée. Elle plaisantait gentiment afin de détendre l'atmosphère et la plupart du temps, elle y arrivait.

\- Si on met de côté, les cauchemars, les sautes d'humeur et les souvenirs. _Continua-t-elle._

\- Tu veux dire, l'absence de souvenir.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un gloussement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, arrachant presque un sourire au soldat.

\- C'est à propos du SHIELD. _Avoua-t-il._

Il vit son corps se tendre et elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se remettre à manger et elle tenta d'adopter une posture détendue. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet avec elle et il avait bien compris qu'elle lui cachait la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tu travailles toujours pour eux ?

\- Non.

Il but une gorgée de son café avant de reposer son gobelet et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et la mine sérieuse de Barnes commença à inquiéter Amélia.

\- Tu travailles toujours pour eux ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, le SHIELD est tombé. Tout a été détruit.

\- Je sais quand on me ment.

\- Je ne te mens pas, je ne travaille plus pour le SHIELD.

\- D'accord.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel la brunette se détendit, pensant sûrement qu'il avait lâché l'affaire. Mais elle se figea lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

\- Le SHIELD est toujours actif.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Il était persuadé que le SHIELD s'était reconstruit à l'instant même où il était tombé. Il savait que le SHIELD agissait toujours dans l'ombre, tout comme HYDRA. Et le langage corporel de la brunette confirmait toutes ses théories. Elle détourna le regard et sembla chercher les mots justes pour le contredire bien qu'elle savait au fond d'elle que ça ne servait à rien. Mais pour l'instant, son seul réflexe fut de se lever pour aller se réfugier dans la cuisine, dans l'espoir de s'accorder un peu de temps afin de mettre un plan au point. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Barnes ne la suive. Pour quelqu'un d'habituellement silencieux, elle le trouvait aujourd'hui particulièrement bavard et intrusif.

\- Ecoute... _Commença-t-elle._

\- C'est le SHIELD qui a mis sur pied cette mission ? _La coupa-t-il._

\- Quelle mission ? Celle de Steve ?

\- Celle qui visait à me retrouver.

\- Non. Le SHIELD n'a rien...

\- Le SHIELD ne voulait pas me mettre la main dessus ?

\- Probablement que si.

\- C'est le SHIELD qui a ordonné qu'on me retrouve ?

\- Non.

\- C'est Fury ?

\- Non ! _S'écria-t-elle._ Fury est mort.

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux de Bucky et il frappa du poing le plan de travail sur lequel elle était appuyée, la faisant violemment sursauter. Elle se recula d'un pas et une lueur de peur s'installa dans son regard. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se jauger. Le corps tout entier du soldat vibrait de fureur et pour avoir vu le résultat de cette fureur sur le visage de Steve lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient battus à Washington, Amélia savait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de le craindre.

\- Fury n'est pas mort. _Reprit-il._

\- C'est pourtant toi qui l'a...

\- Il n'est pas mort. _Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte._

Elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et esquissa un pas dans sa direction, mais aussitôt qu'elle tenta d'établir un contact physique avec lui, il se recula brutalement.

\- Écoute, il ne faut pas que tu te mettes dans cet état à cause du SHIELD. _Tenta-t-elle._

\- Je veux connaître la vérité.

\- Je te l'ai dite, la vérité.

Il lui lança un regard noir. Et elle sut qu'elle ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère.

\- Le SHIELD n'a jamais rien eu avoir avec cette mission. _Assura-t-elle._ Personne ne nous a donné l'ordre de nous mettre sur ta piste. Si ce n'est Steve.

Bucky fronça les sourcils et l'étudia attentivement, dans l'attente d'un signe qui pourrait bien lui prouver qu'elle mentait, mais il ne vit rien.

\- Je ne te mens pas. _Promit-elle._

Il hocha la tête et le calme le regagna peu à peu. La colère s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Amélia le remarqua puisque, elle aussi, sembla se détendre. Elle lui adressa un vague sourire avant de retourner dans le salon. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil prudent lorsqu'il revint prendre place à côté d'elle, mais il semblait être revenu à lui.

\- Parle-moi de Washington. _Demanda-t-il._

\- Tu y étais, non ?

\- Mes souvenirs sont flous. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Steve pourrait t'en parler mieux que moi, il y était.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

\- Je sais que tu devais tuer Fury et puis Steve. Tu as tiré une balle dans l'épaule de Natasha et elle a endommagé ton bras. Steve et toi, vous vous êtes battus, et il t'a reconnu. La suite, tu la connais, vous vous êtes recroisés au Triskel et vous vous êtes battus. Encore. Steve a fini à l'hôpital et tu t'es évaporé dans la nature.

\- Et, est-ce qu'on s'est déjà croisés ?

\- Tu veux dire, à Washington ?

Il hocha la tête et un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas un de ses sourires doux auquel il avait habituellement droit. C'est un sourire franchement amusé presque joueur et il regretta presque sa question.

\- Non, on ne s'est pas croisé avant.

\- Tu étais en mission ?

\- Non. J'étais là. J'étais simplement occupée ailleurs. Et puis, j'ose espérer être quelqu'un qui marque les esprits. _Sourit-elle._ On ne m'oublie pas aussi facilement. Je suis sûre que tu te serais souvenu de moi.

Un sourire franc étira les lèvres de Barnes, c'était sans doute le premier vrai sourire qu'on lui arrachait et il n'était pas étonné que ce soit elle qui y soit arrivée.

Steve s'arrêta un bref instant, il regarda longuement Amélia et Bucky. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui, lui semblait presque trop improbable pour qu'elle se déroule réellement sous ses yeux. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait réussi le faire sourire. Dans ce sourire, il retrouvait un peu de son meilleur ami, de son frère et il se remémora quelques vieux souvenirs. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que la jeune femme avait remarqué sa présence.

\- Steve ? _S'enquit-elle._ Tout va bien ?

À son grand désarroi, un masque froid et impassible reprit place sur le visage de son ami.

\- Bien sûr. _Sourit-il._

Il se posa dans le canapé, de l'autre côté de la jeune femme et lui adressa un bref sourire.

\- De quoi vous parliez ?

\- Je disais à Bucky à quel point j'étais inoubliable.

Rogers hocha la tête et ils tombèrent dans un silence un brin inconfortable. Le regard de la jeune femme oscillait entre Bucky et Steve, tentant de comprendre pourquoi les deux hommes semblaient complètement fermés en présence de l'autre.

\- Tu as tes affaires de sport ? _S'enquit Rogers en se tournant vers elle._

\- Je dois partir tôt alors je crois que je vais m'en passer aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai simplement prévu autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

Amélia haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard amusé, le coin de ses lèvres se recourba légèrement en un sourire gêné.

\- J'ai dit à Sam que j'acceptais de l'accompagner à un de ses trucs de vétéran.

Ce fut au tour de Steve de hausser les sourcils en lui lançant un regard amusé, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa gêne.

\- Épargne-moi ce regard. _Grimaça-t-elle._

\- Quel regard ?

\- Ce regard.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond et Bucky jura avoir vu les joues d'Amélia se teinter de rose.

\- Arrête ! _S'écria-t-elle._

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin !

\- Je suis juste étonné !

\- Que j'ai un rencard ?

\- Que t'aies accepté que Sam te traîne à un double rencard.

\- Il m'a dit que Ben était quelqu'un de bien. _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en haussant les épaules._

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de votre soirée entre hommes ? Fumer des cigares, boire du whisky et jouer au poker ? _S'enquit-elle joyeusement._

Sa question fut accueillie par un silence glacial. Bucky se leva du canapé sans un regard pour elle et quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent la porte de sa chambre claquer. La brunette lança un regard perdu à Steve qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- C'est Bucky. Tu ne devrais pas t'en formaliser.

\- Alors ça t'arrive souvent qu'il t'abandonne en pleine discussion ?

\- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'on ait une conversation.

\- Je pensais que les choses s'étaient améliorées entre vous ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Mais vous allez ensemble à la salle de sport ?

\- C'est la seule chose qu'on partage.

\- Vous ne parlez toujours pas ?

\- Non. Mais il te parle à toi.

Bien qu'il n'y eût aucun reproche dans sa voix, Amélia comprenait sans mal qu'il éprouvait une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de leur entente. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je suis désolée. _S'excusa-t-elle._ Si tu veux, je peux prendre mes distances ? _Proposa-t-elle._ Comme ça, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de te parler.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'il préférerait encore ne pas parler du tout, plutôt que de devoir me parler.

\- Je suis désolée. _Répéta-t-elle en nouant ses doigts aux siens._

\- Ne le sois pas. Il aime t'avoir autour de lui, on ne peut pas le lui reprocher. _Sourit-il._ Et il n'est pas le seul.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'adore lire vos impressions !

Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, je vais essayer de le poster dans les prochains jours : )

 **Réponse à Diri-chan :** Merci pour ton passage et pour avoir laissé une review ! C'est vrai que j'ai très peu d'avis sur cette fanfiction et je dois avouer que le manque de retour me fait pas mal douter sur ce que j'écris alors ton avis me faire très plaisir ! Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de ce problème de personnage et je vais le régler en les décrivant brièvement dans l'introduction. Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 _Edit le 30/06/16_


	10. Chapter 10 : Confrontation

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 _Voilà le chapitre 10 j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _J'ai enfin vu Captain America Civil War et j'ai vraiment adoré ce nouveau film. Je dois avouer que ça m'a donné beaucoup d'idée pour la suite. Vous en avez pensé quoi vous ?_

 **Réponse à Cassouminette :** Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! Je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise !

 **Réponse à Angel-Aniime** **:** Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise. Comme je l'ai déjà dis j'essaie de respecter au maximum les personnages tels qu'ils sont dans les films, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci d'avoir laissé une review !

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Il se passa cinq jours avant que la jeune femme ne fasse, à nouveau irruption, dans l'appartement. Contrairement à d'habitude, ses bras n'étaient pas chargés de nourriture. Elle avait dans la main une large pochette noir et bleu tandis qu'elle portait une robe noire moulante et un blazer à motifs géométriques noir et blanc. Elle était perchée sur des talons ridiculement hauts et elle portait un peu plus de maquillage.

\- Je t'ai dérangée ? _S'enquit Steve_

\- Tu m'as sauvée. _Rectifia-t-elle._ Ben est ennuyeux à mourir.

\- Ben ? _Répéta-t-il._ T'es allée à un second rencard ?

\- Et je le regrette.

Elle avisa son sac et son bouclier, posé contre le mur et elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

\- Tu dois partir ?

\- Juste quelques jours.

\- Une nouvelle mission ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Trop confidentiel pour que tu m'en parles ?

\- Je te raconterais quand on en aura terminé.

\- C'est toi qui vois.

\- Ça ira sans moi ?

\- On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. _Sourit-elle._

\- Au moindre problème...

\- Tout ira bien. _Assura Amélia._ Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta mission.

\- Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. _Répéta-t-il en souriant._

\- Sois prudent.

Steve lui répondit par hochement de tête avant d'attraper son sac et son bouclier et de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, la laissant une nouvelle seule avec Barnes.

Comme s'il avait senti le départ de son ami, l'intéressé sorti de sa chambre et marqua un bref temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il la vit aussi apprêtée. Son regard parcouru ses jambes nues avant de remonter le long de ses courbes mises en valeur par le tissu moulant. Elle fit volte-face et un cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit stoïque derrière elle.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça. _Déclara-t-elle en le pointant du doigt._

\- Où est Steve ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu acceptais de lui parler.

Le visage de Barnes se ferma, mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, elle le dépassa pour se rendre dans la cuisine où elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir deux bières. Elle lui lança un bref regard tout en les décapsulant et lui en tendit une.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Je ne veux pas parler.

\- Pourtant, tu me parles.

\- C'est différent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Tu as besoin de parler.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi j'ai besoin.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches toi-même de quoi tu as besoin.

Elle reçut une œillade meurtrière de la part de Barnes, mais son expression resta sereine. Elle avait conscience qu'elle y allait peut-être un peu fort, mais elle avait besoin de le secouer assez pour qu'il comprenne que Steve, tout comme elle, ne désirait rien de plus que son bien-être.

\- Steve veut t'aider. _Reprit-elle._ Il ne demande pas mieux, en fait. Mais tu continues de le repousser.

Il fit mine de vouloir lui tourner le dos pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui puisqu'elle se posta face à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas fini.

\- Moi si.

\- Peu importe, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait appris durant les heures qu'elle avait passées avec Bucky, c'était que la barrière entre l'Homme et le Soldat de l'Hiver était mince. Elle avait eu affaire au Soldat une seule fois et pourtant, elle pourrait reconnaître entre milles le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Un regard dangereusement similaire à celui qu'il lui lançait à l'instant. Ses poings se fermèrent et il dut oublier la bouteille de bière qu'il tenait en main puisque le verre éclata en mille morceaux, entaillant sa main valide et projetant de la bière sur eux.

\- Pourquoi Steve est un sujet tabou ?

\- Je ne veux pas parler de Steve.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle et abattit son poing contre le plan de travail, faisant s'entasser un peu plus les morceaux de verre dans sa chair, mais la douleur ne sembla pas l'affecter. Le nouveau regard qu'il lui lança, la fit frissonner d'effroi, jamais dans sa vie, elle n'avait été confrontée à une fureur de la sorte.

\- Tu lui en veux ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il t'a laissé à HYDRA ? C'est comme ça que tu le vois ? Ou parce que tu juges qu'il ne s'est pas assez battu pour toi le jour où il a su que tu étais vivant ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il refusé de te combattre lorsque vous étiez sur l'héliporteur ?

\- Tais-toi. _S'écria-t-il._

\- Il essaie de t'aider ! _S'écria-t-elle à son tour._

\- Tu ne sais rien !

Malgré toute la colère qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, elle vit à quel point il se sentait vulnérable, à quel point lui aussi souffrait de la situation. Il ressemblait à un animal acculé et cela l'ébranla plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

\- Il attend simplement que tu fasses un pas vers lui.

La voir prendre une nouvelle fois la défense de Steve le fit basculer. Il la vit tressaillir tandis qu'il laissait éclater sa rage contre le mobilier mais jamais elle ne fit mine de reculer. Elle resta là, stoïque, le regard planté sur lui.

\- C'est comme ça que vont se passer toutes nos conversations sérieuses ? _Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix calme._

Elle avait beau avoir l'air calme, elle n'arrivait pas à le berner, il pouvait sentir sa peur et la voir à travers ses yeux.

\- Tu vas te mettre en colère et casser tout ce que tu peux trouver ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il se rua sur la jeune femme et sa main valide s'entoura autour de sa gorge, maculant sa peau de sang. Pas assez fort pour vraiment la blesser, mais assez pour rendre sa respiration difficile. Elle le défia du regard, ne faisant qu'accroître sa rage. Elle leva sa propre main et l'approcha de son visage, mais dès lors que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, il eut un mouvement de recul et sa main emprisonnèrent ceux d'Amélia. Elle sentit sa main valide desserrer son emprise sur sa gorge et elle en profita pour tenter une nouvelle fois de le toucher, mais à nouveau, il l'arrêta en emprisonnant son poignet dans sa main métallique.

La pression qu'il exerçait autour de son poignet était forte mais pas assez pour lui faire mal et elle prit ça comme un signe. Elle l'avait poussé assez loin dans ses retranchements et il n'avait pas tenté de la tuer. Il n'avait même pas tenté de réellement la blesser. Il essayait juste de se défendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ça. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Oublié quoi ?

Sans lâcher son poignet, il la laissa prudemment déposer sa main contre sa joue, rendue rugueuse pas la barbe de quelques jours qui la tapissait, et il ne put retenir un frisson.

\- Ça. _Chuchota-t-elle._ Tu ne dois pas t'attendre à ce que tous les contacts physiques te blessent.

\- Je suis un soldat. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre._

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Je n'essaie pas de réparer une arme, j'essaie de remettre sur pied un être humain.

Il se passa encore de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne le sente se détendre légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, sous ses doigts. Au fil des minutes, elle le sentit se laisser aller contre sa paume, sa main valide lâcha prise pour finalement se poser sur sa propre main, maintenant sa paume contre lui. Son autre main mit plus longtemps à délivrer son poignet, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle sentit ses doigts caresser sa peau pour finir par s'entrelacer avec les siens.

Elle lança un regard amusé à leurs doigts avant de reporter son attention sur son visage. Elle lui adressa un sourire et caressa gentiment sa joue, attendant patiemment qu'il soit plus calme. Comme lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle la dernière fois, il ne voyait aucune rancœur dans ses yeux, elle ne faisait que lui offrir de la douceur, le faisant se sentir encore plus coupable.

\- Ça va ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas du même avis qu'elle. Elle arriva à se défaire de l'emprise de sa main métallique et posa les doigts sur sa gorge et la palpa doucement. Elle était un brin douloureuse, mais rien de comparable à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'on avait réellement essayé de l'étrangler.

\- Je vais bien.

Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit ses doigts métalliques s'approcher de sa peau, il ne lut même pas de crainte dans ses yeux, comme si elle se fichait de la dangerosité de ce bras. Lorsqu'il effleura son cou, il planta ses yeux dans les siens pour jauger sa réaction, n'y voyant aucun signe de refus, il posa ses doigts sur sa peau et la caressa gentiment, tentant d'effacer la douleur qu'il avait causée et sans doute les traces de son propre sang.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. _Répéta-t-il en massant sa peau._

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester seule avec moi.

\- Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Pas moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

\- Je ne me fais même pas confiance.

\- Moi, je te fais confiance.

\- Tu as peur de moi.

\- C'est faux. Je n'ai pas peur de l'homme que tu es la plupart du temps. En fait, je crois que j'aime bien ce gars-là. _Sourit-elle._ Mais, c'est vrai que je suis moins à l'aise avec le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais il fait partie de toi. Et ce sera probablement toujours le cas. Alors je dois apprendre à faire autant confiance à ce toi-là qu'à l'autre. Tout comme toi.

Elle emprisonna sa main dans la sienne et observa avec attention les dégâts qu'avait causés le verre de la bouteille de bière. Sa chair était entaillée et certains morceaux de verre y étaient toujours logés pourtant, il ne semblait pas en souffrir.

\- Allons soigner ça, d'accord ?

Sans vraiment attendre une réponse de sa part, elle le traîna à sa suite dans la salle de bain où elle le fit asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis qu'elle sortait la trousse de secours de l'armoire à pharmacie. Dès qu'elle fut munie d'une pince à épiler, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je vais devoir extraire les morceaux de verre. Ça risque de faire mal.

Un rictus faussement amusé étira brièvement les lèvres de Barnes avant qu'il ne regagne son air impassible. Il hocha la tête en direction de la jeune femme, lui donnant la permission de commencer ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. À chaque petit morceau enlevé, elle lui lança un rapide regard.

\- Je te fais mal ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux. _Sourit-elle._

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna pour attraper une compresse qu'elle trempa dans de l'alcool pour ensuite désinfecter ses plaies, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses gestes étaient méthodiques, presque comme des automatismes.

\- Où tu as appris ?

Sa question sembla l'étonner puisqu'elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

\- Sur le terrain. Mon co-équipier arrivait toujours à se blesser, alors j'ai cru que ce serait une bonne idée d'apprendre quelques trucs.

\- Ce n'en était pas une ?

\- Je regrette de l'avoir aidé. _Avoua-t-elle sans détour._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il disait être.

* * *

 _Edit le 30/06/16_


	11. Chapter 11 : Twenty Questions

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 ** _Hello les amis ! Je viens vous poster un nouveau chapitre !_**

 ** _En ce moment j'ai énormément d'idée pour cette fanfiction ce qui fait que j'écris beaucoup et donc que j'ai pris pas mal d'avance (je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 20)._** ** _Je vais donc essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible._**

 ** _Pour ceux que ça intéresse je suis également sur Skyrock où je tiens un blog graphisme, si vous avez besoin d'une couverture pour vos fanfics ou autre, je réalise des commandes. Je suis aussi sur Deviantart. Si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à demander l'adresse de mon blog en review et je vous l'afficherai dans l'intro du prochain chapitre._**

 ** _Voici maintenant les réponses aux review :_**

 ** _Réponse à elodyreader_** : Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que les personnages te plaisent ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre et te revoir ici !

 _ **Réponse à** **Erza Robin**_ : Non en effet tu ne m'avais jamais laissée de review alors je te remercie d'en avoir laissé une sur le chapitre précédent. Tu n'es pas la seule à être amoureuse de Bucky et je dois avouer que je le suis encore un peu plus depuis que j'ai vu Civil War ! Comme je le disais au-dessus, je suis à la tête d'un blog graphisme et c'est vrai que parfois concilier graphisme et écriture n'est pas forcément facile mais je vais essayer d'être plus régulière ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et j'espère te revoir par ici !

 ** _Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir de recevoir 2 review sur le chapitre précédent, bon vous allez vous dire, 2 review et ça fait son bonheur? Et bien oui parce que je n'ai que très peu de review sur cette fanfic et je ne vous répéterais jamais assez à quel point c'est important pour moi de lire vos appréciation, non seulement ça me fait plaisir mais en plus ça m'aide à m'améliorer alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit mot !_**

 ** _Voilà, j'en ai fini avec la parlote, place au chapitre !_**

 ** _C_** ** _omme toujours je l'ai relu afin de corriger un maximum d'erreur mais je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne..._**

* * *

 **NEW YORK**

Pelotonnée dans le canapé, Amélia regardait d'un œil distrait la rediffusion d'un vieil épisode d'une série policière. Elle avait l'air autant épuisée et même si son corps ressentait toute cette fatigue, son esprit refusait de la laisser tranquille et la maintenait éveillée.

Un bruit sourd suivi d'une porte qui claque attira son attention et au moment où elle tourna la tête, elle vit Bucky pénétrer dans la cuisine. Il ne sembla pas la remarquer tout de suite puisqu'il alluma la lumière avant d'ouvrir l'eau et de s'asperger le visage. Il semblait aussi essoufflé que s'il avait couru un marathon et sa peau brillait de sueur. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar.

Il fit brusquement volte-face, la faisant presque sursauter et la toisa un moment. Son corps était affreusement stoïque et ses iris glacés la détaillaient comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de qui elle était et c'était sûrement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle resta le plus calme possible et attendit silencieusement qu'il ne revienne à lui ce qui arriva heureusement assez rapidement.

\- Cauchemars ? _S'enquit-elle alors qu'elle connaissait déjà sa réponse._

\- Insomnies ?

\- Tu peux te joindre à moi si tu promets de ne pas me voler ma couverture.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres du soldat tandis qu'elle lui en offrit un vrai, comme toujours. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, lui offrant ainsi une place où s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans trop se poser de questions. Il posa les yeux sur l'écran de télévision mais son esprit était ailleurs, ce qu'elle sembla remarquer.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Ça peut aider.

\- Non. _Répéta-t-il._

La brunette haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers la télévision. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes avant qu'elle n'ajuste sa position dans le canapé et qu'elle se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

\- On devrait jouer à un jeu. _Reprit-elle._

\- Un jeu ?

\- Le jeu des vingt questions. On doit tous les deux poser vingt questions à l'autre, si l'un d'entre nous ne répond pas à une de ces questions, l'autre a le droit d'en poser une en plus.

\- Vingt questions ? _Répéta-t-il._ Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de dormir et moi, je ne dors jamais. Alors, au lieu de rester là à regarder ce truc débile, on devrait mettre ce temps à profit.

\- Tu commences.

Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres et elle gesticula à nouveau pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

\- Ta couleur préférée ?

\- Bleu.

\- Ton tour.

Il sembla réfléchir de longue minute à la première question qu'il allait lui poser. Pour être honnête, il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il aimerait lui demander, mais il ignorait par où commencer.

\- Où est ta famille ?

La façon dont elle réagit à son interrogation lui fit regretter de l'avoir posée. Elle lui lança un regard surpris et chose qu'il avait crue impossible, son visage se ferma et une expression froide y prit place.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû demander. _S'excusa-t-il._

Ses excuses semblèrent la faire revenir à elle puisqu'elle lui adressa un léger sourire et son regard se fit à nouveaux plus doux.

\- Tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de sujet tabou. _Assura-t-elle._ Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, c'est le but du jeu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes ça. Je n'ai pas de famille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait deux questions. _Sourit-elle._ Ma mère m'a abandonné quand j'étais enfant. J'ai été traînée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Ta chanson préférée ?

Encore une fois, il y eu un blanc. Barnes fixa le mur en face de lui de longues secondes, un pli se forma sur son front et elle sut qu'il tentait de se le remémorer. Il ferma les yeux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et des bribes de musique lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela de quelques paroles et ensuite une mélodie. Il lui fallut du temps pour se souvenir, de longues minutes durant lesquelles Amélia se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas poussé trop loin, si elle ne lui en avait pas demandé beaucoup trop d'un coup. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, son inquiétude s'envola.

\- I'll never smile again de Frank Sinatra. Qu'est-ce que tu peux mettre dans un sac aussi petit ?

Un rire franc s'échappa de ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher. Elle lança un regard à sa pochette, posée sur la table basse et l'attrapa avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Une femme a toujours tout ce dont elle a besoin dans son sac. Peu importe sa taille. _Assura-t-elle._

Elle ouvrit la pochette et déversa son contenu sur le canapé. Elle lui présenta chacun des objets, lorsqu'elle attrapa son permis de conduire dans le but de le refourrer dans son sac avant qu'il n'ait pu y jeter un œil, Barnes fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Ne regarde pas ça ! _S'écria-t-elle en tentant, en vain de le lui reprendre._

Barnes haussa les sourcils avant de poser les yeux sur la carte et plus précisément sur la photographie d'elle. On pouvait y voir une Amélia visiblement beaucoup plus jeune. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, il vit ses joues un peu plus colorées qu'à l'ordinaire mais il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette gêne. Elle finit par récupérer son précieux permis et sorti un tube de rouge à lèvre de son sac et le lui tendit. Elle lui lança un regard blasé lorsqu'il ne fit aucun geste pour s'en emparer et l'ouvrit elle-même pour laisser apparaître une petite lame.

\- Tu vois, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut là-dedans. Ton film préféré ?

\- Le magicien d'Oz.

Sa réponse fut si rapide qu'elle sembla l'étonner autant qu'elle étonna la jeune femme. Ils continuèrent ainsi à demander à l'autre ce qu'il aimait. Cela leur permis à tous les deux de connaître l'autre. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda à quoi ressemblait la soirée d'un soldat lorsqu'il n'était pas sur le champ de bataille, elle fut surprise lorsqu'il commença à la lui décrire. Il lui parla de l'alcool, de la musique et des femmes et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il les évoqua. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu Steve lui dire combien Bucky aimait les femmes et combien elle l'aimait en retour.

\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en train de danser.

Elle lui lança un regard prudent lorsqu'elle le vit se lever brusquement mais le Bucky qu'elle avait devant elle n'avait rien avoir avec l'homme qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Son visage était calme, presque détendu, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle et un léger sourire dansait sur ses lèvres. Il tendit une main dans sa direction qu'elle avisa tout aussi prudemment. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire elle ne put retenir un nouveau sourire.

\- Quoi ? Non, je… je ne danse pas.

\- Je suis assez bon pour nous deux.

Un nouveau s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle eut l'impression d'avoir devant elle le Bucky dont Steve parlait et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour accepter sa main. Il la mit sur ses pieds et comme un réflexe, son bras cybernétique s'enroula autour de sa taille, l'attirant tout contre son torse.

\- On ne peut pas danser sans musique. _Fit-elle remarquer._ Jarvis, mets-nous une musique des années quarante.

Ils se mirent à bouger lentement, au rythme de la musique. Il la sentit peu à peu se détendre dans ses bras et la main de la jeune femme glissa de son épaule vers son torse. Il la fit doucement virevolter avant de la ramener contre lui, lui arrachant un nouveau rire.

\- À toi de poser une question. _Murmura Amélia._

\- Comment tu as rencontré Steve ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré peu de temps après qu'il se soit réveillé. Je me remettais d'une blessure et Fury a décidé de me le confier. Il est resté chez moi pendant trois mois, je l'ai aidé à se familiariser un peu avec le nouveau monde. Et après je suis repartie en mission. Ton plat préféré ?

\- Ces hamburgers que tu ramènes pour dîner.

\- La nourriture de chez Fred est la meilleure. _Approuva-t-elle._

\- La mission dont tu es revenue blessée, en quoi elle consistait ?

\- Je cherchais à me venger. Tu préfères les chiens ou les chats ?

\- Les chiens. De qui tu cherchais à te venger ?

\- De mon ex co-équipier.

Barnes haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard blasé.

\- J'ai répondu à ta question.

\- Je veux que tu m'en dises plus.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Beaucoup d'agents du SHIELD se sont révélés être des agents d'HYDRA, mon co-équipier aussi.

\- Comment tu l'as appris ?

\- Je l'ai compris et Steve l'a confirmé. Quand Steve a compris que c'était HYDRA, il est venu chez moi, il n'osait plus faire confiance à personne et lui, Natasha et Sam m'ont interrogée jusqu'à être sûrs que j'étais de leur côté. Steve m'a dit que mon co-équipier faisait partie des agents qui avaient essayés de le neutraliser. Et puis, il y a eu cette attaque en ville…

\- La passerelle.

\- C'est ça. _Confirma-t-elle._ Je l'ai confronté, il a nié, j'ai insisté, on s'est chamaillés et il a envoyé des gens pour me tuer.

\- Tu as survécu.

\- Ça t'étonne que j'ai pu survivre à trois mercenaires ?

\- C'est à cause de lui que tu es revenue blessée ?

\- Oui.

Elle sentit sa poigne se raffermir autour d'elle et son visage se ferma à nouveau.

\- J'ai été stupide. _Continua-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi ça a échoué ?

\- Parce que je me suis précipitée. J'ai cru que ce serait facile de le tuer alors qu'il m'a appris tout ce que je sais.

\- Tu veux toujours le tuer ?

\- Oui.

Il lâcha sa main pour poser les doigts sur sa joue. Il avait toujours du mal à la voir comme un agent du SHIELD, il avait du mal de se dire que la jeune femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, aussi douce et attentionnée qu'elle, pouvait avoir du sang sur les mains. Il caressa sa peau distraitement presque tendrement. Son pouce caressa sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux oscillèrent entre ses iris et ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux te venger d'HYDRA ? _S'enquit-elle._

Bien qu'il s'était maintes fois posé la question, jamais personne ne le lui avait demandé. Un part de lui désirait se venger plus que tout au monde, leur faire payer tout ce qu'il avait subis, leur faire payer tout ce qu'ils lui avaient pris. Il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il lui était arrivé puisse arriver à quelqu'un d'autre, mais être ici, à New York, ne l'aidait pas dans sa quête.

\- Oui.

\- Et s'ils viennent après toi ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux autant de venger ? _Contra-t-il._ Parce que tu as peur qu'il ne te trouve le premier ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait à nouveau essayer de te tuer ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Je te protègerai.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la brunette et Barnes traça à nouveau la courbe de ses lèvres. Il avait prononcé ces mots presque solennellement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

\- C'est ce que je veux.

\- Je peux me défendre.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu as peur ?

Sa question le prit de court. La peur ne faisait pas partie des sentiments qu'il avait l'habitude d'éprouver. Le soldat de l'hiver, l'arme n'avait jamais peur. Mais Bucky Barnes, l'homme était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse retomber entre les mains d'HYDRA. Il n'était pas simplement effrayé de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire, il était terrifié de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire faire. Elle sembla le comprendre sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de lui répondre.

\- Si tu n'as pas peur, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas humain. _Assura-t-elle._

\- S'ils me retrouvent, ils me feront faire des choses.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Je pourrais blesser des gens. Je pourrais te blesser, toi.

\- Je te ne laisserais pas faire.

\- Bien.


	12. Chapter 12 : Walking Around

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 ** _Hello les amis ! Je viens vous poster un nouveau chapitre !_**

 ** _Mais avant place à un petit peu de parlote !_**

 ** _Tout d'abord, j'aimerais commencer par quelque chose qui m'a fait énormément plaisir : j'ai reçu 7 reviews sur le chapitre précédent et c'est vraiment GENIAL !_** ** _Vous n'imaginez pas ma réaction quand j'ai vu ça ! Merci merci merci ! Vous êtes au top !_**

 ** _Ensuite, dans ce chapitre vous verrez un (petit) passage avec Tony Stark et bien que j'ai pensé au départ que ce serait facile de l'écrire au vue du personnage, j'ai vu remarqué que ce n'était pas aussi facile que je l'avais pensé et j'ai un peu galéré pour l'écrire... Même si j'aime bien Tony Stark dans Avengers et Captain America CW, les films Iron Man sont les films Marvel que j'ai le moins appréciés alors j'espère avoir malgré tout avoir réussi à respecter (même un tout petit peu) le personnage, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion : )_**

 ** _Dans ce chapitre, vous lirez aussi qu'on arrive dans l'ère d'Ultron et j'ai décidé de faire intervenir Amélia et Bucky dans la bataille en Sokovie, vous en pensez quoi ?_**

 ** _Et pour terminer, je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, ça vous va ce rythme ?_**

 ** _Maintenant, voici les réponses aux reviews : _**

**Réponse à Erza Robin** **:** Merci d'avoir à nouveau laissé une trace de ton passage, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! On en saura encore un peu plus sur Amélia dans le prochain chapitre, on apprendre notamment comment elle en est arrivée à travailler pour le SHIELD, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci encore d'être passée et j'espère te revoir bientôt par ici !

 **Réponse à elodyreader** **:** Alors là, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Personne ne m'a jamais dit merci d'écrire, ça me fait vraiment trèèès plaisir ! Merci à toi de me lire !

 **Réponse à Cassouminette :** Merci de ton passage !

 **Réponse à Diri-chan :** Je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire sourire ! Ta review m'a elle aussi fait sourire alors merci ! Pour ce qui est de ton Bucky, chacun à sa vision du personnage et c'est ce qui fait l'originalité d'une histoire : ) N'hésite pas à me dire quant tu postes cette fanfiction, je viendrais jeter un oeil avec grand plaisir !

 **Réponse à CaptainMaria :** Merci de ton passage ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère te revoir par ici !

 **Réponse à Olivia :** Tout d'abord merci pour ta review !

C'est vrai que Steve est assez collant et qu'il se mêle, parfois, de ce qui ne le regarde pas et qu'il traite Bucky comme un enfant mais c'est un peu comme ça que je le voulais. Dans un flashback dans Captain America TWS, on voit Bucky dire à Steve de venir chez lui, qu'ils mettront les matelas par terre etc, j'ai toujours trouvé que Bucky maternait un peu Steve, qu'il jouait le rôle du grand frère protecteur. Mais maintenant c'est Bucky qui a besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui, qu'on le protège un peu, les rôles étant inversés c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'exploiter Steve de cette façon.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre 5, quand Amélia survit à l'étranglement, j'écris qu'elle entend des coups de feu avant de s'évanouir, j'ai sans doute être trop vague, je penserais à rajouter un passage qui explique mieux comment elle survit, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer :)

Ensuite en ce qui concerne Amélia je vais tout faire pour améliorer ce qui cloche. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de la faire paraître trop lisse alors je vais tenter de changer ça !

Je suis ravie que Bucky te plaise, j'essaie vraiment de respecter le personnage du mieux possible : )

Voilà voilà je pense avoir fait le tour : ) Comme je dis toujours toute critique est bonne à prendre c'est ça qui nous aide à nous améliorer alors merci encore d'avoir laissé ton avis, je prends bien note de tes conseils et je vais tenter de m'améliorer !

 ** _Voilà voilà j'espère vous revoir nombreux !_**

 ** _Maintenant place au chapitre._**

 ** _Comme toujours j'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de faute alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne..._**

* * *

Quand Steve rentra chez lui ce matin-là, il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il resta silencieux un long moment, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, observant silencieusement. Ses deux amis étaient couchés sur le canapé, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Les deux bras de Bucky étaient enroulés autour de la taille d'Amélia, la maintenant fermement contre lui tandis qu'une de ses mains à elle reposait sur son bras valide.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent peu à peu, comme si elle avait senti qu'elle était observée. Elle lança un regard perdu à Steve et il sembla lui falloir quelques secondes pour se souvenir d'où elle était. Ses mouvements semblèrent faire émerger le soldat mais contrairement à elle son réveil fut bien plus brutal. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se releva brusquement. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Steve vit Amélia se faire jeter du canapé pour aller s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.

Quand il comprit que c'était le corps de la jeune femme qui venait de tomber, Bucky lui lança un regard qui se voulait désolé avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur Steve qui s'était empressé de venir aider la brunette à se relever. Il sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui lorsqu'il les vit échanger un sourire.

\- Tu es en avance. _Le salua-t-elle._ Je ne t'attendais pas avant ce soir.

\- La mission a pris moins de temps que prévu.

Rogers la lâcha des yeux pour se concentrer sur Bucky et soudain les deux hommes semblèrent mal à l'aise. Steve semblait chercher ses mots et Bucky semblait ne rien désirer de plus au monde que d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Il faut que je te parle. _Annonça le blond à l'intention de son ami._

\- Bien, moi je vais prendre une douche.

La main de Bucky se referma sur le poignet de la jeune femme à l'instant où elle tenta de s'éclipser. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le corps de Rogers se tendre, toujours effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son geste.

\- Reste.

Amélia interrogea Steve du regard et Barnes sembla soulage lorsqu'il hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Elle reprit place sur le canapé, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, tandis que le blond se posa sur la table basse face à eux. Il attrapa une tablette qu'il donna à son ami. Il regarda longuement les photographies qu'il avait sous les yeux et Amélia n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il essayait de chercher dans sa mémoire s'il avait déjà croisés ces personnes.

\- Tu les connais ? _S'enquit Rogers._

Immédiatement, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'HYDRA, tout dans la posture et dans la voix de Steve le laissait entendre et elle s'intéressa elle aussi aux photographies. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers Bucky, il avait le regard vide et cette expression sur le visage qui voulait dire qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Elle attira son attention en posant sa main sur son avant-bras valide, y exerçant une pression assez forte pour le faire sortir de sa transe et lui faire tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Qui c'est ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Pietro et Wanda Maximoff. Des optimisés. _Répondit Rogers._

\- Les optimisés sont des gens qui ont acquis certains pouvoirs après avoir subi des expériences. _Expliqua-t-elle à l'intention du soldat._

\- Comme moi ?

\- J'imagine.

Steve était toujours étonné de la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à communiquer avec Bucky. Il ne l'entendait jamais autant parler que lorsque la jeune femme était présente.

\- Tu sais où ils sont ? _Reprit-elle._

\- Quelque part en Sokovie.

\- Ils ne sont pas du côté des Avengers alors ?

\- Ils se sont portés volontaires pour les expériences.

\- Ils pourraient tenter une attaque ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'on les reverra.

\- Tu veux que je fasse des recherches ?

\- Hill est déjà sur le coup.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence des deux hommes, ils retombèrent dans un silence pesant, presque gênant. Elle les regardait à tour de rôle, tandis qu'ils s'observaient d'une manière qui se voulait discrète. Steve se racla la gorge nerveusement et se leva.

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. _Annonça-t-il en quittant le salon._

\- C'était gênant. _Fit-elle remarquer dès qu'il fut parti._

\- À quel moment ? Quand il nous a vus dormir ensemble ? Ou quand tu es tombée du canapé ?

\- Je ne suis pas tombée du canapé ! _S'écria-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix._ Tu m'as poussé ! Et je parlais de ce silence juste après qu'on ait parlé des Maximoff.

\- Ils sont avec HYDRA ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas à Steve, c'est lui qui était en mission, pas moi.

\- C'est à toi que je le demande.

\- Ils l'étaient. Mais si Steve et les autres les ont trouvés, ça veut dire qu'ils ont trouvé une base d'HYDRA et qu'ils l'ont détruite alors ils doivent se retrouver dans la nature.

\- HYDRA voudra les retrouver.

\- Steve aussi.

\- Et si c'est lui qui les trouve en premier ?

\- Il trouvera une solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Steve est du côté des gentils, tu te rappelles ? _Sourit-elle gentiment._

Bucky hocha distraitement la tête et lança un regard en direction de la cuisine, sans doute pour vérifier que Steve préparait bien le petit déjeuner au lieu de les observer, et elle sentit le corps du soldat devenir stoïque, l'obligeant à son tour à se retourner, elle croisa brièvement le regard du blond qui s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

\- Il nous regarde. _Marmonna Bucky._

\- Il devait avoir oublié que tu étais capable de communiquer.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois brièvement vers la cuisine pour finalement reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Je sais que tu as prévu d'aller t'enfermer dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que Steve reparte en mission, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait faire autre chose.

\- On ? _Répéta-t-il prudemment._

\- Toi et moi. Steve va probablement dormir une bonne partie de la journée, alors on pourrait le laisser tranquille et sortir.

\- Sortir ?

\- De l'appartement. Je te ferais visiter la tour et si tu te sens prêt, on pourrait aller dehors ?

\- Steve est d'accord ?

\- Va t'habiller, je m'occupe de Steve.

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres et elle se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle se hissa sur le plan de travail et observa le super soldat qui s'activait. Jamais dans sa vie, elle n'aurait pensé voir Captain America préparer des pancakes.

\- Alors… _Commença-t-il._

\- Tu me parles de ta mission ?

\- On a détruit une base d'HYDRA, arrêté le Baron Von Strucker et trouvé le sceptre de Loki.

\- Programme chargé. Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Barton a été blessé, mais il ira bien.

Steve déposa deux pancakes fumant sur une assiette et les arrosa de sirop d'érable avant de les tendre à la jeune femme. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ?

\- Rien à signaler, Captain.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Si tu fais référence à la façon dont tu nous as trouvé dans le canapé…

\- Je faisais référence à ça.

Il désigna les coups sur le plan de travail, dernières traces de la rage de Bucky deux jours auparavant. Amélia y jeta un bref regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Steve qui l'observait les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Je paierais. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi forte.

\- C'était ma faute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce n'était rien.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- On a eu un désaccord.

\- Il t'a blessée ?

\- Non. Il était assez énervé pour s'en prendre à ton mobilier, mais pas assez pour me tuer. Il s'est calmé relativement vite.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on parle de Bucky, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais l'emmener visiter la tour.

\- Tu veux l'emmener ?

\- Si je te le demandais, tu refuserais, alors je ne te le demande pas, je te l'annonce.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ?

\- Absolument pas. Il est temps qu'il voit du monde.

\- Ça pourrait mal tourner.

\- C'est vrai. Mais d'un autre sens, c'est le moment idéal, tous les Avengers sont ici, s'il y a le moindre problème, Jarvis vous appellera et vous viendrez à ma rescousse.

\- Il pourrait blesser quelqu'un.

\- J'en endosserai l'entière responsabilité.

\- Rien de ce que je te dirais ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Laisse-moi au moins te donner quelques conseils.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Prend une arme avec toi, Jarvis vous surveillera, au moindre problème, je débarque.

\- Parfait.

\- Essaie de ne pas le mettre en colère.

\- Je ne te promets rien. _Sourit-elle._

Elle se remit sur ses pieds, déposa son assiette dans l'évier et l'étreignit brièvement avant d'aller se préparer.

\- Merci Steve. _Murmura-t-elle._

La visite se passa pour le mieux, bien qu'elle senti Barnes se tendre à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un, il resta d'un calme olympien. Tout en lui faisant faire le tour de l'endroit, elle lui raconta comment la tour, précédemment appelée tour Stark, s'était fait détruire pendant l'invasion extraterrestre de New York. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un laboratoire, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et l'observa prudemment alors que son regard était déjà rivé sur l'homme présent dans la pièce. Il avait suffisamment regardé la télévision pour reconnaître Tony Stark et rien de ce qu'Amélia ne lui avait dit ne lui donnait envie de connaître l'homme.

\- On reviendra plus tard, si tu veux ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Ça ira.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire, Stark lâcha l'écran qu'il avait sous les yeux pour se concentrer sur eux. Il lança un regard étonné à la jeune femme et elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il reste civilisé.

\- Mademoiselle Hayeson. _La salua-t-il._

\- Bucky, Tony Stark. Monsieur Stark, Bucky Barnes.

Barnes jaugea longuement la main tendue dans sa direction, avant de finalement la lui serrer. Il tenta d'ignorer le long regard qu'il lança à sa prothèse mais il ne fut pas sûr d'apprécier beaucoup plus le regard qu'il lança à la brunette. Cette dernière dut sentir son mal être puisqu'elle lui adressa un bref sourire avant de poser sa main sur son avant-bras valide.

\- La dernière fois que vous êtes venue me voir, je vous ai donné une adresse et vous êtes rentrée à New York à moitié morte. Vous voulez remettre ça ? Et moi qui vous croyez intelligente.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas là pour jouer aux vengeresses masquées, vous êtes là pour Wall-E ?

\- Je lui fais visiter l'endroit.

\- Steve vous a laissé faire ?

\- Pourquoi il en serait autrement ?

\- Vous savez ce que vous avez dans les mains ?

Le visage de la brunette se ferma brusquement et son regard se fit noir.

\- Tu veux bien aller m'attendre dehors ? _S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers Barnes._ J'en ai pour une minute.

Le soldat jaugea Stark avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Amélia, l'inquiétude clairement marquée dans son regard. Lorsqu'il la vit hocher la tête, lui assurant que tout irait bien, il finit par obtempérer et quitta le laboratoire.

\- Vous. _Siffla-t-elle en pointant son index dans sa direction._ Dites-moi, vous n'en ratez pas une n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je…

\- Laissez-moi parler ! _S'écria-t-elle._ Vous êtes censé vous montrer humain, Stark.

\- Où est passé le Monsieur Stark ?

\- Vous êtes censé LE traiter comme un humain et pas comme une arme.

\- C'est ce qu'il est.

\- C'est ce qu'il était. _Nuança-t-elle._

\- Il a tué des dizaines de personnes. Peut-être même plus.

\- On ne blâme pas une arme d'avoir tué quelqu'un, on blâme celui qui l'a utilisée. Et en l'occurrence, c'était HYDRA. Écoutez, Steve et moi, on se démène pour l'aider à redevenir un homme, alors on n'a pas besoin que vous vous comportiez comme le dernier des imbéciles en le traitant comme l'un de vos robots.

\- Vous semblez bien vous en sortir.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Pour le faire redevenir un homme, vous avez visiblement les choses bien en main.

\- Si vous ouvrez encore la bouche, je risque de vous frapper.

Un sourire en coin étira brièvement les lèvres de Stark, guère inquiet par la menace de la jeune femme, il leva cependant les paumes dans sa direction, tentant de l'apaiser.

\- Drapeau blanc ! _S'écria-t-il._ Vous savez, il a une mauvaise influence sur vous.

\- Ça suffit. _Râla-t-elle._

Elle fit volte-face pour aller rejoindre Bucky mais Stark la rattrapa en posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'attirer un peu plus loin dans le laboratoire. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une table où il attrapa quelque chose qu'il lui tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle observa précautionneusement les petits objets qu'elle avait dans la main. Ils ressemblaient à des petits aimants avec un petit bouton sur chacun d'entre eux.

\- Une protection. _Expliqua-t-il._ Si jamais votre soldat devient ingérable, utilisez-les.

\- J'ai déjà une arme.

\- Elles sont attirées par le métal, si vous avez un problème, appuyez sur le bouton, elles iront s'aimanter à son bras et le neutralisera.

\- Ça causera quel genre de dommage ?

\- Rien d'irréparable. _Assure-t-il._

Il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et lui accrocha un bracelet au poignet.

\- Si vous êtes en danger, appuyez ici. L'un de nous sera mis au courant et celui qui est le plus proche viendra vous aider.

\- Merci. _Marmonna-t-elle._

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Elle soupira bruyamment pour faire volte-face quand elle eut atteint la porte, la voix de l'homme l'arrête à nouveau.

\- Je donne une fête, dans deux jours. Vous êtes la bienvenue. Vous pouvez amener Robocop.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier par-dessus son épaule et parvint enfin à atteindre Barnes qui était en compagnie de Banner.

\- Cet homme va me rendre folle. _Râla-t-elle en les rejoignant._

\- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes. _S'écria Stark depuis le laboratoire._

\- J'ignore comment vous faites pour le supporter. _Reprit-elle à l'intention de Banner._

\- Je m'y suis habitué. _Sourit-il._ Il est temps que je me remette au travail. Sergent Barnes, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Amélia.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et le docteur gratifia la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête avant d'aller rejoindre Tony. Elle vit Barnes l'inspecter méticuleusement, cherchant sans doute un signe qui l'informerait qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

\- Tout va bien. _Assura-t-elle en passant son bras sous le sien pour l'attirer à sa suite._

\- Tu avais l'air énervée.

\- Stark a tendance à faire cet effet. Tout s'est bien passé avec le Docteur Banner ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les médecins.

\- Il a l'air… correct.

\- Il l'est. Banner est quelqu'un de bien. Vous devriez passer du temps ensemble.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Il avait déjà du mal de communiquer avec Steve, comment voulait-elle qu'il le fasse avec le Docteur Banner ?

\- Vous vous ressemblez sur certains points. _Continua-t-elle._

\- Lesquels ?

\- Il devient grand et vert si on le met très en colère. Bon, tu ne deviens ni grand, ni vert mais tu peux te montrer assez destructeur quand tu t'y mets, comme Hulk.

\- Qui est Hulk ?

\- L'alter égo du Docteur Banner. Un peu comme Docteur Jekyll et Mr Hyde. C'est un…

\- Je connais l'histoire. _La coupa-t-il._ Pourquoi le SHIELD le laisse en liberté s'il est dangereux ?

\- Banner n'est pas dangereux, c'est Hulk qui l'est. Et puis si même un dieu nordique et son armée d'extraterrestre n'ont pas réussi à l'arrêter, je doute que de simples humains le puissent. Super soldat ou non.

Bucky hocha distraitement la tête et son regard étudia presque mécaniquement les alentours avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur elle.

\- Tony Stark, il t'a donné quelque chose.

\- Tu nous as espionnés ?

\- Je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien.

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? _S'enquit-elle en tentant de cacher le sourire qui menaçait de se former sur ses lèvres._

\- J'ai dit que je te protègerai.

\- Je pensais que tu parlais d'HYDRA.

\- Je te protègerai de tout le monde. HYDRA ou non.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée de Tony Stark.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ?

Elle ouvrit sa main et il observa les petits objets qui reposaient dans sa paume, avant qu'il ne voit le bracelet métallique à son poignet.

\- C'est pour te neutraliser. _Expliqua-t-elle sans détour._ Et ça. _Reprit-elle en désignant le bracelet._ C'est pour que j'appelle quelqu'un qui viendra te neutraliser.

\- Garde-les avec toi.

\- Je ne compte pas les utiliser sur toi.

\- Tu peux avoir à le faire.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant je m'en suis sortie sans.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant. Mais un jour tu auras peut-être à le faire.

\- Et ça ne te fait rien ?

\- Non. Tu dois te protéger de moi et si tu dois utiliser des armes pour le faire, alors fais-le.

\- Tu me donnes la permission de te blesser ?

\- Je t'en donne l'ordre. _Nuança-t-il fermement._


	13. Chapter 13 : It's Party Time

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 ** _Disclamer:_** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **Hello les amis ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour vos reviews comme toujours ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de vous lire !**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie d'Amélia. J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait mais en même temps j'espère en avoir dit assez. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce passage.**

 **J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre même si j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la fin. J'espère cependant que ça vous plaira ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir quel a été votre moment préféré dans ce chapitre ?**

 **Avant les réponses aux reviews j'aimerais vous demander ce que vous aimeriez voir dans la suite de l'histoire ? J'ai un plan bien précis en tête mais j'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos idées. Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos idées les plus fantasques je les lirais toutes avec plaisir !**

 **Et maintenant les réponses aux reviews :**

 **Réponse à Erza Robin** **:** Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir ses intentions envers Bucky ! Pour ce qui est de Tony, je suis soulagée d'avoir réussi à respecter son personnage et j'espère que j'y arriverai encore à l'avenir !

 **Réponse à elodyreader** **:** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut je suis soulagée de ne pas l'avoir dénaturé.

 **Réponse à Cassouminette** **:** Je suis d'accord avec toi. Steve est un personnage que je trouve très nostalgique et assez solitaire bien qu'il soit entouré. À la fin de l'ère d'Ultron, il décide de rester à la facilité des Avengers au lieu de rentrer avec Tony à New York et je trouve ça assez révélateur.

 **Réponse à Diri-chan** **:** Merci beaucoup !

Comme toujours, j'espère vous revoir nombreux !

 _ **Comme toujours j'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de faute alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne...**_

* * *

 **New York**

Lorsque Jarvis annonça l'arrivée de la jeune femme, Steve se leva du canapé pour l'accueillir tandis que Bucky sortit de sa chambre mais préféra rester en retrait. IIs l'entendirent avant de la voir mais lorsqu'elle fut devant eux, les deux hommes mirent un peu temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle portait une robe noire évasée qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessous du genou et dont le décolleté plongeant était recouvert par un voile légèrement transparent. Elle était perchée sur des talons hauts qui mettaient encore plus en valeur ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une tresse élaborée. Ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge foncé qui ne faisait que la mettre encore un peu plus en valeur.

\- Vous êtes très élégants, messieurs. _Sourit-elle._

Steve portait un jeans noir et il avait délaissé ses éternels t-shirt unis pour une chemise bleue froncée tandis que Bucky portait un jeans gris foncé et une chemise noire.

\- Toi aussi. _Répondit Steve._ Tu es…

Le blond sembla chercher ses mots en désignant d'un vague geste de la main la jeune femme et cette dernière s'amusa, comme à chaque fois, de la timidité de son ami.

\- Merci. Vous êtes prêt à y aller ?

Elle regarda d'un œil amusé Steve enfiler sa veste, geste qu'elle trouva inutile puisqu'il n'aurait même pas à sortir de la tour, et suivit les deux hommes dans l'ascenseur.

\- Toutes les femmes seront jalouses ce soir.

\- De quoi ? _S'enquit le blond._

\- De moi. Quand elles me verront débarquer avec deux supers soldats.

\- Tu m'utilises ?

\- Vous constituerez un rempart fantastique pour tous les hommes qui auraient l'idée de venir m'aborder.

\- Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un de bien.

\- Toutes les personnes qui seront présentes à cette fête sont des connaissances de Stark. Je doute qu'il y ait vraiment des hommes bien dans le tas.

\- Je suis une connaissance de Stark.

\- Tu es son ami. _Rectifia-t-elle._ Mais tu as raison, même si je ne parlais pas des Avengers, tu es un homme bien. Je devrais peut-être te demander de m'épouser ?

Elle gloussa sans retenue lorsqu'elle vit les joues du Captain se rosir légèrement et Bucky retint à peine un sourire. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux et elle soupira bruyamment en voyant la masse de personne devant eux.

\- Je plaisantais. _Assura-t-elle._ Tu es trop bien pour moi, trop gentil, trop honnête, trop tout.

\- Depuis quand l'honnêteté est un défaut ? Je pensais que les femmes aimaient les hommes honnêtes ?

Il se tourna brièvement vers Bucky, sans doute pour y trouver du soutient mais tout ce qu'il tira de son ami fut un haussement d'épaule, geste qui, cependant, l'étonna puisque d'habitude il l'ignorait. Barnes avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme qui marchait entre eux, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres rouges et immédiatement, il vit clair dans son jeu.

\- Pourquoi, tu cherches à me plaire ? _Taquina-t-elle._

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Je ne te plais pas ?

\- Quoi ?

La mine effarée de Steve aurait fait rire n'importe qui, même Barnes semblait avoir du mal de retenir son sourire, pourtant, la brunette adopta une moue sérieuse, les sourcils relevés et les yeux inquisiteurs.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de dire que je n'étais pas jolie ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas dit que tu…

Ensuite, Steve réalisa ce qu'il se passait et il se détendit. Son regard oscilla entre ses deux amis qui échangèrent une œillade amusée et il lutta lui-même pour réprimer un sourire.

\- Tu me faisais marcher.

\- Évidemment. Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu n'es pas mon genre, Steve.

\- Tu n'es pas mon genre non plus. _Assura le blond._

Amélia tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés et la mine franchement sérieuse.

\- Comment ça je ne suis pas ton genre ? Je suis le genre de tout le monde ! _S'offusqua-t-elle._

Avant que Steve ne puisse lui répondre, Sam se dirigea vers eux. Il échangea une poignée de main viril avec le blond, embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue et marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit Barnes. Ils échangèrent un bref hochement de tête. Steve et Sam s'éloignèrent, les laissant seul.

\- Tu veux aller au bar ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Tu veux me donner de l'alcool ?

\- Ça pourrait te détendre.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi vite lorsqu'il vit deux hommes blonds s'avancer droit vers eux. Le premier avait des cheveux courts tandis que le deuxième les avait longs. Ils saluèrent tous deux la jeune femme, l'un d'une étreinte et l'autre d'une poignée de main qui sembla douloureuse et Bucky apprit qu'il s'agissait de Clint Barton et de Thor. Ils discutèrent brièvement avant que le petit groupe ne se sépare. Amélia passa son bras sous celui de son ami et l'attira à sa suite. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent montés quelques escaliers et qu'ils furent plus à l'écart du groupe. Ils s'installèrent dans un canapé qui trônait là et observèrent silencieusement les gens se mouvoir sous leurs yeux.

\- Tu vas bien ? _S'enquit-elle doucement._

\- Je n'ai encore essayé de tuer personne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Est-ce que tu y penses souvent ?

\- A quoi ?

\- A tuer des gens ?

\- À chaque fois que je croise quelqu'un.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit que tu ne voulais pas me blesser mais, est-ce que tu veux me tuer ?

\- Je ne le veux pas. _Assura-t-il._ Mais j'ai déjà pensé à plusieurs façons de le faire.

\- J'imagine qu'on est quitte puisque moi aussi j'y ai déjà pensé. C'était avant que je te connaisse.

\- Pourquoi ça a changé ?

\- J'ai appris à te connaître.

Elle détourna brièvement son attention pour se concentrer sur le serveur qui s'était arrêté à côté d'eux, elle s'empara de deux coupes de champagne, le remercia avant d'en tendre une à Bucky et de lever la sienne pour trinquer. Dès la première gorgée, elle le vit grimacer et le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge, sonna comme de la musique aux oreilles du soldat.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le champagne ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose de plus fort ?

\- Non. Ça n'aurait pas d'effet sur moi.

\- Sur toi non plus ? _Rit-elle._ Je t'ai dit que Steve avait vécu chez moi quelques temps, la première semaine s'est avérée compliquée, alors j'ai acheté quelques bouteilles en pensant que ça pourrait nous détendre. Ça a fonctionné pour moi, puisque je lui ai dit des choses assez embarrassantes mais lui, est resté sobre, peu importe le nombre de verres que je l'ai forcé à boire.

\- Comment ça s'est terminé ?

\- J'ai passé une partie de la nuit inconsciente et l'autre à vomir.

Son sourire s'étira un peu plus lorsqu'elle le vit sourire à son tour.

\- Je me suis réveillée le lendemain sur le sol de la salle de bain, enroulée dans des serviettes de bains. _Continua-t-elle._ Quand j'ai remarqué que je ne portais plus mon haut, je l'ai… un peu bousculé.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas ton genre.

\- Exactement. Enfin non, même s'il avait été mon genre les choses se seraient passés de la même façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait été obligé de m'enlever mon t-shirt parce que j'avais… tu sais. _Grimaça-t-elle._ Il s'est occupé de moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait cette nuit-là. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'on deviendrait amis.

\- Parce qu'il t'a tenu les cheveux pendant que tu vomissais et qu'il t'a enlevé ton t-shirt ? _Sourit-il, visiblement amusé._

\- Parce qu'il ne me connaissait pas et que malgré tout, il a décidé de prendre soin de moi. Et qu'il a rougit quand il a dit qu'il m'avait déshabillée. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un homme comme lui rougir.

\- Il n'a jamais été bon avec les femmes.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et elle but une nouvelle gorgée de champagne. Ils étaient assis tellement près l'un de l'autre que leurs jambes se frôlaient si bien qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _S'enquit-il soudainement._

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton genre d'homme ?

\- Je ne suis pas si difficile. Un homme respectueux, fidèle.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un homme qui pourra me tenir tête.

Steve accompagné de Sam, quelques mètres plus loin, les regarda discuter et sourire avec un certain plaisir. Bien sûr il avait toujours peur des réactions de son ami mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait voir un peu de son meilleur ami dans l'homme qu'il voyait lorsqu'il était avec Amélia. Sam, lui, sembla plus surpris, presque effaré de voir le Soldat de l'Hiver détendu et discutant avec quelqu'un.

\- Est-ce qu'ils flirtent ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Je les ai trouvés endormis dans le canapé quand je suis revenu de mission.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Ensemble. Dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ?

Au même moment, ils virent Amélia éclater de rire tandis que Barnes passait discrètement son bras valide autour de ses épaules pour le laisser reposer sur le dossier du canapé. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Steve et il se détourna.

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais je suppose que ça peut arriver.

\- Barnes et Amélia ?

Sam lança un dernier regard au couple avant de suivre à nouveau Steve, pensant à nouveau que son monde était complètement fou.

Bucky buvait les paroles de la jeune femme et contemplait tantôt ses yeux tantôt ses lèvres qui s'étiraient ci et là. Il écoutait toutes les anecdotes qu'elle lui racontait, posait des questions et il lui arrivait même de sourire lorsqu'il trouvait ça drôle.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvée à travailler pour le SHIELD ? _Demanda-t-il brusquement._

\- J'ai tué un homme quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait confié cette histoire qu'à très peu de personne, elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main, d'abord il y avait eu Coulson, qui avait été son officier supérieur et puis, bien des années plus tard, son partenaire en qui elle avait eu une confiance aveugle. Personne ne lui posait vraiment de question quant à son arrivée au SHIELD et les personnes qui l'avaient fait n'avait eu en réponse qu'un silence et une œillade meurtrière, Steve y compris. Elle garda le silence durant de longues secondes, jugeant le pour et le contre. Elle savait que Bucky ne la jugerait pas mais peut-être avait-elle peur que le regard qu'il portait sur elle ne change. Peut-être avait-elle peur qu'il la voit plus comme l'agent et la meurtrière qu'elle était plutôt que comme la femme qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Pourtant, elle lui parla.

\- J'ai été traînée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Personne n'a jamais voulu m'adopter et je ne restais jamais bien longtemps. Je suis tombée sur des gens biens et sur des gens moins biens. La dernière famille chez laquelle je suis restée n'était pas bien. Il y avait la mère, qui travaillait dans le petit restaurant du coin et qui essayait de cacher des bleus sous des longues manches et du fond de teint. Puis, il y avait le fils, un peu plus vieux que moi, un ado rebelle qui passait le plus clair de son temps dehors et pour finir il y avait le père. Il était policier et il avait un problème d'alcool. Il battait sa femme pour un oui ou pour un non, parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le dîner, parce qu'elle n'avait pas repassé sa chemise comme il le voulait, parce qu'elle ne lui apportait pas ses verres assez vite. C'était un flic, les assistantes familiales ne se doutait de rien et les gens de la ville savait ce qu'il faisait mais personne n'osait jamais rien dire. Sur l'année que je suis restée là-bas, il m'a cassé la jambe, la main, plusieurs doigts et trois côtes. Il était toujours tellement saoul qu'il ne prenait jamais le temps de déposer son arme. Ce soir-là, il est rentré dans ma chambre et il a essayé de se faufiler dans mon lit alors je lui ai pris son arme et je lui ai tiré dessus. J'ai tiré encore et encore, je n'ai pas arrêté lorsqu'il a arrêté de bouger. La mère est arrivée, elle m'a donné de l'argent et elle m'a dit de partir. Après ça, j'ai quitté la ville et je me suis fait discrète.

\- Mais le SHIELD t'a retrouvé.

\- Je vivais à la Nouvelle Orléans, je travaillais dans un bar et je me suis mise à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes. J'ai développé un talent particulier pour le vol. J'ai appris vite et j'étais douée. C'est comme ça que Coulson m'a retrouvé. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me faire enfermer ou me laisser libre si j'acceptais de travailler pour le SHIELD.

\- Et tu as accepté.

\- J'ai cru que je pourrais me racheter une conduite en travaillant pour les gentils. Je me suis peut-être trompée.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Non, pas cette fois-là. Il le méritait. Je pense à toutes les autres fois.

\- Les autres fois ?

\- Quand j'ai dû tuer des gens pour le SHIELD. J'y pense de plus en plus. Je me demande si toutes ces personnes étaient vraiment mauvaises ou si j'ai simplement exécuté les ordres d'HYDRA.

\- Tu ne savais pas, tu pensais protéger les civils.

\- Toi comme toi, soldat. _Sourit-elle._

\- Ils me disaient que je protégeais le monde. Que je contribuais à le sauver. Et j'y ai cru.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu faisais ce que tu pensais être juste.

\- J'ai suivi les ordres sans en demander plus.

\- Tu es un soldat Bucky. Est-ce que les soldats discutent les ordres de leurs supérieurs ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour ça.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Je sais. _Sourit-elle._

Peu à peu, elle sentit le corps de Barnes se mouvoir légèrement pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle sentit ses doigts en métal réclamer, presque timidement les siens avant qu'ils ne se nouent ensemble. Son pouce caressa doucement le dos de sa main tandis qu'il se penchait avec lenteur vers elle. Ses yeux glacés, enflammés par l'envie oscillait entre ses iris et ses lèvres délicieusement rouges. Il chercha dans son regard la moindre trace de refus mais il n'en trouva aucun. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage et leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autres lorsqu'une voix les força à se séparer.

\- Hey ! Sarah Connor, venez-nous rejoindre avec T-800. _S'écria Stark depuis l'étage du dessous._

Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge et elle crut l'entendre jurer en russe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer. _Marmonna Barnes, arrachant un rire à la jeune femme._

\- On n'est pas obligé de descendre.

\- Ils vont peut-être penser que je t'ai tué.

\- Ou que JE t'ai tué. _Plaisanta-t-elle._ J'étais sérieuse, on n'est pas obligés de descendre.

\- Bien sûr que vous êtes obligés de descendre. _Intervint à nouveau Tony qui cette fois s'était donné la peine de les rejoindre._ Tous les invités sont partis, il ne reste plus que nous, l'équipe au grand complet réunie et comme Robocop va certainement nous rejoindre, autant l'intégrer toute suite à la bande.

\- Tu veux y aller ? _S'enquit-elle prudemment, ignorant Stark._

\- Tu le veux ?

\- Je pourrais m'en passer.

\- On peut y aller.

\- Tu veux y aller ? _S'étonna-t-elle._

\- Non. Mais Stark ne nous laissera pas tranquille si on ne descend pas.

\- D'accord, on descend, on s'installe au bar, on boit un verre et on s'en va. Deal ?

\- Deal.

Depuis le tabouret où elle était installée, elle pouvait entendre les Avengers débattre à propos du marteau de Thor tandis que celui-ci semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- Quiconque saura s'en montrer digne aura le pouvoir du marteau. _S'écria Barton en caricaturant Thor._ Vous foutez pas de moi, c'est du chiqué.

Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'elle le vit se lever pour tenter de soulever le fameux marteau en vain. Il se tourna brièvement vers la jeune femme et le soldat et haussa les épaules avant d'inviter Tony à tenter sa chance.

\- Ça risque d'être drôle. _Murmura la brunette à l'intention de son ami._

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire lorsqu'il tenta de le soulever sans armure, puis avec armure et puis avec l'aide de Rhodey. La tentative d'humour de Banner n'eut pourtant pas l'effet escompté, Bucky lui lança un regard perplexe auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

\- Vas-y Steve. _S'écria-t-elle depuis le bar._

Il lui lança un bref sourire avant de remonter ses manches et de tenter sa chance. Bien qu'elle était relativement loin, elle jura voir le marteau bouger et la mine inquiète de Thor conforta son idée, mais bien vite le Captain abandonna. Le Dieu leur proposa d'un vague geste de la main de se joindre à leur petit concours mais tout deux refusèrent. Ils les observèrent tergiverser et se taquiner jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se lève. Il souleva avec une facilité déconcertante son marteau et le lança théâtralement dans les airs.

\- Vous n'en êtes pas dignes. _Ajouta-t-il._

La brunette pouffa légèrement mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'un bruit aigu fit mal aux oreilles de tout le monde. Elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes et lança un regard à Barnes. Un autre bruit les força à relever la tête. Il s'agissait d'un robot, visiblement dans un sale état. Des câbles pendaient de ses articulations et il ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé.

\- Non. _Commença-t-il._ Comment pourriez-vous être dignes ? Vous êtes tous des tueurs. _Continua-t-il en les désignant d'un geste de la main._

\- Stark. _Se renseigna d'une voix froide Steve._

\- Jarvis ? _S'enquit l'autre._

\- Je suis navré. _Poursuivit le robot._ Je dormais ou plutôt j'étais un rêve.

\- Reboot. _Reprit Stark en lançant un regard au petit écran qu'il avait dans les mains._ L'armure doit être défectueuse.

\- J'étais empêtré dans… dans… des ficelles. _Reprit le robot._ Il a fallu que je tue l'autre. Il était gentil.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un ? _S'enquit Steve._

\- J'aurais bien fait autrement. Mais, le monde réel nous confronte à des choix douloureux.

\- Qui t'as envoyé ? _Interrogea Thor._

Le robot leur fit écouter un enregistrement, contenant la voix de Stark et la jeune femme tout comme Bucky, se levèrent. Elle lança un regard prudent au soldat dont le corps plus stoïque que jamais ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Ultron. _S'exclama Banner._

\- En chair et en os. Enfin, non pas encore. Pas dans cette… chrysalide. Mais je suis prêt. J'ai une mission.

Les doigts d'Amélia s'emparèrent de l'arme cachée sous la jupe de sa robe, le cliquetis de la sécurité attira le regard de Barnes.

\- Quelle mission ? _S'enquit Romanoff._

\- Paix à notre monde. _Annonça Ultron._

Une seconde plus tard, les sentinelles de Stark les attaquaient. La main de Bucky l'empoigna brutalement et ils se jetèrent tous deux sur le sol. Le regard froid qu'il lui lança était plus inquisiteur qu'en colère. Il s'inquiétait pour elle alors même qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le Bucky avec qui elle venait de passer la soirée. Elle hocha rapidement la tête et se releva rapidement pour tirer sur les machines. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, la main valide de Barnes s'empara de son arme et ce fut à son tour de tirer, il ne rata aucune de ses cibles mais ils furent tous deux forcés de constater que les balles n'étaient pas des plus efficaces contre leurs opposants.

Il attrapa à nouveau la jeune femme et l'attira vers les escaliers, à la recherche d'un endroit où ils seraient à couvert. Lorsqu'un robot les visa, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se mettre devant elle. Il l'empoigna avec sa main cybernétique par la gorge, l'écrasant de toutes ses forces pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Ils trouvèrent refuge à l'étage qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il la força à se mettre à couvert derrière un canapé et s'accroupi à ses côtés, le regard étudiant les alentours à la recherche d'une nouvelle menace. Bien vite, le vacarme cessa mais le Soldat de l'Hiver ne s'effaça pas.

* * *

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre : **_

\- Tu es le deuxième super soldat à me dire ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà eu droit à l'examen approfondi du Soldat de l'Hiver et ensuite à celui de Barnes et ils sont tous les deux d'accord pour dire que je survivrai.

\- Le Soldat de l'Hiver et Bucky sont une seule et même personne.

\- La même personne, deux personnalités complètement différentes.


	14. Chapter 14 : Calm after the storm

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclamer:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **Hello tout le monde, le chapitre 14 est arrivé !**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir de vous lire !**

 **En lisant ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas que la romance est mon terrain de prédilection alors j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas que tout se déroule facilement.**

 **L'ère d'Ultron s'étendra jusqu'au chapitre 22 et ensuite je me dirigerais lentement vers Civil War et je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que l'histoire touchera à sa fin. Mais rassurez-vous il y a encore de nombreux chapitres à venir !**

 **J'ai décidé de vous mettre à la fin de chaque chapitre un petit morceau de ce qui se passerait dans le prochain, j'espère que vous aimez ?**

 _Les réponses aux reviews_ :

 **Réponse à elodyreader** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

 **Réponse à Erza Robin** : Pour que tu saches normalement je vais plutôt poster les mardis ou mercredis sauf si je poste deux chapitres par semaine (ce qui arrivera peut-être lorsque je jugerais avoir assez de chapitre d'avance). Je peux déjà te dire que Stark n'en est qu'à ses débuts ! Il sera assez présent dans les prochains chapitres.

 **Réponse à** **Cassouminette** : Effectivement, c'était un moment à la fois gênant et drôle. J'aurais aussi aimé voir Natasha tenter sa chance et se détendre un peu mais ça colle bien au personnage…

 **Réponse à Diri-chan** : C'est vrai que les scènes d'action sont celles que j'aime le moins écrire et je suis désolée que ça se ressente un peu. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la suite !

Comme toujours, j'espère vous revoir nombreux !

Les reviews sont notre meilleur salaire, à nous les auteurs, alors n'hésitez pas !

 ** _J'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de faute alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne..._**

* * *

La respiration calme de Barnes contrastait affreusement avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses yeux cherchaient méthodiquement un ennemi à abattre bien que tout était redevenu calme. Elle avisa avec prudence son arme toujours fermement serrée par ses doigts, Ultron et les robots de Stark qui s'était retournés contre eux étaient soudainement le cadet de ses soucis. La seule chose dont elle s'inquiétait pour le moment c'était du Soldat de l'Hiver qui avait une arme dans les mains.

\- Bucky ? _S'enquit-elle prudemment._

Sa voix le fit se tourner brusquement vers elle. Il lui lança un regard froid dénué de tous sentiments, il ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper d'elle et pourtant il l'avait mise à l'abri et lui avait servi de bouclier humain quelques minutes auparavant. Les yeux du soldat suivirent ceux de la brunette qui oscillait entre son visage et l'arme qu'il avait en main mais il ne fit rien pour la lui remettre, il se contenta de la regarder.

\- Bucky ? _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Tu es blessée.

Sa voix était froide, mécanique, presque impersonnelle et elle ne put retenir un frisson. Il posa ses doigts sur sa peau, inspectant ses petites éraflures et coupures engendrées par du verre qui avait explosé, son toucher n'avait rien de doux, il était précis, militaire, il cherchait une blessure plus sérieuse.

\- Donne-moi ton arme.

Dès que ses mots sortirent de sa bouche et peu importe la douceur qu'elle avait mise dans sa voix, il lui lança un regard noir et esquissa un mouvement de recul. Ils se hissèrent tous deux sur leurs pieds et s'observèrent longuement. Elle tendit une main prudente dans sa direction et hocha doucement la tête, tentant de le convaincre d'obtempérer.

\- Tu n'en as plus besoin. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Amélia ! _S'écria Steve en les rejoignant._

Amélia lança un regard paniqué à Steve suivi de près par Barton et les autres. Elle vit Bucky lever le bras, prêt à tirer et elle s'interposa avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

\- Dégagez ! _Ordonna-t-elle._

\- Amé…

\- Dégagez ! _S'écria-t-elle._ Laissez-nous ! Fichez le camp !

\- La mission. _Marmonna Bucky, les yeux toujours rivé derrière elle._

Elle posa prudemment une de ses mains sur ton torse, sentant son cœur battre la chamade contre sa paume tandis que l'autre vint se poser sur sa joue. Il baissa la tête vers elle à son contact et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Il n'y a pas de mission. _Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce._ Tout va bien.

\- On a été attaqué.

\- Les robots ont étés neutralisés, tout va bien. _Répéta-t-elle._ Tu n'es pas en mission.

\- Je suis à New York.

\- C'est ça.

Elle sentit quelques choses de dur se poser sur sa taille et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de sa main métallique. Elle entendit l'arme tomber sur le sol et sa deuxième main l'attira fermement contre lui. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était de plus en plus facile pour Bucky de redevenir lui-même et cette idée la ravissait.

\- Tu es blessée. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Juste des égratignures, je vais bien. _Assura-t-elle._ Toi, ça va ?

\- Ça va.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette mascarade. Stark a tout fichu en l'air.

\- Ça va. _Répéta-t-il._

\- On passait une bonne soirée et… Stark a tout fichu en l'air avec ses idées stupides. Je suis…

\- C'est Stark qui devrait l'être. _L'interrompit-elle._

\- J'ai envie de le… peu importe. On va retourner chez Steve maintenant, d'accord ?

Il se décolla à contre cœur du corps chaud et réconfortant de la jeune femme, il la laissa entremêler leurs doigts et l'attirer à l'étage inférieur. Elle marchait tout près de lui, elle raffermit un peu plus sa poigne lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le groupe des Avengers qui se remettaient eux aussi de l'attaque. Elle hocha discrètement la tête en direction de Steve, lui signifiant que tout était sous contrôle et ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la douce familiarité de l'appartement de Steve, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé et leva les jambes pour aller déposer ses pieds sur la table basse. Elle inspecta méticuleusement les diverses éraflures sur ses jambes tandis que Barnes la regardait faire. Il vit ses sourcils se froncer brusquement.

\- Où sont mes chaussures ? _S'étonna-t-elle en dévisageant ses pieds nus._

Un sourire étira le coin des lèvres du soldat et il sentit son corps se détendre comme à chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie de la jeune femme.

\- Comment j'ai fait pour traverser tout ce chaos sans marcher sur du verre ?

\- J'ai fait attention.

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? _Sourit-elle malicieusement._

Cela ressemblait à la conversation qu'ils avaient eues deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait vécu la désagréable expérience de rencontrer pour la première fois Tony Stark et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la protègerait.

\- Je t'ai dit que je te protègerai. _Répéta-t-il comme il l'avait fait ce jour-là._

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Barnes et leurs sourires s'étirèrent un peu plus.

\- Je pensais que tu parlais d'HYDRA. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Je te protègerai de tout le monde. HYDRA ou non.

\- Même de petits morceaux de verres visiblement.

\- Ça ne t'aurait pas tué. _Fit-il remarquer._ Mais ça aurait été dommage d'abîmer d'aussi jolis pieds.

\- Tu trouves mes pieds jolis ? _Gloussa Amélia._

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir en matière d'orteils mais je crois qu'on peut dire que les tiens ne sont pas mal.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez ce genre d'homme, Sergent Barnes.

Il essaya d'ignorer l'effet que ça lui procura de l'entendre l'appeler comme ça mais il ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Quel genre d'homme ?

\- Celui qui aime les pieds des femmes.

\- Toutes les parties du corps d'une femme sont belles.

L'intensité dans le regard de l'homme assis à côté d'elle fit rosir ses joues, elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et elle vit ses yeux à nouveau osciller entre sa bouche et ses iris.

\- Tu essaies de me charmer ?

\- Ça fonctionne ?

\- Peut-être.

Il leva son bras métallique et tendit les doigts en direction de son visage pour finalement caresser une de ses joues, délicieusement roses. Comme toujours, le contact avec sa prothèse ne sembla pas la déranger.

\- Tu as peur ? _S'enquit-il dans un murmure._

\- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

\- Tu as les pupilles dilatées, tu frissonnes, tu respires vite.

\- Ce n'est pas de la peur.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa joue pour venir caresser ses lèvres, il la vit frissonner à nouveau et il ne sut combien il aimait lui procurer ce genre de réaction.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient de se faire attaquer par des robots. _Murmura-t-elle._

Les doigts de Bucky glissèrent le long de son cou, guère perturbé par le changement de conversation.

\- Tu as survécu à une attaque d'extraterrestres.

\- Je suis fière de toi.

Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent sur sa gorge et il releva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

\- J'ai eu peur que cet incident puisse te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Que tu puisses sombrer à nouveau et que ça ruine tous les progrès que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Les progrès ?

\- Tu dialogues, tu souris, tu plaisantes, tu fais du charme aux jeunes femmes sans défense.

\- Je ne le fais qu'avec toi.

\- C'est un bon début. Bientôt, tu seras plus ouvert aux autres et ton cercle s'élargira.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait aucune envie que son cercle ne s'élargisse. Il aimait passer tout ce temps avec Amélia. Avec elle, tout lui semblait plus facile, il lui était facile de parler, de sourire, de plaisanter, de partager avec elle de vieux souvenirs qui lui revenaient par bribes en mémoire. Et même lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle, elle semblait avoir le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Elle parvenait à faire naître en lui des sentiments qu'il avait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, oubliés.

\- Tu n'es pas une jeune femme sans défense. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre._ Je t'ai vu tirer.

\- Je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un reconnaisse enfin mes qualités d'agent.

Ils entendirent le bruit significatif de l'ascenseur, leur annonçant que leur moment en tête à tête s'achevait. Bucky récupéra sa main et mis une certaine distance entre eux juste avant que Steve ne les rejoigne.

\- Tout va bien, ici ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Tout va bien.

Barnes vit le regard de l'homme qui fut autrefois son meilleur ami se balader sur le corps de la jeune femme et bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'était qu'à la recherche de blessures, le soldat ne sembla pas tout à fait le comprendre. Ses poings se serrèrent brusquement et Amélia tapota gentiment son bras pour dévier son attention.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. _Sourit-elle._ Ça te fera du bien.

Son regard oscilla encore de longues secondes entre eux avant qu'il ne hoche la tête, se lève et disparaisse.

\- Tu es blessée. _Fit remarquer Steve en prenant la place de son ami._

\- Tu es le deuxième super soldat à me dire ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà eu droit à l'examen approfondi du Soldat de l'Hiver et ensuite à celui de Barnes et ils sont tous les deux d'accord pour dire que je survivrai.

\- Le Soldat de l'Hiver et Bucky sont une seule et même personne.

\- La même personne, deux personnalités complètement différentes.

\- Comment tu as réussi à le calmer ?

\- C'est lui qui a fait tout le travail, je me suis contentée de l'assister.

\- Tu étais persuadée qu'il ne te blesserait pas.

\- Pendant l'attaque, la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était me protéger. Pourquoi me mettre à l'abri pour ensuite me tuer ?

\- Il s'est fixé la mission de te protéger. _Comprit-il en hochant la tête._

\- Au moins, il ne pensait plus à te tuer. _Tenta de plaisanter._

\- Il l'aurait fait si je m'étais interposé entre vous.

\- C'est de plus en plus facile pour lui de revenir à lui. Il progresse.

\- Tu l'aides beaucoup, je suis content de t'avoir ici.

\- Il commence à se souvenir. Il se souvient du magicien d'Oz, de Sinatra, des soirées entre soldats. Et il se souvient que tu étais gauche avec les femmes. _Sourit-elle._

\- Bucky avait toujours une femme à son bras. Et il s'arrangeait toujours pour que cette femme ait une amie. Il ne me laissait jamais seul.

\- C'était un bon ami.

\- Il était plus que ça. Il était toujours à mes côtés, quand ma mère est morte, quand je me retrouvais dans des bagarres que je ne pouvais pas terminer.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à t'imaginer petit et sans cette tonne de muscle.

\- Tu n'as pas lu mon dossier ?

\- Premièrement, je n'étais qu'un agent de terrain, je n'ai jamais été autorisée à lire ton dossier et deuxièmement, tu es mon ami, je me fiche de ce qu'il fait écrit dans ton dossier.

\- Je pensais que Fury te l'avait donné quand il t'a demandé de m'aider.

\- Je sais que tu as lu le mien. _Sourit-elle._

\- Comment ?

\- Tu te souviens quand on nous a envoyés sur le Lemurian Star ?

L'homme hocha rapidement la tête et un nouveau sourire naquit sur le visage de son amie.

\- Pendant le trajet, tu m'as posé des questions sur la Nouvelle Orléans alors je n'avais jamais mentionné cette ville.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu voulais simplement savoir avec qui tu travaillais. Je peux le comprendre.

\- Tu aurais pu le vouloir aussi.

\- Tu es Captain America, le premier super-héros que le monde ait connu, un vétéran. Je n'avais rien à savoir de plus.

\- Rien ne te met jamais en colère ?

\- Je suis humaine, Rogers. _Gloussa-t-elle._ Bien sûr que je me mets en colère. Que tu lises mon dossier en douce, ça ne me fait rien mais que Stark s'amuse à créer des choses qu'il est incapable de maîtriser, ça, ça me met en colère. Si Bucky n'avait pas été là, j'aurais probablement pris le temps de casser le nez de ce crétin.

* * *

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre :** _

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme. _Se défendit-il._

\- Steve aussi, et il a au moins la décence de ne pas me reluquer comme tu le fais.

\- Steve, a eu la décence de ne pas te reluquer quand tu regardais. _Nuança-t-il._ Mais il t'a reluqué quand même.


	15. Chapter 15 : The next day

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron et Captain America Civil War. Gros spoiliers !

 ** _Disclamer:_** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **Voilà le chapitre 15** **!**

 **C'est un chapitre un peu plus calme mais comme vous allez le constater, Amélia se fait un peu entendre et montre un peu plus de caractère.**

 **J'ai envie d'organiser un petit jeu au chapitre 17, vous aurez une semaine pour me donner une réponse à une question. Le nom du gagnant sera dévoilé lors de la publication du chapitre 18 et cette personne gagnera le chapitre 19 en avance. Ça vous tente** **?**

Les réponses aux reviews :

 **Réponse à Erza Robin** **:** Je suis contente que tu aimes Amélia, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça !

 **Réponse à guest** **:** Merci pour ton passage, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère te revoir par ici !

 **Réponse à Riordann** **:** J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !

 **Réponse à Pandora-Linchpin** **:** Tout d'abord, merci pour ton passage, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise !

Inutile de dire que je partage ton avis sur Bucky, j'adore ce personnage, je l'ai trouvé assez touchant dans Civil War même si j'avoue que j'ai trouvé son évolution un peu rapide, je m'attendais peut-être à autre chose mais je ne m'en plains pas.

Je mets un point d'honneur à faire traîner les choses, j'ai moi aussi eu l'occasion de lire des fanfics où les choses sont vraiment trop rapides et je trouve que ça gâche tout ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies que les choses se passent lentement : )

Je suis contente d'avoir gagné une nouvelle lectrice, j'espère que la suite te plaira et j'espère également te revoir par ici.

Comme toujours j'espère vous revoir nombreux au prochain chapitre !

 _J'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de fautes d'orthographe alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traînent, je m'en excuse_ _!_

* * *

L'épaule appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Bucky ne détachait pas son regard de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Amélia, à quelques mètres de lui, visiblement absorbée par la cuisson de ses pancakes, fredonnait une chanson et bougeait sur un rythme enflammé. Elle portait un des t-shirt de Steve, il était tellement grand pour elle qu'il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, le tissu remontait légèrement à chaque fois qu'elle ondulait des hanches. Il entendit vaguement une porte se fermer derrière lui et quelques secondes plus tard Steve fut à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond suivi le regard de son ami et Bucky, pour son plus grand amusement, vit ses joues rosir dangereusement. Il se renfrogna cependant lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Steve se perdre bien au sud de l'anatomie de la jeune femme.

\- Imbécile. _Marmonna Barnes._

Rogers tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais dans le regard, habituellement neutre de Bucky, brillait une lueur amusée qui contrastait avec son visage résolument fermé.

\- Crétin. _Rétorqua-t-il._

Ils furent tous deux interrompus par un hoquet de surprise, qui les força à tourner la tête, pour découvrir une jeune femme à présent bien consciente de leur présence, elle enleva rapidement ses écouteurs pour les déposer sur le plan de travail et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans mon dos ? Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

Le rictus de Bucky et le rougissement de Steve répondirent à ses deux questions et elle sentit ses propres joues chauffer tandis qu'elle grimaçait et faisait volte-face. Elle sortit deux mugs du placard et leur versa du café.

\- Tu as dormi ? _S'enquit Rogers en s'installant au bar._

\- Oui.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Suffisamment.

\- Comment était le canapé ?

\- Le canapé était très bien. Ce n'est pas la première nuit que je passe dessus, tu sais.

\- Tu aurais dû prendre mon lit.

\- Je suis insomniaque, Steve. Donner un lit à une insomniaque c'est comme demander à un aveugle s'il aime les expositions d'art.

Elle fit glisser deux assiettes de pancakes en face des deux hommes avant de se servir à son tour.

\- J'ai regardé les infos. Étant donné que la troisième guerre mondiale n'a pas encore éclaté, j'imagine qu'on peut dire qu'Ultron s'est tenu à carreau. _Les informa-t-elle._

\- Tony a dû passer la nuit à essayer de le retrouver. _Répondit Rogers._

\- C'est la moindre des choses. C'est son erreur, à lui de la réparer.

Tous trois terminèrent de manger dans le silence. Rapidement, Steve les quitta, les informant qu'il devait aller se préparer pour aller voir où les membres de son équipe en était. Amélia et Bucky se regardèrent en silence durant de longues minutes avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de vêtement.

Barnes haussa les sourcils et son regard remonta le long de ses jambes dénudées avant qu'il ne se concentre à nouveau sur son visage, ses habits de fortune était loin de l'ennuyer.

\- Arrête ! _S'écria-t-elle, la mine faussement sérieuse._

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De me regarder.

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme. _Se défendit-il._

\- Steve aussi, et il a au moins la décence de ne pas me reluquer comme tu le fais.

\- Steve, a eu la décence de ne pas te reluquer quand tu regardais. _Nuança-t-il._ Mais il t'a reluqué quand même.

\- Peu importe. _Soupira-t-elle._ Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Où ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Où est-ce que tu vis ?

\- Si tu viens avec moi, tu le sauras.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que sortir soit une bonne idée.

\- Je n'habite pas loin, une dizaine de minutes de marche et on y sera. On prendra des rues peu fréquentées.

\- Pourquoi pas la voiture ?

\- Se déplacer à New York en voiture ? _Gloussa-t-elle._ On ira plus vite à pieds.

\- Steve est d'accord ?

\- Si on est assez rapides, Steve ne saura même pas qu'on a quitté la tour. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. On va chez moi, je me change, j'emporte des vêtements et on revient.

En dépit des dires de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hésiter. Il n'était encore jamais sorti de la tour, sauf bien sûr pour aller la voir à l'hôpital et il n'avait jamais été seul, Steve, Natasha et Sam l'avait toujours surveillé de près. L'accompagner aujourd'hui, voudrait dire se retrouver en pleine ville avec des civils qu'il pourrait blesser et il n'était pas sûr de se faire assez confiance pour prendre ce risque. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la brunette, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et se laissa entraîner.

La dizaine de minutes de marche se transforma bien vite en vingtaine mais elle avait au moins dit vrai quant aux rues qu'ils emprunteraient, elles étaient relativement peu fréquentées pour son plus grand bonheur. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un imposant immeuble dont elle déverrouilla la porte avant d'y pénétrer, Barnes sur les talons. Elle releva rapidement son courrier et lui fit signe de la suivre dans le corridor où d'imposants escaliers trônaient.

\- Il y a un ascenseur mais il reste souvent coincé alors je préfère les escaliers. _Expliqua-t-elle en commençant son ascension._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à son étage, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte de bois verte foncée et Barnes fronça les sourcils en voyant le nombre de verrou qu'il y avait dessus.

\- Ils étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivée.

Elle poussa d'un geste brusque la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement et ils pénétrèrent tous deux chez elle. Elle lança ses clefs sur le buffet, se débarrassa de sa veste et alla immédiatement ouvrir l'imposante fenêtre du salon.

\- Fais comme chez toi. _Sourit-elle._ Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Sans en ajouter plus, elle disparut derrière une porte, le laissant seul. Son regard étudia attentivement le petit appartement. Il y avait une cuisine ouverte qui donnait immédiatement sur un salon relativement spacieux. La première chose qu'il remarqua, fut qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucun effet personnel sur le peu de meuble qui trônait dans les pièces, il n'y avait aucun cadre, certes elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de famille mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des amis. Il étudia brièvement les quelques tableaux qui décoraient les murs mais un mouvement qu'il vit du coin de l'œil attira son attention. Le corps tendu, les poings serrés il tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre et soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'il de quoi il s'agissait. Un chat. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et planta son regard dans celui de l'animal. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle avait un chat, elle n'avait même jamais mentionné qu'elle avait un chat. Bientôt l'animal s'avança vers Bucky pour se frotter joyeusement contre ses jambes, ronronnant de contentement tandis que le soldat l'observait d'un œil prudent.

\- Je vois que tu as rencontré Le Chat. _Intervint une voix amusée dans son dos._

Il délaissa le chat des yeux pour la voir déposer un sac sur le sol et se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle portait l'un de ses habituels jeans moulant noir avec un top vert et des talons hauts mais tout de même moins haut que ceux qu'elle portait la veille. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et les laissait onduler sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle semblait avoir rajouté un peu de rose sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as un chat ?

\- Il n'est pas à moi.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en la regardant verser de la pâtée dans un bol avant de le déposer sur le sol et de caresser brièvement l'animal.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le nourris s'il n'est pas à toi ?

\- Il est à Madame Finnigan, elle habite en dessous. Une nuit, il pleuvait, il faisait froid et noir et ce pauvre animal était dehors à ma fenêtre alors je l'ai récupéré et je suis allée frapper chez elle, mais elle n'était pas là alors je l'ai gardé chez moi, je lui ai donné un peu de lait et depuis il aime venir me dire bonjour.

\- Tu nourris un chat qui a déjà une maison ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu un animal de compagnie, mais comme mon boulot n'est pas stable, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu me le permettre.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je l'appelle Le Chat.

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins si c'est un mâle ou non ?

\- Je n'ai jamais regardé. Je suis prête à rentrer.

\- Et le chat ?

\- La fenêtre est ouverte, il retrouvera son chemin.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Ma voisine viendra la fermer. Elle sait que je bouge beaucoup, elle passe tous les jours chez moi pour vérifier que tout va bien.

En le voyant se renfrogner à l'idée qu'elle laisse quelqu'un entrer chez elle en son absence, ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Elle attrapa sa main valide et le tira à sa suite à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

\- Elle a douze ans, Bucky. Je crois que même pour HYDRA, c'est un peu trop jeune.

À peine furent-ils de retour à la tour Avengers que Steve appela la jeune femme pour lui demander de le rejoindre.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ? _S'enquit-elle alors qu'elle venait de raccompagner Bucky._

\- Je survivrais. _Plaisanta-t-il._

\- Prends mon portable. Si tu te sens mal ou quelque chose, appelle Steve et j'arriverais.

Elle lui fourra le téléphone portable dans les mains sans vraiment lui demander son avis et fit volte-face pour à nouveau pénétrer dans l'ascenseur mais marqua un arrêt.

\- Tu sais comment t'en servir pas vrai ? _Interrogea-t-elle par-dessus son épaule._

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança suffit amplement à lui faire regretter sa question. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de s'engouffrer dans la cage métallique.

Son arrivée au labo ne fut pas aussi discrète qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Tous les Avengers présents se tournèrent comme un seul homme dans sa direction mais semblèrent se détendre lorsqu'ils ne virent que ce n'était qu'elle. Elle avisa les caisses de dossiers qui parsemaient la pièce et se tourna brusquement vers Steve.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Tu veux que je trie la paperasse ?

\- Ultron s'est allié aux Maximoff, il a tué Strucker et il a effacé de notre système tout ce qu'on avait sur lui. Alors on doit faire des recherches à l'ancienne. _Expliqua Natasha._

Elle accepta avec une grimace la caisse que Barton lui fourra dans les bras et pris place sur la table entre Thor et Natasha.

\- Qu'est-ce que je cherche ? _S'enquit-elle en commençant à fouiner._

\- Tout ce qui peut être intéressant. _Répondit Steve._

\- Je suis content de voir que vous n'êtes pas blessée. _La salua Stark sans quitter son dossier des yeux._

\- Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à vous.

\- Ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute.

\- Assumez vos erreurs comme un grand garçon, Stark et évitez de blâmer le Docteur Banner.

\- Il m'a aidé à créer Ultron. _Fit-il remarquer._

La brunette referma le dossier qu'elle venait de parcourir et tourna la tête dans la direction de Stark. Il semblait se ficher éperdument de leur conversation tout comme il semblait se moquer de ce qu'il avait créé. Elle jeta, un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, le dossier sur la table, s'attirant le regard des autres. Elle sentit les yeux de Steve lui demander de rester calme et de ne pas faire d'esclandre mais elle préféra les ignorer.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, c'est entièrement votre faute.

\- Détendez-vous, personne n'est mort.

\- Vous vous êtes pris pour Dieu en créant cette chose ! _S'écria-t-elle._

\- J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver le monde ! _Répondit-il sur le même ton._

\- Oh ! Waouh ! Tony Stark le millionnaire égocentrique et égoïste a finalement fait une bonne action en risquant sa peau pour celles des autres, quand est-ce que vous avez appris l'altruisme ? _Ironisa-t-elle._ Hier soir il ne s'agissait pas seulement de vous, hier soir, vous avez risqué la vie de tous vos co-équipiers, celle du Docteur Cho, de Bucky et la mienne.

\- J'ai compris ! _S'écria-t-il d'un ton faussement heureux._ Il est question de Robocop.

\- Il est question de votre stupidité !

\- Vous en faites tout un plat pour rien !

\- Pour rien ? Vous avez créé un monstre ! _Hurla-t-elle._

\- Vous êtes habituée aux monstres, ça ne devrait pas vous déranger. Après tout, votre partenaire était un agent d'HYDRA et maintenant vous passez le plus clair de votre temps avec leur ancien bras armé.

Tout le monde dans la pièce s'immobilisa. Barton s'approcha silencieusement du petit groupe et observa prudemment l'agent avec laquelle il avait travaillé. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que Stark venait de dépasser les limites.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites. _Intervint Rogers en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

\- Peu importe ce qu'on vous dira, vous penserez toujours que vous avez fait quelque chose de bien en créant Ultron. _Déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre._

\- J'ai essayé de créer quelque chose qui aurait pu éviter à l'un d'entre nous de mourir.

\- Est-ce que c'était votre première expérience proche de la mort, Stark, parce que vous m'avez l'air pas mal traumatisé par cette stupide invasion extraterrestre.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'étiez même pas là.

\- Non. Vous avez raison. Moi, j'étais à l'autre bout de la planète en train de risquer ma vie pour protéger des civils d'un fou dangereux. Parce que, vous voyez, risquer ma vie et passer à deux doigts de la mort, c'est mon boulot. C'est ce que je fais depuis un peu plus de huit ans et moi, je n'ai pas essayé de créer une foutue intelligence artificielle pour faire mon job à ma place.

\- Faites attention à votre langage, le Captain n'aime pas ça. Et sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne pourriez même pas créer un…

\- Si votre boulot vous déplait tant que ça, _le coupa-t-elle,_ démissionnez. Le monde s'en sortait très bien avant que vous ne décidiez de faire mumuse avec votre armure, il pourra s'en sortir sans vous.

\- Là, c'est moi que vous offensez.

\- Ça suffit. _Les interrompit Steve d'une voix forte._ Remontons-nous au travail.

Tony et Amélia se jaugèrent de longues minutes du regard avant qu'ils ne finissent par obtempérer et qu'ils ne retournent dans leurs dossiers. Mais ce calme ne fut que de courte durée puisque Stark décida de briser à nouveau le silence.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous avez emmené Terminator en balade ?

Elle entendit Steve soupirer bruyamment tandis que Bruce secouait la tête et lui adressait un regard désolé. La jeune femme lâcha brutalement les papiers qu'elle étudiait et lança un regard noir à Tony.

\- Rien de ce que je fais, ne vous regarde.

\- C'est un danger potentiel, l'emmener en pleine rue n'était pas la chose la plus avisée à faire.

\- Étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé par votre faute hier et que vous soyez malgré tout toujours en vie, je crois qu'il est capable de supporter une petite sortie en ville.

\- Je n'aurais pas été le premier dont il se serait occupé.

\- Ça suffit ! _S'écria-t-elle._ J'en ai assez !

Sans en ajouter plus, elle tourna les talons et laissa les Avengers finir le travail eux même.

* * *

 ** _Dans le prochain chapitre __:_**

\- Tu es calmée ?

\- Ça dépend, est-ce que je vais encore devoir supporter Stark longtemps ou est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin se décider à le remettre à sa place ?

\- Ou que quelqu'un te laisse te charger de lui ?

\- Par exemple.

\- C'est Tony Stark.


	16. Chapter 16 : Leaving

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 ** _Disclamer:_** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **Hello tout le monde ! Le chapitre 16 est arrivé !**

 **C'est un chapitre un peu plus lent avec peu (voire même pas du tout d'action) mais le prochain sera plus mouvementé.**

 **Sur une autre plateforme où je poste également cette fanfic, certaines personnes se sont imaginées Amélia et Tony ensemble, et même si on m'a trouvé des petits noms sympa pour leur couple (Tonélia, Améliony) je tiens vraiment à préciser que ça n'arrivera pas. Les choses ne vont pas s'arranger de sitôt avec Tony Stark, ceux qui auront vu Civil War comprendront pourquoi.**

 **Les réponses aux reviews :**

 **Réponse à Meuh-number-2** : Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage. Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture et que l'histoire te plaisent. J'espère te revoir par ici.

 **Réponse à Pandora-Linchpin** **:** Je comprends totalement ce que tu veux dire ! J'adore lire des histoires où les personnages se cherchent (longtemps) avant de finalement se trouver.

 **Réponse à PandoraWho** **:** Tu es toute excusée. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère te revoir par ici.

Merci aux « habitués » et aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ont laissés leur avis ! Comme toujours ça me faire très plaisir de vous lire.

 _ **J'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de faute alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne...**_

* * *

Dès qu'il l'avait vue revenir à l'appartement, les joues rosies et marchant comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses, Bucky avait compris que les choses s'étaient mal passées. Mais lorsqu'il la vit sortir une bouteille d'alcool, dont il ignorait complètement l'existence, d'un placard, attraper deux verres et venir se laisser lourdement tomber à côté de lui dans le canapé, il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il l'observa verser grossièrement le liquide ambré dans les verres avant d'en boire une bonne gorgée.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais accepter d'aider Steve quand il est question d'être enfermée dans une pièce avec Tony Stark. _Marmonna-t-elle._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a été lui-même, comme toujours, condescendant et léger. On aurait dû rester chez moi.

\- Steve l'aurait su.

\- Steve le sait déjà, Stark l'a appris par je ne sais quel moyen et il m'a demandé comment ça s'était passé.

\- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- On ne s'est pas disputés à ton sujet. On s'est disputés à cause d'Ultron. Quand il a abordé le fait qu'on soit sorti de la tour, tous les deux j'ai préféré partir avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Lui tirer une balle dans le genou ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu avais la gâchette facile.

\- Uniquement quand on me met vraiment en colère.

\- Je devrais me tenir à carreau alors. _Sourit-il._

\- Je ne te tirerais jamais dessus, Barnes.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, contrairement à Stark, toi je t'aime bien. Je ne tire pas sur les gens que j'aime bien. Au pire, je peux lancer quelques assiettes, mais rien que tu ne puisses pas gérer, pas vrai Sergent ?

\- Si Steve m'avait dit que tu avais des problèmes de colère je serais resté loin de toi. _Plaisanta-t-il._

\- Pour ça, il aurait déjà fallu que tu acceptes de lui parler. Et puis, je n'ai pas de problème de colère, j'ai simplement du caractère.

\- Je sais pourquoi Steve t'aime bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu dois lui rappeler cette femme, Peggy.

\- Tu te souviens de Peggy Carter?

\- Je me souviens d'avoir été, pour la première fois de ma vie, transparent aux yeux d'une femme.

\- Expérience traumatisante ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

\- Steve m'a dit que tu étais un bourreau des cœurs, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas de leurs prénoms. Et certains visages sont flous.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois que mes collègues masculins m'ont dit ça.

\- Je connaissais leurs prénoms. _Assura-t-il._

\- Tu sais que je vérifierais auprès de Steve, pas vrai ?

\- Je doute que Steve se rappelle du prénom d'une des filles que je lui ai présenté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était la guerre.

\- On dirait que tu as de plus en plus de souvenir. _Constata-t-elle._

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui répondre, il entendit des bruits de pas et quelques secondes plus tard, Steve les rejoignit. Il lança un regard blasé à la jeune femme.

\- Tu es calmée ?

\- Ça dépend, est-ce que je vais encore devoir supporter Stark longtemps ou est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin se décider à le remettre à sa place ?

\- Ou que quelqu'un te laisse te charger de lui ?

\- Par exemple.

\- C'est Tony Stark.

Bucky sentit la jeune femme se relever légèrement à côté de lui et il se demanda si Steve était réellement prêt à se lancer dans ce genre de conversation avec elle mais son ami croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et il semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas me charger de lui ?

\- Il a une armure.

\- Iron Man a une armure, Tony Stark n'est qu'un homme.

\- Tu ne te chargeras pas de Stark. _Prévint-il d'une voix ferme._ Compris ?

\- Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres.

\- Compris ? _Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte._

\- Peu importe. _Marmonna-t-elle._

Elle se renfrogna dans le canapé, bougonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et Bucky esquissa un bref sourire en voyant la moue boudeuse effectuer son grand retour sur le visage d'Amélia. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsque Steve reprit la parole.

\- On doit partir.

\- On ? _Répéta la jeune femme._

\- Bucky et moi.

\- HYDRA l'a retrouvé ?

\- On a retrouvé la trace d'Ultron.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Bucky ?

\- Sans Jarvis pour le protéger, HYDRA pourrait tenter quelque chose, il n'est plus en sécurité ici.

Amélia lança un regard à Bucky dont les yeux l'étudiaient avec minutie. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses iris et il comprenait sans mal pourquoi, lui aussi était inquiet à l'idée de quitter la tour. Ou peut-être était-il seulement inquiet de la quitter elle.

\- On pourrait rester chez moi ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- HYDRA connait certainement ton adresse. _Refusa Steve._

\- Natasha et Clint ont des planques un peu partout, je peux leur demander une adresse ?

\- Vous pourriez être suivi d'ici jusque là-bas, vous ne serez pas en sécurité.

\- Alors je viens.

Son ton était ferme et sans appel et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux hommes semblèrent être d'accord. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant que Barnes ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

\- Non. _Refusa Bucky._

La brunette tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, l'étonnement peignait son visage. Elle s'était attendue à un refus catégorique de la part de Steve mais certainement pas de sa part à lui. Elle avait au contraire pensé que l'idée ne lui déplairait pas, qu'il apprécierait qu'elle ne le laisse pas partir en mission seul avec le reste des Avengers.

\- Tu vas te mettre en sécurité et tu attends qu'on vienne te chercher. _Continua-t-il._

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille me cacher.

\- C'est l'histoire de quelques jours. _Intervint Steve._

\- Je peux me défendre.

\- Pas contre un commando d'HYDRA. _Reprit Barnes._ Ils te neutraliseront.

\- Raison de plus pour que je vienne avec vous.

\- J'ai dit non.

Sans en ajouter plus, le Soldat quitta le canapé pour rejoindre sa chambre, la brunette sur les talons, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Elle ferma la porte dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce. Elle le regarda fourrer quelques vêtements dans un sac.

\- Je veux venir. _Insista-t-elle._

\- Je sais.

\- Cette mission pourrait avoir un effet néfaste sur toi.

\- Je survivrais.

\- Probablement. Mais dans quel état tu reviendras ?

\- Steve fera attention.

\- Steve ne peut pas tout gérer.

\- Toi oui ?

\- Non. Mais je peux au moins faire de mon mieux pour te faire rentrer de mission sans être détruit.

\- J'irais bien.

\- Ça pourrait éveiller des mauvais souvenirs et ruiner tous tes progrès.

Il termina son sac dans un silence olympien pensant à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il déposa son sac sur le sol et s'approcha d'elle. Tout de suite, les doigts la jeune femme cherchèrent les siens.

\- Laisse-moi venir.

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Je ne viendrais pas en tant qu'agent, simplement en tant qu'amie.

\- Tu ne crois pas que Steve le fera déjà ?

\- Si, je sais qu'il le fera. Et je sais que si tu es dans un autre état d'esprit qu'aujourd'hui, tu refuseras de lui parler. Tu te renfermeras sur toi-même. C'est ta première mission depuis que tu es avec nous et j'ai peur des souvenirs qu'elle pourrait réveiller.

\- Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais faire ?

\- J'ai peur de ce que ça pourrait TE faire.

Il hocha lentement la tête et resta silencieux de longues minutes. Il pensa aux fois où il avait perdu le contrôle et où elle s'était dressée devant lui, forte, calme et douce. Il repensa à la façon dont elle le touchait, lui parlait pour tenter, avec succès, de le ramener à lui. Dire qu'il ne désirait pas l'avoir à ses côtés pour cette mission était un mensonge, il la voulait avec lui.

\- Tu suivras mes ordres ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Ça dépend, tu comptes me demander de sauter d'un pont ?

\- Si je te dis de courir, tu cours, si je te dis de fuir, tu fuis, si je te dis de te cacher…

\- Je me cache. _Continua-t-elle._

Un sourire étira ses lèvres roses et elle passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer contre elle et le serrer dans ses bras. L'étreinte fut brève, tellement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de bouger et elle ne lui laissa certainement pas l'occasion de parler.

\- Je vais me préparer. On se retrouve au quinjet ?

Elle tourna les talons, lui lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule et quitta la pièce pour aller préparer son propre départ.

Lorsqu'il la retrouva, elle était déjà à bord de l'appareil, debout à côté du siège conducteur, elle conversait à voix basse avec Barton. Ce dernier lança un bref regard aux nouveaux arrivants et il dut informer la jeune femme de leur arrivée puisqu'elle tourna vivement la tête vers eux et fit volte-face. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de ville contre une combinaison noir ultra moulante qui mettait en valeur chacune de ses courbes. Plusieurs armes étaient accrochées sur elle, il repéra les revolvers à sa taille et à sa cuisse ainsi que les lames sur son autre cuisse. Il se doutait qu'elle devait en cacher bien plus sur elle mais elle semblait les avoir bien dissimulés. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval et contrairement à la mine enjouée qu'elle arborait tout à l'heure, son visage semblait bien plus pâle.

\- Je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu ne viennes pas ? _Demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Non, c'est ce que toi tu voulais, Bucky a accepté que je l'accompagne.

Le blond lança un bref regard interrogateur à son ami qui l'ignora superbement, bien trop occupé à détailler la jeune femme en face d'eux. Immédiatement, la brune s'empara de la main métallique du soldat et l'attira à sa suite vers l'arrière de l'appareil, là où, elle l'espérait, ils pourraient être tranquilles. Ils s'installèrent sur leurs sièges mais elle ne lâcha pas sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _S'enquit-il d'une voix douce qui le surprit lui-même._

\- J'ai la trouille de l'avion. _Murmura-t-elle._

La mine sérieuse de Barnes se fissura et un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait un avion. _Fit-il remarquer._

\- Non, ça va encore plus vite qu'un avion, donc, c'est encore pire.

\- Il est toujours temps pour toi de t'en aller.

\- Hors de question. _Refusa-t-elle fermement._ On ne laisse pas tomber un ami, pas vrai Sergent ?

Elle lâcha brièvement sa main pour attacher sa ceinture avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Il avait revêtu la tenue qu'il portait lors de ses missions pour HYDRA et même si la mettre avait éveillé en lui des sentiments étranges, il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait le regard que la brunette lui lançait.

\- Je l'aime bien. _Finit-elle par dire._

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta tenue. Tu as l'air…

\- Dangereux ? _Proposa-t-il._

\- Exactement.

\- Et tu aimes ça ?

\- Absolument.

Un sourire dansa sur ses lèvres mais un sourire différent de ceux qu'elle lui offrait d'habitude. C'était un sourire plus séducteur, plus joueur un peu comme ceux auxquels il avait eu droit le soir d'avant, durant la fête. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux la détailler à nouveau. Bon nombre de ses collègues masculins l'avait bien souvent reluquée à cause de ses combinaisons moulantes mais le regard de Bucky n'était en rien comparable aux regards de ces hommes. Elle aimait la façon dont il la regardait. Le bruit du moteur l'empêcha cependant de reprendre la parole, ses mains se refermèrent sur l'assise de son siège, elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les avions ?

\- Contrairement à toi, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale alors, si on se crashe je mourrais.

\- Tu as plus de chance de mourir dans un accident de voiture que de mourir dans un avion. _Intervint Barton en se joignant à eux._

La vision de son ami ici, en face d'elle plutôt qu'aux commandes de l'appareil la fit pâlir un peu plus, elle lança un regard paniqué vers l'avant de l'appareil, tentant vainement de voir qui avait leurs vies entre ses mains.

\- Stark pilote. _L'informa-t-il en s'asseyant face à eux._

Elle tourna la tête vers Bucky, qui l'observait prudemment, puis vers Barton qui semblait plus amusé par la situation.

\- Tu lui as laissé cette responsabilité ?

\- Il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Il va tous nous tuer. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Tu es un peu pâle, tu vas t'évanouir ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! _S'offusqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir._

\- Content de voir que tu n'as pas le même problème qu'elle avec les avions. _Sourit-il à l'intention de Bucky._ Nerveux pour ta première mission ?

Face à l'absence de réponse de la part du Soldat, la brunette délaissa la paroi des yeux pour se tourner vers son ami.

\- Pendant l'attaque de New York, Clint s'est fait laver le cerveau par le spectre de Loki.

\- Manipulation mentale. _Rectifia-t-il._

Savoir qu'il avait vécu une expérience un peu similaire à la sienne sembla le détendre légèrement. Il hocha la tête en direction de la jeune femme et pour son plus grand bonheur, les deux hommes se mirent ensuite à converser calmement.

* * *

 ** _Dans le prochain chapitre_ : **

Elle regarda impuissante le pauvre homme convulser pour peu à peu laisser place au monstre vert. Il ne sembla pas les remarquer, il se contenta de s'élancer vers la ville, plus furieux que jamais. Et bien qu'elle ait pu penser, un bref instant, que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, son regard tomba à nouveau sur les jumeaux dont les yeux étaient rivés sur Barnes.


	17. Chapter 17 : South Africa

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclamer:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **H** **ello les amis** **! C'est avec plaisir que je viens vous poster un nouveau chapitre** **!**

 **C** e chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, l'action de situe en plein dans Avengers l'ère d'Ultron et comme le titre l'indique, c'est la scène où les Avengers se rendent en Afrique du Sud.

C'est aussi cette semaine que je laisse le petit concours dont je vous avais déjà parlé il y a deux ou trois semaines.

Voilà comment les choses vont se dérouler :

Après cette petite explication, une question vous sera posée, le gagnant sera annoncé la semaine prochaine et il gagnera le chapitre 19. Je lui enverrai un lien par message privé qui le conduira tout droit au chapitre.

Sachez que ce petit concours est ouvert à tout le monde, que vous soyez inscrit sur le site ou pas. **Si** **vous n'avez pas de compte,** laissez-moi une adresse mail ou que sais-je pour que je puisse entrer en contact avec vous.

Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour alors place à la question.

 **Et cette question est** **: Quelle est l'identité de l'ex coéquipier d'Amélia** **?**

J'ai quand même laissé des **indices** assez évidents dans les chapitres précédents (notamment dans le 5 et le 11).

Étant donné qu'on va apprendre l'identité de ce fameux partenaire, j'ai décidé d'organiser ce petit concours, en espérant que ça vous fasse plaisir ! Si ça vous plaît j'essayerai d'en organiser d'autres.

 **N** ouvelle petite chose aussi, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont décidé de mettre cette histoire dans leurs histoires préférées ou qui ont décidé de la suivre. Parce que dans un sens, j'imagine que ça veut dire que vous la lisez ? Alors merci à vous et j'espère bien sûr que certains d'entre vous décideront de laisser une petite trace de leur passage parce que ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire !

 **D** ernière chose avant les réponses aux reviews, j'ai posté un petit OS qui s'intitule : Life is full of surprises. C'est un petit texte assez mignon, plutôt simple où notre cher Steve Rogers est mis à l'honneur. Si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à faire un petit tour sur mon profil pour le trouver.

Et maintenant les reviews :

Réponse à **Erza Robin ** J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que tu ne seras pas déçue.

Réponse à **PandorWho** C'était peut-être un peu cruel mais c'était vous mettre l'eau à la bouche et vous donner envie de venir lire le prochain chapitre ! ^^ Je ne suis pas très objective concernant Amélia puisque je suis sa créatrice mais j'avoue que je l'adore aussi.

Réponse à **elodyreader** Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Réponse à **Riordann** Je suis aussi contente de les voir partir un peu de la tour parce qu'ils commençaient à tourner en rond. J'ai également prévu de les faire un peu bouger après l'ère d'Ultron puisque les évènements qui suivront nous mènerons doucement à Civil War…

 **V** oilà voilà ! J'espère que vous allez aimer le chapitre, on se revoit la semaine prochaine !

 _Comme toujours j'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de faute alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne..._

* * *

Bien qu'ils aient atterri depuis quelques minutes maintenant, les joues d'Amélia restaient livides. Bucky, posté à côté d'elle, le corps stoïque au possible et les bras croisés sur la poitrine la regardait du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle avalait de grandes gorgées de soda tout en écoutant Steve donner ses ordres aux restes du groupe.

\- Vous deux, vous restez ici avec le Docteur Banner. _Ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers eux._

Le regard du blond accrocha celui de la brunette et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Bucky vit une Amélia réellement sérieuse et complètement professionnelle. Bien qu'elle semblait mal à cause du vol, elle se tenait particulièrement droite, les mains entrelacées derrière le dos quand elle eut terminé sa boisson, le regard fixe, la mine sérieuse, elle écoutait ses ordres avec attention.

\- Tout le monde a compris ? _S'enquit Rogers en lançant un regard circulaire à ses co-équipiers._

Tous s'équipèrent rapidement avant de sortir de l'habitacle, Steve fut cependant le dernier à les rejoindre. Il attrapa gentiment le bras de son amie et l'attira un peu plus loin pour lui parler en privé.

\- Stark m'a parlé de ce qu'il t'a donné. Tu les as sur toi ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête en lançant un regard en direction de Barnes dont le regard était planté sur eux, les observant avec minutie. Le blond tendit une petite oreillette à la jeune femme.

\- Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu les utilises. _Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme._ Tu me tiens au courant, d'accord ?

\- Fais-en autant. _Répondit-elle en hochant la tête._

\- Sois prudente.

\- Toi aussi.

Il tapota gentiment son épaule, lança un dernier regard à Bucky et Banner avant de rejoindre les autres dehors. Amélia les regarda s'éloigner, appuya sur le bouton qui refermait la porte et se dirigea vers l'avant de l'appareil où elle sembla chercher quelque chose.

\- On a plus qu'à attendre. _Annonça Bruce en tripotant nerveusement ses lunettes._

\- Tout ira bien pour eux. _Assura la brunette._ Vous savez jouer au poker ?

Assis l'un en face de l'autre à même le sol, Amélia et Bucky s'étaient lancés dans une partie de poisson. Le Soldat n'était pas sûr de savoir jouer au poker, la brunette s'était rabattue sur un jeu bien plus simple.

\- Rois ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Pioche.

Elle grimaça légèrement avant de piocher une carte qu'elle ajouta à celles qu'elle avait déjà. Tandis qu'elle était expressive, lui, était plus fermé que jamais. Il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage et semblait prendre ce jeu bien plus au sérieux qu'elle.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu, pas vrai ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Quatre ? _Répondit-il en relevant les yeux._

Elle soupira bruyamment, lui tendit ses cartes et elle vit le coin de ses lèvres se recourber.

\- Tu sais que je vais gagner ? _Reprit-il d'une voix calme._

\- Vous les hommes et votre ego surdimensionné. _Marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'ego. Je suis juste meilleur que toi.

\- C'est un jeu de hasard.

\- C'est ce que disent les perdants.

Le Docteur Banner leur lança un regard curieux par-dessus ses lunettes. Il ne connaissait que très peu le Sergent Barnes, mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il n'était pas très doué pour ce qui était de communiquer avec les autres, pourtant, il ne semblait pas avec ce problème-là avec Amélia et une part de lui comprenait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas la prétention de dire qu'il était ami avec la jeune femme, mais il avait eu l'occasion de la côtoyer plusieurs fois et une fois passé au-dessus de son physique pour le moins avantageux, on pouvait découvrir une femme foncièrement gentille et qui avait à cœur le bien-être des autres. Plus d'une fois, Bruce s'était d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi elle travaillait pour le SHIELD, trouvant que sa personnalité ne collait pas avec l'emploi.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, le surprenant en train de les observer. Elle haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, surement pour le questionner, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, des coups de feu en rafales attirèrent leur attention. Amélia et le soldat se relevèrent et elle posa instinctivement sa main sur son arme.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit intervenir ? _S'enquit Bruce._

\- Non. On reste à bord, ordre du Captain.

Si Bucky connaissait la femme, il était maintenant sûr de faire connaissance avec l'agent, elle se rendit à l'avant de l'appareil et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dehors, vérifiant qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger. Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle paraissait tout à fait détendue, son corps était maintenant rigide et son visage fermé.

\- Tout va bien à l'intérieur ? _Interrogea-t-elle en posant un doigt sur son oreillette._

 ** _\- Tout est sous contrôle._** _Assura la voix de Barton._

 ** _\- Garde l'œil ouvert, les Maximoff sont ici._** _Continua Steve._

\- Amélia ? _Interrogea Bruce._

\- Tout va bien. On reste à l'intérieur.

\- C'est un code vert ?

\- On reste à l'intérieur. _Répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme._

Son visage sembla se fermer un peu plus tandis qu'elle écoutait ce qu'il se passait du côté de leurs amis. N'y tenant plus, Bruce rouvrit les portes de l'appareil et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte tout de suite.

 ** _\- Si vous êtes encore valides, foutez le camp._** _Reprit la voix de Clint._

\- Les amis. _Commença prudemment Banner._

Sa voix hésitante la ramena à la réalité, elle le rejoignit rapidement et son regard tomba sur la menace à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle empoigna fermement le col du pull de Bruce et le repoussa vers le quinjet.

\- Retournez à l'intérieur et fermez les portes. _Ordonna-t-elle._

Son regard croisa celui de Barnes alors qu'elle refermait les mains sur ses armes et ses yeux lui criaient de suivre ses ordres. Elle fit volte-face, faisant virevolter sa queue-de-cheval et commença à tirer en direction des Maximoff. Elle cessa le feu lorsqu'ils disparurent de sa vue à vitesse surhumaine et étudia méthodiquement les environs. Elle ne vit certainement pas venir le coup de poing qui s'abattit directement sur sa mâchoire, la projetant sur le sol. Peu importe la rapidité avec laquelle elle se remit sur ses pieds, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interposer entre le Docteur Banner et la fille. Elle regarda impuissante le pauvre homme convulser pour peu à peu laisser place au monstre vert. Il ne sembla pas les remarquer, il se contenta de s'élancer vers la ville, plus furieux que jamais. Et bien qu'elle ait pu penser que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, son regard tomba à nouveau sur les jumeaux dont les yeux étaient rivés sur Barnes.

À peine eu-t-elle le temps de lever le bras pour tirer une nouvelle fois qu'elle fut brutalement plaquée sur le sol, fermement maintenue par des bras puissants. Ses yeux croisèrent les iris glacés du jeune homme aux cheveux gris dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

\- Tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là ?

Elle eut beau se débattre autant qu'elle voulait, cela ne servit à rien. Elle tourna la tête pour voir la fille agiter les doigts près de la tempe de Bucky.

\- Non, non, non… Bucky ! _Hurla-t-elle._

Elle croisa à nouveau les yeux de Pietro Maximoff et le jeune homme sembla ébranlé par ce qu'il lisait dans son regard. Il ne parvenait qu'à y voir de la peur, une peur viscérale qu'il n'avait lu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie dans le regard de sa sœur lorsqu'ils avaient dû faire face sans bouger à un obus.

\- Ne faites pas ça. _Murmura-t-elle._ S'il te plait. Dis-lui d'arrêter. S'il te plait.

Soudain, il douta de ce qu'il faisait, il lança un regard en direction de sa sœur qui l'étudiait prudemment avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers la jeune femme qu'il maintenait au sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Amélia pour se dégager habilement de lui et en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva seule avec un soldat de l'hiver auquel elle était sûre de ne jamais avoir fait face auparavant.

Les doigts fermement enroulés autour de ses armes, elle s'approcha prudemment de lui, observa ses réactions et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, l'expression neutre et le regard glacial qu'il lui lança la firent frissonner de terreur. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne ressemblait en rien à Bucky ni même à celui qu'elle avait dû calmer à plusieurs reprises. Cet homme-là, ressemblait à une arme, une arme géante qui cherchait le moyen le plus rapide de la tuer.

Elle esquissa un nouveau pas vers lui et elle l'entendit baragouiner en russe et s'arrêta net.

\- Vy pomnite menya soldat ? _Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix à la fois ferme et douce._

Son absence de réaction fut une réponse suffisante pour elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire feu dans sa direction. Elle visait méthodiquement les pieds, l'obligeant à reculer toujours plus, si bien qu'il se retrouvât à bord de l'appareil. Elle ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de s'y engouffrer à son tour et d'appuyer rapidement sur le bouton pour refermer les portes derrière elle.

L'instant d'après, elle fut plaquée avec une violence inouïe contre la paroi de l'appareil, sa vue se troubla sous le choc et il lui fallut de nombreuses secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, trop nombreuses puisqu'elle ne sentit pas les doigts de Barnes s'emparer d'une de ses lames, elle eut juste le temps de voir un éclat argenté qui lui permit d'éviter de justesse le coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Elle sentit sa main cybernétique se refermer sur son cou et ses pieds quitter le sol, elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de ses lèvres, sa vue se brouilla dangereusement, le sang battait dans ses tempes dans un bruit sourd.

Elle fit alors la seule chose qui pourrait encore lui sauver la vie à cet instant précis, ses doigts se refermèrent sur un des couteaux qui lui restait et elle l'enfonça dans son épaule valide et tourna fermement la lame dans sa chair lui arrachant un cri de douleur et il fut forcé de la laisser retomber. Ce petit instant de répit fut suffisant pour qu'elle s'empare des petites armes que Stark lui avait données, sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle les actionna et les jeta en direction du soldat qui ne parvint pas à les éviter. Il convulsa violemment et il lui sembla passer une éternité avant qu'il ne s'écroule finalement sur le sol inconscient. À moitié lucide, ses doigts trouvèrent le bracelet à son poignet et elle appuya sur le bouton, ne souhaitant rien de plus au monde que d'avoir du renfort.

 ** _\- Barton, l'agent Hayeson a actionné son bracelet. Elle est en danger._** _S'écria Stark alors qu'il tentait de maîtriser Hulk._

 ** _\- On y est presque._**

Soutenant Natasha du mieux qu'il pouvait, Barton accéléra légèrement la cadence, si la sorcière avec réussi à mettre Hulk dans une colère noire, il imaginait sans mal l'état dans lequel devait être Barnes et il doutait qu'Amélia puisse, à elle seule, se charger de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Captain dont le regard se fit encore plus sombre. Il secoua brusquement la tête comme pour chasser les images que la jeune Maximoff lui avait mises dans la tête et il le dépassa au pas de course.

Lorsque les portes du jet s'ouvrirent, Steve ignorait s'il était soulagé ou non. Une part de lui espérait, assez naïvement, retrouver ses deux amis comme il les avait laissés, mais l'autre, s'attendait à un massacre qu'il n'était pas prêt à voir. La scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, n'était certainement pas aussi terrible que celle qu'il s'était imaginé, mais il ne s'en retrouva pas moins ébranlé. Il vit le corps immobile de Bucky, visiblement inconscient et celui d'Amélia, à peine un mètre plus loin. Elle était recroquevillée contre la paroi, allongée sur le flan, elle semblait à peine consciente bien que ses yeux furent grands ouverts.

Il laissa tomber son bouclier et se rua à ses côtés, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sembla un peu plus vivante que quelques secondes auparavant. Sa joue commençait déjà à prendre une teinte bleue, une empreinte distincte de main était visible sur sa gorge en dépit de ce qu'il voyait, elle ne semblait pas gravement blessée. Dès que leurs iris se rencontrèrent, les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes et Steve passa fermement ses bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui. Il s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre la paroi, Amélia recroquevillée tout contre lui. Il sentit ses mains se refermer sur le tissu de son costume et elle se mit à sangloter péniblement. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et lui caressa gentiment le dos tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps contre son torse. Son regard tomba sur le corps de son ami et il raffermit un peu plus sa prise autour de la brunette.

\- Je suis désolé. _Chuchota-t-il._

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre : _

\- Et entre amis on n'a pas de secret l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Tu en as ? _S'enquit-elle._

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il n'avait rien d'amusé, il était plutôt résigné, agacé.

\- J'ai des secrets pour tout le monde. Même pour moi-même. _Répondit-il._ Il y a des choses que je ne pourrais jamais te dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te révèle tous mes secrets les plus morbides ?


	18. Chapter 18 : Safe Place

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 ** _Disclamer:_** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **H** ello les amis ! C'est avec plaisir que je viens vous poster un nouveau chapitre !

Tout d'abord, je commence par annoncer la gagnante du petit concours, roulement de tambour…. C'est Pandora-Linchpin ! Félicitations tu remportes le chapitre dix-neuf !

 **E** nsuite, il y a une petite chose dans ce chapitre (une révélation que va faire Bucky) qui pourrait vous paraître un peu trop rapide, mais je vous assure que **cette révélation provoquera quelques embarras** et je dois vous avouer que ça aura sans doute des répercutions pendant Civil War mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant.

 **C** omme promis l'identité du partenaire d'Amélia est révélée et je pense de plus en plus à écrire quelques « chapitres hors-séries » pour expliquer un peu cette relation mais aussi la relation Steve/Amélia, je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse ?

 **P** our terminer, concernant le petit concours, j'ai été un peu déçue que vous soyez si peu nombreux à participer, la question était peut-être un peu trop facile, je vais essayer de penser à quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué pour la prochaine fois.

 **V** oilà, voilà, maintenant place aux reviews :

 **Réponse à Pandora-Linchpin** : Comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, félicitations ! Tu es la grande gagnante ! Le lien vers le chapitre 19 te sera envoyé par message privé, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. Je dois avouer que j'aime aussi ce genre de petit jeu, je vais essayer de penser à autre chose d'ici peu. Effectivement Bucky et Amélia en ont pas mal bavé dans le chapitre précédent…

 **Réponse à Guest** **:** Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes l'histoire, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! : )

 **Réponse à Lea34** : Tout d'abord, Bienvenue à toi et merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir d'avoir l'avis de nouveaux lecteurs ! Je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent tout comme l'histoire. Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je vais peut-être essayer de le poster un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, étant donné que c'est les vacances, je vais sans doute avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te revoir par ici ! : )

Bonne lecture à tous !

 _Comme toujours j'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de faute alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne…_

* * *

Ce fut Barton qui les dérangea quelques heures plus tard. Amélia se détacha de Steve pour reprendre sa place contre la paroi et garda les yeux sur Bucky qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

\- On est arrivés. _Annonça l'archer._

Elle vit Steve se remettre sur ses pieds et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle la refusa d'un signe de tête.

\- Je reste ici.

\- Lily…

\- Je reste ici. _Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort._

Elle ignora le regard du reste de l'équipe, n'aspirant qu'à rester un peu seule. Elle ne cacha pas son irritation lorsque Stark s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il lança un bref regard à Barnes avant de se concentrer sur elle.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir rester ici ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Quels seront les dommages causés à son bras ?

\- Je jetterais un œil quand il sera réveillé.

\- Et sur lui ?

\- Espérons pour vous que ça lui aura remis les idées en place, je trouve qu'il vous a assez abimée.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir rester ici avec lui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse, Stark ? _Soupira-t-elle._

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je n'ai rien contre vous. Je vous aime bien en fait. Coulson parlait toujours en bien de vous.

\- Je ne lui tournerai pas le dos. _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en désignant Bucky._

\- Il a essayé de vous tuer.

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Je ne lui tournerai pas le dos à cause de ce que cette sorcière lui a fait faire.

\- C'est exactement ce que Coulson disait à votre sujet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que vous étiez une amie fidèle.

Il lui adresse l'un de ses célèbres sourires en coin avant de se relever, il lissa son pantalon d'un revers de la main et lui adressa un dernier regard avant de s'en aller à son tour.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- S'il se réveille de mauvais poil, appelez.

Elle acquiesça distraitement, regarda une nouvelle fois Barnes et elle se saisit de son revolver avant d'appuyer la tête contre la paroi.

Son attente lui sembla longue, affreusement longue. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement la crosse de son arme lorsqu'elle vit le corps de Bucky s'agiter doucement. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et son regard trouva immédiatement le sien.

\- Qui es-tu ? _S'enquit-elle._ Vashe imya ? _Répéta-t-elle en russe._

Il se releva, sans doute un peu trop brusquement, puisqu'elle enleva la sécurité de son revolver et tendit le bras, le doigt proche de la détente, prête à faire feu.

\- Sergent James Buchanan Barnes.

Elle sembla franchement soulagée par sa déclaration et son bras retomba sur ses genoux. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il prit le temps de vraiment la regarder et la culpabilité le heurta de plein fouet. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et la honte s'empara de lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça.

\- Ça c'est le frère Maximoff. _Expliqua-t-elle en désignant sa joue déjà bleue._ Et le reste, on peut dire que c'est la sœur qui l'a provoqué.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai blessée.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi vulnérable. Sa voix semblait cassée, il prenait bien plus mal qu'elle ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Elle se hissa rapidement sur ses pieds pour finalement venir s'installer à côté de lui. Elle ignora son mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle le frôla.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. _Assura-t-elle._ Tu n'étais plus du tout toi-même. Tu n'étais ni le Bucky que je côtoie ni le soldat à qui j'ai fait face. Tu étais…

\- Enragé.

\- C'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé, mais oui, on peut dire ça.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Barton nous a emmenés en lieu sûr, j'ai préféré rester jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

\- Toute seule ?

\- J'ai voulu t'éviter de te sentir plus mal que tu ne l'es déjà.

\- Je ne peux pas me sentir plus mal que maintenant. _Marmonna-t-il._

\- Je vais bien. _Assura-t-elle._ Je suis peut-être blessée, mais je suis toujours vivante et c'est le principal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Tu aurais été en sécurité à New York.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là, les conséquences auraient pu être encore plus désastreuses qu'elles ne le sont déjà. J'ai lamentablement échoué avec Banner, je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger et à cause de ça, il est devenu vert et il a attaqué la ville. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas avec toi. J'ai réussi à t'empêcher de faire quelque chose que tu aurais regretté. J'ai loupé une partie de ma mission, mais j'en ai réussi une autre.

\- Tu m'as empêché de m'en prendre à des civils, mais je m'en suis pris à toi.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas tuée.

\- Je l'aurais fait. Je voulais le faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu étais sur mon chemin.

\- Tu n'étais pas lucide, Bucky.

\- Tu ne peux pas me trouver des excuses à chaque fois que je perds le contrôle, Amélia.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom et malgré l'apparente tension, elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la façon dont les syllabes roulaient sur sa langue, elle secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir cette idée de sa tête et l'observa se mettre sur ses pieds pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, tu n'étais pas toi-même. _Répondit-elle en se levant à son tour._

\- Ou peut-être que je l'étais. Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était exactement ce que j'étais ? Je suis un tueur.

\- Tout comme moi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je n'ai pas de sang sur les mains ?

\- C'est différent.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai toujours été consciente de ce que je faisais. Personne n'a eu besoin de m'effacer la mémoire pour que j'accepte mes missions.

\- Tu faisais ce qu'on t'ordonnait de faire, tu protégeais le monde.

\- C'est vrai, ou du moins, je pensais le faire, tout comme toi.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et ignora le regard un brin paniqué de Bucky qui semblait lui crier de ne pas approcher. Elle posa doucement, presque timidement ses mains sur son torse avant de les faire glisser dans son dos et elle l'attira contre elle. Il resta stoïque de longues secondes, si bien qu'elle pensât qu'il allait la repousser, mais il n'en fit rien. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la maintenant fermement contre son corps.

\- Je vais bien, Bucky. _Assura-t-elle contre son torse._

Elle ignora la sensation désagréable de son uniforme contre sa joue et le serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir poignardé. _Chuchota-t-elle._

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Le docteur Banner s'est occupé de toi pendant que tu étais inconscient. Tu as mal ?

\- Je suis dangereux pour toi. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre, ignorant sa question._

\- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons.

Elle releva légèrement la tête, assez pour capter son regard et ils échangèrent un bref sourire amusé. Leur moment de quiétude ne dura cependant pas, les portes du quinjet s'ouvrirent et ils furent forcés de se séparer, ils virent, presque avec soulagement, Steve pénétrer dans l'appareil, il leur lança un regard prudent, interrogea silencieusement la jeune femme, soucieux de savoir s'il venait de les déranger, mais il sembla se détendre lorsqu'elle lui offrit un léger sourire. Rogers avait troqué son uniforme de Captain America contre un jeans et un t-shirt tellement moulant qu'elle eut peur qu'il ne se déchire s'il venait à faire le moindre geste brusque.

\- Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. _Annonça-t-il._

\- Tout va bien, il s'est réveillé en étant lui.

\- J'ose te demander comment tu as vérifié ?

\- Elle a pointé une arme sur moi. _Intervint Barnes._

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le coin des lèvres de Barnes se releva et que Steve les regardait tour à tour.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Si je te le disais, tu risquerais de ne pas me croire.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre avant de quitter le jet, la brunette lança un rapide coup d'œil à Barnes qui semblait se demander s'il n'était pas préférable pour lui de rester à l'écart des autres. Il sentit les doigts d'Amélia trouver les siens et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

\- Viens. _Murmura-t-elle._

Il la laissa l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, elle le sentit se tendre et il reprit ses réflexes de soldat, il lança un coup d'œil circulaire, étudiant son habitat, cherchant un danger là où il n'y en avait pas. Ce fut la voix d'Amélia qui le fit revenir à lui.

\- C'est une… ferme ?

Steve leur lança un bref regard par-dessus son épaule et continua de marcher vers la bâtisse. Elle échangea un coup d'œil avec Barnes qui haussa les épaules.

\- C'est la ferme de qui ? _Interrogea-t-elle à nouveau._

\- Laura Barton.

\- La sœur de Clint ?

\- Sa femme. _Rectifia-t-il._

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Steve tandis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le perron de la maison. La tête de la brune se tourna vivement vers lui, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, le choc bien visible dans son regard.

\- Sa femme ? _Répéta-t-elle._ Clint est marié ?

\- Apparemment. Et c'est pas tout.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Clint Barton dont l'image était bien loin de celle de l'agent du SHIELD qu'il était. Elle avisa d'un œil septique la chemise à carreau qu'il portait et son regard tomba sur la femme qu'il tenait contre lui. Il lui lança un sourire désolé tandis que la femme brune, qu'elle imaginait être Laura la gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux.

\- Agent Hayeson. _L'accueillit-elle._ Clint m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari tout comme Amélia se défit de celle de Barnes et les deux femmes firent un pas l'un vers l'autre, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua son ventre bien arrondi.

\- Amélia. _Corrigea-t-elle en lui serrant la main._ J'aimerais en dire autant, mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait une Madame Barton. Et voici Bucky. _Présenta-t-elle en désignant l'homme à ses côtés._

Le soldat gratifia la femme d'un hochement de tête mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, elle s'effaça pour les laisser pénétrer dans la maison et un mouvement capta l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle vit deux têtes blondes se ruer vers le salon, elle lança un nouveau regard à Clint.

\- Et deux mini Barton ? _Continua-t-elle._

\- Je te les présenterais plus tard. _Sourit-il._ Vous avez tous les deux besoin d'une douche.

Barton les emmena à l'étage et leur désigna une porte ouverte.

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de partager une chambre ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Non, ça ira. _Sourit-elle._

\- Je vous ai préparé des vêtements de rechange. Vous trouverez des serviettes dans la salle de bain et une trousse de premiers secours.

\- Merci, Clint.

Le blond lança un regard à Bucky avant de s'éclipser, les laissant seuls dans leur nouvelle chambre. Amélia ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que Barnes se posta devant la fenêtre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. _Marmonna-t-elle._

\- Quoi ?

Bucky délaissa l'extérieur des yeux pour se concentrer sur elle, il la vit lever un bras pour atteindre ses cheveux qu'elle dénoua. Il vint prudemment s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Barton est marié. Et il a des enfants.

\- C'est si étonnant ? Lui et toi, vous aviez… vous étiez…

\- Non ! _S'écria-t-elle._ Non bien sûr que non. On n'a jamais eu ce genre de relation. On est amis, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi c'est si étonnant qu'il ait une famille ?

\- C'est pas vraiment le job idéal pour concilier travail et famille. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Je suis sûre que Natasha était au courant.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse de Natasha. C'est juste que je pensais qu'on était amis et que peut-être, il m'aurait parlé de ce genre de truc.

\- Et entre amis, on n'a pas de secret l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Tu en as ? _S'enquit-elle._

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais il n'avait rien d'amusé, il était plutôt résigné, agacé.

\- J'ai des secrets pour tout le monde. Même pour moi-même. _Répondit-il._ Il y a des choses que je ne pourrais jamais te dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te révèle tous mes secrets les plus morbides ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, oui. Je ne te pousserais jamais à me parler et je ne refuserais jamais que tu me parles. Peu importe si les choses que tu as à me dire ne sont pas toutes roses.

\- Tu es probablement la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir.

\- J'ai toujours espéré recevoir une médaille un jour. _Plaisanta-t-elle._

Il lui lança un regard amusé avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux. Il fixa un instant ses mains, elle le vit serrer et desserrer son poing métallique et elle se demanda quels effets indésirables les petites armes de Stark avaient laissées sur sa prothèse mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le lui demander, il reprit la parole.

\- Natasha. _Commença-t-il._ Je crois que je la connais.

\- Tu lui as tiré dessus quand elle protégeait un ingénieur, quelques années auparavant.

\- Non, je crois que je la connais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'était pendant une mission ?

\- Je l'ai connue sous un autre prénom, Natalia. Je crois que je l'ai entraînée. Je crois que… qu'on a eu…

Bien que Bucky semblât chercher ses mots, Amélia comprit parfaitement ce qu'il tentait de dire. Elle hocha distraitement la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris. Il tenta un regard dans sa direction, mais elle ne semblait pas prendre mal la nouvelle.

\- Mon partenaire. _Reprit-elle._

\- Tu n'as pas à m'en parler.

\- C'était Brock Rumlow.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se souvenir de lui. C'était un de ceux avec lesquels Bucky n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié travailler. Rumlow s'était toujours distingué par sa brutalité. Il avait du mal d'imaginer Amélia avec un homme comme lui. Ils semblaient bien trop différents.

\- Je suis désolée. _Chuchota-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il était avec HYDRA. Il t'a peut-être blessé ou…

\- Tu ne peux pas t'excuser pour les autres.

\- Non c'est vrai.

\- Vous étiez proches ?

\- Dès que j'ai commencé en tant qu'agent, Brock m'a prise sous son aile. Il m'a appris la plupart des choses que je sais. Il m'a sauvé la vie tellement de fois… Il était devenu important pour moi et moi pour lui.

\- Il était amoureux de toi.

\- Il l'était.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je ne le voyais pas comme ça.

Barnes observa silencieusement son visage, ses yeux rivés sur le sol, elle semblait perdue et triste. Il tendit sa main valide vers la sienne et emprisonna ses doigts dans sa paume. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et vint poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis contente qu'on ait eu cette conversation. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Moi aussi. _Répondit-il sur le même ton._

* * *

 ** _Dans le prochain chapitre :_**

\- Tu sais que je peux jurer en trois langues différentes ?

\- Impressionnant. _Se moqua-t-il gentiment._ Où est-ce que tu as appris à parler russe ?

\- J'ai appris, c'est tout.

\- Ton accent est terrible. _Grimaça-t-il._

Les lèvres d'Amélia se craquèrent en un sourire et elle lui donna un léger coup d'épaule qui lui arracha un petit rire rauque. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant ce son. Elle se mit à se mordiller la lèvre en pensant à quel point elle aimait le voir aussi léger.


	19. Chapter 19 : Barton's Place

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **H** ello les amis ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !

 **J** 'aurais aimé vous le poster un peu plus tôt, mais finalement j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée et ça n'a pas été possible. Ce chapitre-ci est plus calme mais le prochain le sera un peu moins.

 **P** our les amateurs/amatrices d'écriture, le **Christmas Challenge** a ouvert ses portes, si vous ne connaissez pas le concept il s'agit en fait d'un calendrier de l'Avent littéraire. Les webmiss vous proposent 25 thèmes écrits, 25 thèmes images et 25 thèmes musicaux, à vous d'en choisir 25, d'écrire 25 textes et de les publier du 1 au 25 décembre. Il n'y a pratiquement aucune règle, on fait ce qu'on veut, on choisit les thèmes qu'on veut et on choisit comment on décide de les aborder, c'est vraiment génial ! Cela fait deux ans que j'y participe et je compte bien participer cette année aussi. Si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à me demander le lien et à aller vous inscrire !

 **V** oilà, après ce petit instant pub, place aux reviews :

 **Réponse à Erza Robin** : Effectivement Natasha et Bucky ont une relation. Je n'en dis pas plus, des détails seront dévoilés plus tard dans l'histoire.

 **Réponse à Pandora-Linchpin** : Comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, effectivement, Bucky et Natasha ont eu une relation dans le passé. Ça causera une petite pagaille mais tout ça viendra après l'ère d'Ultron.

 **Réponse à Lea34** : Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit ici, mais je vois Tony comme un handicapé des sentiments. Il se cache beaucoup derrière son humour, parfois un peu noir, je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de mal à extérioriser. Ce n'est pas un de mes personnages préférés mais je l'aime cependant beaucoup, il est assez difficile à cerner.

Il y aura d'autres allusions à Coulson (et peut-être même une apparition), étant donné que c'est lui qui a recruté Amélia, il était assez important pour elle.

Pour ce qui est des chapitres qui développeraient la relation Amélia/Rumlow, j'ai commencé à travailler dessus, ils seront sans doute bientôt publiés.

Amélia est très incertaine sur certains points, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup laissé paraître dans les chapitres précédents, mais quelques grandes incertitudes seront pointées plus tard dans l'histoire. Elle écoute beaucoup les autres, donne des conseils mais ne se confie pas.

Je crois effectivement qu'ils se marient, je ne lis pas les comics, j'ai simplement décidé d'intégrer cette relation à l'histoire pour que ça créée un peu la pagaille. Ce n'est pas un secret si je dis que je préfère largement Amélia/Bucky et effectivement j'aime aussi Natasha/Bruce, même si, avant le film l'ère d'Ultron, je les avais jamais imaginés ensemble…

Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira : )

 **Réponse à Diri-chan** **:** C'est un peu tard pour occuper ta nuit d'insomnie j'en suis désolée mais j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre.

Cette réaction de Barton arrivera un peu plus tard, après l'ère d'Ultron mais avant Civil War, elle se traduira par une conversation entre lui et Amélia où il lui fera part de ses craintes, Après, je vois un peu Bucky comme Banner. Tout comme Banner (enfin, maintenant il se contrôle plutôt bien), Bucky perd le contrôle et laissa place à son alter ego. Je dois quand même avouer que je préfèrerais me retrouver en face d'un Soldat de l'Hiver plutôt qu'en face d'un Hulk. Barnes est déjà nettement plus agréable à regarder. Alors je me suis dit, si Barton prend le risque d'emmener un Banner, assez secoué à cause de Wanda, pourquoi pas un Bucky, lui aussi secoué mais neutralisé et enfermé dans un avion ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, sa réaction arrivera.

Merci de m'avoir prévenue ! Je vais venir faire un tour et je te laisserais évidemment un avis aussi constructif que possible. Avancer comme un escargot, je connais ! J'ai débuté cette ff il y a un bout de temps maintenant, je l'ai laissée de côté pour écrire mon autre ff pour finalement y revenir quelques mois plus tard. Je crois que ce sera amusant de voir toutes ces différences, on a tous une vision différente des personnages et c'est ce que je trouve intéressant ! Bon courage pour la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira : )

 **J** 'ai eu plus d'une centaine de vues sur le chapitre précédent alors merci à vous d'être venu le lire !

 **N** 'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, j'aime beaucoup interagir avec vous et connaître votre opinion sur l'histoire !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

 _ **Comme toujours j'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de faute alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne...**_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain, Barnes observa avec amusement sa mine sombre. Depuis la chambre, il l'avait entendu râler et maudire les membres de l'équipe d'avoir utilisé toute l'eau chaude, il l'avait même entendue sortir tout un chapelet de juron qui aurait à coup sûr pu faire rougir Steve. Elle marmonna encore de longues secondes avec mécontentement avant de venir prendre place à ses côtés. Il l'observa tresser patiemment ses cheveux encore mouillés par la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle semblait avoir trouvé du fond de teint dans la salle de bain puisque ses hématomes n'étaient plus aussi apparents.

\- Je déteste me laver à l'eau froide. _Bougonna-t-elle._ Ils auraient au moins pu nous laisser un peu d'eau chaude.

\- Tu vas survivre ? _S'enquit-il._

\- C'est du sarcasme que j'entends dans ta voix ? _S'amusa-t-elle._

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé t'entendre jurer comme tu l'as fait là-dedans.

\- Tu sais que je peux jurer en trois langues différentes ?

\- Impressionnant. _Se moqua-t-il gentiment._ Où est-ce que tu as appris à parler russe ?

\- J'ai appris, c'est tout.

\- Ton accent est terrible. _Grimaça-t-il._

Les lèvres d'Amélia se craquèrent en un sourire et elle lui donna un léger coup d'épaule qui lui arracha un petit rire rauque. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant ce son. Elle se mit à se mordiller la lèvre en pensant à quel point elle aimait le voir aussi léger.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Je suis juste, heureuse, c'est tout.

\- Que j'ai critiqué ton accent ?

\- De tes progrès. Regardes-toi, tu parles, tu plaisantes, tu ris, tu réagis bien au contact physique.

\- C'est facile avec toi.

\- Tu as parlé avec Steve.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était un exploit.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas te vexer mais c'est un peu le cas.

\- Tu rends les choses plus simples.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et elle le vit à nouveau fermer le poing avant de le rouvrir à nouveau.

\- Allons demander à Stark de regarder à ton bras.

Sans vraiment qu'il ne puisse protester, elle l'entraîna à sa suite et ils se retrouvèrent dehors, là où Steve et Tony étaient occupés à couper du bois, si c'était un concours, c'est sûr que Rogers était loin devant.

\- Sarah Connor. _L'accueillit Iron Man._ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Vous pouvez commencer par m'appeler par mon prénom. Et ensuite, vous pourrez regarder au bras de Bucky.

\- Vous non plus vous ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom.

\- Non mais de Monsieur Stark je suis passée à Stark, qui est votre nom de famille.

\- Vous voulez que je vous appelle Hayeson ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

\- Regardez à son bras. _Ordonna-t-elle._

\- Pas la peine de vous mettre en colère.

Il planta sa hache dans ce qu'il restait d'un tronc d'arbre et leur fit signe de venir s'installer sur la table de pique-nique installée non loin de là. Elle vit le corps de Bucky se raidir à nouveau et lui lancer un regard nerveux lorsqu'il s'installa sur la table.

\- Tout ira bien. _Assura-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras valide._ Je vais rester ici.

\- Vous allez l'empêcher de me réduire en miette ? _Interrogea Stark en les rejoignant._

\- Faites en sorte de ne pas le mettre en colère et vous devriez survivre.

\- Terminator n'a pas l'air d'être indisposé par ma présence.

\- Il est simplement plus poli que moi et il évite de vous le dire.

Son regard quitta Stark pour se concentrer sur Bucky. Ses poings étaient fermés sur ses cuisses tandis que son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. La maintenance de son bras n'avait sans doute jamais été quelque chose d'agréable pour lui.

\- Tout va bien, Bucky. _Murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement son bras valide._

Elle regarda Stark enlever patiemment les petits disques de métal toujours bien accrochés à son bras cybernétique. Son travailla ne dura que quelques minutes, mais Barnes sembla soulagé lorsqu'il annonça qu'il avait terminé.

\- Vous pouvez les récupérer. _Annonça-t-il en désignant les petites armes._

\- Ces choses sont réutilisables ?

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Un amateur ?

Sans en ajouter plus il rejoignit Steve et ils reprirent leur activité en silence. La jeune femme vint s'installer aux côtés de Bucky et leurs regards se fixèrent sur les deux hommes à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Tu vas bien ? _S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui._

\- La dernière fois que quelqu'un a réparé mon bras, j'ai été reprogrammé juste après.

\- Effacé la mémoire. _Reformula-t-elle._ Tu n'es pas une machine.

\- Ça dépend de quel côté tu es.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Je sais. _Assura-t-il._ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ?

\- On ne pouvait pas rentrer à New York.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Hulk a fait des dégâts. Toute l'équipe a été assez secouée sauf Stark et Barton.

\- La sorcière ?

\- Natasha et Banner étaient probablement les deux pires.

Leurs têtes se tournèrent en parfait accord vers Tony et Steve quand ils entendirent le ton du blond se faire plus dur, les deux hommes parlementèrent quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que Steve ne brise un morceau de buche à main nue. Laura choisit cet instant pour les interrompre et Stark s'éloigna et c'était probablement mieux comme ça.

\- Tout va bien Captain ? _S'enquit Amélia._

Steve se tourna brusquement vers eux et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre par un hochement de tête.

\- Si tu veux, on peut se mettre à deux pour le tuer ? _Proposa-t-elle en plaisantant._ Je le tue et tu creuses une tombe pour faire disparaître le corps.

\- Pourquoi ce serait toi qui le tuerais ?

\- Tu n'es pas du genre à tuer quelqu'un comme ça, uniquement parce qu'il t'énerve.

\- Toi oui ?

\- Non. Mais je pourrais faire une exception pour lui.

Les lèvres du blond se craquèrent en un sourire et il secoua la tête avant de retourner à son activité. La brunette tourna la tête vers Barnes et l'étudia de longues secondes. Il semblait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées et la culpabilité qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent lui fit un pincement au cœur. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Durant un bref instant, son regard oscilla entre elle et Steve et il sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce._

\- Je devrais passer la nuit dans le jet.

\- Tu veux faire l'ermite ?

\- Ce n'est pas sûr d'être avec moi.

\- Je suis insomniaque, Bucky. Je dormirais deux heures, si j'ai de la chance, je passerai le reste de la nuit à lire ou à faire des mots croisés alors je crois que j'aurais tout le temps de le voir venir si tu réveillais en n'étant pas toi-même.

\- Tu essaieras de me calmer et je briserais des choses ou je te ferais du mal.

\- Clint le prendrait mal si tu te mettais à casser son mobilier.

\- J'ai… je fais des cauchemars.

\- Ce sont des cauchemars ou des souvenirs ?

\- Surement un peu des deux.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je me souviens d'un homme, il me connaissait. Il a dit mon prénom et puis il a dit que j'allais devenir le bras armé d'HYDRA.

Son regard se perdit sur son bras cybernétique, exposé eux yeux de tous à cause du t-shirt qu'il portait.

\- Ils ont coupé ce qu'il restait. _Reprit-il._

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ?

\- Non. Plus maintenant.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas entendre parler d'un spécialiste ?

\- Je ne veux voir aucun médecin.

\- Si tu veux parler…

\- J'écris tout ce dont je me souviens. _La coupa-t-il._

\- C'est vrai ?

\- J'ai trois carnets. Un pour ce qu'il s'est passé avant, un pour ce qu'il s'est passé après et un pour toutes mes missions.

\- Je crois que tu devrais en ajouter un quatrième.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les choses qu'ils se passent maintenant.

Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Steve qui écoutait le plus discrètement possible leur conversation. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute et elle entendit Bucky marmonner à côté d'elle.

\- Tu sais, quand on a retrouvé Steve, il n'était pas dans l'état qu'il est aujourd'hui. _Commença-t-elle._ Fury avait engagé un psychiatre qui avait recommandé qu'on le réveille en douceur. Alors ils ont reconstitué une chambre qui ressemblait à celles des années 40. Il a même eu droit à une fausse infirmière qui ressemblait vaguement à Peggy Carter. Seulement, ils ont décidé de lui passer un match de baseball auquel il était présent. De tous les matchs de baseball, il a fallu que ce soit celui-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a traversé un mur et il a essayé de s'enfuir dans New York. _Ricana-t-elle._ Je n'avais jamais vu personne courir aussi vite de ma vie. Quand ils ont décidés de me le confier, il était dans un mauvais état.

\- Tu sais que j'entends tout ce que tu dis ? _S'enquit l'intéressé._

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler Madame. _Reprit-elle en l'ignorant._ J'ai bien cru qu'il allait faire une attaque la première fois que je l'ai emmené manger à l'extérieur.

\- Les prix étaient exorbitants ! _Se défendit-il._

Bien qu'il n'eut pas compris pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça, maintenant, il comprenait. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que Steve, bien que leurs deux expériences soient totalement différentes, avait aussi eu du mal à s'adapter au nouveau monde. C'était à nouveau une de ses tentatives pour le faire parler au blond.

\- On aurait dit un homme des cavernes.

\- Là, tu exagères. _Fit-il en se retournant._

\- C'est vrai. Tu ne m'as pas balancée sur ton épaule pour m'emmener dans une grotte. Mais tu t'es quand même retrouvé impliqué dans une bagarre de bar et tout ça pour défendre mon honneur.

\- Il s'était montré irrespectueux.

\- Il était surtout très accompagné.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de me battre.

Soudain, il se sentit dériver lentement. Son esprit s'embruma légèrement et il sut ce qu'il se passait. Un nouveau souvenir refaisait surface. Sa main valide trouva celle d'Amélia. Il s'accrocha à elle comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, elle était son ancre. Son ouïe se brouilla et le souvenir se joua sous ses paupières.

 ** _\- Fais pas trop de bêtises d'ici mon retour._** _Lança un homme dont la voix semblait tellement similaire à la sienne._

 ** _\- Des bêtises ? Sans toi, y a pas de risques._** _Répondit un Steve bien plus petit que celui d'aujourd'hui._

Il sentit une pression sur son bras avant de vraiment revenir à lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et peu à peu, il se reconnecta avec la réalité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Steve qui l'observait prudemment, et puis il entendit la voix d'Amélia.

\- Tout va bien Buck ? _S'enquit Steve._

\- Avant que je m'en aille, on était à une fête foraine.

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt, la brunette à côté de lui, semblait également étonnée, mais dans le bon sens du terme, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire qui réchauffa son cœur.

\- Tu te rappelles ? _Sourit-elle._

\- Tu voulais essayer de t'engager. Encore. _Sourit Barnes en se tournant à nouveau vers Steve._

\- Et tu m'as disputé. _Continua Rogers._

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire presque complice et la jeune femme se sentit soudain de trop. Elle extirpa prudemment ses doigts de la poigne de Bucky et se remit sur ses pieds.

\- Clint à l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide avec son perron. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle échangea un dernier regard avec Bucky et se dirigea à grand pas vers Barton.

\- Elle essaie d'aider. _Reprit Steve._

\- Je ne mérite pas son aide.

Il planta sa hache dans le sol et se frotta les mains sur son pantalon avant de s'approcher.

\- J'ai hésité à lui demander son aide pour te retrouver. Elle a été très marquée par Washington. Plus qu'elle ne voudra bien l'avouer. Mais j'ai pensé que la distraire l'aiderait à passer au-dessus. Qu'elle penserait à autre chose qu'à se venger.

\- Elle m'a parlé de Rumlow.

\- Il ne lui fera aucun mal. J'ai demandé à Stark de garder un œil sur elle et sur son appartement.

\- Dispositif de traçage ?

\- Caché sur son portable. Et sur le bracelet que lui a donné Tony.

\- Si elle l'apprend…

\- Elle n'a pas à le savoir. _Le coupa-t-il._ Je connais Rumlow, je sais de quoi il est capable, je la protège.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas décidé de l'aider quand elle est partie seule pour lui faire face ?

\- Parce que je pensais que c'était une fausse piste. Quand on en aura terminé avec Ultron, Rumlow sera ma priorité.

\- C'est une menace pour elle ?

\- Je crois qu'il est assez désespéré pour l'être.

Barnes tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme. Elle était assise dans le rocking-chair, la fille de Barton sur les genoux, elle tenait un livre ouvert devant elles et elle lui lisait visiblement une histoire.

\- Je la protégerai. _Assura-t-il._

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi elle ?

\- Parce qu'elle est exactement la personne qu'il fallait. Si j'en doutais avant, maintenant j'en suis sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a vu le pire de toi et pourtant, elle a insisté pour être là quand tu te réveillerais. C'est une amie fidèle, elle ne te tournera jamais le dos. À moins que tu ne lui en donnes une raison.

* * *

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre :**_

Barnes ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de lui lancer un petit regard amusé auquel elle répondit par une grimace.

\- Très mature. _Répondit-il._

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de pratique. _Se défendit-elle._ Je m'améliorerais.

\- Bien sûr.

Son ton était en complète contradiction avec ce qu'il venait de dire, lui faisant largement comprendre qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu quant à son amélioration. Elle lui lança un regard blasé, détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers lui.

\- Si tu penses faire mieux tu devrais essayer.

\- Tu es vexée ?

\- Je suis loin d'être vexée.


	20. Chapter 20 : Allies

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

 **H** ello les amis ! Le chapitre 20 est arrivé !

 **F** inalement, je crois que je vais me contenter d'un chapitre le mercredi parce que je dois jongler entre pas mal de chose, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire et donc je préfère conserver l'avance que j'ai.

 **S** inon, j'ai vu le film Avant toi et c'est une vraie petite merveille ! Emilia Clarke est super attachante, drôle et un peu empotée elle est vraiment au top ! Et puis ses expressions faciales valent de l'or ! Avant de voir ce film j'ignorais qu'on pouvait autant bouger ses sourcils… Bon mis à part ça, ce film m'a permis de découvrir un peu plus l'actrice que j'ai choisi pour représenter Amélia. Je dois avouer que je ne la connais pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas vu Terminator et j'avoue que je ne regarde pas beaucoup Game of Throne alors c'était intéressant.

Voilà refermons cette parenthèse et place aux reviews :

 **Réponse à Diri-Chan** : Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis. C'est vrai que Barton est quelqu'un d'assez généreux, je trouve que c'est vraiment grâce à l'ère d'Ultron qu'on a vu un autre aspect de sa personnalité. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas oublié, je vais passer lire ta ff mais j'avoue être un peu débordée ces temps-ci…

 **Réponse à Lea34** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! D'ailleurs on voit l'effet que ça a sur lui quand il perd quelqu'un qu'il aime, je ne vais pas en dire plus car je ne sais pas si tu as vu Civil War.

Coulson est un personnage que j'ai bien aimé découvrir dans Agents of SHIELD, je n'ai regardé que la première saison donc je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe pour l'instant mais c'est un personnage que je trouve assez attachant.

C'est vrai que pour l'instant, les choses sont assez compliquées mais après l'ère d'Ultron, les choses vont se calmer et ce serait dommage de les laisser s'ennuyer. Mais ils ont auront quand même un peu de répit entre Ultron et Civil War.

Les expériences de Steve et Bucky sont différentes mais elles ont quelques points communs, notamment l'adaptation forcée à la technologie et tout ça… Je crois qu'au début Steve devait être aussi perdu que Bucky peut l'être. Enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois.

 **Réponse à Pandora-Linchpin** : Encore merci d'avoir laissé une review sur le chapitre alors que tu l'avais déjà lu ! : )

 _Comme toujours, j'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de faute alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne…_

* * *

Dès lors que Nick Fury avait fait son apparition à la ferme des Barton, Amélia avait emmené Bucky à l'étage, elle avait espéré par ce geste éviter tout stress, mais la tension qui irradiait de son corps, lui prouvait qu'elle avait eu tort. Il était planté devant la fenêtre et observait sans relâche les environs, soucieux de voir débarquer des renforts.

\- Il n'est pas là pour toi. _Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer._

\- Tu savais qu'il viendrait ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Nick Fury, il partait pour l'Europe. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait regagné le pays mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Maria Hill a dû l'appeler en lui disant que l'équipe était au plus bas.

\- Alors il est venu les remettre d'aplomb ?

\- Exactement.

\- J'ai essayé de le tuer.

\- Il est intelligent. Il comprend que tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et ses mains se refermèrent sur sa main métallique et elle l'attira loin de la fenêtre.

\- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qui se passe au rez-de-chaussée. Tu peux les entendre ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?

\- Je suis pas un Avengers. J'ai certainement pas le droit d'assister à leur petite réunion. _Grimaça-t-elle._ Mais j'étais une sorte d'espionne et toi t'es clairement un espion, alors, on peut toujours…

\- Les espionner ? _Termina-t-il pour elle._

\- Je suis sûre qu'on entendrait tout si on allait s'asseoir en haut de la montée d'escalier.

Bucky ignorait comme il s'était retrouvé à espionner le groupe de personnes à l'étage du dessous, peut-être était-ce à cause du sourire qu'Amélia lui avait lancé ou à cause de son regard brillant d'excitation ? Il se maudit mentalement d'avoir laissé une femme avoir autant de contrôle sur lui. Alors qu'il avait pensé au départ que son idée ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, il regrettait maintenant de l'avoir suivie. La marche sur laquelle ils étaient tous deux installés était tellement exiguë qu'ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre et bien que les contacts physiques avec la jeune femme ne le dérangeaient plus, il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter ses tics nerveux, le pire étant selon lui, le tapotement sur la rambarde.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégée, elle a besoin d'évoluer. Ultron aussi va évoluer. _Intervint Banner._

\- Comment ? _Interrogea Fury._

\- L'un d'entre vous est en contact avec Ellen Cho ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Amélia décida de retourner dans la chambre que leur avait attribuée Clint. Elle agrippa au passage la main de Bucky et l'attira à sa suite. Elle ferma le plus silencieusement possible la porte derrière elle avant de se tourner vers l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _L'interrogea-t-elle soudainement._

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu les as entendus, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici. Stark va sans doute aller à Oslo, Fury rentrera à New York et en toute logique, il devrait emmener Banner avec lui et Steve, Natasha et Clint iront à Séoul. Et nous, on ne peut pas rester ici. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Le plus sage serait de rentrer à New York.

\- La situation n'a pas changé, sans JARVIS on est trop exposés.

\- Alors on devrait rejoindre une planque.

\- Ou on pourrait les accompagner à Séoul ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Tu as déjà oublié comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois que je suis parti en mission ?

\- Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter le plus rapidement possible pas vrai ?

\- Si Ultron est là-bas…

\- Steve aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'il peut avoir. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à partager une voiture, un avion, ou peu importe le moyen de locomotion qu'il a utilisé pour venir ici, avec Nick Fury pendant plusieurs heures, toi si ?

Ce dernier argument eut raison de lui. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, marquant son accord pour aller à Séoul et un sourire victorieux naquit sur le visage de la brune.

\- On s'habille et on rejoint les autres au rez-de-chaussée. _Ordonna-t-elle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain._

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Steve refusa catégoriquement que Bucky et elle ne les accompagnent à Séoul. Mais après de longues minutes de négociations, pour le moins tendues, il avait été forcé de constater qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis.

Comme lors de leur vol en direction de l'Afrique du Sud, Bucky et Amélia se retrouvèrent ensemble, plus en retrait par rapport à leurs compagnons. La brune avait un écouteur dans une oreille et les yeux fixés sur la paroi face à elle tandis que Barnes griffonnait dans un carnet à côté d'elle.

\- Après que tu te sois évanoui, j'ai en quelque sorte, relâché la pression. _Commença-t-elle._

Le soldat referma le petit calepin et lui lança un regard curieux, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'elle entendait par « relâcher la pression ».

\- Je me suis mise à pleurer plus ou moins de façon hystérique. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui te le dise plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait mal interprété cette petite crise. Je n'ai pas pleuré parce que je t'en voulais ou quelque chose comme ça, ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur non plus.

Face au regard dubitatif de Barnes, elle revint sur ses mots.

\- Enfin si, il y avait probablement de la peur là-dedans. Mais ce n'était pas qu'à cause de ça. Je m'en voulais d'avoir accepté aussi facilement qu'on aille là-bas, c'était mon choix de te suivre, mais on aurait tout aussi bien pu se cacher quelque part et je me suis sentie coupable.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

\- J'ai été distraite par ce que m'a dit Barton dans l'oreillette et je n'ai pas vu Banner sortir. Si j'avais fait plus attention, il serait resté à l'intérieur et on aurait eu le temps de voir les Maximoff venir. Ça aurait peut-être évité.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. _Répéta-t-il._

Ils replongèrent dans le silence et puis Barnes fit quelque chose de nouveau et qui la prit au dépourvu. Il fit un pas vers elle. Ses doigts métalliques attrapèrent l'écouteur qui pendait dans le vide et le mit dans son oreille. Ça ne ressemblait certainement pas aux musiques de l'époque dont il avait un bref souvenir, mais c'était quelque chose d'agréable. Il écouta silencieusement la chanteuse à la voix envoutante qui racontait une histoire d'amour sombre et tourmentée. Ils passèrent le restant du trajet l'un avec l'autre, tantôt écoutant de la musique, tantôt jouant aux cartes.

Le plan de base était parfaitement simple, ce n'était que du repérage, mais bien vite, et ce, à cause de la gravité de la situation, ce simple plan s'était compliqué et les rôles s'étaient vus redistribués.

\- On doit trouver le caisson. _Ordonna Steve._ Clint, dès que tu l'auras reçu, tu iras le déposer à Stark.

\- Comment tu rentreras ? _S'enquit Amélia._

\- Je trouverais un moyen.

\- Ou alors on se sépare, Clint et Natasha réceptionnent le caisson et vont l'apporter à New York pendant que Bucky et moi, on t'attend et on rentre, tous les trois, ensemble.

\- Ça pourrait distraire Ultron. _Approuva Natasha._

\- C'est trop risqué. _Refusa Steve._

Elle tenta un coup d'œil vers Barnes, l'interrogeant silencieusement, attendant son accord pour en dire plus. Lorsqu'elle le vit hocher la tête, elle se débarrassa rapidement de son oreillette, ignorant les réprimandes de Steve et se tourna vers Barton.

\- On appelle Stark pour lui demander de t'envoyer une adresse où tu pourras trouver un jet. _Déclara la Russe._

\- Parfait, Clint, tu nous déposes ?

Dès qu'ils furent sur la terre ferme, Bucky et Amélia se mirent en marche, vers où exactement, ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée, mais leurs tenues attiraient les regards et ils devaient rester en mouvement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _S'enquit Barnes._

\- On attend Stark. En fonction d'où se trouve le jet, on volera une voiture pour le rejoindre et on décollera pour aller chercher Steve.

\- Tu as déjà volé une voiture ?

\- Oui. Mais ça risque d'être laborieux, je ne sais jamais quels fils frotter ensemble. Mais j'y arrive au bout du compte.

Bucky n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, la jeune femme sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un téléphone portable et le lui tendit après avoir lu leur adresse de destination. L'itinéraire se traça sous ses yeux et un sourire amusé étira le coin des lèvres du soldat.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée qu'une voiture. _Sourit-il._

Bucky avait jeté son dévolu sur une moto de style vintage qui devait sans doute valoir une petite fortune et l'espace d'un instant, Amélia se sentit mal de la voler à son propriétaire.

\- Tu es sûr de savoir faire démarrer cette chose ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Tu as quelque chose contre les motos ?

\- Non. Mais si on a un accident et que ma tête finie écrasée contre le tarmac, je risque d'en avoir un.

\- Il n'arrivera rien à tête. _Assura-t-il lorsque le moteur démarra enfin._

Il grimpa sur l'engin, fit ronronner le moteur pour le plaisir et, au vue de son rictus, peut-être aussi pour frimer. La brunette marqua un bref temps d'arrêt avant de grimper derrière lui.

\- Tu sais conduire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu serais étonnée de toutes les choses que je suis capable de conduire.

Barnes démarra en trombe, forçant la jeune femme à enrouler fermement ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils se faufilaient à travers le trafic à une vitesse hallucinante si bien qu'elle eût parfois du mal à lui indiquer le bon itinéraire. Plusieurs fois, Bucky frôla des voitures, s'attirant des klaxons furieux des automobilistes, mais il semblait complètement s'en désintéresser. C'était presque un miracle pour elle qu'ils arrivent à bon port en un seul morceau et Amélia n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'apprécier sa façon de conduire.

\- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais prendre le volant. _Prévint-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds._

L'homme lui lança un regard amusé et tendit la main pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et ils se mirent tout d'eux en route vers le jet. C'était un avion fortement similaire au quinjet bien qu'il était nettement plus petit et Amélia préféra ne pas savoir d'où Stark le sortait.

Quand elle s'installa sur le siège conducteur, les rôles furent inversés, soudainement Bucky ne semblait plus tout aussi confiant qu'avant. Son regard oscilla entre Amélia et le tableau de bord dont elle actionnait plusieurs boutons d'un geste mécanique. Elle capta son regard lorsqu'elle attacha sa ceinture et une lueur amusée s'installa dans ses yeux.

\- Tu vas nous faire décoller ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- On aurait du mal de retrouver Steve autrement. _Sourit-elle._ Attache ta ceinture.

\- Tu détestes les avions.

\- Je ne déteste pas les avions, je suis plus à l'aise sur la terre ferme, c'est tout.

\- Tu es sûre de savoir piloter un avion ?

\- J'ai ma licence, mais ta confiance me touche. _Ironisa-t-elle._

Ils survolèrent rapidement la ville et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la trace de Steve. La brune reconnecta son oreillette et s'empressa de demander des nouvelles.

\- Vous voyez Natasha ? _S'enquit la voix de Clint, plus tendue que jamais._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Interrogea la jeune femme._

\- Je l'ai perdue.

La liaison se coupa presque immédiatement et Amélia lança un regard à Barnes.

\- C'est probablement Ultron qui l'a. _Fit-elle remarquer._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Même si on la trouve, on n'a aucune chance de la récupérer. On fait pas le poids face à lui.

Elle porta une main à son oreille et répéta plusieurs fois le prénom de Steve avant de visiblement arriver à le joindre. Ils communiquèrent tous deux de longues secondes avant de se mettre d'accord sur l'endroit où ils se rejoindraient. En rejoignant le point de rendez-vous Amélia ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette nouvelle mission. Certes elle ne s'était pas passée sans embûche, puisque Natasha avait été capturée et que Steve s'était retrouvé dans un train qui avait déraillé en pleine ville mais ils avaient récupérés le caisson et Bucky s'en était sorti avec brio.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? _Interrogea-t-il sans quitter le ciel des yeux._

\- Je suis fière de toi, Bucky. Tu t'en es bien sorti.

L'atterrissage fut un brin violent, démontrant que malgré sa licence, elle n'était pas forcément à l'aise pour piloter un avion mais Barnes ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de lui lancer un petit regard amusé auquel elle répondit par une grimace.

\- Très mature. _Répondit-il._

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de pratique. _Se défendit-elle._ Je m'améliorerais.

\- Bien sûr.

Son ton était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il venait de dire, lui faisant largement comprendre qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu quant à son amélioration. Elle lui lança un regard blasé, détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers lui.

\- Si tu penses faire mieux tu devrais essayer.

\- Tu es vexée ?

\- Je suis loin d'être vexée.

Elle avait cette moue sur le visage à chaque fois qu'elle disait un mensonge et Barnes la reconnu immédiatement. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir. _Sourit-il._

\- Je sais mentir. _Réfuta-t-elle._ C'est toi qui es simplement trop doué pour reconnaître les mensonges. La plupart du temps, Steve ne sait pas quand je mens.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu arrives à berner Steve.

\- Tu es vraiment en train de dire que Captain America est crédule ?

\- Tu pourrais berner n'importe qui, Amélia.

\- Ce qui prouve que je suis un bon agent.

\- Tu n'as pas la tête de l'emploi. Tu parais l'exact opposé de ce que tu es.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu parais innocente. On t'imaginerait secrétaire, institutrice, infirmière mais pas agent du SHIELD.

\- D'accord. _Concéda-t-elle._ Peut-être que mon physique aide un peu. Mais je ne peux pas berner tout le monde. Je ne peux pas te berner, toi.

\- Tu l'as fait une fois. _Fit-il remarquer en faisant référence à la façon dont elle l'avait piégé à Baltimore._

\- Je me suis excusée pour ça. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de procéder.

\- Tu aurais pu me parler.

\- Tu n'étais pas celui que tu es aujourd'hui, Bucky. Si j'avais frappé à la porte de ta chambre de motel tu m'aurais probablement tuée en pensant que j'étais HYDRA.

\- Je t'aurais interrogée avant.

\- Vraiment ? Et moi qui pensais que les soldats agissaient avant de poser des questions.

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres soldats.

\- C'est vrai. _Sourit-elle malicieusement._ Tu es plutôt bien conservé pour un vétéran de la seconde guerre mondiale.

Amélia porta une main à sa tempe, geste qui l'informait qu'on lui parlait dans l'oreillette. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et toute trace d'amusement s'évapora de son visage.

\- Sérieusement Rogers ? _Bougonna-t-elle._

Elle lui lança un regard prudent, l'un de ceux qu'elle lui servait quand elle devait lui dire quelque chose qu'elle pensait qu'il n'aimerait pas et ce regard eut le mérite de le rendre nerveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _S'enquit Barnes._

\- Si tu avais Wanda Maximoff sous la main, tu aurais envie de l'étrangler pas vrai ?

\- Probablement.

\- Mais sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu le situerais à combien cette envie ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Steve ramène les Maximoff avec lui. _Répondit-elle._

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient complètement de notre côté mais ils sont contre Ultron alors… ça fait d'eux des alliés.

\- Des alliés ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Je sais. Ça me fait tout bizarre de le dire.

\- Ils ont…

\- Je sais. _Le coupa-t-elle._ Mais ce sont les ennemis d'Ultron. Ultron qui est super puissant. Ils ne seront pas de trop pour en venir à bout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'ils sont fiables ?

\- Rien, mais Steve à l'air de le penser. Alors, je lui fais confiance.

Dire que la situation était tendue, était un euphémisme. Amélia, contrairement à Bucky qui était toujours aux aguets, était quelqu'un de plutôt tranquille, mais dès lors que les Maximoff étaient apparus en ligne de mires, son comportement avait changé. Tout son corps était tendu, ses doigts étaient constamment posés sur son arme et le regard froid qu'elle leur lançait était digne de l'un de ceux de Natasha Romanoff.

Pietro Maximoff gratifia la jeune femme d'un sourire charmeur qui avait certainement fait son effet auprès de nombreuses autres femmes, mais certainement pas sur la brunette. Comme si c'était possible son visage se renfrogna un peu plus.

\- Je suis… _Commença le Sokovien._

\- Je sais qui tu es. On s'est déjà rencontré, tu te souviens ? _Interrogea-t-elle en désignant l'hématome sur sa joue._

\- À propos de ça, je suis désolé ça n'avait rien de personnel. Vraiment. _Assura-t-il._

Elle haussa les sourcils, la mine plus exaspérée que jamais. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le Sokovien et le jeune homme sembla soudain nerveux. Elle lança un bref regard à Barnes qui le lui retourna. En dépit de la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi ils sont là ? _Demanda-t-elle à Steve._

\- Parce qu'on a besoin de toute l'aide possible pour venir à bout d'Ultron. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut y aller ou tu préfères que je pilote ?

\- La dernière fois qu'on t'a laissé un avion entre les mains, tu t'es crashé au milieu de nulle part et tu es resté gelé pendant soixante-dix ans. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de tenter l'expérience.

\- Je l'ai fait exprès, tu te souviens ?

\- On est plus en sécurité avec moi. _Assura-t-elle._

Elle lança un dernier regard noir aux jumeaux avant de disparaître à l'avant de l'appareil, Bucky sur les talons. Il retint à peine un sourire amusé lors du décollage tout aussi brutal que l'atterrissage qu'il avait subi moins d'une heure plus tôt. Elle dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle lui lança un regard faussement irrité.

\- Pas un mot. _Siffla-t-elle._

\- Plus en sécurité ? _La taquina-t-il._

\- Tu préfères être derrière avec les jumeaux maléfiques ?

\- Amélia. _La réprimanda Steve._

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de se reconcentrer sur le ciel.

\- Désolé. _Lança-t-elle._

Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres informa Bucky que son excuse était tout sauf sincère et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le voyage serait long.

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre :_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Et toi ?

\- Techniquement je suis à la retraite alors, défendre le monde contre une intelligence artificielle complètement dingue et son armée de robot c'est plus mon job. Mais…


	21. Chapter 21 : Let's Do It

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Hello tout le monde ! Le chapitre 21 est là !

Je crois que ce chapitre ci vous plaira mais je n'en dit pas plus.

Les réponses aux reviews :

 **Réponse à Diri-chan :** Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais beaucoup cherché des fanfictions où les jumeaux y étaient, mes lectures du moment sont plutôt en rapport avec Barnes ou sur The Vampire Diaries. Comme toujours, j'ai un peu peur de les dénaturer alors je fais de mon mieux et je les écris comme je les imagine, en espérant que ça soit fidèle aux personnages.

 **Réponse à Lea34 :** Je suis de ton avis aussi Civil War était l'un des meilleur Marvel que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis contente de savoir que tu regardes les agents du SHIELD au moins je sais que je ne vais pas te spoiler puisque c'est sûr, Phil Coulson fera une apparition. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que la période où je vais le faire apparaître concordera avec les faits étant donné que je n'ai pas vu la saison 2 mais que je sais un peu ce qu'il se passe pour lui, enfin en grosso modo…

Pour ce qui est de l'actrice j'ai hésité un petit temps, j'ai d'abord pensé à Gemma Arterton et Jessica Stroup et puis je me suis dit et pourquoi pas Emilia Clarke ? Puis j'ai vu un photoshoot d'elle, sur une des photos elle porte du cuir et une grosse boucle d'oreille et c'est cette photo qui m'a décidé !

Je peux jamais trop en dévoiler, forcément sinon ça casse tout, mais c'est toujours un plaisir d'interagir avec mes lectrices (ou lecteurs).

Voilà voilà !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, on a jamais trop d'opinion et puis j'adore lire vos impressions !

Bonne lecture, régalez-vous !

 _Comme toujours, j'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de faute alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne…_

* * *

\- Si quelqu'un ose prononcer le moindre mot pour critiquer mon atterrissage… _Commença Amélia._

Bien qu'aucun mot ne fût prononcé, le regard amusé qu'échangèrent Bucky et Steve sembla être une critique suffisante pour agacer la jeune femme. Elle lança un regard noir aux deux supers soldats.

\- Ce n'était pas si mal. _Tenta Pietro._

Bien que le jeune d'homme n'ait aucune idée derrière la tête, si ce n'est tenter de se racheter pour le coup de poing et les petits désagréments qu'il avait causé avec l'aide de Wanda, le pauvre se vit gratifier d'un regard encore plus noir. La brunette soupira bruyamment et s'extirpa de son siège pour se diriger à grande enjambée vers l'arrière de l'appareil où elle ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre la tour Stark.

\- Tu t'amélioreras. _Assura Steve._

\- Peu importe. _Maugréa-t-elle._

\- Comment tu crois que Stark réagira quand il les verra ? _S'enquit-il en désignant les Maximoff, qui fermaient la marche._

\- Stark sera fidèle à lui-même. Il fera quelques blagues douteuses qui n'amuseront personne. Tu devrais plutôt faire attention à Banner.

\- Banner ?

\- Elle a créé une belle pagaille en Afrique du Sud.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es arrangée pour empêcher Bucky de lui sauter à la gorge. _Reprit-il à voix basse._ Mais merci.

\- Quand ce sera terminé, tu vas au moins me devoir deux semaines de dîner.

\- Une semaine.

\- Une semaine et demie.

\- Deal.

Après un dernier sourire, Steve prit la tête de marche et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la tour pour se diriger immédiatement vers le laboratoire où il soupçonnait être Stark. Amélia et Bucky ne le suivirent pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'immense pièce où s'était déroulée la fête de Stark quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Bonne chance. _Murmura-t-elle à l'intention des Maximoff._

Elle si dirigea immédiatement vers le bar d'où elle sortit deux bières, en tendit une à Bucky et but une longue gorgée de l'autre. De là où ils étaient, ils pourraient parfaitement entendre si les choses tournaient vraiment mal, ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver. Elle était incapable de décider si elle déciderait d'intervenir ou si elle les laisserait s'entretuer.

\- A quoi tu penses ? _S'enquit Barnes._

\- A ce qui se passe au-dessus. _Répondit-elle._

\- Ils ne s'entretueront pas.

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

\- Ils ne le feront pas. Tu veux aller voir ? _Proposa-t-il._

\- Je ne suis pas une Avengers, ça ne me regarde pas.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses coudes sur le bar qui les séparait.

\- Ça te regarde. _Assura-t-il d'une voix ferme._

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux.

\- C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas d'armures ni d'arc ou la résistance de Steve, mais ça t'a pas empêché de les suivre en Afrique du Sud et d'être confrontée au danger. Et après ça, tu as tout de même voulu aller à Séoul.

\- Je suis allée en Afrique du Sud pour toi. Pour être un soutien.

\- Tu mérites, au même titre qu'eux, d'être au courant de la situation.

\- Steve me briefera si j'ai besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu devrais être là-haut avec eux. _Insista-t-il._

\- Mais je suis ici avec toi. _Sourit-elle._

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as aucune envie de savoir ce qu'ils se disent ?

\- Après s'être sautés à la gorge, j'imagine qu'ils vont parler d'Ultron et de la bataille à venir.

\- Tu crois que ça ira aussi loin ?

\- Il a une armée de robot et une envie de destruction immense. Je doute que l'affrontement puisse être évité.

Ils entendirent des éclats de voix suivit d'un coup de feu et d'un bruit de verre qui casse. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard avant de se ruer vers le laboratoire à l'étage du dessus. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent Steve lancer son bouclier et Stark se défendre en lui envoyant l'une de ses boules d'énergies jaunes tandis que Banner neutralisait Wanda avant même qu'elle ne puisse bouger. La main d'Amélia se referma sur son arme et elle vit Clint faire de même de l'autre côté de la pièce, ils échangèrent un regard, tout aussi perdu l'un que l'autre et l'espace d'un instant, elle ne sut quoi faire alors elle se contenta de regarder. Elle regarda Steve et Tony s'engager dans un combat tandis que Wanda se défit aisément de Banner. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite coupa court à toutes les chamailleries, Thor apparut, sauta sur le caisson presque théâtralement et fit appel à la foudre pour ensuite la diriger vers le fameux caisson. Elle sentit le bras de Barnes s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la tirer vers l'arrière, la mettant bien en sécurité derrière lui.

Ce qui sortit du caisson fit frissonner la brunette. Elle observa d'un œil prudent l'humanoïde fait de rouge et d'argent les regarder tour à tour et elle sentit la poigne de Barnes se resserrer un peu plus sur elle lorsque l'individu se jeta sur Thor et que celui-ci le fit passer à travers une fenêtre. Elle adressa un regard inquiet à Bucky et croisa le regard tout aussi peu rassuré des Maximoff non loin d'eux. Elle vit la pièce se vider peu à peu pour finalement qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux deux. La brunette referma sa main sur son avant-bras valide, l'empêchant de les suivre.

\- Quoi ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu es toi ou alors tu es…

En dépit des circonstances, une lueur amusée naquit dans le regard de Bucky et ce fut une réponse suffisante pour Amélia. Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva légèrement avant qu'elle ne le tire à sa suite pour aller rejoindre les autres.

\- Je ne veux pas tuer Ultron. _Entendirent l'individu rouge dire._ Il est unique. Et il souffre beaucoup. Mais sa souffrance va s'étendre sur la terre. Il doit donc disparaître. Ainsi que tous ses avatars et toute trace de sa présence sur le réseau. Et il faut faire vite. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'y parviendra sans les autres. Peut-être suis-je un monstre ? Si c'était le cas, je n'en aurais sans doute pas conscience. Je ne suis pas ce que vous êtes et pas ce que vous souhaitiez. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me feriez confiance. Mais il faut agir.

Les sourcils de la brunette se froncèrent lorsqu'elle le vit s'emparer du marteau de Thor pour ensuite le tendre à son propriétaire qui s'en empara. Passé la surprise, vint le doute. Amélia se tourna vers Bucky et l'homme lui retourna son regard. Elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de parler pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait, mais pourtant elle le fit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Et toi ?

\- Techniquement, je suis à la retraite alors, défendre le monde contre une intelligence artificielle complètement dingue et son armée de robot, c'est plus mon job. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais ils pourraient avoir besoin d'un deuxième super soldat comme toi.

\- Je pourrais perdre le contrôle et blesser des civils.

\- C'est là que j'intervins.

\- Tu voudras y aller peu importe ce que je dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Imagine que Steve ne revienne pas. Est-ce que tu pourras continuer à vivre normalement en sachant que tu aurais peut-être pu éviter ça ? Parce que moi pas. Clint, Natasha, Steve, le Docteur Banner, ce sont mes amis et si je peux les aider alors je le ferais.

Il garda le silence un long moment, méditant sur ses paroles. Bien que sa relation avec Steve ne soit pas celle qu'elle avait été soixante-dix ans plus tôt, il restait néanmoins important pour lui, tout comme il l'était pour la jeune femme. Et puis, ses pensées dévièrent vers cette dernière. Amélia, sa précieuse Amélia qui restait à ses côtés peu importe les épreuves qu'il la forçait à traverser. Elle représentait le seul élément stable de sa vie, était-il vraiment prêt à la laisser risquer sa vie sans intervenir ? Était-il vraiment prêt à rester à New York pendant qu'elle partait de l'autre côté du globe, sans même savoir s'il allait un jour la revoir ?

\- C'est dangereux Amélia.

\- Je le sais.

\- Tu pourrais mourir.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête tandis qu'un rictus amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Avec toi à mes côtés ? Aucun risque. Maintenant, si tu ne veux vraiment pas venir…

\- Je viens. _L'interrompit-il._ Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seule.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire avant d'entendre des pas derrière eux et ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Steve les rejoindre tandis que les Maximoff les observaient d'en dessous.

\- On part dans combien de temps Captain ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Tu viens ? _S'enquit-il._

\- ON vient.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? On risque de ne pas tous rentrer.

\- Parle pour toi, Rogers. _Plaisanta-t-elle._

\- Ils ont besoin d'aller s'équiper, tu peux les accompagner ? _Interrogea-t-il en désignant les jumeaux._

Son regard oscilla un bref instant entre Bucky et Steve pour finalement se fixer sur Barnes, qu'elle interrogea du regard. Dès lors qu'il eut hoché la tête, elle fit volte-face et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

\- C'est dangereux, Buck. Elle n'est pas comme nous. Elle est fragile.

\- Elle est forte. _Le contredit-il._

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- J'ai dit que je la protégerai. Je le ferais.

La jeune femme lança un regard blasé aux jumeaux lorsqu'elle les eut atteints. Elle leur fit signe d'un hochement de tête de la suivre et se mit à marcher en direction de ce qu'elle aimait appeler la salle d'équipement où on pouvait y trouver toutes sortes de joujoux.

\- Équipez-vous. _Ordonna-t-elle._

\- Alors, tu es une sorte de super-héroïne ? _Interrogea Pietro._

\- Non.

\- Une Avengers ?

\- Non plus.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es avec eux ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. _Maugréa-t-elle._

Elle détacha la ceinture qu'elle avait autour de la taille pour la troquer contre une ceinture double holster où elle y rangea deux armes. Elle attacha deux autres holster à chacune de ses cuisses et sembla hésiter un instant quant à ce qu'elle pourrait emporter d'autre.

\- Alors… _Reprit Pietro._ Ce gars avec son bras en métal.

\- Il s'appelle Bucky.

\- C'est la première fois que je le vois, c'est un Avengers lui ?

\- C'est un vétéran de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'est un super soldat, comme Steve. Il est simplement plus dangereux.

\- Plus dangereux ?

\- Beaucoup plus dangereux. _Confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête._

\- Et vous êtes ensemble ?

La brunette fit brusquement volte-face et haussa les sourcils en détaillant l'homme. Il la gratifia d'un sourire qui lui arracha une légère grimace. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette conversation de son esprit. Elle capta sans mal le regard blasé que lança Wanda à son frère tandis que celui-ci lui retourna un regard innocent accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son équipement, son regard capta immédiatement la présence de Barnes, debout à quelques mètres d'eux. Il les observait de son éternel regard neutre.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça. _Marmonna-t-elle._

\- Je dois te parler.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? Tu ne veux plus y aller ?

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Bucky attrapa sa main et l'attira un peu plus loin, bien à l'écart des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets. Sa mine, pourtant pas plus sérieuse que d'habitude, fit grimper la nervosité de la brunette en flèche. Il était toujours sérieux, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose en plus, il était plus tendu, plus incertain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Steve ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas Steve. C'est toi.

\- Moi ? _Répéta-t-elle surprise._ Si tu comptes encore essayer de me dissuader…

\- Non. _L'interrompit-il._ Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quand ce sera terminé, je voudrais qu'on sorte.

\- D'accord. On ira où tu voudras.

\- Pas comme ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas bien sûre de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il dut lire son incertitude dans son regard puisqu'un soupir exaspéré s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Je veux t'inviter à sortir. _Clarifia-t-il._ Comme un rendez-vous.

La surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Un rendez-vous ? Cette idée ne pouvait pas plus la surprendre. Bucky était un homme attirant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse penser à ça. Qu'il puisse envisager avoir une relation avec elle alors qu'il avait encore tellement à mettre au clair dans sa vie. Mais dire que l'idée lui déplaisait serait un mensonge.

\- Un rencard ? _Répéta-t-elle._

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se mit à mordiller gentiment sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ses joues se teintèrent d'un joli rose. Cette vision le détendit considérablement et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas comment les choses se passent aujourd'hui. _Reprit-il._ Mais, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose.

Avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment pu assimiler ses dires, ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de la brunette et il combla la distance qui les séparait. La chaleur de sa bouche sur la sienne envoya une décharge électrique tout le long de son corps. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation, aucune crainte. Ses lèvres bougeaient contre celles de la jeune femme avec une telle ferveur qu'elle en oublia l'espace d'un instant où elle était.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre elle. La main valide de Bucky se perdit dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre trouva la chute de ses reins. Son dos heurta le mur lorsqu'il la poussa vers l'arrière, utilisant son corps pour l'y plaquer. Il approfondit leur baiser, sa langue caressa sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure et leur baiser prit une tournure encore plus passionnée.

Plus rien autour d'eux ne semblait exister. Le temps ne sembla plus exister. Et elle ignora combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser tout comme elle ignora qui mit un terme à ce baiser. Ils ne bougèrent cependant pas, Bucky la maintenant fermement contre son corps tandis qu'elle s'accrochait fermement à lui, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, les iris glacés de Barnes lui offraient un regard délicieusement brûlant et ses joues s'échauffèrent un peu plus. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Amélia appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Tu ne sais peut-être pas comment les choses se font de nos jours mais tu sais sans aucun doute comment embrasser une femme. _Murmura-t-elle._

Un rire rauque souleva la poitrine de Barnes et c'était sans doute le son le plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu.

\- J'avais peur d'être un peu rouillé. _Répondit-il sur le même ton._

\- Si c'est ce que ça donne quand tu es rouillé alors je ne peux pas attendre de voir ce que c'est quand tu ne l'es pas.

\- Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord de venir à un rendez-vous avec moi ?

\- Ce serait un honneur Sergent Barnes.

* * *

 ** _Dans le prochain chapitre :_**

Son visage sembla pâlir et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ses armes. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Bucky réalisa que l'une de ses plus grandes peurs était en train de se réaliser. Il se remémora sa peur dès lors qu'elle était dans un avion, sa peur de l'altitude, sa peur de s'écraser. Il la vit batailler pour tenter de conserver une respiration normale en vain.


	22. Chapter 22 : Welcome to the jungle

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 ** _Disclamer:_** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour venir publier le chapitre, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses puisqu'il était écrit depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Mais j'avoue avoir eu un petit coup de mou. Je désespère de plus en plus, je doute de plus en plus quant à la qualité de mes écrits.

Encore une fois je n'écris pas pour les reviews mais j'écris pour recevoir des avis positifs ou négatifs.

Je passe beaucoup de temps à écrire, je m'applique afin de vous livrer une histoire qui tient la route, qui ne croule pas sous les fautes d'orthographes et je dois avouer que le manque de retour me désespère.

Les avis sont notre moteur, à nous auteur(e)s, je ne le répèterais jamais assez.

 **Réponse à CaptainMaria** : Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

 **Réponse à Lea34** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. J'étais aussi impatiente d'écrire ce moment-là entre Bucky et Amélia. Je pense que c'était le bon moment pour l'écrire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

 _ **Comme toujours j'ai relu le chapitre afin de corriger un maximum de faute alors je m'excuse s'il y en a encore qui traîne...**_

* * *

Les choses avaient bien commencé. L'évacuation des civils était une chose dont Amélia avait l'habitude et avec les pouvoirs de Wanda Maximoff tout semblait simplifié. Personne ne paniquait vraiment, tout se faisait dans un calme tout relatif, mais il n'y avait pas de mouvement de foule. Et puis, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée en mission avec les Avengers les choses avaient tourné au cauchemar, des centaines de robots étaient apparus, semant le chaos sur la Sokovie. La main cybernétique de Bucky écrasait avec une facilité déconcertante chaque robot qui se mettait sur son passage tandis qu'Amélia neutralisait tous ceux qui se trouvaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse les atteindre.

\- On forme une bonne équipe. _Constata-t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent réussi à venir à bout du groupe de robots qui les attaquait._

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- J'ai eu un doute quand Steve a décidé de nous coller Maximoff mâle sur le dos. _Avoua-t-elle._

\- Il n'est pas si mal.

\- Si tu aimes le genre rapide. Personnellement, je le trouve horripilant.

Ce petit moment léger ne dura pas. La terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds et des immeubles autour d'eux se mirent à s'écrouler. Bucky enroula un bras autour de sa taille et la ramena contre lui avant de l'entraîner un peu plus à l'écart où ils trouvèrent refuge derrière une voiture renversée. Elle commença peu à peu à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et elle lança un regard empli de peur à l'homme à ses côtés.

\- La ville est en train de s'envoler. _Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui._

Son visage sembla pâlir et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ses armes. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Bucky réalisa que l'une de ses plus grandes peurs était en train de se réaliser. Il se remémora sa peur dès lors qu'elle était dans un avion, sa peur de l'altitude, sa peur de s'écraser. Il la vit batailler pour tenter de conserver une respiration normale en vain.

\- Tout va bien se passer. _Intervint-il en l'attirant contre lui._ Stark va trouver une solution.

\- Je commence à regretter d'être venue.

\- Et manquer ça ? J'ai dû mal à t'imaginer en train de suivre les évènements à la télévision sans bouger.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

\- Je suis exactement là où je veux être. _Assura-t-il._

La voix de Steve s'éleva dans leurs oreillettes. Elle était tendue et pleine de détermination. Peu importe la gravité de la situation, la priorité de Steve resterait toujours les civils. Et même si leur chance de se sortir de ce pétrin en un seul morceau était faible, il voulait qu'ils continuent à protéger les civils.

\- S'ils vous amochent, vous les amochez. S'ils vous tuent, vous vous relevez. _Déclara-t-il solennellement._

\- Ok. _Marmonna-t-elle._ Ok. Steve a raison. La ville vole, on est attaqué par des centaines de robots, mais il a raison. On doit protéger les civils. On va rejoindre le centre et emmener toutes les personnes qu'on trouve avec nous. Tu te souviens la bibliothèque qu'on a vue en arrivant ? Le bâtiment est grand, et facile à défendre. Il faut qu'on les emmène là-bas.

\- Vous savez Captain, je pense de plus en plus à vous remplacer. _Intervint la voix de Stark._ La mettre elle plutôt que vous à la tête de notre groupe.

\- C'est vous qu'il faut remplacer, Stark. _Maugréa la jeune femme en se remettant sur ses pieds._ Parce que tout ça, c'est à cause de vous que ça arrive.

\- Vous arriverez à me pardonner un jour ?

\- Ça dépend, vous comptez vous faire pardonner de quelle façon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ? Un nouvel appartement ? Une voiture ? Je peux vous trouver un poste chez Stark Industries si vous voulez ?

\- Quand ce sera terminé, je prendrais ma retraite. Et pour de bon cette fois.

Plus ils s'approchaient du centre de la ville, plus les robots étaient présents, ils semblaient être partout et leur nombre semblait accroître. Bucky et Amélia s'étaient retrouvé à devoir faire équipe avec les jumeaux Maximoff et elle devait avouer qu'ils étaient d'une efficacité redoutable. Amélia guidait les civils à l'abri pendant que les trois autres la couvraient.

Lorsque la première vague de robot fut détruite, la petite équipe en profita pour se réunir. Bien que Steve faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, elle vit immédiatement sur son visage son inquiétude et elle sut qu'ils étaient loin d'être sortis de l'auberge. Son regard tomba sur le bras ensanglanté de Pietro. Celui-ci capta son regard et lui servit l'un de ses sourires.

\- C'est superficiel. _Assura-t-il._

\- Tu le mérites.

\- Je me suis excusé pour le coup de poing.

\- Vraiment ? J'imagine que ces excuses ne me suffisent pas.

Bucky mit un terme à leur chamaillerie en attrapant la main de la jeune femme pour la tourner vers lui. Il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et l'inspecta avec attention, cherchant une blessure.

\- Tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- Je vais bien, Bucky.

Il caressa du bout du pouce ses lèvres tandis que son autre main se posa sur sa taille.

\- Tu as fait du bon boulot avec les civils. _Sourit-elle._

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres.

\- Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?

À peine eut-elle de terminer sa question qu'ils entendirent des bruits similaires à ceux d'un avion et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut peur que ce soit encore un coup d'Ultron et puis elle vit un héliporteur du SHIELD et le soulagement s'empara d'elle.

\- Des amis à toi ? _S'enquit Barnes._

\- C'est Fury.

Avec cette nouvelle intervention qui jouait clairement en leur faveur, l'espoir reprit le dessus. Elle tenta d'ignorer le mieux possible le fait qu'ils étaient sur une ville volante et qu'ils pouvaient s'écraser à n'importe quel moment et rejoignit Steve au pas de course.

\- On fait embarquer les civils, dès que c'est fait, tu embarques avec eux. _Ordonna-t-il._ Compris ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Compris ? _Répéta-t-il plus fermement._

\- Compris Captain.

Il capta son regard, posé sur Bucky, qui à quelques mètres d'eux guidait calmement des civils vers les canots de sauvetage.

\- On n'en a pas terminé ici. _Reprit le blond._ Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr que je comprends, je suis simplement inquiète.

\- Bucky est libre de choisir ce qu'il veut faire. S'il veut embarquer avec toi, il le fera. Mais si il veut nous aider à terminer le travail…

\- Je sais.

\- Il ira bien. _Assura-t-il._ Quoi qu'il décide de faire.

\- Il te suivra Steve.

\- Il est ici pour toi.

\- Il est ici pour toi, Rogers. Et moi, je suis ici pour lui. Il n'est pas bien différent de l'homme qu'il était avant.

La voix de Stark s'éleva à nouveau dans leurs oreillettes sonnant ainsi la fin de leur conversation.

\- Rhodey, agent Hayeson, embarquez les survivants à bord de ces navettes. Avengers, tâchez de mériter votre salaire.

Steve posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu as assez pris de risque pour aujourd'hui, tu as largement rempli ta mission. Quand tu as terminé ici, va te mettre à l'abri.

\- Sois prudent, Steve.

Le regard du blond quitta le sien pour se perdre dans son dos et il croisa les yeux déterminés de Bucky. Et il comprit à l'instant même que sa décision était prise.

\- Je te le ramènerai. _Murmura-t-il à la jeune femme._

Barnes approcha au moment où Steve s'éloigna. Il prit la place que son ami venait de quitter et enroula ses bras autour d'Amélia qui lui retourna son étreinte. Il n'était pas friand des démonstrations d'affection en public, mais la situation lui semblait assez grave pour faire une exception. Il ignorait si cette étreinte était pour la rassurer elle ou si c'était pour le rassurer lui, mais il raffermit sa prise autour de son corps et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Je dois le faire. _Chuchota-t-il._

\- Je sais.

\- Je reviendrai.

\- Je sais. Tu m'as promis un rencard, tu te souviens ? _Sourit-elle en rompant leur étreinte._ Allez sauver le monde, Sergent Barnes.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes m'embrasser pour me souhaiter bonne chance ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Non. Mais peut-être que je le ferais quand tu reviendras.

Il caressa de ses doigts valides la joue de la brunette, s'attardant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ensuite, il fit volte-face et rejoignit Steve qui l'attendait non loin d'eux.

\- N'oublie pas de dire à Stark qu'il te doit un salaire à toi aussi. _S'écria-t-elle._

Elle ne vit pas le rictus amusé qui étira les lèvres de Bucky. Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans jamais lui offrir un dernier regard jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait disparu. Alors elle se détourna et se concentra sur les civils parce que c'était l'unique chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'instant.

Elle n'arrêta pas une seconde de bouger, elle rassemblait les derniers retardataires qu'elle avait pu trouver pour les diriger vers les navettes, elle pansa quelques plaies, réussi à sauver la vie d'un chien et à aider des familles à se retrouver. Alors qu'elle pensait son travail terminé, Amélia vit quelque chose bouger au loin et elle cessa tout mouvement, peu sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Cette incertitude ne dura cependant pas, elle fit immédiatement le rapprochement entre la mère qui pleurait non loin d'elle et la forme qui bougeait à quelques mètres de là. Elle quitta la navette pour se diriger au pas de course vers l'endroit. Elle atteignit l'enfant en quelques secondes et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant en dépit de la profonde angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle, une multitude de questions traversa son esprit en inspectant l'enfant coincé.

\- On a bien failli partir sans toi. _Sourit-elle._ Je m'appelle Amélia, je vais te tirer de là d'accord ?

Alors qu'elle allait tendre les bras en direction du petit garçon, elle fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Sa tête heurta le sol et sous la violence du choc sa vision se brouilla, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler dangereusement tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang battre sous ses tempes. C'est une douleur lancinante qui l'aida à revenir peu à peu à elle. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son arme et elle tira de nombreuses fois en direction du robot qui finit par s'écraser non loin d'elle. Elle porta sa main libre sur sa taille et elle sentit le sang maculer sa paume. Sa respiration était rendue saccadée par la douleur, la paume fermement pressée contre sa blessure, elle avala difficilement sa salive et tourna la tête en direction de l'enfant. Si elle ne se relevait pas, il allait certainement mourir. Tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour trouver le courage de se relever, les vertiges l'assaillirent dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds et il sembla falloir un temps fou pour qu'ils s'estompent. Mais dès lors qu'elle eut une vision plus claire, elle ne perdit pas un instant, elle passa ses bras par-dessus la rambarde qui retenait le petit garçon prisonnier et ses mains l'attrapèrent fermement pour le tirer contre son corps. Elle tenta d'ignorer la douleur intense qu'elle ressentit en nouant ses bras autour du garçonnet pour le maintenir contre elle. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction de la navette, elle se sentait plus faible, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler dangereusement, ses jambes semblèrent faites guimauve et menaçaient de la lâcher à n'importe quel moment pourtant, elle y arriva. Elle déposa l'enfant sur le sol non sans retenir un gémissement de douleur. Elle vit et entendit les pleurs de sa mère qui l'entoura de ses bras, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte protectrice. Elle vit le soulagement dans son regard vrillé droit sur elle, elle y vit également la gratitude et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle eut l'occasion de voir. Ses jambes plièrent sous le poids de son corps et elle s'effondra sur le sol de la navette. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans l'immensité du ciel avant que sa vue ne se brouille et qu'elle ne ferme les paupières. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle entendit la voix de Rhodey dans son oreillette.

\- L'agent Hayeson est à terre.

* * *

 **Dans le chapitre suivant :**

\- Vous pourrez la rejoindre dans quelques minutes. _Assura-t-elle._

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un bref regard avant que Bucky ne jauge une nouvelle fois la porte fermée devant eux. Steve pouvait sans mal lire la nervosité dans ses yeux et il comprenait. Ses expériences avec des médecins avaient toujours étés traumatisantes et il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant que cette crainte ne disparaisse, si elle arrivait un jour à disparaître.

\- Elle ira bien. _Tenta-t-il de le rassurer._ Viens, on va s'asseoir.


	23. Chapter 23 : Healing You

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Hello tout le monde !

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 23 !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai été pas mal occupée. Je vais essayer de reposter un chapitre par semaine mais je ne vous promets rien.

Ce chapitre marque vraiment la clôture de l'ère d'Ultron, je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et que je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Réponse à CaptainMaria :** Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira également.

 **Réponse à Lea34 :** Je ne dis pas non à un petit salaire de Tony Stark, quand on sait que rien n'est petit avec lui... Merci d'avoir laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

 **Réponse à Guest :** Merci d'avoir laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira.

 **Réponse à Erza Robin :** Merci d'avoir laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent. Je dois avouer que j'aime énormément écrire avec ces personnages, mes préférés sont forcément Steve, Bucky et Amélia. Mais je trouve le personnage de Wanda très intéressant et je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux pour l'exploiter quand on entrera dans Civil War. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

 **Réponse à Pandora-Linchpin** **:** J'ai un faible pour ce genre de fin je dois bien l'avouer. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

 **Réponse à Diri-chan :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également. Effectivement, j'ai fais la même constatation que toi. Mais j'ai repris du poil de la bête et je ne me décourage pas. Ce n'était qu'une petite passade, j'adore cette histoire et je ne compte pas la laisser tomber !

 **Réponse à Boubie :** Je suis ravie de ton compter parmi mes lectrices. Je suis également ravie que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère te revoir par ici et que la suite de l'histoire te plaira.

 _Comme toujours, j'ai relu le chapitre mais je m'excuse pour les petites fautes qui traînent encore. Le chapitre sera très bientôt corrigé par ma correctrice._

* * *

Elle entendit des voix avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et ensuite elle ressentit la douleur. Ces sensations la ramenèrent à quelques mois plus tôt, après avoir failli y passer à Grand Rapids sous les mains de Rumlow. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme pour se tirer de ce cauchemar mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était allongée sur un lit tout ce qu'il y a de plus inconfortable et blessée, encore. À la différence que cette fois, c'était un robot qui avait essayé de l'achever.

\- Elle se réveille.

La voix fortement teintée d'un accent russe la fit grimacer et lui donna l'espace de quelques secondes l'envie de refermer les yeux et de prétendre être toujours inconsciente. Elle vit un visage se pencher au-dessus du sien et elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui réveilla un peu plus la douleur de sa blessure. Si la voix de Pietro Maximoff n'était pas la première chose qu'elle avait souhaité entendre en se réveillant, voir la tête de Tony Stark d'aussi près n'était certainement pas la première chose qu'elle voulait voir.

\- La belle au bois dormant se décide enfin à nous rejoindre. _Sourit Stark toujours penché au-dessus d'elle._ Dites-moi, vous rentrez blessée de vos missions à chaque fois ou vous vous êtes simplement ramollie après la chute du SHIELD ?  
\- Je vous déteste, Stark. _Maugréa-t-elle d'une voix rauque._ _  
_  
Au lieu de s'en offenser, les lèvres de Tony s'étirèrent légèrement et il se recula enfin.

\- Elle va bien. _Assura-t-il._

Son regard se promena dans la pièce, elle croisa le regard de Clint et Natasha, assis l'un à côté de l'autre non loin d'elle, ensuite celui des jumeaux Maximoff et pour finir celui de Thor. Elle refit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, l'équipe n'était pas au complet. Pire encore, Bucky n'était nulle part.

\- Où est Bucky ? _S'enquit-elle._

Le silence qu'elle reçut en réponse ne fit que grimper sa nervosité et elle tenta de se relever avant que des mains puissantes ne la forcent à se recoucher.

\- Où est Barnes ? _Répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte._  
\- Calmez-vous, Robocop va bien. _Répondit Stark de sa voix railleuse._ Il s'est rué à votre chevet dès qu'on en a eu terminé avec l'armée de robots. Et il vous a tenu la main pendant deux heures entières, c'était assez touchant. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que vous et lui vous étiez... enfin si. _S'interrompit-il lui-même._ Je le savais. Par contre j'ignorais que vous préfériez les hommes avec autant d'expérience.  
\- Steve a convaincu Barnes d'aller se changer. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à revenir. _Intervint Natasha._

La rouquine adressa un demi sourire à Amélia, se leva et quitta la pièce bientôt suivi par l'ensemble de l'équipe. Elle accueillit sa nouvelle tranquillité avec joie. Elle ajusta légèrement sa position sur son lit et ironiquement, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'intéressa à l'environnement dans lequel elle était. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se poser beaucoup de questions, elle entendit des bruits de pas et peu de temps après, elle vit Steve et Bucky la rejoindre.

\- Tu es réveillée. _Constata Steve avec soulagement._  
\- Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir laissée me réveiller seule avec la tête de Stark juste au-dessus de la mienne.  
\- Et moi je ne te reprendrai plus jamais en mission. _Répliqua le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._ Je t'avais donné des ordres clairs pourtant.  
\- J'ai suivi tes ordres.

Le regard dubitatif qu'il lui lança fut sa seule réponse. Il maintint sa position stoïque mais son regard se fit malgré tout, plus doux.

\- Je suis content que tu sois réveillée. Je vous laisse.

Il adressa un dernier regard à ses deux amis avant de s'éclipser. Barnes tira un tabouret et s'installa sur celui-ci. Tout comme Steve, son expression était neutre et son regard était à la fois froid et inquiet, un mélange assez étonnant.

\- Tu as mal ? _S'enquit-il soudainement._  
\- Non. _Mentit-elle._  
\- Ils t'emmènent à la nouvelle facilité des Avengers, à l'extérieur de New York. Steve a dit que le Docteur Cho pourrait te soigner facilement.  
\- Tu vas rester avec moi ?  
\- Aussi longtemps que j'y serais autorisé.

La brunette tenta une légère approche en tendant prudemment ses doigts en direction de Bucky. Elle s'attendit l'espace de quelques secondes à ce qu'il ne se dégage mais il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire. Il noua franchement ses doigts aux siens, emprisonnant sa paume dans sa main valide.

\- J'ai suivi ses ordres. _Murmura-t-elle._ J'ai mis les civils à l'abri et j'allais embarquer. Mais il y avait ce gamin. Il était coincé et je ne pouvais pas le laisser derrière tu comprends ? J'ai été trop préoccupée par le garçon et je n'ai pas vu le robot arriver. C'était entièrement ma faute.  
\- Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire.  
\- Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- La ville est tombée. La Maximoff a failli y rester. La Vision l'a sauvée.  
\- La Vision ? C'est son nom ?  
\- C'est comme ça que Stark l'appelle.  
\- Et Ultron ?  
\- Détruit.  
\- Espérons que Stark n'ait plus jamais ce genre d'idée.  
\- Pourquoi le SHIELD n'est pas intervenu ?  
\- Il est intervenu. Fury est venu nous prêter main forte.  
\- Pour évacuer les civils.  
\- C'est toute l'aide qu'il nous fallait.  
\- Alors c'est ça le SHIELD ? _S'enquit-il dubitatif._  
\- C'est ce que le SHIELD aurait dû être depuis le départ.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet avec elle, sa nervosité grimpa en flèche. Elle préférait garder le regard fixé dans le vide plutôt que de croiser les yeux de Barnes. Elle ignorait pourquoi en savoir plus sur le SHIELD était aussi important pour lui, tout comme elle ignorait comment il pouvait savoir autant de choses alors que Steve, et l'ensemble des Avengers, n'étaient au courant de rien.

\- Je ne peux rien dire. _Finit-elle par soupirer._ Je ne peux rien dire à personne, ni à toi, ni à Steve, ni même à Fury.  
\- Alors Fury n'est plus à la tête du SHIELD.  
\- Fury a délégué. _Confirma-t-elle._ Mais personne n'est au courant. Aucun Avengers ne sait.  
\- Mais toi, oui. Pourquoi ?

Le doute dans son regard la blessa. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, à sa place, elle aussi serait méfiante.

\- Après que le SHIELD soit tombé, j'ai reçu un appel, on m'a proposé de reprendre mon poste mais j'ai refusé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tout ce en quoi je croyais n'était rien d'autre qu'une mascarade, Bucky. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne travaille plus pour eux, je ne travaille pour personne.

L'exaspération marquait ses traits et ce n'est peut-être qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit que ses questions, ses doutes blessaient la jeune femme. Elle ne lui avait donné aucune raison de douter, pas jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle avait des secrets qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer. Elle ajusta sa position et une grimace de douleur déforma brièvement ses traits.

\- Je ne comprends pas d'où vient cette conversation. _Reprit-elle._ Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Quelqu'un t'a dit quelque chose ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de parler pour la rassurer, ils entendirent un bref raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Steve debout à l'entrée de la pièce. Il les observait tour à tour, les sourcils froncés et elle se demanda ce qu'il avait entendu de leur conversation.

\- Tout va bien ? _S'enquit-il._  
\- On parlait. Tu veux bien nous accorder une minute ? _S'enquit-elle._  
\- On est arrivés. Vous allez devoir terminer cette conversation plus tard.

La brunette quitta Steve des yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Barnes qui lui renvoyait un regard avec une intensité à couper le souffle. Cependant, son expression s'adoucit, il hocha doucement la tête, c'était un mouvement presque imperceptible et pendant quelques secondes elle crut l'avoir imaginé.

\- On parlera plus tard. _Assura-t-il._  
\- Tu viens, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit. Je resterai.

Se faire transporter sur un lit qui ressemblait vaguement à un lit d'hôpital était quelque chose d'assez étrange pour elle. Encore plus lorsque Captain America lui-même poussait ce lit en direction de l'infirmerie de la nouvelle facilité des Avengers. Elle trouva cette attention totalement démesurée, répétant qu'elle n'était pas devenue impotente, qu'elle aurait très bien pu marcher mais Steve avait balayé cette idée en levant les yeux au ciel. Bucky quant à lui marchait un peu plus en arrière, il écoutait, amusé, les jérémiades d'Amélia.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à bon port, elle fut immédiatement prise en charge par les infirmières de Cho. Cette dernière barra le passage aux deux hommes lorsqu'ils voulurent suivre le lit d'Amélia dans la pièce.

\- Vous pourrez la rejoindre dans quelques minutes. _Assura-t-elle._

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un bref regard avant que Bucky ne jauge une nouvelle fois la porte fermée devant eux. Steve pouvait sans mal lire la nervosité dans ses yeux et il comprenait. Ses expériences avec des médecins avaient toujours été traumatisantes et il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant que cette crainte ne disparaisse, si elle arrivait un jour à disparaître.

\- Elle ira bien. _Tenta-t-il de le rassurer._ Viens, on va s'asseoir.

Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises placées contre le mur à l'opposé de l'infirmerie et attendirent dans le silence le plus complet. Le blond prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner brièvement vers Bucky pour finalement recommencer à fixer le mur.

\- Votre conversation avait l'air tendu. _Se lança Steve._

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse et il n'en reçut aucune. Barnes le gratifia d'un regard noir.

\- Si tu veux parler...  
\- Je ne veux pas parler. _Le coupa-t-il._

Il aurait pu regretter son ton sec et froid, il l'aurait probablement regretté s'il l'avait employé avec la jeune femme ou s'il l'avait employé en sa présence, il savait qu'elle lui aurait adressé un regard mi-noir mi-blasé qui le lui aurait fait regretter. Alors il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai emmené à Coney Island ? Il y avait cette attraction.  
\- Le cyclone.  
\- Le cyclone. _Répéta-t-il en hochant la tête, un sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres._ La ville volante, c'était une autre tentative de vengeance ?

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de Steve et il tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

\- Tu te souviens du train ? _S'étonna-t-il._  
\- C'est un peu flou. Mais je me souviens de la façon dont on a intercepté le train.  
\- Tu te souviens...  
\- D'être tombé.

Il serra et desserra les poings au moment où ils abordèrent ce sujet. Geste par lequel il tentait d'évacuer toute la tension qui commençait à le gagner. Il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet, ni avec Steve, ni avec Amélia. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'il préférait garder pour lui.  
Ils entendirent toute une série de gémissements de douleur qui provenait de l'intérieur de la pièce en face d'eux et les poings de Bucky se serrèrent à nouveau et bien qu'il ait eu l'air détendu quelques secondes auparavant, il était maintenant à nouveau fermé. Les plaintes semblèrent durer une éternité, si bien que le brun commença à perdre patience, il se remit sur ses pieds et atteignit la porte au moment où les plaintes cessèrent. Il s'immobilisa, tendit l'oreille et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière. La femme eut un léger mouvement de recul en le voyant stoïque devant elle mais elle cacha rapidement son trouble et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.  
Le soldat retrouva avec soulagement Amélia, elle était couchée sur le dos, le visage livide. On l'avait débarrassé de sa combinaison, un drap la couvrait jusqu'au bassin tandis que sa poitrine était recouverte par un linge. Seul son ventre était exposé et sa vilaine blessure attira tout de suite son regard. Il trouva les yeux de la jeune femme, un brin voilés.

\- Quelques morceaux de sa combinaison s'étaient incrustés dans la plaie. _Expliqua le Docteur Cho dans son dos._ Nous avons dû les lui enlever. Nous allons désinfecter cette blessure et ensuite nous pourrons lancer la procédure.  
\- La procédure ? _Répéta-t-il d'une voix froide._  
\- Tout va bien, Bucky. Intervint Steve.  
\- Quelle procédure ? _Demanda-t-il à nouveau._

Sa voix froide fit frissonner Amélia et inquiéta un peu plus Rogers. Mais la jeune femme, même dans son état, prit les choses en main. Elle lui fit signe de la main de s'approcher et bien qu'il sembla hésiter, il combla la distance qui les séparait. Elle lui désigna le tabouret à côté de son lit et l'invita silencieusement à prendre place à ses côtés. Rapidement leurs doigts se nouèrent mais l'inquiétude de Bucky ne s'estompa pas pour autant. Il observait d'un œil prudent les infirmières s'agiter autour d'eux, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait. Mais tout se passa étonnemment bien. Rapidement, il vit des lasers se balader sur la peau blessée d'Amélia et elle ne sembla pas se tordre de douleur. En fait, elle était extrêmement calme.  
Peu à peu, les infirmières s'en allèrent, seule le Docteur Cho resta. Une tablette dans les mains, son regard oscillait entre son écran et la blessure de la jeune femme, surveillant le bon déroulement de la procédure.

\- Je vais être une cyborg comme toi. _Murmura soudainement Amélia._  
\- Vous vous trompez. _Intervint Cho._ Vous serez faite de vous-même.  
\- Tu as mal ? _S'enquit Bucky._  
\- Non. Ils m'ont donné un anti-douleur.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi son regard était aussi vague. Le pouce de Barnes se mit à tracer des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main.

\- Je me sens comme sur un nuage. _Reprit-elle._  
\- Tu devrais dormir.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? _L'ignora-t-elle._  
\- On va reprendre nos vies là où elles en étaient.  
\- Tu veux toujours aller à un rencard avec moi ?  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Seulement si tu promets de ne pas m'emmener dans un resto chic.  
\- Je n'ai certainement pas les moyens de nous offrir un resto chic.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brunette. Elle tourna brièvement la tête vers la porte d'entrée, près de laquelle Steve était toujours posté et elle sembla ne remarquer que maintenant qu'il était là. Elle leva sa main libre et le gratifia d'un bref signe avant de laisser lourdement retomber son bras. Tout son corps semblait mou et lourd.

\- C'est normal ? _S'enquit le blond auprès du médecin._  
\- C'est l'anti-douleur. Elle risque d'être un peu déphasée le temps que le médicament fasse effet. Ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques heures.

* * *

Chapitre corrigé le 30-09

 _Dans le prochain chapitre :_

\- Je voudrais quitter New York. _Annonça-t-elle._

Elle crut voir une ombre traverser son regard et sa mine redevint sérieuse. Elle sentit tout son corps se tendre et elle quitta sa position couchée pour s'asseoir. Elle passa les pieds sous ses fesses et déposa une main sur son bras métallique pour attirer son attention.

\- Quitter New York pour aller où ? _Interrogea-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle._


	24. Chapter 24 : Our Path

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Captain America (et sur l'univers Marvel en général)

Elle prend place juste après Captain America le soldat de l'hiver.

Ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu et si vous n'avez pas vu Avengers l'ère d'Ultron.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Hello tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 24 !

Dans ce chapitre on entre vraiment dans la période entre l'ère d'Ultron et Civil War.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Allongée sur un canapé, les yeux fermés, Amélia profitait du repos, entièrement mérité qui lui avait été offert. Elle avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Bucky tandis que les doigts du soldat se perdaient dans ses cheveux, lui offrant quelques caresses. Elle avait été libérée de l'infirmerie une heure plus tôt, sa blessure guérie et la tête encore un peu embrumée à cause des antidouleurs. Mais peu à peu, elle commençait à regagner sa lucidité.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te parler librement du SHIELD. _Murmura-t-elle._ Pouvoir te dire ce que je sais. Mais je ne peux pas.

Cela l'étonna qu'elle décide de reprendre leur conversation, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai promis à un ami que je ne le ferai pas.

\- Ton ami est fiable ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- J'ai confiance en lui. _Assura-t-elle._ Je ne peux pas te parler de tout, mais s'ils leur viennent un jour l'envie de t'arrêter, tu seras le premier au courant. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber dans les mains du SHIELD. Je te le promets. Je ne te cacherais jamais rien qui pourrait te mettre en danger.

Il hocha doucement la tête et ils se détendirent tous deux un peu plus. Elle lui lança un regard amusé tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent brièvement.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi paranoïaque.

\- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque.

\- Peu importe l'endroit où on se trouve, tu scannes les environs en cherchant un danger potentiel.

\- Déformation professionnelle.

\- Et le SHIELD accentue encore plus ta paranoïa.

\- Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa, c'est de la préservation.

\- C'est invivable. _Rit-elle._

Ils replongèrent le silence, la jeune femme ajusta brièvement sa position et emprisonna la main métallique de Bucky dans la sienne. Elle traça du bout des doigts les sillons du métal, caressant prudemment chaque parcelle visible de sa prothèse. Elle exerça une petite pression sur son poignet, se demandant s'il pouvait la sentir et son regard interrogateur répondit à sa question. Elle repartit à la découverte de son bras en caressant sa paume.

\- Tu sens quelque chose ? _S'enquit-elle._

Elle avait toujours évité de parler de son bras avec lui. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas confortable à propos de sa prothèse et elle ne les avait jamais jugés assez proches pour oser s'aventurer sur ce terrain, mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé.

\- Je sens les pressions, je peux sentir que tu me touches. Mais je ne sens pas la chaleur ni le froid.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à demander à Stark de te créer une nouvelle prothèse ?

\- J'ai vu ce que Tony Stark créée, s'il me créait un nouveau bras, je serais encore plus dangereux.

\- Mais tu aurais peut-être plus de sensations.

Il se défit rapidement de l'emprise de sa main et posa ses doigts sur la joue d'Amélia. Il caressa brièvement sa peau en lui adressant un rictus amusé.

\- J'ai assez de sensations. _Assura-t-il._

Sa main quitta son visage et il déposa le bras sur le dossier du canapé, mais leurs regards restèrent ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

\- Je voudrais quitter New York. _Annonça-t-elle._

Elle crut voir une ombre traverser son regard et sa mine redevint sérieuse. Elle sentit tout son corps se tendre et elle quitta sa position couchée pour s'asseoir. Elle passa les pieds sous ses fesses et déposa une main sur son bras métallique pour attirer son attention.

\- Quitter New York pour aller où ? _Interrogea-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle._

La lueur dans ses yeux lui fit regretter la façon dont elle avait formulé son envie. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte au moment où les mots avaient quitté ses lèvres, mais il était blessé, elle l'avait blessé bien malgré elle.

\- Laisse-moi reformuler. Je voudrais quitter New York avec toi.

\- Quitter New York ? _Répéta-t-il._

Un sourire résigné étira ses lèvres et il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de la brune.

\- Je ne peux même pas quitter la tour Stark.

\- Ça, c'était avant. Les choses ont changé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Je suis toujours aussi dangereux qu'avant.

\- Mais tu te contrôles. Il n'y eut aucun dérapage depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

\- Amélia, j'ai perdu le contrôle.

\- Mais ça n'a provoqué aucun incident.

\- J'ai essayé de te tuer.

\- Non, c'est faux. _Réfuta-t-elle en secouant la tête._

\- J'ai enroulé mes doigts autour de ta gorge. Deux fois.

\- La première fois, tu n'as pas essayé de me tuer

\- Et la deuxième fois, tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- La deuxième fois, tu n'étais pas toi-même.

\- Mais j'ai quand même essayé de te tuer.

\- En ayant l'esprit embrumé par Wanda Maximoff. Tu n'es pas un danger pour moi.

Elle le vit tressaillir légèrement et son regard se fit bien plus sombre.

\- Je suis un danger pour tout le monde. Même pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas l'oublier.

\- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas oublier que je t'ai déjà neutralisé. À chaque fois que tu as perdu le contrôle, je t'ai ramené. Et quand j'en ai été incapable, je t'ai neutralisé de la manière forte.

\- Et dans quel état ça t'a laissé ?

\- Je suis un agent du SHIELD, Bucky ! _S'écria-t-elle._

L'espace de quelques instants, il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un lapsus révélateur ou si elle n'était tout simplement pas encore habituée à la perte de son titre. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée.

\- J'ai été blessée en mission, je suis revenue dans pire état que dans lequel j'étais en revenant d'Afrique du Sud, crois-moi.

\- Je suis plus dangereux que Rumlow.

\- Je ne faisais pas référence à mon entrevue avec lui ! Je faisais référence aux gens que j'ai croisés, que j'ai dû arrêter, qui ont essayé de me tuer. Brock n'était pas le premier homme à essayer de me tuer. Et pourtant, je suis toujours vivante.

\- Où est passé ton sens de la préservation ?

\- Il est bien aiguisé crois-moi, mais je n'en ai pas besoin avec toi. Je peux me défendre, Bucky. _Assura-t-elle plus doucement._

Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et à ce moment-là, Amélia comprit qu'elle avait presque gagné. Peut-être était-ce à cause du rictus qui dansait sur le coin de ses lèvres, où peut-être ses yeux qui s'étaient considérablement adoucis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on me laisserait quitter New York ?

\- Tu n'es pas prisonnier, Bucky. Tu es libre. Tu peux vivre ta vie. Tu as assez perdu de temps, tu crois pas ?

\- Tu veux que je vive ma vie avec toi ?

\- Pas si tu ne le veux pas. Je ne t'obligerai pas à venir avec moi. Si tu veux rester à New York avec Steve alors je le comprendrais.

\- Et tu resteras ?

\- Probablement.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

\- A la Nouvelle Orléans. Chez moi.

\- Je croyais que tu avais fait les mauvais choix là-bas ?

\- C'est le cas, mais c'est le seul endroit que je peux appeler ma maison. J'adore cette ville. Et je pense que toi aussi tu l'aimerais.

Il considéra son offre de longues minutes, partir à la Nouvelle Orléans avec elle, quitter New York. Laisser derrière lui Steve et son côté surprotecteur. La suivre et tenter de mener une vie normale, sans qu'il ne soit sans arrêt surveillé. La suivre et être plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant ces dernières décennies. L'idée était tentante.

\- Tu comptes arrêter tes activités ? _Interrogea-t-il soudainement._

Arrêter ses activités. Par-là, elle savait qu'il entendait arrêter de chercher Rumlow. Arrêter de courir après sa revanche. Il lui demandait d'une manière détournée de tourner un trait sur cet épisode de sa vie. De clôturer un livre pour en commencer un autre.

\- D'accord.

Il parut franchement étonné par sa réponse. L'étonnement peignit ses traits, mais il se reprit facilement.

\- Je laisserais tomber Rumlow. _Accepta-t-elle._ Mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus avoir de contact avec le SHIELD. Mais je peux te promettre qu'aucun de ses contacts n'aura un rapport avec toi.

\- Tu peux me le promettre ?

\- Je peux te le promettre et je le fais.

\- Tu en as vraiment le pouvoir ?

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres d'Amélia et elle rabattit ses cheveux sur une épaule et il la vit mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en lui lançant un regard plus séducteur. Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps.

\- Tu doutes vraiment de mon pouvoir de persuasion ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu en faire usage.

\- Alors peut-être que je devrais te donner un aperçu de ce que je peux faire ? _Murmura-t-elle._

Elle se pencha un peu plus et il sentit sa poitrine frôler son torse, et un délicieux frisson le parcouru. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir lorsqu'il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, il sentit leurs lèvres se frôler et il vit un sourire tentateur naître sur son visage.

\- Tu viens à la Nouvelle Orléans avec moi ? _Chuchota-t-elle._

Elle jouait avec lui, il le savait et pourtant, à cet instant précis, il l'aurait suivie jusqu'au bout du monde. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui répondre, ils entendirent une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien et Amélia eut un mouvement de recul tellement brusque, qu'elle tomba vers l'arrière et atterrit directement sur ses fesses, heureusement sans tomber du canapé. Elle se stabilisa rapidement, lança un regard noir vers l'idiot qui venait de les interrompre et si un regard pouvait tuer, Tony Stark serait probablement mort maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser faire ce genre de choses ici. _Sourit-il._ Vous auriez pu choquer les enfants.

Elle remarqua les jumeaux Maximoff un peu en arrière comparé à l'homme et un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres d'Amélia. Il l'entendit jurer dans un souffle et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Je vois que vous allez mieux. _Continua Tony._ Vous avez rapidement repris des forces.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Vous aimez l'endroit ? _S'enquit-il en l'ignorant._

\- Stark, droit au but.

\- Allez jouer plus loin les enfants, on a besoin de discuter entre grands.

Wanda haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard profondément blasé, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Stark ouvrit la veste de son costume et prit place dans le fauteuil face à eux.

\- J'ai parlé au Captain. _Commença-t-il._ Il compte rester ici et faire avancer un peu plus l'initiative Avengers. Vous avez toujours refusé de travailler pour moi chez Stark Industrie, mais que diriez-vous de rejoindre l'équipe ?

\- Rejoindre l'équipe ?

\- Avec Robocop, bien sûr.

\- Vous voulez que je rejoigne les Avengers ? Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ?

\- Pas récemment, non.

\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Je suis facilement abimable, assez fragile.

\- Tout comme Barton et Romanoff, et pourtant, ça ne les empêche pas d'être là. Ne dites jamais à Romanoff que j'ai utilisé l'adjectif fragile pour la qualifier. Ça pourrait la vexer. Et avec sa récente rupture avec le Docteur Banner, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment idéal pour la mettre en colère, vous savez comment elle est…

\- Peut-être que je devrais être flattée par votre offre et qu'il y a quelques mois, j'aurais accepté sans trop y réfléchir.

\- Vous avez du temps pour considérer mon offre. Une heure ou deux.

\- Merci, mais non merci.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de temps ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas rejoindre l'initiative Avengers.

Elle lança un bref à Bucky dont elle trouva rapidement la main.

\- J'ai autre chose de prévu. _Sourit-elle._

\- Vous refusez mon offre ?

\- Je refuse votre offre.

\- Vous refusez parce que la proposition vient de moi ?

\- Je refuserai même si c'était Steve qui me le demandait.

Stark vrilla son regard sur Bucky avant d'émettre un soupir et de se lever. Il sortit des lunettes de soleil de la poche intérieure de sa veste, les tritura un instant avant de les mettre.

\- Je donne une fête. _Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

\- La dernière fête à laquelle vous m'avez invitée s'est terminée de façon désastreuse.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers eux, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- Vous trouvez ? J'ai trouvé que l'arrivée d'Ultron a ajouté un peu de piment à notre soirée. Mais je tâcherai d'éviter ce genre d'incident cette fois.

Bucky la tira à nouveau à lui, la forçant à venir se coller contre lui, elle posa la tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de quiétude.

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre :_

Elle délaissa quelques secondes sa carte des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans son dos. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Bucky, appuyé contre le mur. Elle savait qu'il avait volontairement fait du bruit pour l'informer de son arrivée, puisque la majorité du temps, il était silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Je planifie notre voyage.


	25. Chapter 25 : Hit the road

**Disclaimer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas**

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 25 !

Comme vous pourrez le constater, on entre dans la période de "repos" pour nos deux tourtereaux.

J'espère que comme moi vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi irrégulière au niveau de la publication, mais j'ai un peu un horaire de dingue (vive l'université). Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre du week-end.

Je l'avais dit lorsque j'avais fait le petit "concours" pour remporter le chapitre en avance, mais j'ai envie de vous gâter et j'ai pensé mettre en place une espèce de "loterie" , et à chaque nouvelle publication, j'aimerais sélectionner le nom d'une personne qui a laissé une review. Cette personne aurait l'opportunité de poser une question sur la fanfiction, les personnages, ou autre chose. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire si cette idée vous plaît. En fonction de vos réponse, je sélectionnerais (ou pas) le gagnant et il aura le droit de me poser n'importe quelle question, à laquelle je répondrais avec grand plaisir (dans la mesure du possible bien sûr)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre, j'adore pouvoir vous lire et vous répondre.

 _ **Réponse à Boubie :**_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

 _Chapitre corrigé_

* * *

Il s'était passé trois jours depuis leurs arrivées à la facilité, trois jours qui leur avaient permis de récupérer de la bataille en Sokovie. Amélia avait profité de ce temps pour programmer leur voyage jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans. À cause de la prothèse métallique de Barnes et de l'aversion de l'altitude de la jeune femme, le voyage en avion avait rapidement été écarté au profit d'un voyage en voiture qui serait certes long, mais qui leur permettrait de profiter d'un petit road trip.

Penchée au-dessus d'une carte, Amélia traçait patiemment la route qu'elle trouvait la plus intéressante à emprunter, entourant les quelques villes dans lesquelles ils feraient escales, préférant toujours les petites aux grandes villes. Elle délaissa quelques secondes sa carte des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans son dos. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Bucky, appuyé contre le mur. Elle savait qu'il avait volontairement fait du bruit pour l'informer de son arrivée, puisque la majorité du temps, il était silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Je planifie notre voyage.

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et se pencha à son tour sur le papier. Il vit les annotations, le nom de certaines villes entouré de couleurs vives, une route surlignée en rose qu'il suspectait être celle qu'ils prendraient. Au premier coup d'œil, ce n'était certainement pas la plus rapide, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait à la fois de la plus intéressante et de la plus calme.

\- Tu as parlé à Steve ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Je lui ai parlé de notre départ.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Pas si mal.

\- Il l'a mal pris. _Comprit-il._

\- Il ne s'est pas mis à hurler, il n'est pas devenu rouge de colère alors je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il l'ait mal pris.

\- On parle de Steve. Il ne hurle jamais. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il devienne rouge quand il se met en colère. S'il se met en colère.

\- Ce serait probablement mieux si tu lui parlais avant qu'on parte. _L'ignora-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour le rassurer.

\- Steve n'est pas ma mère.

\- Non. Mais il se rapproche le plus d'une famille. Et il a besoin d'entendre que tu ne l'abandonnes pas, que tu ne lui tournes pas complètement le dos. Que ce n'est pas pour le fuir que tu pars.

\- Tu ne le lui as pas dit ?

\- Si. Mais étant donné que je suis la femme qui emmène son meilleur ami loin de lui, je ne crois pas que je sois sa personne préférée pour le moment ou qu'il pense que ce que je lui dis soit la vérité.

\- Tu ne m'emmènes pas de force.

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin que tu lui dises que tu ne le fuis pas. _Répéta-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens._

Barnes délaissa complètement la carte pour s'intéresser à la jeune femme. Il hocha brièvement la tête comme pour clore un peu plus vite le sujet et son regard la parcouru rapidement. Elle ne portait pas l'un de ses habituels pantalons moulants, mais une jupe en cuir qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou, un petit débardeur pourpre au col en v qui mettait en valeur et elle était bien sûr perchée sur des talons. Ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules et ses lèvres étaient comme à leurs habitudes délicieusement tentatrices et peintes d'un rose discret. Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à la taille d'Amélia tandis qu'il la poussait gentiment contre le bar.

\- Il y a une raison particulière pour que tu sois habillée de cette façon ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Je suis allée faire du shopping ce matin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il nous fallait des petites choses avant de partir et que tu avais besoin de vêtements.

\- Tu m'as acheté des vêtements ?

\- Je t'ai même acheté des casquettes et une paire de gants. Au cas où tu voudrais cacher ta prothèse.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à tout ?

\- Je suis douée pour planifier des choses.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Je suis aussi passée chez moi. J'ai embarqué la plupart de mes vêtements.

Il lança un coup d'œil au four à micro-ondes qui affichait l'heure : 13 :25 avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

\- Tu t'es levée à quelle heure ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Tôt. Tu sais que je ne dors pas beaucoup.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, je t'aurais accompagné.

\- Wanda est venue avec moi.

Assez étonnement, la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes s'était rapidement améliorée. Le lendemain de leur arrivée à la facilité, les deux brunettes s'étaient parlé, Wanda s'était excusée pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Bucky, elle lui avait parlé de ses parents, de la haine qu'elle et Pietro avaient voués à Tony Stark et les motivations qui les avaient poussés à se porter volontaires pour les expérimentations d'HYDRA. Et certainement à cause du jeune âge de la Maximoff, Amélia lui avait accordé une seconde chance. Après quelques conversations, elles s'étaient rapidement rendu compte qu'elles avaient quelques points communs et que la présence de l'autre n'était finalement pas si désagréable.

\- Le Chat va me manquer. _Reprit Amélia en posant ses mains sur les épaules du soldat._

\- Ce n'était même pas le tien.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu n'étais jamais chez toi.

\- Je sais. _Sourit-elle._

Elle sentit les mains de Bucky glisser le long de ses hanches pour venir se poser sur le côté de ses cuisses, caressant du bout du pouce le cuir de sa jupe. C'était un geste à la fois terriblement érotique et pourtant tellement sage. Il aimait la façon dont cette matière mettait son corps en valeur. D'après ses souvenirs les femmes de son époque ne s'habillaient pas comme ça, et rien que pour cette jupe, il était prêt à avouer que ces années-ci, avaient elles aussi leurs avantages.

\- J'aime bien. _Murmura-t-il._

Les mains d'Amélia glissèrent le long de ses épaules pour caresser son cou, lui arrachant quelques frissons.

\- Attends d'avoir vu mon look spécial road trip.

\- Tu m'en dis plus ?

\- Non. _Sourit-elle._

\- Non ?

\- On part dans quelques heures, tu vas devoir patienter jusque-là.

Barnes entendit parfaitement les bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers eux, pourtant, il ne bougea pas, il caressa encore quelques secondes Amélia au-dessus de sa jupe tandis qu'il lui offrait l'un de ses regards intenses.

\- Pensez à tous les yeux innocents qui n'ont pas envie de voir ça en entrant dans une cuisine. _Les salua Sam en pénétrant dans la pièce._

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Bucky se recula. Il s'appuya contre le bar et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, posture qu'il adoptait la plupart du temps en présence des autres. Il ne pouvait pas être plus fermé qu'à cet instant précis.

\- Tes yeux, sont tout sauf innocents, Sam. _Répondit Amélia._

Sam esquissa un sourire et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour en sortir un carton de jus d'orange. Alors que la jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne un verre, il but de longues gorgées à même le carton, lui arrachant une grimace qui n'échappa certainement pas à Bucky. Elle n'avait jamais été très friande de la vie en communauté, sûrement à cause de ses nombreux passages en famille d'accueil où elle avait parfois dû partager une chambre avec plusieurs autres enfants et où la vie privée n'était qu'un doux rêve. Ce genre d'habitude, boire à même le carton ou la bouteille, faisait partie des petites choses qu'elle avait du mal à supporter.

\- Tu sais que les verres ne sont pas faits pour les chiens ?

\- C'est mon jus d'orange. _Se justifia-t-il._

\- J'ai bu un verre de ce jus d'orange il y a une heure. J'ose à peine imaginer le nombre de bactéries que tu m'as refilé. À moi et à toutes les personnes vivant ici qui boivent du jus d'orange. En espérant que ces personnes ne soient pas toutes comme toi.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Il y a certaines règles à appliquer quand on vit en communauté. Comme par exemple se servir du jus d'orange dans un verre. Je suis sûre que Steve te ferait la même réflexion s'il était là.

\- Steve est plus ouvert d'esprit que toi.

\- Malgré tous ses efforts, Steve ne pourra jamais être aussi ouvert d'esprit que moi.

\- Aussi ouvert d'esprit pourquoi ?

Sam et Amélia tournèrent la tête en même temps pour découvrir Steve sur le pas de la porte.

\- Dis-lui que c'est dégoûtant de partager ses bactéries avec des personnes non consentantes et qu'il doit se servir dans un verre. _Commença la jeune femme._

\- Dis-lui qu'elle exagère complètement et que ce jus d'orange est à moi.

\- Ce jus d'orange est à tout le monde, Sam. Il n'y a pas ton nom sur la boîte.

Steve laissa échapper un soupir profondément exaspéré. Il avait la plupart du temps l'impression de vivre au milieu d'enfants qu'il devait sans cesse surveiller. Il adorait Amélia et Sam, mais il ne supportait pas la fâcheuse tendance qu'ils avaient à se chamailler pour rien. En se levant ce matin-là, il ne s'était certainement pas imaginé devoir régler un problème qui concernait une simple boîte de jus d'orange, il en était à se demander s'il ne préférait pas le temps où il travaillait pour le SHIELD.

Il vit Sam se diriger vers le plan de travail, où il attrapa un des marqueurs de la brunette, il gribouilla quelque chose sur sa boite de jus d'orange et l'agita sous le nez de la jeune femme, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- Maintenant c'est à moi.

Amélia lui adressa un regard noir et tenta de trouver un quelconque soutien auprès des deux autres hommes présents. Au vu du regard que Bucky lui retournait, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui et lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Steve, elle en arriva rapidement à la même conclusion.

\- Solidarité masculine. _Marmonna-t-elle._ C'est injuste.

Sam rangea sa, très controversée, boîte de jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur et la gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Passe de bonnes vacances ! _S'écria-t-il._

\- Il est invivable. _Maugréa la jeune femme._

\- Quand est-ce que vous prenez la route ? _S'enquit Steve._

\- Ce soir. On va rouler jusqu'à Philadelphie, on passera la nuit là-bas et on reprendra la route le lendemain.

Le regard de la brunette oscilla un bref instant entre les deux hommes et elle sentit qu'il était temps pour elle de les laisser discuter. Elle adressa un long regard à Bucky qui semblait lui demander d'être agréable et quitta la pièce pour regagner la salle commune, où elle passa ses dernières heures à New York avec Wanda et Pietro Maximoff.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la voiture, Bucky l'attendait déjà, il était appuyé contre la portière, les jambes croisées au niveau des genoux et le bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il portait une casquette noire qui cachait une bonne partie de son visage mais plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus elle pouvait dire qu'il avait l'air détendu et assez heureux de partir. Il l'aida à charger son dernier sac à l'arrière de la voiture et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter côté passager, Steve les rejoignit au pas de course, visiblement soulagé de ne pas les avoir ratés. Il s'arrêta devant Amélia et lui lança un de ses regards surprotecteurs.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? _S'enquit-il._

\- J'ai tout.

\- Tu as ton arme ?

\- J'ai mon arme.

\- Sois prudente sur la route, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr. On t'appellera souvent. Je t'enverrai des photos de nos aventures pour que tu saches que tout va bien.

\- Merci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la jeune femme noua ses bras autour de la taille de Steve, et rapidement, et ce malgré son habituelle gêne lorsqu'il se retrouvait aussi proche d'une femme, il lui retourna son étreinte.

\- Prends soin de lui. _Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux._

\- Il est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Je sais.

Les aux-revoirs furent beaucoup moins chaleureux entre les deux hommes. Elle savait que Steve aurait probablement offert une étreinte fraternelle à Bucky, mais ce dernier étant comme toujours distant, ils se contentèrent d'échanger une poignée de main virile, le blond frappa gentiment l'épaule de Barnes avant que ce dernier ne monte à son tour à bord du véhicule. Il lança un coup d'œil à la jeune femme assise derrière le volant, elle klaxonna plusieurs fois en quittant la facilité et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit libre.

* * *

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre :**_

Il avait dit son prénom en riant. Et ce rire rauque et sincère, sortant tout droit de sa poitrine était définitivement son nouveau son préféré. Elle aimait toujours la façon dont il prononçait son prénom, il avait sa façon bien à lui de prononcer chacune des lettres, il le prononçait avec un léger accent slave et bien que les accents n'aient jamais été son truc avant, elle adorait ça avec lui...


	26. Chapter 26 : First Night

**Disclaimer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas**

Hello !

Voici le chapitre 26. Comme vous allez le constater, ce chapitre relate le voyage de Bucky et Amélia jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans, il y a aura quelques chapitres avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin à destination et j'espère que vous apprécierez ces chapitres de « transition ».

Les évènements de Civil War commenceront aux alentours du chapitre 45 et je pense que la fanfiction fera environ une soixantaine de chapitre, j'en suis pour l'instant à la rédaction du chapitre 37 qui marquera un tournant décisif dans la vie de nos deux amoureux mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !

J'ai une semaine de vacances, je vais donc essayer de vous poster quelques chapitres.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre.

Merci Choupette994 pour ta review !

 _Chapitre corrigé_

* * *

Comme la plupart des nuits, Amélia ne dormait pas. Elle avait beau se retourner inlassablement dans son lit pour tenter de trouver une position confortable, rien n'y faisait. Cette nuit, ses insomnies semblaient bien pires que d'habitude. Alors elle s'était redressée en position semi-assise et avait allumé la télévision pour tomber sur une émission de téléachat. Elle n'en était pas friande mais elle espérait que d'une façon ou d'une autre son ennui la pousserait au sommeil.

Son esprit se remémora leur arrivée ici, quelques heures plus tôt, quand elle avait dit à Bucky de sortir leurs valises pendant qu'elle allait s'occuper de la réservation. Elle s'était retrouvée en face d'une réceptionniste sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était censée dire. Elle avait bafouillé et rougit, avait demandé une chambre pour deux avec deux lits simples pour finalement se raviser et demander deux chambres adjacentes. Si Barnes en avait été déçu, il n'avait rien laissé paraître.

Soudain, elle ne se demanda si lui aussi était éveillé. Elle se releva légèrement, colla son oreille au mur dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose mais il n'en fut rien. Elle soupira bruyamment, alluma la lampe de chevet et quitta son lit pour se mouvoir dans la pièce. Elle déplia puis replia ses vêtements, changea trois fois d'idée concernant la tenue qu'elle mettrait le lendemain, au plutôt quelques heures plus tard, vérifia une bonne dizaine de fois ses messages sur son portable et ses emails sur son ordinateur.

Quelques coups portés à la porte de sa chambre la fit s'immobiliser. Elle attrapa son arme déposée sur la table de nuit et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte. Elle enleva le cran de sureté de son revolver et inspira profondément avant d'entrouvir la porte. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Bucky. Elle le laissa pénétrer dans la pièce et il avisa l'arme qu'elle avait dans la main, se disant que finalement, il n'était pas le seul à être toujours sur ses gardes. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il remarqua ses vêtements, ou plutôt l'absence de vêtement. Elle portait un t-shirt et un petit short qui ne cachait pas grand-chose.

\- Ça fait une heure que je t'entends t'agiter. _Expliqua-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur._

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je ne dormais pas.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors, j'ai fait du rangement, je ferais moins de bruit.

Barnes avisa d'un œil dubitatif la chambre. Ils étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tôt, et ça ne lui avait pas laissé assez de temps pour mettre du désordre. Il vit sa valise éventrée sur le lit et haussa les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur elle. Il était parfaitement conscient des insomnies d'Amélia, quand elle ne dormait pas, elle se posait la plupart du temps devant la télévision ou faisait des mots croisés mais elle ne faisait pas de rangement, elle ne s'agitait pas dans une pièce au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se demanda si le changement d'environnement n'était pas à l'origine de cette nouveauté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il n'y a rien. J'essayais juste de me fatiguer.

\- En défaisant et refaisant ta valise ?

\- Pas très physique, je te l'accorde.

\- C'est à cause de la chambre ?

\- Peut-être.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envisagé le problème. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment, il était fort probable que ce ne soit que ça. La chambre. Elle n'avait plus passé de nuit sur la route depuis longtemps. Elle s'était habituée à soit passer la nuit dans son appartement à New York ou soit à la tour Avengers, à l'étage de Steve.

\- C'est probablement la chambre. _Confirma-t-elle._

\- J'ai fait le tour de l'établissement.

Il utilisait d'autres mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici. Qu'il avait déjà analysé la situation et que s'il avait pensé être en danger, il n'aurait pas accepté de passer la nuit dans cet endroit. Il aurait insisté pour qu'ils reprennent la route encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit qui lui convenait, elle en était persuadée.

\- Tu veux instaurer des tours de gardes ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Bonne idée, on devrait poser une chaise dans le couloir, entre nos deux chambres, je suis sûre que personne ne nous trouvera bizarres.

Un sourire étira brièvement le coin de leurs lèvres. Bucky fut le premier à reprendre une mine sérieuse. Son regard se posa brièvement sur l'écran de télévision et il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce que racontait l'animatrice télé à propos de son produit miracle qui était censé faire paraître n'importe quelle femme dix ans de moins.

\- Tu n'as pas encore besoin de ce genre de produit. _Sourit-elle._ Et puis de toute façon ça ne fonctionne pas.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et l'étudia attentivement, une lueur curieuse dans le regard.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je ne suis pas si crédule que ça, Barnes. Tout ça c'est photoshopé.

\- Photoshopé ?

\- Truqué. Retouché grâce à Photoshop.

\- Photoshop ?

\- C'est un logiciel de retouche de photos. Tu vois les mannequins aux corps parfaits en couvertures de magazines ? Photoshop. Les affiches publicitaires ? Photoshop.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

\- Tout le monde le sait. Sauf toi. Et peut-être Steve.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes ça ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

En fait, c'était un mensonge, il y avait probablement des rediffusions de séries policières quelque part ou peut-être un documentaire ou une rediffusion d'un jeu télé mais le télé-achat lui semblait être une bonne idée pour s'endormir. La voix de l'animatrice aurait certainement fini par la faire dormir tandis qu'une série policière aurait probablement éveillé son intérêt.

\- Tu veux qu'on regarde si on trouve quelque chose sur Netflix ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Sur quoi ?

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir faussement exaspéré, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle attrapa son ordinateur, s'installa sur son lit et fit signe à Barnes de venir la rejoindre. Et elle commença ses explications, elle fit glisser le curseur sur l'ensemble de l'interface lui expliquant chaque menu, lui montrant comment lire le résumé de chaque film. Et quand elle eut terminé, elle lui laissa le soin de choisir quelque chose à regarder, film, série, documentaire, dessin animé. Il avait le choix et pourtant il ignorait quoi choisir. Rien ne lui semblait familier. La brunette dû ressentir son trouble puisqu'elle prit les choses en main. Elle chassa sa main du pavé tactile de l'ordinateur et s'orienta rapidement vers la catégorie dessins animés.

\- Dans quelques mois, on commencera Walking Dead. _Marmonna-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

\- Tu n'es pas prêt pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- The Walking Dead. _Répéta-t-elle._ Tout est dans le titre. Tu n'es pas prêt pour voir des zombies régner sur le monde. Trop de sang, trop de violence. Mais tu aimeras.

\- Pourquoi dans quelques mois ?

\- Parce que dans quelques mois tu auras encore fait des progrès. Et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, tu seras prêt à regarder quelque chose interdit au moins de douze ans. En attendant, on en reste aux dessins animés.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite son désir de le laisser regarder uniquement un film pour enfant et puis il comprit. Le sang, la violence, ça avait été son quotidien pendant bien longtemps. Elle avait peur des effets que ça pourrait avoir sur lui. Elle avait peur que ça ne réveille de mauvais souvenirs et qu'il ne perde à nouveau le contrôle.

\- Raiponce. _Déclara-t-elle._

\- Quoi ?

\- On va regarder Raiponce. Tu vas aimer. C'est avec une princesse qui a de longs cheveux, un caméléon, un voleur et un cheval policier.

Sans en ajouter plus, elle glissa ses jambes sous les couvertures, éteignit la lampe de chevet et stabilisa l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle trouve une position assez confortable et quand ce fut fait, elle avisa Barnes toujours assis sur le bord du lit. Il la regardait d'un air prudent qui fit naître un rictus sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne verras rien si tu restes là. _Sourit-elle._

Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil nerveux au deuxième oreiller à côté d'elle et elle haussa les sourcils, tentant de comprendre s'il était vraiment nerveux de se retrouver dans un lit à côté d'elle. Ils avaient déjà étés bien plus proches que cela, notamment lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis dans le canapé de Steve.

\- Je ne mords pas, tu sais. _Plaisanta-t-elle._

\- Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur. _Marmonna-t-il._

Il avait parlé si bas qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir correctement entendu mais elle ne demanda cependant pas à ce qu'il se répète. Elle le regarda s'asseoir prudemment à côté d'elle, les jambes au-dessus des couvertures, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il fut bien installé, elle lança le film.

\- Personne n'a des cheveux aussi longs. _Murmura Barnes après une heure de visionnage._

\- C'est un dessin animé. Ce n'est pas fait pour être crédible mais pour amuser les enfants.

\- Pas que les enfants.

Amélia avait passé une bonne partie de l'heure précédente à fredonner les paroles de toutes les chansons du film, ses orteils s'étaient mis à bouger au rythme de la musique et il avait même juré la voir balancer la tête. Elle avait ri à chaque passage drôle et c'était sans doute ce qui avait le plus étonné Bucky. Qu'elle ait rit en regardant un dessin animé. Ça ne l'était pas vraiment d'elle Amélia était une femme drôle qui aimait taquiner les gens qui l'entouraient mais qu'elle ait encore la capacité de s'amuser de quelque chose d'aussi niait qu'un dessin animé l'avait profondément étonné. Il était épaté par ce petit bout de femme.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il nous manque ?

\- Quoi ?

\- De la glace. Ben & Jerry. C'est la meilleure glace du monde, il faudra que je te la fasse goûter.

De la glace. Un rictus amusé étira le coin des lèvres du soldat. Il avait passé ces dernières années à se faire cryogéniser entre chaque mission et elle lui proposait de manger de la glace. Elle sembla finalement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire puisqu'elle lâcha l'écran des yeux pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Je me suis pas rendue compte de ce que je disais. _S'excusa-t-elle._

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier homme décongelé à qui je propose de la glace.

\- Steve ?

\- Steve. _Confirma-t-elle._

\- Durant la première soirée qu'on a passé chez moi, je lui ai proposé de manger de la glace. Et puis, quatre jours plus tard, je lui ai proposé d'aller à la patinoire. Le pauvre homme a dû croire que je me moquais de lui.

\- C'était le cas ?

\- C'était le premier super soldat que je fréquentais, j'étais nerveuse.

\- Amélia.

Il avait dit son prénom en riant. Et ce rire rauque et sincère, sortant tout droit de sa poitrine était définitivement son nouveau son préféré. Elle aimait toujours la façon dont il prononçait son prénom, il avait sa façon bien à lui de prononcer chacune des lettres, il le prononçait avec un léger accent slave et bien que les accents n'aient jamais été son truc avant, elle adorait ça avec lui mais l'entendre dire son prénom en riant était encore une toute autre chose. Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer lorsqu'il quitta reposa les yeux sur elle, sentant certainement le regard appuyé qu'elle était en train de lui lancer. Elle lui offrit un sourire et détourna rapidement les yeux en tournant la tête, espérant que l'absence de lumière cacherait ses joues roses.

\- Tu n'as jamais été nerveuse avec moi.

\- C'est faux. J'avais la frousse dans la ruelle, à Baltimore.

\- Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de me piéger.

\- Avoir la frousse ne veut pas dire être froussarde. Je n'ai jamais vraiment reculé face au danger.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es courageuse ou idiote.

Elle ne prit pas mal son commentaire, bien au contraire elle sembla s'en amuser. Un gloussement s'échappa de des lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur amusée.

\- Sûrement un peu des deux.

\- Ça aurait pu mal tourner. J'aurais pu comprendre et te tuer.

\- Mais les choses se sont bien passées.

\- Comment tu pouvais savoir que j'essaierai de t'aider ?

\- Je n'en étais pas sûre, c'était une intuition. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Quand on partait en mission, Steve et moi on parlait beaucoup. Lui pour m'occuper et me faire oublier l'avion et moi parce que je n'arrête jamais de parler. _Sourit-elle._ Il m'a souvent parlé de toi. James Buchanan Barnes, son meilleur ami, son frère. Le seul qui ne riait jamais quand il tombait. Celui qui était toujours là pour lui sauver les fesses quand il se mettrait dans le pétrin. C'est en me remémorant tout ça que l'idée m'est venue.

\- C'est toi qui a mis le plan sur pied ?

\- Non. C'est le boulot de Steve de mettre les plans en place. Sam avait proposé qu'on intervienne dans ta chambre de motel, qu'on te prenne par surprise et qu'on te tire dessus avec des tranquillisants.

\- Steve était d'accord ?

\- Non. Mais c'était le seul plan qu'on avait. Quand je lui ai proposé le mien, j'ai dû batailler avec lui pour qu'il l'accepte.

\- Mais tu l'as convaincu.

\- Je suis douée pour persuader les gens.

\- Tu t'es proposée pour aller à l'abattoir.

\- Non. Si les choses avaient dérapé, Sam t'aurait tiré dessus pour t'empêcher de me faire du mal. Steve et Natasha seraient ensuite intervenus et on aurait dû faire les choses de la manière forte. Il y avait une possibilité pour que je me fasse prendre et que tu réagisses violemment mais c'était peu probable.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu étais chevaleresque, James Barnes. Tu avais toujours une femme à ton bras, tu surveillais toujours les arrières de Steve, tu le surveillais toujours. C'est ce que tu es.

\- Je ne suis plus comme ça, tu as pris des risques énormes.

\- Mais tout s'est bien passé. Il n'y a pas eu d'incident et tu n'as pas été en colère contre moi au point d'essayer de me tuer, alors tout va bien.

Un bref silence s'installa entre eux, ils posèrent à nouveau les yeux sur l'écran mais aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment prêter attention au dessin animé. Ce fut Amélia qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

\- Il fallait qu'on te retrouve.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on savait que HYDRA te cherchait toujours. Et puis, parce que Steve allait tous nous rendre dingues s'il continuait de s'inquiéter autant. Tu as été notre sujet de conversation principal après Washington et tu es devenu l'obsession de Steve. J'en suis même venue à me demander quel genre de relation vous entreteniez réellement dans les années quarante.

Un nouveau sourire naquit quand elle vit le regard noir de Barnes et il sut qu'elle plaisantait. Ou peut-être pas. Mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui tous ses doutes étaient dissipés. Ils cessèrent de parler pour regarder à nouveau la fin de leur film d'animation. La main valide de Bucky trouva celle d'Amélia et leurs doigts se nouèrent. La jeune femme posa prudemment la tête contre son épaule avant de finalement se détendre lorsqu'elle fut sûre que ce nouveau contact ne lui posait aucun problème.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé. _Souffla-t-elle._

Lui aussi était heureux qu'elle l'ait retrouvé. La situation avec Steve était toujours difficile à vivre pour lui, presque douloureuse mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Amélia et son soutien sans faille et il devait bien avouer que cette relation tendue avec Steve n'était qu'une petite expérience peu agréable qu'il était prêt à passer sans broncher parce qu'Amélia en valait la peine.

* * *

 ** _Dans le prochain chapitre :_**

\- Tu as déjà pensé à partir ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Quand ?

\- Quand on était à la tour, ou à la facilité ?

\- Plusieurs fois. J'ai pensé à un moyen de m'échapper.

\- Même après qu'on soit devenu amis ?

\- Surtout après qu'on soit devenu amis.


	27. Chapter 27 : Driving and Discussions

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 27 !

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour depuis quelques temps, alors comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, qu'il soit bon ou moins bon, toutes les opinions sont bonnes à prendre !

* * *

Alors qu'Amélia sortait du diner où elle venait de leur commander leur petit-déjeuner, Barnes l'observa à nouveau, ses yeux allant de son petit short en jeans à son petit haut blanc à bretelle. Il bénit mentalement le petit gilet couleur terre cuite en dentelle un brin transparent dont les franges cachait un petite partie de ses cuisses. Il n'avait rien dit quand ils s'étaient rejoints à la voiture et qu'il l'avait vue débarquer comme ça. Il n'avait certainement aucun droit de lui dire qu'il trouvait ce short beaucoup trop court, Amélia n'était pas le genre de femme qui se laissait dicter sa conduite par un homme. Et puis il n'aurait probablement rien dit si elle n'avait pas été obligée de sortir qu'il avait été le seul à profiter de la vision qu'offrait un tissu aussi court. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'elle comprenne ce que le long regard qu'il lui offrait voulait dire.

\- Crois-le ou non mais il existe des shorts beaucoup plus courts. La longueur de celui-ci est tout à fait acceptable. _Déclara-t-elle en reprenant place sur le siège conducteur._

Elle déposa les deux gobelets de café sur la console et déposa les sacs de nourritures sur les genoux de Bucky tandis qu'elle recula complètement le siège, lui offrant un peu plus de place. Elle plia une jambe en-dessous de ses fesses et ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. _Fit-il remarquer._

\- Tu n'as pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Steve me fait régulièrement ce regard, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

\- Si Steve te voyait dans un vêtement aussi court, je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait garder les yeux sur toi sans rougir.

\- Il commence à devenir moins puritain. Ça t'arrivera à toi aussi.

\- Puritain ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Ce n'est pas une insulte.

\- Je ne suis pas puritain.

\- Tu débarques tout droit des années quarante, c'est normal que tu sois un peu chaste. Il faut le temps que tu t'adaptes à la nouvelle mode.

\- Je ne suis ni puritain, ni chaste. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit sur la longueur de tes vêtements.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien à redire sur les vêtements que j'ai porté jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Là, c'est toi qui avoue que ton short est trop court.

\- Et là, c'est toi qui affirme que mon short est trop court. _Sourit-elle._

\- Peu importe. _Marmonna-t-il._

Elle esquissa un nouveau sourire et se pencha par-dessus la console pour atteindre la boite à gant, il ne broncha pas lorsque sa main frôla ses genoux pour prendre la carte. Elle la déplia rapidement et lui montra brièvement leur itinéraire du jour.

\- J'aimerais rouler jusqu'à Greensboro. Ça devrait nous faire un peu plus huit heures et demie de route.

\- Tu veux que je conduise ?

\- Tu sais au moins conduire ?

\- Comment tu crois que je suis allé à Baltimore ?

\- Impressionnant. _Sourit-elle._

Elle but une gorgée de son café avant de replier grossièrement la carte et de la jeter sur la banquette arrière. Elle mordit dans un bagel avant de se pencher à nouveau vers la boîte à gant, elle y trifouilla durant de longues secondes et finalement en sortit un CD.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _S'enquit-il._

\- De la musique. J'ai un peu mélangé les genres et les années.

Ils terminèrent de manger et se mirent en route, la première heure de voyage se fit dans le silence. Amélia semblait concentrée sur la route, prenant garde à bien suivre les panneaux. Il devait reconnaître qu'Amélia était une conductrice hors pair. Elle respectait les limitations de vitesse et elle était toujours attentive aux autres automobilistes. Devoir être attentive, ne l'empêchait pas de fredonner des musiques-ci et là. Même si ce n'était qu'un fredonnement, il était forcé d'avouer qu'elle avait une voix terrible, la jeune femme était douée dans de nombreux domaines mais il était persuadé que le chant ne faisait pas partie d'un de ces domaines. Et pourtant, aussi faux pouvait-elle chanter, il trouvait ça agréable.

\- C'est ta voiture ? _S'enquit-il soudainement._

La jeune femme retint avec peine un sourire, elle baissa le volume de la musique et lui lança un bref coup d'œil.

\- Je n'ai pas de voiture.

\- Alors où est-ce que tu l'as dénichée ?

\- Stark. En Sokovie il m'a demandé de quoi j'avais envie, parmi ses propositions, il y avait une voiture, je m'en suis souvenue et je la lui ai réclamée.

Que ce soit Stark qui ait choisi cette voiture ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il s'agissait d'une voiture bleue nuit aux allures vintage. L'intérieur tout en cuir avait lui aussi un côté d'écran tout comme le volant et la boite à vitesse, seule la radio semblait légèrement plus moderne sans pour autant dénoter avec le reste. C'était une voiture qu'il imaginait sans mal Stark choisir et pourtant, il ne le voyait absolument pas la conduire. Il le voyait plutôt au volant d'une voiture de sport d'une couleur tape à l'œil.

\- C'est ton salaire pour avoir aidé à stopper une invasion de robot ?

\- Je pense l'avoir mérité. Après tout, j'ai quand même dû être réparée pour une super machine étrange.

À l'évocation de sa blessure, les yeux de Bucky se firent un peu plus sérieux.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis complètement guérie. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais été blessée, je n'ai même pas de cicatrice.

\- Tu sens une différence ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Pas vraiment. C'est sûrement ça le plus étrange, que ce soit ma propre peau. Le Docteur Cho a fait du bon travail.

\- Elle va rester à la facilité ?

\- Probablement. Étant donné que le docteur Banner est parti, j'imagine qu'elle va le remplacer et devenir le médecin des Avengers.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle de lui ?

\- Il est probablement quelque part sur une île en train de faire de l'humanitaire. Je crois que Natasha a essayé de le traquer.

\- Je comprends qu'il soit parti.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il voulait la protéger.

\- Sauf qu'il n'était pas une menace pour elle. Hulk l'aimait bien. C'était la seule personne qui pouvait le faire redevenir lui-même.

\- Il était une menace constante pour elle. _Réfuta-t-il._ D'après ce que j'ai compris, Banner n'était pas un modèle de stabilité. Il aurait pu la blesser ou la tuer. Alors il a décidé de la protéger en partant.

\- Il lui a brisé le cœur.

\- Mais elle est toujours vivante.

Les sourcils d'Amélia se froncèrent brusquement et elle lui lança un regard un peu plus appuyé, cette fois-ci avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Le sujet semblait lui tenir à cœur. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle commença à comprendre.

Lui aussi avait des problèmes de stabilité, lui aussi devait faire face à son propre monstre, un reflet de lui-même qui n'obéissait à aucune règle, un reflet dangereux et instable. Il comprenait Banner parce que d'une certaine façon il s'identifiait à lui.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à partir ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Quand ?

\- Quand on était à la tour, ou à la facilité ?

\- Plusieurs fois. J'ai pensé à un moyen de m'échapper.

\- Même après qu'on soit devenu amis ?

\- Surtout après qu'on soit devenu amis.

Il eut soudain peur de l'avoir blessée, il lui lança un regard prudent et il la vit ajuster sa prise autour du volant.

\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi, sinon je ne serais pas ici.

\- Mais tu aurais voulu partir.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu m'as parlé d'aller voir un médecin, quand tu m'as confronté au sujet de Steve, quand on a croisé les Maximoff pour la première fois. À chaque fois que j'ai perdu le contrôle j'ai pensé à partir. Alors je comprends Banner, c'était une décision difficile à prendre.

\- Il est parti, je trouve ça un peu lâche de sa part.

\- Parfois partir est plus difficile que rester, Amélia.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

\- Alors dis-moi que tu ne partiras pas sans rien dire comme Banner l'a fait.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans rien dire.

\- Bien.

Elle augmenta à nouveau le volume de la musique, mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et se mura dans le silence. Il savait qu'il avait probablement fait naître quelques incertitudes mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle doute de son implication dans ce début d'aventure. Il était vrai qu'il s'était montré un peu plus distant après leur retour de Sokovie. Il l'avait embrassée avant de partir pour finalement la délaisser quand ils étaient rentrés au pays. Il pouvait comprendre sa confusion, il était lui-même confus quant à sa façon d'agir. Il avisa ses deux mains posées sur le volant et tendit ses doigts métalliques vers sa main droite. Ses doigts agrippèrent ceux d'Amélia, la forçant à lâcher le volant, elle lui lança un regard surpris tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et il exerça une petite pression sur sa main, espérant qu'elle comprendrait le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer.

Elle conduisit comme ça durant quelques heures, ne lâchant sa main que lorsqu'elle devant changer de vitesse ou pour actionner ses clignoteurs. Ils ne parlèrent pas ou très peu et ça leur suffisait. Ils passèrent devant le panneau qui leur indiquait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de Washington et elle sentit Bucky se tendre à ses côtés.

\- On va contourner Washington. _Assura-t-elle._ Mais on va passer par Alexandria.

Passer par cette ville semblait la rendre heureuse et il se demanda pourquoi. Il se remémora toutes leurs conversations, tentant de se rappeler si elle avait un jour prononcé le nom de cette ville en sa présence mais il arriva bien vite à la conclusion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur Alexandria.

\- Alexandria ? _Répéta-t-il._ Qu'est-ce qu'i Alexandria ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'y suis jamais allée.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es excitée comme un enfant le matin de Noël ?

\- Alexandria est le nom de la ville dans laquelle Rick Grimes et son groupe trouve refuge.

\- Qui est Rick Grimes ?

\- Le personnage principal de Walking Dead.

\- Tu veux passer par Alexandria uniquement parce que cette ville apparait dans ta série préférée ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en lui lançant un sourire auquel il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es retournée à Washington depuis… _S'enquit-il._

\- Non. Je dois avoir autant envie d'y retourner que toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Rien de bon n'est arrivé là-bas. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y retourner.

Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Steve concernant Washington et les blessures qu'Amélia s'évertuait à cacher, il se demandait si elle n'avait jamais parlé de ces blessures à quelqu'un ou si elle avait préféré tout garder pour elle, la deuxième option ne l'étonnerait pas. Amélia était une personne à l'oreille attentive et qui donnait des conseils avisés mais elle était particulièrement secrète quant à ses propres sentiments. Elle ne parlait jamais d'elle à moins qu'on lui pose des questions et la plupart du temps, elle semblait hésiter à répondre à ces questions.

\- Tu as parlé à quelqu'un de Rumlow ?

\- Non. A qui aurais-tu voulu que je parle ?

\- Steve, Natasha, Sam ? Un professionnel ?

\- Rumlow a intercepté Steve, il l'aurait probablement tué si l'arrestation ne s'était pas déroulée en public, il a essayé de tuer Sam. Et puis un professionnel ? _Ricanna-t-elle._

\- Et Natasha ?

\- Je ne parlerais jamais de Brock avec Natasha.

Il vit la grimace qu'elle fit en s'entendant prononcer son prénom. La plupart du temps, quand elle parlait de lui, chose qui était particulièrement rare, elle faisait référence à lui en l'appelant par son nom et pas par son prénom.

\- Alors parle avec moi.

\- Je ne vais pas discuter de lui avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te parle tout le temps pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Rumlow.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il haussa les épaules et il se passa quelques longues minutes de silence durant lesquelles ils échangèrent bon nombre de regards furtifs. Il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser à cet instant mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet puisque à son plus grand étonnement, elle reprit la parole.

\- Il m'a trahi. Et il m'a menti. Je ne laisse pas facilement quelqu'un faire partie de ma vie. Je ne suis pas très entourée.

\- Tu as quelques amis à New York. _Fit-il remarquer._

\- Je ne te parle pas d'amis. Banner est mon ami, Sam est mon ami et je crois qu'on peut dire que Natasha aussi est mon amie. C'est facile d'avoir des amis, c'est simple de se lier aux gens. Je ne te parle pas de la simple amitié où on parle du temps ou de ce qu'on a regardé à la télé, je te parle du degré au-dessus. Des vrais amis sur lesquels tu sais que tu pourras compter si tu as un pépin. Je t'assure que je peux compter ces amis là sur les doigts d'une seule main.

\- Rumlow en faisait partie.

\- Il était le premier sur la liste. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais il n'était pas celui qu'il disait être. Il jouait un jeu depuis le début.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de doute ?

\- Après la chute du SHIELD, je me suis repassée toutes nos conversations. Je me suis mise à revivre ces huit dernières années et à écrire des choses qui peut-être ne m'avaient pas parues suspectes sur le moment mais qui aurait dû me mettre sur la voie. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'avait jamais essayé de me faire comprendre qu'il était un agent d'HYDRA, que le SHIELD n'était pas du tout ce que je croyais qu'il était, que je me trompais complètement en pensant faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux ? Parce qu'il était HYDRA ou parce qu'il savait tout ce qu'il se passait, qu'il était au centre de tout ça et qu'il a choisi de ne rien te dire ?

\- C'est une question que je me suis souvent posée. Je ne lui aurais jamais pardonné d'être HYDRA. Mais j'imagine que les choses auraient étés moins difficiles s'il me l'avait avoué avant qu'on passe huit ans ensemble.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui lança un regard particulièrement bref avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Il s'écoula de longues minutes durant lesquelles seule la musique brisait le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Il la vit resserrer plusieurs fois les doigts autour du volant tandis que ceux, toujours emprisonnés dans sa paume métallique s'étaient mis à bouger sur le dos de sa main.

\- Je ne lui aurais pas pardonné parce que dans un sens son mensonge est une forme d'abandon. _Finit-elle par reprendre._ Je comprends qu'on puisse mentir pour enjoliver un peu les choses.

\- Personne n'aime les mensonges.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'aimais les mensonges, juste que je comprenais qu'on puisse mentir. Je travaillais pour le SHIELD, je me suis rendue compte qu'une vie sans mensonge, c'était presque impossible. Parfois toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes dire alors il faut broder un peu. Mais mentir à ce point-là…

Il y eut à nouveau un long moment de silence durant lequel elle sembla bouleversée mais les ses lunettes de soleil lui permettait de cacher aisément son trouble.

\- J'ai été abandonnée toute ma vie. _Continua-t-elle._ D'abord par ma mère, ensuite par les familles d'accueil et puis Rumlow, mes collègues du STRIKE.

Il avait toujours vu Amélia comme un pilier, forte en toutes circonstances. Elle était douce, compréhensive et, excepté lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un avion, elle ne semblait jamais avoir peur de rien. Elle s'était toujours dressée devant lui avec une force incroyable. Elle ne lui avait jamais laissé entrevoir autre chose que ces aspects-là, pas même lorsqu'elle été rentrée blessée de son entrevue avec Rumlow. Mais Amélia était humaine et Amélia devait forcément avoir peur d'autre chose que de l'avion et il venait de mettre le doigt dessus, un peu par hasard. Amélia avait peur de l'abandon et il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait jamais à la laisser.

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre :_

\- Non.

\- Non tu n'as pas faim, ou non tu ne veux pas que je commande plus tard ?

\- Je voudrais qu'on sorte.

\- Tu veux aller manger à l'extérieur ?

\- Il y a un cinéma drive-in, pas loin d'ici.

Si, au début, elle s'était demandée comment il l'avait su, cette question disparut bien vite de son esprit. Il voulait qu'ils sortent et ils voulaient l'emmener voir un film en plein air. Elle se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un sourire se forma sur son visage. Pour elle, tout ça ressemblait à un rendez-vous, mais elle ignorait s'il le voyait de la même façon qu'elle.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on sorte.


	28. Chapter 28 : Going Out

**Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas**

Hello tout le monde !

Après une longue attente (et je m'en excuse) voici le chapitre 28 !

J'espère que comme moi vous l'apprécierez, c'est l'un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire depuis le début.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

 **Réponse à Flavie Octavia** : Je crois qu'on attend tous ce moment (même moi, je l'avoue) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Réponse à PandorWho :** Hello ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite.

Place à la lecture et à vos reviews :)

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés à Birmingham relativement tôt, c'était leur dernier arrêt avant d'arriver à la Nouvelle Orléans et comme à chacun de leur arrêt, ils avaient choisis de s'arrêter dans un petit motel et leurs chambres étaient adjacentes. Le mur était tellement fin qu'elle ne doutait pas que Bucky pouvait entendre chacun de ses mouvements de sa chambre. Alors elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait entendu son portable sonner, tout comme elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue décrocher en gratifiant Steve d'un salut particulièrement audible. S'il n'était pas venu la rejoindre, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Steve. Alors elle s'était mise à frapper le mur de la paume jusqu'à ce que Barnes ne se décide à la rejoindre pour au moins donner un signe de vie ou qu'il en ait simplement marre d'entendre le bruit répétitif, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle entendit un coup frappé à sa porte et elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir et lui adressa un sourire malicieux en l'invitant à entrer.

\- Justement, le voilà. _Continua-t-elle à l'intention de Steve._ Non bien sûr qu'on ne partage pas la même chambre.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Steve mais en en juger par l'expression exaspérée de la brunette, il ne s'agissait de rien de bien important.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter Rogers.

Il la vit lui faire signe de s'installer sur le lit tandis qu'elle continuait à faire les cents pas, le portable collé à l'oreille.

\- On est à Birminghan. En Alabama, on arrivera demain.

Elle fouilla quelques secondes sur la table de nuit et lui tendit le menu d'une pizzeria du coin, l'informant par la même occasion de ce qu'il mangerait ce soir-là. Il parcourut brièvement la carte avant de la reposer à côté de lui sur le matelas. Quand il releva les yeux, Amélia était adossée à la petite table qui trônait près de la fenêtre, les chevilles croisées devant elle. Elle avait le regard vrillé sur lui tandis qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Steve.

\- Tout se passe très bien, Steve. _Assura-t-elle._ Il n'y a eu aucun incident, on passe la journée sur la route, on s'arrête pour déjeuner et on mange dans notre chambre.

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Barnes.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on dormait dans des chambres séparées. _Répéta-t-elle._ C'était une façon de parler, je ne voulais pas dire notre chambre, je voulais dire qu'on passait la soirée dans ma chambre avant d'aller dormir dans deux lits différents. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse de toute façon ? Tu sais que je t'adore, mais, même si on dormait ensemble, ça ne te regarderait pas.

Elle décolla le téléphone de son oreille, appuya sur l'écran et la seconde d'après, la voix de Steve s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Dis bonjour. _Chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de Barnes._

Le soldat arqua un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté sans se défaire de son rictus amusé. Steve, à l'autre bout du fil, ne semblait pas se rendre compte que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus, il continuait sa campagne de prévention contre les dangers auxquels elle pourrait être exposée s'ils dormaient ensemble. Bucky n'en capta que quelques phrases mais ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, après tout, le blond avait raison, il pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout moment, particulièrement lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar.

\- Dis, bonjour Steve. _Répéta-t-elle un rien plus fort, mais assez pour faire arrêter de parler Steve._ Barnes. _Insista-t-elle._

\- Bonjour, Steve. _Obtempéra-t-il._

Sa salutation n'avait rien de sincère, il avait parlé d'une voix monotone, dénuée de tous sentiments et ça sembla exaspérée la jeune femme plus que ça n'exaspéra Rogers.

\- Salut, Buck. Comment se passe le voyage ?

\- Très bien.

Steve dut comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de son ami puisqu'il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.

\- T'étais obligé ? _Maugréa-t-elle._

\- J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Ça t'aurait tué d'y mettre un peu plus d'entrain ?

\- Je n'en avais pas envie.

\- Alors, il te suffisait de faire semblant.

\- Je n'aime pas faire semblant.

\- Et moi je n'aime pas devoir jouer les médiatrices entre vous deux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire.

Elle chassa sa réponse d'un revers de la main et se dirigea vers lui pour récupérer le menu de la pizzeria, mais lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour attraper le papier, les doigts de Barnes se refermèrent autour de son poignet, l'en empêchant. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas faim maintenant ? _S'enquit-elle._ Je peux commander un peu plus tard, si tu veux.

\- Non.

\- Non tu n'as pas faim, ou non tu ne veux pas que je commande plus tard ?

\- Je voudrais qu'on sorte.

\- Tu veux aller manger à l'extérieur ?

\- Il y a un cinéma drive-in, pas loin d'ici.

Si, au début, elle s'était demandée comment il l'avait su, cette question disparut bien vite de son esprit. Il voulait qu'ils sortent et il voulait l'emmener voir un film en plein air. Elle se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un sourire se forma sur son visage. Pour elle, tout ça ressemblait à un rendez-vous, mais elle ignorait s'il le voyait de la même façon qu'elle.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on sorte.

Il chassa tous ses doutes avec cette simple phrase. Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bucky relâcha doucement son poignet.

\- Je vais aller enfiler autre chose alors. _Sourit-elle._

Il avisa rapidement le t-shirt trop grand et le short très court qu'elle portait, tenue qu'elle portait pour dormir et hocha la tête. L'instant d'après, il la vit penchée par-dessus sa valise déjà éventrée sur le sol. Elle chercha de longues minutes, sembla hésiter avant de finalement trouver son bonheur, elle lui lança un nouveau regard en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Je reviens.

Elle s'engouffra dans la petite pièce, laissant la porte entrouverte, pas assez pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit mais assez pour qu'il puisse l'entendre se préparer.

\- On pourrait acheter quelque chose à manger en route ? _Proposa-t-elle._

Sa voix attira à nouveau son attention vers la porte à moitié fermée. Il la regarda de longues secondes avant de répondre.

\- Bien sûr.

Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et elle commença à s'agiter dans la pièce. Ça ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'en sorte. Elle portait un top couleur crème en dentelle et un jeans bleu foncé, bien loin de ses habituels pantalons en cuir moulant. Elle portait des talons mais bien moins hauts que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et retombaient sur une de ses épaules. Il doutait de l'avoir vue un jour habillée de façon aussi décontractée, même lorsqu'elle portait ses shorts en jeans trop court, elle avait toujours ajouté une excentricité soit un gilet en dentelle, un chapeau ou des lunettes de soleil qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Elle ne portait rien de spécial et pourtant, elle lui semblait être rayonnante.

\- C'est parfait. _Chuchota-t-il._

Ce fut Barnes qui prit le volant. Bien qu'il lui ait toujours affirmé qu'il était bon conducteur, elle en avait toujours un peu douté et elle était maintenant forcée de constater qu'il ne lui avait pas mentit. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en route pour commander dans un drive-in avant de se diriger vers le cinéma, qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes de là. Il se gara, coupa le moteur et lui adressa un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle commençait déjà à ouvrir le sac qui contenait leurs dîners. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup en mangeant et bien vite, le film commença, Amélia reconnu dès les premières minutes le film qui était diffusé : Psychose. Pas l'un de ses films en noir et blanc préféré mais elle n'en dit rien.

Alors que la moitié du film était passée, elle vit Barnes commencer à s'agiter légèrement à côté d'elle. Elle le surprit plusieurs fois à lui lancer des regards furtifs mais ce manège ne dura pas bien longtemps. Sa main s'aventura par-dessus la console, il caressa du bout des doigts son avant-bras, caché sous la manche du blazer qu'elle portait, pour finalement trouver sa paume, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et lorsqu'il quitta la toile des yeux pour lui lancer un regard, il vit le sourire qui étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tu aimes ? _S'enquit-il._

Elle sembla s'interroger quelques secondes, cherchant à comprendre s'il parlait des petits cercles que son pouce traçait sur le dos de sa main ou s'il parlait du film, même lui n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

\- Le film n'est pas mauvais. _Chuchota-t-elle._

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. _Sourit-il._

Il ne semblait pas offusqué par son manque d'intérêt pour le film, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle en était soulagée.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? _Proposa-t-il._

\- Non. Je suis bien ici.

Elle délaissa à son tour l'écran des yeux, sa joue s'appuya contre l'appui-tête et elle rencontra les iris glacés de Barnes vrillés droit sur elle. Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que regards et sourires silencieux et au fur et à mesure qu'elles passaient, leurs corps se rapprochèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient arrêtés par la console qui les séparait. Leurs bustes se rapprochèrent, leurs respirations fusionnèrent, leurs nez se frôlèrent et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ils jouèrent à ce jeu pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, taquinant l'autre, provoquant l'autre.

Ce fut Amélia qui fit le premier pas. Elle se pencha un peu plus, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Barnes. Leurs lippes se mirent à bouger en parfaites synchronisations, chaque mouvement leur envoyait un délicieux frisson. La langue de la jeune femme effleura plusieurs fois la lèvre inférieure de Barnes, la taquinant gentiment. Elle entendit un gémissement, semblable à un râle, s'échapper de la poitrine de Barnes et venir s'écraser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se mit à mordiller lascivement sa lèvre. Elle sentit ses mains se refermer autour de sa taille, pour l'attirer contre lui, la faisant passer par-dessus la console pour se retrouver sur ses genoux. Ce baiser n'était pas comparable à celui échangé avant leur départ pour la Sokovie. Il n'y avait aucune urgence dans celui-ci, aucune précipitation. Ils s'embrassaient lentement, sensuellement, prenant tout leur temps pour découvrir l'autre. Bientôt, leurs mains se joignirent à la fête, caressant prudemment le corps de l'autre avant de s'affranchir. Rapidement, les doigts d'Amélia trouvèrent leur chemin sous le t-shirt de Barnes, caressant du bout des doigts son torse chaud, elle sentit ses muscles rouler sous son toucher, sa peau frissonner sous les caresses de ses ongles et puis, ce furent ses mains à lui qui s'aventurèrent sur son corps. Trouvant le chemin menant à sa taille par-dessous son haut, le contact avec sa main cybernétique lui arracha un frisson, à la fois à cause de la fraîcheur du métal et de la sensation que cette main lui procurait uniquement en caressant son ventre. Sa main valide, elle, se perdit dans son dos, traçant sa colonne vertébrale depuis la chute de ses reins jusqu'à sa nuque.

Elle ignorait combien de temps ils passèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser dans l'habitacle mais lorsqu'elle releva brièvement la tête pour lancer un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que le film était fini et qu'ils étaient les seuls à être toujours là. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire tandis que les lèvres de Bucky emprisonnèrent à nouveau avidement les siennes. Cependant, ce baiser ne dura pas aussi longtemps que les autres, un coup porté au carreau et une lumière aveuglante les força à se séparer. Amélia sursauta violement, cognant son dos contre le volant et actionnant le klaxon, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Elle passa précipitamment par-dessus la console, renversant par la même occasion leurs gobelets de soda sur elle et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, elle plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir l'individu qui venait de les interrompre et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vieil homme, probablement le gardien du cinéma qui venait les mettre dehors. Elle lança un bref regard à Barnes, dont l'expression s'était considérablement refroidie et qui avait le regard rivé sur l'homme. Elle se pencha par-dessus lui, ouvrit le carreau et adressa un sourire désolé à l'homme.

\- Ça fait trente minutes que le film est terminé. _Les informa-t-il._

\- Je suis désolée. _S'excusa Amélia._ Mon petit-ami revient tout juste de mission, on a perdu la notion du temps.

\- Il est temps de partir. _Continua-t-il._

\- On s'en va tout de suite. _Assura-t-elle._

Elle referma la vitre, regagna sa place sur le siège passager et se laissa aller contre le dossier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bucky mit le moteur en route et ils quittèrent le cinéma. Du coin de l'oeil, il la vit se débarrasser de son blazer mouillé par le soda qu'elle avait renversé.

\- Ça va ? _S'enquit-il._

Il avait la voix encore un peu rauque et elle se remit à mordiller sa lèvre, gonflée par leurs baisers endiablés. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part du soldat.

\- C'est la première fois depuis des années que ça m'arrive.

\- Quoi ?

\- De me faire prendre en train d'embrasser un homme dans une voiture. La dernière fois, je devais avoir seize ou dix-sept ans.

Il esquissa un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un nouveau rire mais sa mine se fit un peu plus sérieuse lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Et toi, ça va ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Elle faisait référence à l'expression froide et au regard meurtrier qu'il avait lancé au pauvre homme qui les avait interrompus de façon sans doute un peu trop brutale pour lui. Elle était déjà soulagée que cette interruption n'ait fait ressurgir aucun mauvais souvenir et que Bucky avait réussi à rester lui-même, parce qu'elle ignorait comment elle aurait réussi à gérer la situation si l'alter ego de Barnes s'était mis à voir l'homme comme une menace.

\- Je vais bien. _Assura-t-il._

Sa main droite quitta le volant pour venir se poser sur sa cuisse et ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au motel dans un silence apaisant, l'humeur joyeuse et un léger sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre :**_

Les choses avaient été un brin gênante pour Amélia le lendemain matin, elle ignorait comment elle était censée le saluer, était-elle censée l'embrasser, allait-il l'embrasser ou allait-il redevenir distant comme il l'avait fait après leur premier baiser à la tour,


	29. Chapter 29 : Home

**Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.**

Hello tout le monde !

Pour commencer je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, une belle et heureuse année 2017 !

Et pour fêter cette nouvelle année, voilà un nouveau chapitre.

 **Réponse à PandorWho : ** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)

 **Réponse à Erza Robin :** Je suis désolée que tu aires trouvé le chapitre précédent court, je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement afin d'effacer cette impression (mais je ne te promets rien). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

 **Réponse à Flavie Octavia :** Je crois que tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience et je pense que c'était le bon moment pour que ça arrive. J'espère que la suite plaira

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage,

à vos reviews !

* * *

Les choses avaient été un brin gênante pour Amélia le lendemain matin, elle ignorait comment elle était censée le saluer, était-elle censée l'embrasser, allait-il l'embrasser ou allait-il redevenir distant comme il l'avait fait après leur premier baiser à la tour, toutes ces incertitudes la forcèrent à sortir du lit bien trop tôt, et après s'être préparée pour la route et avoir rangé la chambre, elle s'était retrouvée assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre à ruminer en silence.

Étonnement, ce fut elle la première à arriver à la voiture, d'habitude, Barnes y était déjà adossé et l'attendait patiemment, mais les vingt minutes d'avance qu'elle avait n'y était sûrement pas pour rien. Elle était à la fois soulagée et nerveuse d'être la première, être la première sur place voulait sûrement dire qu'elle devait le saluer en premier alors elle se remit à réfléchir, mais son temps de réflexion ne dura pas bien longtemps puisque Bucky décida lui aussi de rejoindre la voiture avec un peu d'avance.

Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés de la douche qu'il devait avoir pris avant de prendre la route, il portait un sac de voyage de sa main valide tandis que l'autre était enfuie à l'intérieur de sa poche, cachant sa prothèse aux yeux des autres. Il lui adressa un léger sourire tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers elle et qu'elle le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, se félicitant d'avoir eu l'idée de lui acheter un haut à manche aussi moulant, il n'y avait aucun doute que le bleu marine était une couleur qui lui allait bien.

Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint il lança un bref coup d'œil à sa tenue, la félicitant d'avoir troqué le short en jeans contre une jolie petite robe dont le haut ressemblait à une chemise, dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, et le bas était une jupe évasée à rayures bleue et blanche, par-dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé une veste en jeans. Il esquissa un sourire en avisant la hauteur des talons de ses chaussures rouges, il remarqua également qu'elle ne portait pas de rouge à lèvres, chose un peu étonnante étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue sans, même pas lorsqu'elle était restée plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. Le rouge à lèvre, était un peu sa marque de fabrique. Qu'il soit rouge ou rose, voyant ou discret, elle en portait toujours.

Il déposa son sac sur le sol, sa main trouva la joue d'Amélia et il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dès l'instant où leurs lippes se scellèrent, leurs baisers enflammés de la veille lui revint en mémoire, il sortit sa main métallique de sa poche et cette dernière se perdit sous la veste en jeans de la jeune femme, attirant son corps contre le sien. Elle était délicieusement prise au piège entre son corps et la voiture. Lorsqu'il fit mine de vouloir mettre un terme à leur baiser, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à nouveau à elle, l'empêchant de s'éloigner d'elle. Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour. _Chuchota-t-il._

\- Bonjour. _Sourit-elle sur le même ton._

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, cette fois bien plus chaste que le précédent, s'empara de son sac et le rangea dans le coffre tandis qu'Amélia suivait chacun de ses gestes du regard. Il surprit ses yeux sur lui et lui offrit un rictus amusé.

\- Tu veux que je conduise ? _Proposa-t-il._

\- Ça ira.

Faire la route avec Bucky était un peu différent maintenant. Plus distrayant. Sans doute à cause de sa main métallique qui reposait sur sa cuisse et de ses doigts qui jouaient distraitement avec l'ourlet de sa jupe. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, se contentant d'écouter la radio et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que deux fois pour petit-déjeuner et déjeuner. Amélia semblait vouloir arriver le plus vite possible et il comprenait qu'elle puisse en avoir assez d'être sur la route.

Bien vite, un panneau leur indiqua qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de la Nouvelle Orléans et il vit la jeune femme se concentrer encore un peu plus. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait se garer quelque part en ville, elle conduisit jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient loin de toute agitation, elle suivit une route le long du Mississipi et s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard. Le bâtiment devant lequel elle était stationnée ressemblait à un entrepôt désaffecté mais elle semblait être exactement là où elle voulait être puisqu'elle coupa le moteur, ôta ses lunettes de soleil et lui lança un regard.

\- On est arrivés. _Sourit-elle._ Tu es prêt ?

\- Tu vis ici ?

\- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

Une lueur malicieuse éclaira son regard tandis qu'elle sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers le coffre. Elle sortir péniblement ses deux valises, Bucky attrapa le reste de leurs affaires et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. La porte, détonnait furieusement avec l'endroit, Amélia la déverrouilla et pénétra finalement à l'intérieur, ses deux immenses bagages roulant derrière elle.

L'intérieur était tout à fait différent de l'extérieur. Alors qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil entrepôt, il avait maintenant devant ses yeux un immense loft, lumineux à souhait. Le rez-de-chaussée ne formait qu'une seule et même pièce, le salon était situé devant les imposantes fenêtres, ensuite il y avant la salle à manger et puis la cuisine. Il avisa l'escalier, qui devait être d'origine puisqu'il faisait très usine, qui menait à l'étage. Contrairement à son appartement à New York, cet endroit était décoré avec goût, il y avait des tableaux sur les murs et de cadres sur les meubles. Il se dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux, d'accueillant, d'agréable et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que tout ça, ressemblait à la jeune femme.

\- C'était un vieil entrepôt, avant. Ils voulaient l'abattre pour construire un immeuble à appartement mais je l'ai acheté et je l'ai aménagé. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Il y a deux chambres à l'étage, par contre, on devra se partager la salle de bain.

Il posa les sacs dans l'entrée et fit quelques pas vers le salon, traversa la salle à manger, laissa traîner son doigt sur la table et la propreté des lieux lui sauta au visage. Elle lui avait dit ne plus avoir mis les pieds depuis des mois et pourtant, cet endroit était d'une propreté irréprochable. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Madame Manning s'occupe de la maison quand je ne suis pas là. _Expliqua-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées._

\- Tu as toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tes chez-toi quand tu n'es pas là ?

\- C'est mon seul chez-moi. _Sourit-elle._ Et je paie Madame Manning. Et je laissais souvent dix dollars à la petite voisine de douze ans.

\- Tu sais qu'employer des enfants est illégal ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et Bucky reprit sa visite. Il avisa l'imposant canapé en coin et la petite table basse, puis la télévision dont l'écran était peut-être encore plus grand que celui qu'il y avait dans l'étage de Steve à la tour Avengers. Il regarda l'impressionnante collection de DVD, jeta un coup d'œil au vieux tourne disque qui trônait dans un coin, puis il vit les dizaines de vinyles, rangés par ordre alphabétique dans une armoire qui semblait avoir été creusée dans le mur. Et ensuite, son regard tomba sur les quelques cadres qui trônait sur le buffet de la salle à manger. Il y avait d'abord une photo d'elle et de Steve et puis d'elle avec un homme plus âgé, il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et puis, lorsqu'il vit la troisième et dernière photo, il se figea. Ses yeux la détaillèrent plusieurs fois, la passant au crible. Il s'agissait d'Amélia, souriante, comme toujours, l'homme à ses côtés, avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et la maintenait fermement contre lui. Lui aussi souriait. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de fierté. Revoir le visage de cet homme lui fit se remémorer quelques souvenirs désagréables, comme l'attaque sur la passerelle ou encore Alexander Pierce qui lui ordonnait un rapport de mission tandis que cet homme se dressait à côté de lui.

Elle l'entendit à peine le rejoindre devant le buffet. Mais il vit ses doigts s'emparer fermement du cadre pour le retirer de son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête vers elle et surprit son regard. C'était tout un mélange d'émotions auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il y avait un mélange de tristesse, de colère et d'excuse. Ses mains étaient fermement enroulées autour du cadre, tellement que la jointure de ses doigts était blanche.

\- Je suis désolée. _S'excusa-t-elle._ Je ne suis plus venue ici depuis longtemps, je n'ai plus pensé à cette photo.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu n'avais pas besoin de voir ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le voir ne fera que remonter des mauvais souvenirs. En tout cas, c'est l'effet que ça me fait, à moi.

Son regard quitta le sien pour se poser très brièvement sur la photographie.

\- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir tué.

\- Tu n'es pas une tueuse de sang-froid.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je le serais devenue.

C'était une nouvelle forme de détermination qu'il voyait chez elle. Celle qui vous faisait faire n'importe quoi pourvu que vous arriviez à vos fins. Il lui prit le cadre des mains et le reposa sur le buffet, le côté photographie face au meuble et lui fit relever la tête en posant deux doigts sous son menton.

\- Tu as promis de laisser tomber. _Lui rappela-t-il._

\- Je sais.

\- Il n'est pas une menace pour toi, tu ne le reverras plus jamais.

\- Brock Rumlow est quelqu'un d'obstiné. S'il veut me retrouver, ça ne lui prendra pas longtemps avant d'y arriver.

\- S'il lui venait l'idée de te retrouver, c'est sur moi qu'il tombera.

Il posa sa main valide sur sa joue et la lui caressa du bout du pouce tandis qu'elle hochait vaguement la tête. Il l'attira à lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

\- Et si tu me montrais l'étage ? _Proposa-t-il._

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à prendre leur quartier, tandis que Bucky s'était déjà installé, Amélia, elle, commençait à peine à ranger ses vêtements. Alors il s'était joint à elle, dans sa chambre. Il s'était assis au pied du lit, à côté de sa valise éventrée et il l'avait regardé ranger patiemment tous ses vêtements.

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu as autant de vêtement ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de vêtements. _Réfuta-t-elle._

\- Tu ne dois pas en avoir porté plus de la moitié.

\- J'ai exactement le nombre de vêtements que j'ai besoin d'avoir.

Il arqua un sourcil, peu convaincu mais n'ajouta rien. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers sa valise mais cette fois-ci, son regard tomba sur un vêtement bien particulier. Il sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait grâce à l'abondance de la dentelle et sa transparence. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin dans le détail puisque Amélia s'empara rapidement du petit morceau de tissu.

\- Ne fouille pas ! _S'écria-t-elle._

Contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, elle n'était en rien fâchée. Ses joues étaient un peu plus roses mais le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres effaçait le regard qui se voulait noir. Elle continua à ranger jusqu'à ce que sa première valise soit vide, ensuite, elle vint prendre place à côté de lui, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il restait assis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? _S'enquit-elle._

Barnes tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour constater que le jour commençait à décliner doucement. Et à sa question, il devinât qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller manger à l'extérieur mais plutôt de cuisiner.

\- Tu sais cuisiner ?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement et elle arqua un sourcil. Amélia était sans doute la reine des expressions faciales, elle arrivait à se faire comprendre sans même avoir besoin de parler et il devait avouer que c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait particulièrement chez elle.

\- Je ne suis pas un chef étoilé mais je n'ai jamais tué personne en cuisinant. Bon, j'ai peut-être été à l'origine du décès de quelques casseroles mais rien de bien dramatique.

\- Tu sais comment rassurer un homme. _Sourit-il._

Sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, Amélia l'avait entraîné dans la cuisine où elle lui avait dit de s'installer au bar tandis qu'elle s'agitait devant lui. Il lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de l'aide mais elle avait refusé chacune de ses propositions d'un revers de la main. Jusqu'à maintenant, Bucky ignorait qu'on pouvait être aussi peu organisé pour faire des pâtes. Des pots d'épices traînaient un peu partout sur le plan de travail, une cuillère en bois avait failli prendre feu et le nombre de casseroles sorties du placard pouvait laisser penser qu'elle cuisinait pour une armée entière.

Les choses semblèrent se calmer lorsque les pâtes furent dans l'eau et qu'elle se mit en tête de râper un peu de fromage. Elle avait d'abord hésité quant à la marche à suivre pour utiliser la râpe mais après quelques tentatives, elle sembla avoir trouvé son rythme.

\- Je ne râpe jamais du fromage. _Maugréa-t-elle sans relever la tête._ J'achète toujours des paquets tout fait. Pourquoi est-ce que Madame Manning a eu l'idée de ne pas en acheter ?

\- Je peux le faire. _Proposa Barnes._

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de lui répondre puisque le morceau de fromage lui échapper des doigts et un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle portait son index à ses lèvres, suçotant la coupure. En quelques secondes, Barnes fut à ses côtés, sa main métallique se referma autour de sa main blessée et il la força à lui montrer son index. Il inspecta brièvement la coupure avant de l'emmener vers l'évier de mettre son doigt sous l'eau.

\- À l'avenir, je m'occuperai du fromage.

\- À l'avenir, plus personne ne devra s'occuper du fromage.

\- Plus de fromage avec les pâtes ? _Sourit-il._

\- J'en achèterai du râpé.

Un rictus amusé naquit sur le visage de Bucky et il éteignit l'eau pour à nouveau inspecter son doigt. La coupure était loin d'être méchante mais une nouvelle goutte de sang perla.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir le couper. _Annonça-t-il sérieusement._

\- Barnes ! _S'écria-t-elle en riant._

Il esquissa un sourire et porta son doigt blessé à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Elle sentit sa langue venir caresser, presque sensuellement son index et elle récupéra sa main pour la poser sur sa nuque et attirer son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre et la passion les heurta à nouveau de plein fouet. Elle le sentit à peine la soulever pour venir la déposer sur le plan de travail, repoussant d'un revers de main tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu sortir des placards, trop perdue dans leur baiser. Elle ignorait pendant combien de temps ils restèrent là à s'embrasser mais une odeur de brûlé lui fit brusquement reprendre conscience, elle le repoussa sans ménagement, les yeux maintenant grands ouverts.

\- Ma sauce est en train de brûler ! _S'écria-t-elle en sautant du plan de travail._

Elle l'entendit rire doucement tandis qu'elle tentait de minimiser la casse et elle ne put retenir un sourire.


	30. Chapter 30 : Playing Tourists

**Disclaimer : l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas**

Hello tout le monde !

Etant donné mes mises à jour ultra irrégulière, j'ai décidé de vous gâter un peu en vous postant, non pas un mais deux chapitres (le deuxième sera posté dans quelques heures), j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir.

Dans ces chapitres, on est vraiment dans une période de repos (qui durera le temps de quelques chapitres) mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même lire ces chapitres.

Je peux déjà vous annoncer que les évènements de Civil War ne commenceront pas avant un petit moment… mais ils arriveront ne vous en faites pas.

 ** _Réponse à_** _ **Flavie Octavia**_ **_:_** je suis contente que tu aies aimé, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre.

 ** _Réponse à _**_**PandorWho**_ : C'est vrai que ça faisait un petit temps que je n'avais pas réussi à poster. Malheureusement je ne peux pas dire que ça n'arrivera plus… mais je vais essayer d'être plus régulière. Merci à toi de me lire et de mon laisser ton opinion. J'espère que ces nouveaux chapitres te plairont !

 ** _Réponse à Erza Robin :_** Je suis complètement d'accord, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ces chapitres, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il s'agit de la période entre l'ère d'Ultron et Civil War, mais je compte profiter de ce petit temps de repos pour approfondir la relation entre Barnes et Amélia. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Je ne suis pas du tout vexée, ne t'en fais pas.

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

Bucky était mitigé quant à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il ignorait s'il aimait ou non cette ville. Le paysage était agréable, le nom des rues étaient écrits en français, l'architecture était différente mais l'abondance de touristes, le dérangeait. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et Amélia l'avait bien remarqué. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, enfin, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses yeux détaillaient les environs sans relâche, il levait la tête pour surveiller les toits des immeubles certainement pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun sniper. Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Amélia se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux siens.

\- On arrive à Jackson Square. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Tu vas aimer. Il y a des peintres, des musiciens, des chanteurs, des médiums.

Il arqua un sourcil à cette dernière évocation et un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Amélia. Dès qu'ils eurent atteints Jackson Square, elle sentit Barnes se détendre, et il cessa progressivement de surveiller les alentours pour se concentrer sur les différents artisans qui faisaient la beauté des lieux. Il la vit aviser d'un œil noir une voyante, installée à sa table et qui tentait d'apostropher les passants mais bien vite ses traits se détendirent à nouveau lorsqu'elle vit un musicien qui jouait un air au saxophone. Il la vit fourrer la main dans son sac à main pour en sortir quelques pièces qu'elle déposa dans l'étui de l'homme, qui la remercia silencieusement.

En se baladant, il commença à comprendre pourquoi elle semblait autant aimer cette ville. Au-delà de l'agitation, il y régnait une ambiance bien particulière qu'il avait du mal à décrire. Il se laissa entraîner par la jeune femme, la laissant les guider où bon lui semblait.

Elle s'arrêta un long moment devant un artiste peintre, elle l'observa laisser libre court à sa créativité, faisant glisser le pinceau sur la toile, créant petit à petit une véritable œuvre d'art. Ensuite, elle s'intéressa aux toiles terminées, exposées et qui n'attendaient qu'un acquéreur.

\- Steve adorerait celle-là. _L'entendit-il dire en désignant une des toiles d'un hochement de tête._

Il s'agissait d'un portrait de Louis Armstrong. Le fond était sombre, sa trompette était en premier plan, peinte dans des teintes délicieusement cuivrées. Ensuite, le musicien était peint. Il portait un costume clair, ses lèvres étaient collées à l'instrument de musique et une lueur amusée semblait briller dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le premier portrait de l'artiste qu'elle voyait, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de différents. Les couleurs et les détails laissaient transparaitre quelque chose qui était propre au jazz. Elle fut frappée par la chaleur qui se dégageait d'un simple tableau.

Ensuite, elle vit une autre toile qui lui tapa dans l'œil. Il s'agissait d'une peinture qui représentait un paysage typique de la Nouvelle Orléans, il y avait, une immense maison, blanche avec des colonnes, architecture typique de la ville, qui se dressait tout au bout d'une allée. Sur la gauche de la toile, un épais chêne dont le tronc semblait scindé en deux. D'épaisses branches retombaient vers le bas, donnant une allure presque surnaturelle à la peinture. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le travail des ombres était incroyablement réalisé.

\- Je les veux. _Murmura-t-elle._

Elle lâcha la main de Barnes pour se diriger vers l'artiste, il la vit hésiter un petit moment avant d'enfin oser interrompre l'artiste au milieu de son travail. L'homme l'accueillit chaleureusement et Bucky commença à croire que cette chaleur était quelque chose de typique de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il la vit discuter quelques minutes avec l'homme et c'était une qualité qu'il admirait chez elle. Amélia était non seulement chaleureuse mais elle avait une facilité à communiquer avec autrui qui l'épatait toujours. Elle désigna les deux toiles au peintre et l'homme les lui emballa séparément avant de les lui apporter, elle ne tenta pas de négocier au moment de payer et il savait que c'était une marque de respect envers cet artiste que de ne pas lui demander un quelconque rabais.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, un sourire étirait ses lèvres, pas l'un de ses sourires qu'elle lui adressait tout le temps, c'était l'un de ces sourires qui hurlait qu'elle était heureuse et jusqu'à maintenant, Bucky ignorait que de simples peintures pouvaient avoir cet effet sur quelqu'un. Même si après le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle, il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et ils repartirent à la découverte de la ville. Ils passèrent ainsi la journée à flâner.

Le soir venu, ils furent tous deux ravis de retrouver la calme de l'appartement d'Amélia. La jeune femme se déposa les tableaux dans l'entrée, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et alla directement s'affaler dans le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux et bientôt, elle sentit Barnes la rejoindre. Épaule contre épaule. Même les yeux clos, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Bucky posé sur elle. Elle ajusta légèrement sa position pour venir poser la tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu aimes la ville ? _S'enquit-elle._

Il doutait qu'il puisse un jour se sentir confortable en ville, il y avait toujours trop de monde et ses vieux démons ne cessaient de se réveiller dès lors qu'il était en présence d'une foule. Mais son inconfort ne l'empêchait pas de trouver un charme particulier à la Nouvelle Orléans, un charme qu'il imaginait que New York, ou toute autre ville, ne pouvait pas avoir. Mais la ville n'était qu'un détail. La raison majeure de sa présence n'était certainement pas cette ville.

\- Je suis bien ici. _Assura-t-il._

Ils replongèrent dans un silence confortable, il sentit le corps d'Amélia se détendre contre le sien et il se laissa lui aussi aller peu à peu. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa qu'elle s'était endormie, sa respiration était calme et régulière et elle se tenait immobile mais elle reprit la parole.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas acheté quelque chose à manger sur le chemin du retour ? _Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix traînante._

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moment de la journée où tu ne penses pas à manger ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête, les yeux maintenant ouverts et les sourcils arqués.

\- Je n'ai pas un métabolisme de super-héros, moi. Je ne suis qu'une simple petite humaine qui a besoin de se nourrir de manière régulière. _Se justifia-t-elle._

\- Est-ce que toutes les simples petites humaines grignotent tout au loin de la journée ?

Elle se releva légèrement, une expression faussement offusquée sur le visage.

\- Je grignote des crackers ! _Rit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule._

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bucky l'attira à nouveau à lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit son nez venir frôler et il ne put réprimer un frisson. Il raffermit un peu plus sa prise autour d'elle et la main d'Amélia vint se poser sur son flanc. Il la vit l'observer attentivement, prête à mettre de la distance entre eux si ce nouveau contact faisait naître en lui un certain inconfort mais il n'en fut rien.

\- Je m'occuperais de faire envoyer le tableau à Steve. _Informa-t-elle._ Je me disais qu'on pourrait lui envoyer une des cartes postales qu'on a achetée tout à l'heure ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et je me disais aussi que tu pourrais peut-être lui écrire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'écrive ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais envie de lui écrire ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le torse de Barnes se souleva brusquement lorsqu'il prit une profonde inspiration. La présence de Steve ne lui semblait plus insurmontable mais quand il était question de devoir lui parler, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées.

\- Tu pourrais juste écrire : Salut Steve.

\- Salut Steve ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

\- J'écrirais salut Steve. _Accepta-t-il, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres._

\- Parfait, je m'occuperais du reste.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de se défaire de son emprise et de se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle ajusta brièvement sa robe avant de lui lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je reviens.

Ses yeux suivirent chacun de ses mouvements, il la regarda traverser la pièce pour rejoindre l'escalier avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'étage. Il l'entendit s'agiter brièvement et quelques minutes plus tard, il la vit à nouveau emprunter les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Elle a avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et elle avait son ordinateur dans les mains. Il avisa les pans de sa jupe se mouvoir à chaque marche qu'elle descendait et il esquissa un sourire. Si elle intercepta son regard, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle se contenta de revenir s'asseoir à côté de lui, posa son ordinateur sur ses genoux et l'alluma. Lorsqu'il la vit attraper son téléphone portable pour le connecter à l'appareil, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait.

Durant leur escapade, Bucky avait eu la surprise de la voir sortir un objet qu'il jugea un brin étrange sur lequel était accroché son portable. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une perche à selfie et face à son incompréhension, elle lui avait ensuite expliqué ce qu'était un selfie. Il avait réussi à refuser qu'elle ne prenne l'un de ces selfies mais il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de prendre photos sur photos par la suite.

Il la vit patiemment faire transférer chacune d'entre elle sur son ordinateur et dès que le transfert fut terminé, elle commença à les visionner. Il laissa échapper une grimace lorsqu'il vit une photographie de lui, il ignorait comment elle avait réussi à la prendre mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était étonné. Il était de profil, les lunettes de soleil, la casquette et sa barbe de trois jours le rendaient presque méconnaissable. Presque.

\- Tu ne devrais pas garder ce genre de photos. _Intervint-il._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Des gens me cherchent.

\- Personne n'aura accès au contenu de mon ordinateur.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien.

\- D'accord, alors je vais les faire imprimer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Elle lut l'exaspération dans les yeux de Barnes et elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce sont des souvenirs.

\- Ce sont des preuves. Ce qu'il reste d'HYDRA est toujours après moi.

\- Bientôt, HYDRA ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, Steve va s'atteler à la tâche, crois-moi. Il détruira tout ce qui peut rester de l'organisation.

\- HYDRA n'est pas le seul problème. Tu sais combien de gouvernements voudraient me mettre la main dessus ?

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé en Sokovie, je crois que les gouvernements vont être un peu occupés. Les choses vont se tasser.

\- Les choses ne se tasseront jamais.

\- Je garde ces photos.

\- Alors tu prends un risque.

Elle referma l'ordinateur, le déposa sur la table basse et se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues minutes et ils semblaient tous deux camper sur leur position.

\- Je ne compte pas me disputer avec toi. _Prévint-elle._

\- C'est une discussion.

\- Parfait.

Elle se leva du canapé pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Je vais préparer le dîner.

Ils partagèrent un repas dans une ambiance nettement plus froide. Ils avaient échangés des regards mais pas une parole. Amélia comprenait ses craintes mais elle refusait de laisser ces peurs régir leurs vies et leur histoire. Elle voulait vivre leur relation de la façon la plus normale possible.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit Barnes descendre et venir se poser à côté d'elle dans le canapé. Il posa brièvement les yeux sur l'écran de télévision et il avisa ensuite la bouteille de vin posée sur la table basse.

\- Cauchemar ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Je ne savais pas que les insomnies étaient contagieuses.

Elle but une gorgée de son verre de vin avant que Barnes ne le lui prenne des mains pour le terminer et le déposer à côté de la bouteille. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

\- Tu es fâchée ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Non.

\- Bien.

Elle se calla un peu plus confortablement contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse et sa main posée sur son ventre, elle commença à dessiner distraitement des formes abstraites du bout des doigts.

\- Demain, je t'emmène dans le bayou. _Informa-t-elle._ On va monter à bord d'un bateau et on ira voir les alligators. Ensuite on rentrera et on se préparera pour aller en ville. Il y a un festival de jazz organisé dans le Vieux Carré. Tu aimes le jazz pas vrai ?

\- J'aime le jazz.

\- Parfait.

Bucky déposa un baiser sur son front avant de chasser les quelques mèches de cheveux venues s'écraser sur son visage.

\- Essaie de dormir. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Tu restes ?

\- Je reste.


	31. Chapter 31 : Your Past

Les semaines défilaient à la Nouvelle Orléans à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils étaient arrivés en ville il y a de cela trois semaines et pourtant, Bucky avait l'impression que leur arrivée datait d'hier. Il s'était accoutumé au rythme de vie de là-bas, de la fête qui battait son plein dans les rues de façon presque permanente, il s'était fait à la nourriture de là-bas et il pouvait même dire, qu'aujourd'hui, il raffolait des beignets. Une routine s'était installée entre eux, ils ne dormaient que très peu et souvent ils échouaient dans le canapé pour partager quelques heures de sommeil, ensuite Barnes se levait et quittait l'appartement à l'aube pour aller courir. Courir lui permettait de se vider l'esprit et à une heure aussi matinale, il ne croisait jamais personne. Quand il rentrait, il trouvait Amélia en cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner et ils occupaient leur journée en visite touristique, en flânant en ville ou en passant la journée à regarder des films. Il aimait cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui, il aimait cette impression d'être normal.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait dû faire face à aucune perte de contrôle, aucun brusque changement d'humeur. Il devait simplement faire face à ses cauchemars et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. La plupart du temps, il ignorait s'il s'agissait de souvenirs ou simplement de son esprit torturé. Alors il consignait tout ça par écrit.

\- Tout va bien ?

La voix d'Amélia lui fit quitter la feuille du carnet qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle était partie au milieu de l'après-midi, l'informant qu'elle avait quelques petites affaires à régler en ville sans lui en dire plus. Et trop absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée.

\- Tout va bien. _Assura-t-il._

Un sourire étira brièvement les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle regarda Barnes refermer son calepin et le ranger dans le sac à dos qu'il gardait toujours au pied de son lit. Elle ignorait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais elle imaginait que ce n'était que des vêtements de rechange et probablement une arme et le nécessaire pour survivre quelques jours s'il venait à devoir s'enfuir. La perspective qu'il soit toujours prêt à fuir ne lui plaisait pas mais elle comprenait. Il resta cependant assis sur son lit.

\- Tout va bien ? _interrogea-t-il à son tour._

\- Tout va bien.

\- Tu as réglé ce que tu avais à régler ?

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de la brunette, elle décroisa les bras se dirigea vers lui. Barnes mourait d'envie de la questionner mais jamais il n'insisterait, il lui laissait le choix de se confier ou non. Quand elle l'eut atteint, elle écarta ses jambes avec son genou et se posta entre elles. Ses doigts s'enfuirent immédiatement dans ses cheveux tandis que les mains de Bucky trouvèrent ses hanches. Elle le vit fermer les yeux sous ses caresses, signe que son toucher lui était agréable. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque où elles s'immobilisèrent quand il rouvrit les yeux et il rencontra le regard attendrit d'Amélia.

\- J'ai réglé tout ce que j'avais à régler. _Répondit-elle._

Elle se pencha vers son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Barnes glissèrent sous son t-shirt et il la sentit frissonner au contact du métal et ses doigts empoignèrent fermement quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

\- Je crois que tu vas aimer ce que je t'ai préparé. _Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres._ Allez, viens.

Elle le tira à sa suite à travers l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit à l'extérieur. Elle lui fit faire le tour du bâtiment pour s'arrêter devant une échelle en métal qui menait au toit. Elle lâcha sa main et commença à grimper suivie de Barnes, qui ne posa aucune question. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin sur le toit il vit une couverture étalée sur le sol, deux glacières posées juste à côté. Puis, un grand sac et des bouteilles en verre déposée à distance régulière à quelques mètres de la couverture.

\- Les affaires que tu avais à régler ?

\- Exactement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ça, Sergent, c'est ce qui va nous occuper pendant les prochaines heures.

Il s'installa avec elle sur la couverture l'observa tirer deux bouteilles de bière d'une des glacières et lui en tendit une. Elle le vit aviser l'imposant sac et elle but une gorgée de sa bouteille avant de se mettre à parler.

\- Je t'ai raconté comment le SHIELD a décidé de me recruter mais je ne t'ai pas parlé de ma vie ici. Au début, je vivais dans une chambre de motel sur Tulane Avenue. J'ai trouvé un travail dans un bar du Vieux Carré en mentant sur mon âge. Je crois que Don, le patron du bar, ne m'a jamais vraiment cru. _Sourit-elle._ Mais il m'a donné un travail malgré tout.

\- Combien de temps tu as travaillé là-bas ?

\- Deux ans. Jusqu'à ce que l'agent Coulson me trouve.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à développer tes talents particuliers ?

\- Quelques mois après mon arrivée. J'ai rencontré Jack. Il passait toutes ses soirées au bar et il était impliqué dans des bagarres presqu'à chaque fois qu'il venait. Don n'arrêtait pas de le menacer de le mettre dehors s'il continuait mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Et puis Jack a commencé à me trouver un certain intérêt.

\- Et toi aussi.

\- Non. _Ricana-t-elle._ Non. Pas au début. Jack était la personne la plus horripilante que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Il manquait de manières, il était intrusif et tellement arrogant. Et moi je faisais de mon mieux pour me faire discrète, je ne voulais pas me lier aux gens, pas après avoir tué un homme. Peu importe combien il le méritait, un meurtre reste un meurtre. Mais Jack m'a impliqué dans ses affaires, il m'a entraîné dans son monde et il m'a jeté de la poudre aux yeux en me montrant les bons côtés de ses activités. Il m'a montré l'argent qu'il gagnait, l'endroit dans lequel il vivait. Il m'a montré à quel point c'était facile de s'enrichir sur le dos des autres et je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps avant de m'y mettre.

Elle s'arrêta dans son récit pour reboire une gorgée de bière et Barnes ne tenta pas de l'interroger. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'ouvrait autant à lui. Qu'elle décidait de lui confier ses secrets, qu'elle jugeait être, les plus sombres. Elle semblait avoir les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle se repassait le film de cette partie de sa vie.

\- Jack m'a tout appris. Il m'a appris comment crocheter une serrure, comment voler une voiture, l'art du pickpocket. Au début, ce n'était que des petits vols, des cambriolages lorsque les habitants étaient parti en vacance, des vols de voiture ou les vols de portefeuilles et bijoux des touristes. Et puis ça a pris une autre tournure. Jack s'est associé à un type et les petits vols ont été vite oubliés. On s'est mis à voler des choses plus importantes pour n'importe qui. Du moment que ça payait bien, on se fichait de qui nous employait et de ce qu'on nous demandait. Et Jack et moi on formait une équipe incroyable. Et c'est à ce moment-là que notre relation a évolué. Après quelques contrats, je me suis achetée cet endroit et puis au fur et à mesure je l'ai rendu habitable.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait prendre ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Coulson s'est fait passer pour un client. Il voulait m'envoyer à l'autre bout de la ville pour que je vole des rubis appartenant à un milliardaire russe. Il nous a proposé une somme astronomique. Sa seule condition, c'était que je m'occupe de l'affaire seule. Maintenant que j'y repense, ça aurait dû me paraître suspect mais à l'époque j'étais aveuglée par l'appât du gain. Alors, je l'ai fait. Mais quand je suis arrivée sur les lieux, Coulson était sur place, il était accompagné de quelques agents et c'est à moment là que j'ai compris que j'étais dans le pétrin. Il m'a offert deux choix : accepter de travailler pour le SHIELD et qu'aucune charge ne soit retenues contre moi, ni le meurtre ni les vols ou que je me rende et que je passe une bonne partie de ma vie en prison.

\- Le choix a dû être vite fait.

\- Il l'a été. J'ai accepté et Coulson m'a laissé l'opportunité de dire aurevoir. Je n'ai pas pu dire à Jack la raison de mon soudain départ alors je lui ai dit que Coulson était un membre de ma famille et qu'il souhaitait que je l'accompagne à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Ça a dû être difficile pour toi.

\- C'est vrai. À l'époque je croyais que je l'aimais, qu'il était mon grand amour. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'aimais Jack, je crois que j'ai commencé à l'aimer parce qu'il m'a porté de l'attention au moment où j'étais le plus seule mais ce n'était définitivement pas le grand amour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quand j'ai quitté la Nouvelle Orléans, j'ai laissé la vie que je menais derrière moi. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le recontacter.

Amélia quitta ses souvenirs en secouant légèrement la tête, elle adressa un bref regard à Bucky avant de déposer sa bouteille de bière sur la couverture pour se pencher vers l'imposant sac.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait une fête foraine dans les années quarante, mais de nos jours, je ne connais pas une fête foraine où il n'y a pas ce stand. _Sourit-elle._

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du soldat lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle sortit. Des carabines à plomb. Il la regarda sortir deux boites de plombs et les déposer entre eux.

\- Bon, normalement, on est censé gagner quelque chose à la fin. Mais on peut se passer de la récompense.

\- Vraiment ? _Sourit-il._

\- On a qu'à dire que celui qui gagne pourra manger la dernière part de tarte aux pommes qui attend sagement dans le réfrigérateur ?

\- Celui qui gagne ?

\- Tu es tellement sûr de toi.

\- Je ne rate jamais ma cible.

\- Moi non plus.

Barnes arqua un sourcil et Amélia balaya son doute d'un revers de la main. Elle chargea sa carabine, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et se coucha à plat ventre sur le sol, prête à tirer. Elle attendit que Bucky ne l'imite pour reprendre la parole.

\- Six chacun. _Expliqua-t-elle avant de commencer à tirer._

Bucky l'avait déjà vue faire usage de son arme à feu, elle était une bonne tireuse, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue manquer une cible. Mais il ne doutait pas que sur des cibles immobiles, elle l'égalait. Il la regarda briser les unes après les autres ses bouteilles, les jambes relevées, elle faisait toujours le même mouvement avec ses orteils à chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur la gâchette. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur son corps, longeant ses courbes, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une séance de tir à la carabine à plomb aurait pu éveiller en lui le désir. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait cesser de la regarder et il luttait contre l'envie de poser les mains sur elle.

Les tirs cessèrent et Amélia se tourna vers lui, interceptant son regard sur elle. Elle arqua un sourcil, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant du regard.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une lueur amusée se mit à briller dans ses yeux.

\- J'imagine que j'ai gagné la part de tarte ? _Sourit-elle._

\- Tu l'aurais mangée de toute façon.

\- C'est faux ! Je partage toujours ce que je mange.

\- Vraiment ? _Sourit-il._ On parle des brownies qui ont disparus ?

\- Ils n'ont pas disparus !

\- Non, TU les as mangés au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Tu dormais ! _Se défendit-elle._ Je n'allais quand même pas te réveiller pour te proposer de les manger avec moi, il était trois heures du matin et…

Il esquissa un nouveau sourire en écoutant ses excuses et fondit rapidement sur elle, scellant leurs lèvres, l'empêchant d'en ajouter plus. Leur baiser ne dura que quelques secondes et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme affichait elle aussi un sourire.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Tu n'as plus d'autres histoires à me raconter ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'entendre mes anecdotes sur mon passé peu glorieux.

\- Aucune de tes actions ne pourra jamais égaler les miennes.

\- C'est différent.

\- C'est vrai. Tu volais des gens et moi je les tuais.

Le sourire d'Amélia fana immédiatement, son regard se fit bien plus sérieux et elle se redressa rapidement. Sa main trouva la joue de Bucky, à laquelle elle offrit une douce caresse avant de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je me fiche de ton passé, Bucky. Peu importe à quel point il est sombre. Je ne te tiendrais jamais rigueur de ce qu'on t'a forcé à faire.

\- Parfois je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour tomber sur toi.

\- Tu as simplement de la chance d'avoir un ami qui tient autant à toi. _Sourit-elle._ Sans Steve, on ne se serait probablement jamais croisés.

\- Et sans toi je serais probablement resté le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de s'allonger sur le dos.

\- Et si je te racontais la fois où j'ai réussi à vendre des faux diamants à un prix exorbitant ?


	32. Chapter 32 : Nightmare

**Disclaimer : l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.**

Hello les amis !

Voici l'arrivée du chapitre 32, étant donné que celui-ci est très court, je vais poster le chapitre 33 juste après.

Ce chapitre contient des **spoilers** de la série Agents of SHIELD, n'ayant vu que la **saison 1** , je n'ai aucune idée des évènements des autres saisons alors je me base sur ce que je sais. Ce n'est pas la seule fois où les évènements ou personnages de la série seront mentionnés, je compte même faire apparaître certains personnages bien plus tard dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.

 **Réponse à Erza Robin :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

 **Réponse à PandorWho : ** Le pire c'est sans doute que j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 43, je pourrais poster bien plus souvent mais je ne trouve jamais le temps… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

 **Réponse à Cycy** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et que tu aimes «mon» Bucky. Merci à toi de me lire et d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

Bien que leur relation ne cessait d'évoluer, ils ne passaient jamais la nuit dans le même lit. Ils leur arrivaient de se retrouver tous les deux dans le canapé au beau milieu de la nuit, Amélia incapable de dormir à cause de ses insomnies et Bucky incapable de se rendormir à cause de son dernier cauchemar, alors il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, l'attirait contre lui et lui caressait patiemment les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme. Même si la présence de la jeune femme contre lui, faisait disparaître ses angoisses, il n'avait jamais pris le risque de se rendormir avec elle dans ses bras. Durant ces nuits-là, il se contentait de regarder la télévision jusqu'au petit matin. Dormir avec Amélia était une étape des étapes qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir. Non pas que l'envie lui manquait, mais la peur qu'il ressentait était largement suffisante pour ne pas lui faire perdre raison et le faire céder à la tentation. Et même si Amélia ne comprenait pas toujours, elle le respectait.

Cette nuit-là, faisait partie de ces nuits pendant lesquelles Bucky se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Il se releva brusquement, ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et son regard scanna sa chambre. Parfois, cette simple lumière parvenait à le calmer, d'autre fois, c'était une angoisse bien plus tenace qui s'était emparée de lui. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre voisine. Un faisceau de lumière s'échappait de sous la porte et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de l'ouvrir pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Son regard tomba sur le lit vide, dont les draps étaient à peine froissés et ensuite, il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Amélia installée derrière son bureau, une multitude de feuilles éparpillées devant elle. Ses yeux étaient vrillés droit sur lui, un mélange d'inquiétude et de douceur teintaient ses iris et Barnes sentit le soulagement le gagner. Ils restèrent de longues secondes dans le silence le plus complet avant que la brunette n'ose enfin parler.

\- Tout va bien Bucky ? _Tenta-t-elle._

Elle ne l'avait trouvé dans un tel état que peu de fois, et à chaque fois, elle avait dû faire preuve de prudence, ignorant à quel homme elle faisait face. Ignorant si un nouveau souvenir avait évincé Bucky pour laisser place au Soldat de l'Hiver ou s'il s'agissait simplement d'un Bucky particulièrement secoué par l'un de ses cauchemars. Il combla rapidement la distance qui les séparait et Amélia eut à peine le temps de se relever avant qu'il ne l'emprisonne dans une étreinte. Elle sentit son nez s'enfuir dans son cou et les mèches de ses cheveux humides venir chatouiller sa peau. La main valide de Bucky se perdit dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa taille. Elle pouvait sentir les légers tremblements de son corps contre le sien et elle fut frappée par le désespoir qui transpirait de cette étreinte.

\- Tout va bien, Bucky. _Chuchota-t-elle._ Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Elle ignorait combien de temps passa, mais la force avec laquelle il l'étreignait ne faiblit pas un seul instant. Sans se séparer de lui, elle le guida gentiment jusqu'à son lit, où elle le força à s'asseoir. Elle prit place sur ses genoux et entreprit de le débarrasser de son t-shirt humide, qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Elle repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient venues de coller sur son visage et caressa tendrement sa joue.

Aucun d'eux ne se rendormit cette nuit-là, ils se contentèrent de rester allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, n'échangeant rien d'autre que des baisers. Au fil des heures, il sembla oublier le cauchemar qui l'avait mis dans un tel état.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ? _S'enquit-elle dans un murmure._

Elle avait maintes fois essayé de lui faire parler de ses rêves qui ne cessaient de le torturer mais il n'avait jamais répondu à ses questions. Il préférait garder pour lui le contenu de ces cauchemars.

\- Un cauchemar ou un souvenir ? _Continua-t-elle._

\- Un cauchemar. _Répondit-il._

À son expression, elle sut que c'est tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de lui alors elle ne demanda rien de plus. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et ils replongèrent dans le silence. Elle sentit la main valide de Bucky se glisser dans son dos pour la ramener fermement contre lui, comblant la distance qui les séparait. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête tandis qu'elle se mit à caresser distraitement son torse.

\- Tu peux me parler. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Je sais.

Il la vit jeter un coup d'œil au réveil avant qu'elle ne se relève gentiment. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai un coup de fil à passer. _Informa-t-elle._

\- Steve ?

\- Non.

Elle déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais cette fois-ci, Barnes approfondit le baiser. Ses mains trouvèrent ses hanches et bien vite, elle fut sur lui, chaque centimètre de son corps collés à celui du soldat.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en parler ? _S'enquit-il contre ses lèvres._

\- Je ne peux pas te donner de nom. _Confirma-t-elle._

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se lever pour se diriger vers son bureau. Et en la voyant parcourir des feuilles du regard, il se remémora l'avoir trouvée occupée à lire lorsqu'il avait fait irruption dans sa chambre. Il se leva à son tour pour la rejoindre. Il posa une main sur sa taille tandis que son regard se posa sur les feuilles qu'elle était occupée à trier. Elle ne tenta pas de lui cacher le contenu de ses papiers alors il ne se gêna pas.

\- Le projet TAHITI ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Un projet du SHIELD.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ce n'est pas le projet en lui-même qui m'intéresse. Ce sont plutôt les effets que peuvent avoir ce projet sur les sujets.

\- Quel est le but de ce projet ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

Barnes délaissa le papier des yeux pour se tourner vers elle, le sourcil arqué, il la détailla longuement, cherchant à voir si elle plaisantait ou non.

\- Pourquoi le SHIELD aurait mis ce genre de projet sur pied ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Pour ne pas perdre leurs meilleurs agents.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais dans ce genre d'organisation, personne n'est irremplaçable.

\- Certaines personnes le sont. _Réfuta-t-elle._

\- Tu sais qui était le superviseur de ce projet ?

\- C'était l'agent Coulson. Il a recommandé l'abandon de ce projet à Fury.

\- On dirait qu'il n'a pas été écouté.

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et se mit à rassembler tous ses papiers pour les fourrer grossièrement dans un dossier qu'elle rangea à l'intérieur de son bureau.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à en savoir plus ? _Proposa-t-il._

\- Non.

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'Amélia se montrait aussi inflexible avec lui. Sa réponse était ferme et ne laissait aucune place à la négociation. Son regard se fit cependant plus doux lorsqu'elle trouva ses yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves mêlé à cette histoire. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Je t'en ai déjà trop dit.

\- Si tes recherches s'avèrent être dangereuses, alors je veux que tu arrêtes.

Un sourire étira brièvement les lèvres d'Amélia tandis que Bucky garda une expression parfaitement neutre. Cependant, son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et qu'elle noua ses bras autour de son cou pour l'amener à elle et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je le ferais. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Bien. _Sourit-il._

Elle sentit ses pieds quitter brièvement le sol alors qu'il la fit asseoir sur son bureau pour se poster entre ses jambes et repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. La main valide de Bucky se perdit sous son t-shirt tandis que l'autre resta immobile sur sa cuisse. Il la sentit aspirer et mordiller sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure et il raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur elle.

Amélia avait l'incroyable pouvoir de lui faire perdre pied et l'espace de quelques secondes, il se laissa complètement aller. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme gémir contre ses lèvres et ses jambes s'enrouler autour de lui pour l'amener au plus près de son corps qu'il se reconnecta avec la réalité. Ses baisers se firent moins passionnés il se décolla légèrement d'elle.

\- Tu as un coup de fil à passer. _Rappela-t-il._

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éclipser.


	33. Chapter 33 : I'm Afraid To Hurt You

Aucun d'eux ne reparla ni du projet TAHITI ni du cauchemar qui avait poussé Bucky à la rejoindre cette nuit-là. Aucun autre incident n'était arrivé depuis mais elle savait que le sommeil de Barnes était toujours tourmenté. Bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas décidé de lui parler de quoi que ce soit, elle le voyait passer de plus en plus de temps à écrire dans ses carnets et bien qu'elle regrettait qu'il ne s'ouvre pas plus à elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier que l'écriture soit devenue sa nouvelle thérapie.

Mais depuis cette fameuse nuit, Amélia avait été forcée de constater que quelque chose en Barnes avait changé. Dans ses bons jours, il était l'homme avec lequel elle avait pris l'habitude de passer tout son temps, doux, taquin, curieux, mais parfois, il était plus sombre, plus distant, plus renfermé. Ces jours-là, il pouvait passer des heures enfermé dans sa chambre ou sur le toit du bâtiment, ruminant ses idées noires.

Et aujourd'hui était un de ces jours-là. Alors Amélia s'était occupée comme elle pouvait, elle s'était mise à faire le ménage, pensant que lorsqu'elle aurait terminé, Bucky aurait fini de bouder et qu'il se déciderait enfin à quitter le toit, mais il n'en fut rien. Alors, contrairement à toutes les fois où elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille, cette fois-ci, elle l'avait rejoint, une canette de soda en guise d'offrande, elle s'était prudemment assise à côté de lui et lui avait tendu sa boisson sans piper mot.

Ils étaient loin de l'agitation de la ville et la vue directe sur le Mississipi donnait un caractère relaxant à l'endroit. Elle comprenait sans mal pourquoi Bucky venait se réfugier ici. Elle délaissa le paysage des yeux pour tourner la tête vers Barnes, dont les iris étaient déjà vrillés sur elle. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son regard, il ne paraissait pas ennuyé par sa présence, comme toujours, il était neutre, impossible à décrypter. Ce fut elle qui brisa le contact visuel en tournant la tête.

\- Ça ne te manque jamais ? _S'enquit-il soudain._

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta vie d'avant.

\- Au sein du SHIELD ?

Elle le vit, du coin de l'œil, hocher la tête et elle garda le silence durant de longues minutes avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui et non. Je me sentais utile en travaillant pour le SHIELD, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais faire changer les choses, que j'aidais ceux qui n'avaient pas le pouvoir de se défendre. C'était valorisant. Mais il n'y avait pas que des bons côtés à faire partie du SHIELD et je dois t'avouer que je suis bien contente d'avoir laissé certains aspects de cette vie-là derrière moi.

\- Tu es heureuse ?

Amélia tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre d'interrogation. Et elle comprit en le regardant dans les yeux qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que d'une banale question.

\- Bien sûr que je suis heureuse. _Sourit-elle._

\- Tu ne regrettes pas d'être ici ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je regrette d'être ici ? C'est moi qui voulais venir. Si l'un de nous deux devait poser la question à l'autre, ce serait bien à moi de le faire.

Elle vit l'ombre d'un sourire naître sur son visage mais bien vite il se fit à nouveau sérieux. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser ô combien elle détestait le voir aussi tourmenté.

\- Tu n'aimes pas être ici ? Tu préférais New York ? _Interrogea-t-elle._ Si tu veux on peut retourner vivre à la facilité ? Ou même à la tour Stark, je suis sûre que Tony ne dira rien.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner à New York.

\- Ce sont les grandes villes qui te posent problème ? Tu préfèrerais qu'on parte vivre là où il fait plus calme ?

\- Je suis bien ici. _Assura-t-il._

Il la vit hausser les sourcils et lui lancer un regard dubitatif. Ses paroles et son attitude étaient en totale contradiction et à ce stade, elle ignorait ce qu'elle était censée croire.

\- J'aime être ici. _Répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction._ Peu importe où on vit, je veux juste être avec toi.

Un sourire tendre étira brièvement les lèvres d'Amélia et elle se détourna pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le paysage qui les entourait.

\- Tu as plutôt l'air de m'éviter plus qu'autre chose ces derniers temps. _Fit-elle remarquer._

Elle regretta ses paroles au moment même où elle termina sa phrase et elle lui lança un regard prudent. Il ne sembla pas prendre mal sa remarque, il n'y eut aucun excès de colère et il n'éleva pas la voix, il se contenta de nouer ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme et son pouce se mit à tracer des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main.

\- Je fais… je fais des rêves. _Commença-t-il, hésitant._ Des cauchemars.

\- Je sais.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Même lorsqu'il ne sortait pas d'une humeur massacrante de sa chambre, elle savait qu'il venait de passer une nuit de cauchemar, il n'était pas rare qu'elle l'entende se lever en pleine nuit pour allumer chacune des lumières de la maison. Parfois, elle l'entendait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et il restait sur le pas de la porte à l'observer silencieusement pendant qu'il croyait qu'elle dormait avant de finalement regagner sa chambre.

\- Ces cauchemars-là sont différents. Je ne rêve plus de ce que j'ai fait, de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je rêve de… je rêve de toi.

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui tandis qu'il regardait obstinément l'horizon, une expression inquiète sur le visage, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle sentit ses doigts ses resserrer autour des siens et elle vit sa mâchoire se serrer dangereusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton rêve ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui fais quoi que ce soit. C'est eux.

\- Eux, qui ?

\- HYDRA, Rumlow, Pierce. Dans mon cauchemar, je rêve qu'ils m'ont retrouvé et que… et que toi aussi ils t'ont faite prisonnière. Ils m'effacent la mémoire et ensuite ils m'obligent à te faire du mal.

Les yeux d'Amélia se firent bien plus doux et elle quitta sa position assise pour s'agenouiller face à lui. Elle posa ses mains sur chacune de ses joues et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, rien de tout ça n'arrivera. _Le rassura-t-elle._

\- Tout peut arriver tant que je suis avec toi.

\- Pierce est mort. Steve a traqué la plupart des membres d'HYDRA et il garde l'œil ouvert, je doute honnêtement que lui et Stark ne soient pas en train de nous surveiller à l'heure qu'il est. Et sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas la priorité de Rumlow.

\- D'autres fois, je rêve que je perds le contrôle. Et là, personne n'a besoin de m'ordonner de te faire du mal.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerai maintenant.

\- Si je perds le contrôle…

\- Alors je te ramènerais à la raison, comme je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai confiance en toi, Bucky. _Assura-t-elle avec aplomb._

\- Pas moi.

\- Peu importe, j'ai assez confiance pour deux.

Bucky posa sa main valide sur la joue de la jeune femme et la caressa avec précaution. Le regard qu'il lui renvoya était un mélange de reconnaissance, d'appréhension et d'adoration. Elle combla rapidement la distance qui séparait leurs visages et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle lui offrit un baiser qui traduisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui et aucun de ces sentiments ne s'apparentaient à de la crainte.

\- J'ai peur de te blesser. _Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres._

Elle doutait l'avoir un jour vu aussi vulnérable. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi fragile qu'en cet instant, même pas après l'incident en Afrique du Sud. Et à cet instant, Amélia comprit que le Soldat de l'Hiver n'était pas l'unique ennemi de Bucky, mais que l'un de ses plus féroces adversaires n'était nul autre que lui-même.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. _Répéta-t-elle, une nouvelle fois._


	34. Chapter 34 : Ghosts of the past

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Hello les amis ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce l'arrivée du chapitre 34 ! Dans ce chapitre on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé d'Amélia alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous le poster le plus vite possible.

 **Réponse à PandorWho** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je trouve aussi que certains chapitres sont courts du coup je compense en postant un deuxième chapitre pour me faire pardonner… Aah, la hantise de tous les auteurs (enfin je crois, en tout cas c'est la mienne) que l'ordinateur décide de rentre l'âme… J'ai eu la blague tellement de fois… j'ai perdu tellement de textes à cause de ça que j'en suis devenue parano… maintenant je sauvegarde mes textes un peu partout comme ça même si mon ordi me lâche, j'aurais sauvé quelques trucs… J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

 **Réponse à Flavie Octavia** : Aah ne t'inquiète pas pour le côté « platonique » de leur relation, je ne compte pas en rester là. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

Ce soir-là, contrairement aux autres soirs qu'ils passaient dans le salon de la jeune femme à regarder des films, ils décidèrent de sortir dans le Vieux Carré, ou plutôt, Amélia avait décidé de sortir et Bucky n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la suivre. Alors il s'était laissé guider, faisant entièrement confiance à la jeune femme pour l'emmener dans un endroit qu'elle pensait qu'il allait apprécier.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un club de Jazz. L'ambiance chaleureuse et feutrée lui semblait familière et les couples, pressés l'uns contre l'autre sur la piste de danses, éveillèrent quelques bribes de souvenirs en lui. Il pouvait sans mal se retrouver de nombreuses années auparavant. Son attention se reporta cependant bien vite sur la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait ce soir, Amélia portait une jolie robe noire au décolleté croisé qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou. De jolies perles blanches garnissaient son cou, ses lèvres étaient peintes en un rouge sombre et ses cheveux étaient regroupés en un chignon bas. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait quelque chose de très « années quarante » chez elle. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle avait mis tout ça en œuvre pour lui. Il la vit lui adresser un sourire par-dessus son verre de vin et il noua ses doigts aux siens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Comment tu as fait pour trouver cet endroit ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur internet. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'aimer.

Elle le vit lancer un nouveau regard autour de lui tandis que l'ombre d'un sourire planait sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, elle sentit un bras s'enrouler fermement autour d'elle, il se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Il la serra contre lui tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur son torse le repoussant gentiment.

\- On est venu pour la musique. _Sourit-elle._

\- Toi peut-être.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et il vit ses lippes s'étirer en un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as du rouge à lèvres partout. _Chuchota-t-elle._

Ses mains trouvèrent son visage et elle se mit à frotter doucement ses lèvres pour tenter de le débarrasser de la couleur. Il vit du coin de l'œil un homme les dévisager et la jeune femme le sentit se tendre sous ses doigts, la poussant à son tour à s'intéresser à l'individu.

Ce fut à elle de se tendre dès lors qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur l'homme. Et immédiatement, Bucky sentit son changement d'humeur et il se reconcentra sur elle. Son visage était complètement fermé mais ses yeux laissaient, malgré tout, transparaître de la surprise. Sa main quitta son visage et elle se racla nerveusement la gorge.

\- Amélia ? _S'enquit l'homme._

Elle sembla se reprendre à l'instant même où elle l'entendit parler, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête avant de se lever pour le saluer à son tour. Il fit le tour de la table et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte qui sembla mettre un peu plus Amélia mal à l'aise. Elle lui tapota maladroitement le dos avant de le repousser gentiment. Bucky ignorait s'il avait un jour vu la jeune femme aussi peu sûre d'elle en présence de quelqu'un.

\- Si je m'attendais à te voir ici. _Sourit-il._

\- Ça pour une surprise, s'en est une. _Sourit-elle nerveusement._

Elle délaissa sa connaissance des yeux pour se tourner vers Bucky, qui quitta sa chaise pour venir se poster à côté d'elle.

\- Laisse-moi te présenter James. _Continua-t-elle en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille._ James, voici Jack.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent longuement du regard avant que finalement, Jack ne fasse le premier pas et ne lui offre une main amicale que Bucky serra fermement. Il en profita pour détailler l'homme qui avait entraîné Amélia vers une voie plus sombre et pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il s'était imaginé le fameux Jack.

L'homme qui était devant lui, lui paraissait tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Il portait un costume trois pièces et une cravate était nouée autour de son cou. Il arborait un sourire jovial, une petite barbe tapissait ses joues et ses cheveux retombaient sur sa nuque.

\- Tu n'as pas changé. _Sourit-il à l'intention de la jeune femme._

\- Toi non plus.

\- Tu aimes le club ?

Il y avait une certaine fierté dans son regard lorsqu'il aborda l'endroit et il n'en fallu pas plus à Amélia pour comprendre qu'il en était le propriétaire.

\- C'est un bel endroit. _Sourit-elle._ Ça fait longtemps que tu en es propriétaire ?

\- Je l'ai fondé.

La brunette hocha distraitement la tête, feignant de s'intéresser à la tapisserie. Bucky pouvait sans mal sentir toute la tension qui émanait de son corps. Et alors qu'il avait cru la chose impossible, il la sentit se tendre un peu plus, son visage sembla pâlir et elle agrippa fermement sa chemise. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui causait un tel malaise.

Une jeune femme se faufila aux côtés de Jack, elle se colla presque outrageusement à lui, en lui adressant un bref regard avant de finalement porter son attention sur lui. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent longuement sans prononcer le moindre mot mais la rancœur dans les yeux de l'une et l'autre suffisait amplement à traduire la nature de leur relation passée. Ce fut au tour de Jack de se racler nerveusement la gorge. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la nouvelle arrivante et se gratta la nuque de l'autre.

\- J'imagine que tu te souviens d'Agnès.

\- Bien sûr, qu'elle se souvient de moi, Jack. _Roucoula-t-elle._

La dites Agnès repoussa quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns, dégageant ainsi un peu plus son visage et Bucky ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'aspect juvénile de la jeune femme. Ses traits dégageaient une innocence qui contrastait avec son regard sombre, teinté d'une lueur presque moqueuse. Elle quitta Amélia des yeux pour s'intéresser à lui et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Agnès.

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas ? _S'enquit-elle doucement._

\- Bien sûr. Agnès, voici James, mon fiancé.

Elle sentit le corps de Bucky se raidir sous ses doigts mais elle l'ignora superbement.

\- James, voici Agnès.

La femme lui offrit un nouveau sourire auquel le soldat répondit par un hochement de tête. Il ignora combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer dans un silence pesant. Les deux jeunes femmes se fusillaient du regard tandis que Jack semblait de plus en plus gêné et que Bucky observait avec attention Amélia. Le poids du regard de Barnes la fit finalement détourner les yeux, elle lui adressa un bref sourire avant de reprendre son expression neutre et joviale.

\- Vous nous excuserez mais, James allait justement m'emmener danser. _Annonça-t-elle._

\- Bien sûr. _Sourit Jack, visiblement ravi que cette rencontre se termine._ Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. _Mentit-elle._

\- James, ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Amélia le traîna à sa suite et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'ils furent au milieu de la piste de danse, au beau milieu d'autres couples et assez loin pour ne plus vraiment voir Agnès et Jack. La brunette enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis que les mains de Bucky trouvèrent la chute de ses reins. Fort heureusement pour lui, le rythme de la chanson les forçait à bouger lentement, collés l'un à l'autre et il se laissa guider par Amélia, lui faisant toute confiance.

Il pouvait voir ses yeux tantôt fixés sur un point invisible tantôt cherchant ses connaissances des yeux. Il la sentait moins tendue sous ses doigts mais en même temps aux aguets, prête à bondir.

\- Tu veux qu'on parte ? _Proposa-t-il d'une voix douce._

Sa voix la força à revenir sur terre. Elle vrilla ses yeux vers lui et il douta avoir un jour eu droit à une expression aussi peu douce de sa part. Mais elle se radoucit bien vite, ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement et il sentit ses doigts se mettre à jouer doucement avec les cheveux de sa nuque.

\- Non. _Sourit-elle._ On peut rester.

L'attention qu'elle lui porta ne durant cependant pas. Bien vite, elle sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Une chanson s'écoula et puis une autre et encore une autre avant que Bucky ne décide qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter cet endroit. Il attrapa doucement sa main et l'attira vers la sortie, ils récupérèrent leurs vestes avant de partir et ils accueillirent tous deux avec plaisir la température bien moins élevée de l'extérieur. Le trajet se fit en silence, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés chez Amélia, elle installée sur le canapé et lui revenant avec deux bières à la main qu'ils ne se mirent à parler.

\- Tout va bien ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Tout va bien. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Tu peux me parler.

\- Je sais que je peux te parler. _Sourit-elle doucement._

Elle but une gorgée de sa bière sans le quitter des yeux avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir Jack. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait encore être à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je l'imaginais partout sauf ici.

\- Maintenant tu sais où il est. Si tu veux aller lui parler…

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler. _Répliqua-t-elle brusquement._

\- On dirait qu'il a choisi de faire autre chose de sa vie.

La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête tandis qu'un sourire résigné étira brièvement ses lèvres.

\- Jack ne se rangera jamais. _Réfuta-t-elle._ Il peut porter des costumes trois pièces autant qu'il veut, il n'arrivera jamais à me duper.

Malgré le calme de sa voix, il percevait sans le moindre mal la rancœur qu'elle ressentait toujours pour cet homme qui l'avait accompagné dans ses mauvais choix et qu'elle avait dû laisser derrière elle lorsqu'elle s'était engagée au SHIELD. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à l'idée qu'une part d'elle puisse toujours être attachée à Jack.

\- Tu n'avais pas non plus l'air contente de revoir Agnès. _Fit-il remarquer._

Amélia fronça brusquement les sourcils et il vit son nez se retrousser tandis que ses yeux se firent dangereusement sombres.

\- Tu l'as vue non ? Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on apprécie avoir dans son entourage. Et le peu de personne qui l'apprécie ne l'apprécie pas pour sa beauté intérieure, tu peux me croire.

\- Tu n'as jamais parlé d'elle. Qui est-ce ?

\- La protégée de Jack. Quand il a vu que je ne dépendais plus de lui parce qu'il m'avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait, Jack a recruté une nouvelle personne. Agnès… Elle buvait ses paroles, elle se pliait à ses moindres désirs, elle flattait son égo.

Alors qu'il l'écoutait raconter ses souvenirs avec animosité, il commença à comprendre pour elle avait autant de ressentiment envers cette Agnès. Elle l'avait vue débarquer dans son univers et elle avait vu l'homme qu'elle aimait la délaisser au profit d'une autre. Elle avait vu l'homme qui l'avait entraînée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien se trouver une remplaçante. Une pâle copie d'elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ils replongèrent dans le silence durant de longues minutes avant que finalement elle ne retrouve son expression habituelle, douce et détendue. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière avant de déposer sa bouteille sur la table basse et il la sentit poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu sais quoi, finalement, je suis contente de les avoir revus. _Finit-elle par chuchoter._

\- Vraiment ?

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre son épaule et il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les pupilles noisette d'Amélia, posées sur lui, le détaillant doucement.

\- Ça ne fait que me prouver un peu plus à quel point je suis chanceuse d'avoir quitté la Nouvelle Orléans. Tout ce que j'avais à ce moment-là de ma vie, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai aujourd'hui.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser dans son cou avant de prendre appui sur ses épaules pour se hisser sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir choisi ce club de Jazz. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Et je suis désolée que tu aies dû assister à ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. _Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois._

Les lèvres de Bucky trouvèrent les siennes tandis qu'il referma ses bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte aussi douce que ferme.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse,

Michiel Huisman prête ses traits à Jack et Astrid Bergès-Frisbey prête ses traits à Agnès.


	35. Chapter 35 : You're Perfect

Hello ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce l'arrivée du chapitre 35

Je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

 **Réponse à FlavieOctavia :** Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir que l'histoire te plaît toujours !

 **Réponse à magmag :** C'est toi que je remercie de lire et de laisser une trace de ton passage ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira également !

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un silence presque réconfortant. Bucky sentit Amélia bouger dans ses bras pour finalement lever la tête vers lui.

\- Laisse-moi aller enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable et on pourra regarder un film ?

Au lieu de la libérer de sa prise, il ne fit que la raffermir. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe tandis que ses doigts se remirent à jouer avec l'ourlet de sa robe.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de regarder un film. _Sourit-il._

\- Non ?

\- Non.

Il continua son manège avec ses doigts, frôlant et caressant sa peau, se délectant des frissons qu'il récoltait. Un sourire étira brièvement ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se poser sur ses joues pour tourner son visage vers elle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à la minute où ils se firent face. Les mains d'Amélia glissèrent sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa nuque où elle enroula quelques mèches de ses cheveux autour de ses doigts, assez fermement pour le faire gémir contre sa bouche. Ce gémissement qui s'écrasa sur ses lèvres lui arracha un frisson et ne fit qu'éveiller un peu plus ses sens. Il ajusta sa position dans le canapé, l'attirant à lui, la forçant à s'asseoir sur lui, les genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent brièvement, les mains de Barnes trouvèrent la chute de ses reins, elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et ce petit geste suffit à lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il lui lança un regard noir de désir qui lui procura un délicieux frisson et ses lèvres emprisonnèrent furieusement celles de la jeune femme.

Sa main valide se perdit dans ses cheveux tandis que sa main cybernétique se faufila sous sa robe, le contact avec le métal arracha un gémissement à Amélia et ce son, sonna comme de la musique à ses oreilles.

Les lèvres de la brunette quittèrent les siennes pour déposer une multitude de baiser le long de sa mâchoire, traçant le chemin de son menton jusqu'au point sensible juste en dessous de son oreille qu'elle se fit un plaisir de titiller tantôt avec ses lèvres tantôt avec sa langue.

Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau ses yeux, toute la passion et le désir qu'elle y vit lui arrachèrent un sourire tandis qu'il repartait à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Laissant libre cours à toute la frustration qu'il avait lentement entretenue en refusant toute relation charnelle avec elle.

Le contact avec la peau de l'autre devint alors une envie similaire à un besoin vital. Les mains d'Amélia se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Bucky et elle l'en débarrassa rapidement, jetant le bout de tissu sur le sol. Dans un mouvement fluide, il se remit sur ses pieds, ses mains glissèrent à l'arrière de ses cuisses tandis qu'elle enroulait les jambes autour de sa taille.

La force de Bucky leur permit d'atteindre l'étage sans aucune difficulté. Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Amélia avec le pied et la jeune femme ne put retenir un gloussement lorsqu'il la déposa un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur le lit. Son rire s'évanouit à l'instant où elle le sentit grimper à son tour sur le lit. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser. Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent dans son cou, titillant sa peau, lui arrachant un soupir tandis que ses doigts métalliques se glissèrent dans son dos, défaisant rapidement la fermeture de sa robe. Elle sentit ses doigts valides caresser son ventre et puis ses côtes et elle ne put attendre plus longtemps, ses doigts trouvèrent l'ourlet de sa robe et elle l'enleva lentement. Les yeux du soldat se posèrent sur son buste maintenant exposé, malgré son regard empli d'envie, il la regardait toujours comme s'il avait sous les yeux la chose plus belle du monde. Alors, elle prit les choses en main, elle attrapa sa main et la posa sur elle et au contact de sa peau, il sembla s'éveiller à nouveau. Ses doigts commencèrent à tracer le contour de son sous-vêtement avant de s'enfuir dans son dos, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge avec une facilité déconcertante et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens quand il l'aida à s'en débarrasser, observant la moindre de ses réactions.

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de repartir à l'assaut de son cou s'aventurant jusque sur le haut de sa poitrine, léchant et mordillant sa peau. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle le sentit embrasser son sternum tandis que ses doigts valides caressaient ses hanches. Ses lèvres continuèrent leur chemin, embrassèrent son ventre et lorsqu'elle sentit ses dents venir titiller gentiment sa peau elle ne put retenir un gémissement et elle se cambra brusquement. Il réitéra son geste une nouvelle fois, désireux d'obtenir à nouveau cette réaction. Et elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau lorsqu'il eut ce qu'il voulait.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il marqua une pause et l'interrogea silencieusement, mais Amélia ne lui offrit qu'un léger sourire, ses yeux lui hurlant son consentement. Ses doigts métalliques frôlèrent ses cuisses et elle frissonna à nouveau. Barnes laissa son regard traîner le long de son corps. Elle avait les joues délicieusement roses et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui, brûlants de désir.

\- Tu es magnifique. _Chuchota-t-il._

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de lui répondre, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement, sa main métallique caressa lentement sa cuisse tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de la jeune femme, il semblait chercher la moindre de trace de refus ou de dégoût vis-à-vis de sa prothèse, prêt à cesser ses caresses à tout moment, mais il n'en trouva pas. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Le contact du métal sur sa peau ne semblait lui faire que plus d'effet, l'encourageant un peu plus encore.

Les mains de la brunette se posèrent sur son torse, ses doigts caressèrent prudemment ses épaules, s'attardèrent à l'endroit où la chair et le métal fusionnaient. Elle effleura chaque centimètre de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre, elle le griffa légèrement, se délectant des frissons qu'elle parvenait à lui procurer. Elle caressa lentement la ceinture de son jeans avant de sceller leurs lèvres tandis que ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner son pantalon. Il l'aida à se débarrasser du vêtement qui alla rejoindre les autres sur le sol.

La passion prit un tout autre niveau d'intensité et bien vite les dernières barrières de tissus disparurent, laissant leurs corps finalement se rencontrer de la plus intime des manières.

La dernière chose que voulait Amélia, c'était sortir de ce lit. Les draps enroulés autour de son corps, le bras droit de Bucky autour de sa taille, la maintenant fermement lovée contre lui. Elle caressait distraitement du bout des doigts son torse, s'aventurant jusqu'à son épaule, là où peau et métal se rencontraient en une multitude de cicatrices boursoufflées. En relevant légèrement la tête, elle observa attentivement l'expression de Bucky. Il avait les yeux fermés, l'ombre d'un sourire planant sur ses lèvres. Elle doutait l'avoir un jour vu aussi détendu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Je ne te regarde pas. _Réfuta-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres._

Elle vit un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres et elle se releva légèrement, prenant appuis sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le voir un peu mieux. Bucky ouvrit lentement les yeux et ses iris glacés lui renvoyèrent une expression de profonde tendresse et elle ne put réfréner l'envie de l'embrasser.

\- Est-ce que tu vas passer la nuit ici ou est-ce que tu vas retourner dans ta chambre quand je serais endormie ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- C'est une invitation ?

\- Et bien, c'est vrai que je ne dors pas beaucoup et que toi aussi tu as des problèmes de sommeil, alors on pourrait mettre tout ce temps libre à profit.

\- Mettre ce temps libre à profit ? _Répéta-t-il en hochant la tête._

\- J'ai quelques idées pour nous occuper.

Barnes arqua un sourcil et lui lança un regard amusé tandis qu'il prit appui sur ses coudes pour relever son buste. Il déposa un baiser sur son nez avant de s'attaquer furieusement à ses lèvres.

\- On pourrait commencer par prendre une douche ? _Proposa-t-il._

Il se leva doucement et contrairement à elle, il ne tenta pas de cacher sa nudité. Il quitta le matelas et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta en chemin devant le bureau qui trônait dans la chambre et Amélia eut l'occasion de détailler son corps parfaitement sculpté. Il lui adressa un regard par-dessus son épaule et lui offrit un sourire amusé lorsqu'il la vit le détailler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? _Interrogea-t-il._

La jeune femme délaissa son corps des yeux et se leva à son tour, emportant avec elle le drap qu'elle garda fermement enroulé autour d'elle. Elle le rejoignit près du bureau, elle déposa un baiser sur son dos et une de ses mains trouva son abdomen, elle caressa distraitement ses muscles tandis qu'elle porta son regard vers l'objet qu'il étudiait. Il s'agissait d'un newton qui trônait là depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, Phil Coulson le lui avait offert après quelque temps passés au sein du SHIELD et la jeune femme avait toujours été dubitative face à ce cadeau.

\- C'est un cadeau qu'on m'a fait.

\- Ça ne vient certainement pas de Rumlow.

Alors qu'habituellement évoquer cet homme aurait fait naître en elle une certaine colère, le ton moqueur qu'il avait utilisé l'amusa.

\- Non. C'était de la part de Coulson.

Elle était tenue par le secret et peu importe combien elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à lui mentir au sujet de Phil Coulson, si il lui posait des questions sur lui, alors elle serait obligée de lui mentir. Peu importe combien elle détestait avoir à le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix alors un profond soulagement la gagna quand il n'en demanda pas plus.

Il actionna le pendule et bien vite le bruit significatif des boules en métal claquant les unes contre les autres se fit entendre. Barnes les observa silencieusement durant de longues secondes tandis que la jeune femme ferma les yeux et posa la joue contre son dos.

\- Je déteste ce bruit. _Marmonna la jeune femme contre sa peau._ Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il a décidé de m'offrir ça.

Elle sentit Barnes se mouvoir et bien vite il lui fit face. Il lui lança un sourire amusé en la voyant tenir fermement le drap contre elle. Ses mains trouvèrent ses hanches et il se mit à reculer lentement, le regard noir de désir.

\- On a une douche à prendre avant que tu ne me fasses part de tes idées pour occuper notre nuit.

Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé tandis qu'elle se laissait entraîner par le soldat dont le regard lui promettait une nuit agitée.


	36. Chapter 36 : See You Again

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Hello tout le monde ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce l'arrivée du chapitre 36 !

 **Réponse à Flavie Octavia :** Je pense que tu n'étais pas la seule à attendre ce moment avec impatience !

 **Réponse à magmag :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de la relation Brockelia, il n'y aura pas de flashback dans les prochains chapitres mais quand j'aurais terminé d'écrire cette histoire, je compte écrire une sorte de prequel où cette relation sera bien développée toute comme la relation Amélia/Steve.

Je suis contente que tu trouves que l'histoire ne perd pas de sa dynamique, je sais que certains chapitres sont plus lents mais nécessaires pour approfondir les personnages, ça me rassure que tu me dises ça.

J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira.

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

Barnes observa silencieusement Amélia se mouvoir autour de lui, le regard oscillant entre deux chemises avant de finalement se poser à nouveau sur lui.

\- Laquelle ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Elle tendit les bras devant elle, deux cintres pendus au bout de chacune de ses mains et il observa longuement les deux vêtements qui pour lui se ressemblaient affreusement. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, préférant lui laisser choisir celle qu'elle préférait.

Elle lui tendit en tendit une et rangea soigneusement l'autre tandis qu'il l'enfilait silencieusement tout en regardant Amélia lisser du dos de la main son propre vêtement. Elle portait une petite robe bleu pâle aux motifs floraux rose foncé qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou, il avisa ses escarpins et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de porter ce genre de chaussures.

La jeune femme combla la distance qui les séparait et chassa les mains de Bucky pour s'attaquer elle-même aux boutons de sa chemise.

\- J'aime porter ce genre de chaussures. _Se défendit-elle._

\- C'est un baptême.

Ils avaient reçu le faire-part depuis quelques semaines maintenant et pour être tout à fait honnête, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient attendu à se retrouver convié au baptême du dernier-né de Barton. Ils avaient d'ailleurs longuement hésité avant de décider d'y aller. Bucky parce qu'il préférait éviter les réunions en grand comité et Amélia parce qu'elle avait choisi de le laisser décider, ne souhaitant pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai pris des chaussures sans talons dans mon sac. _Confessa-t-elle._

\- Autant les porter tout de suite.

Ce fut au tour d'Amélia de lever les yeux au ciel, mais le sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres ne laissait planer aucun signe agacement. Elle déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement pour l'observer.

\- J'aime quand tu portes des chemises.

L'homme arqua un sourcil et un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que ses mains trouvèrent les hanches de la brunette et il la ramena contre lui. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent et un gloussement s'échappa de la bouche délicieusement rosée de la jeune femme. Il se pencha dangereusement vers elle et elle se recula gentiment.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça. _Sourit-elle._

\- On parie ?

Elle laissa échapper un rire tandis qu'elle embrassa à nouveau Bucky.

\- On n'a pas le temps. _Répéta-t-elle._ On va devoir rejoindre les autres. Mais quand on rentrera de ce baptême, on aura plein de temps pour faire tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête.

\- Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux. Cette petite robe me donne des tas d'idées.

\- Alors attend de voir ce que je porte en dessous de cette petite robe. _Souffla-t-elle à son oreille._

Un frisson le parcourut et elle profita de sa brève inattention pour s'extirper de ses bras. Elle lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, un regard innocent et un sourire séducteur dont elle seule avait le secret. Il soupira bruyamment, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de finalement la rejoindre.

Amélia s'était mise d'accord pour que Steve et les autres passent les prendre à la Nouvelle Orléans afin de leur éviter un long voyage en voiture uniquement pour passer une journée chez Barton. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, ils virent immédiatement le jet privé de Stark.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sacs ? _S'enquit Barnes en acceptant les emballages que la jeune femme sortait du coffre._

\- Des cadeaux.

\- Des cadeaux ?

\- Les enfants aiment les cadeaux. _Sourit-elle en refermant le coffre._

Il lutta contre l'envie de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, à la fois parce qu'elle vérifiait une nouvelle fois que les portières étaient bien fermées et ensuite à cause des cadeaux.

\- Tu as acheté tout ça à un bébé ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Il y en a aussi pour Lila et Cooper et pour les autres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me suis dit qu'au lieu de gâter uniquement le petit dernier, je pourrais aussi faire plaisir aux deux autres. Et puis, depuis quand il faut une excuse pour faire des cadeaux ?

Le soldat lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'il emprisonna la main d'Amélia dans sa main libre. Sa générosité était quelque chose qu'il chérissait particulièrement chez elle. Ce n'était pas simplement qu'une question de cadeau qu'elle offrait dès qu'elle voyait quelque chose qui pourrait plaire à quelqu'un, il était aussi question de tous le temps qu'elle pouvait accorder. De toute l'attention qu'elle offrait sans jamais rien demander en retour. Amélia était une belle personne, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde admiration à son égard.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent à bord du jet, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par une hôtesse qui leur tendit une coupe de champagne, la brunette en prit une dans chaque main, sachant parfaitement que Bucky ne boirait pas la sienne et elle s'aventura un peu plus à bord de l'appareil, Barnes sur les talons.

\- Regardez un peu qui est là. _Les accueilli Stark sans prendre la peine de quitter son fauteuil._

Le milliardaire leva sa coupe dans leur direction et les gratifia d'un hochement de tête tandis que les autres se levèrent pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. La première personne qu'Amélia vit fut Steve. Elle le gratifia d'une longue étreinte avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui offrir un sourire. Bucky l'observa saluer une par une toutes ces personnes qui étaient probablement ses amis à lui aussi sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Elle étreignit plus ou moins longuement Wanda et échangea quelques mots avec elle avant de passer à son frère, les deux individus se jaugèrent brièvement avant qu'elle ne fasse le premier pas vers lui et l'étreigne très brièvement. Les salutations avec Natasha furent bien plus froides que ce à quoi Bucky s'attendait, les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent verbalement et se gratifièrent d'un hochement de tête.

Ce fut Steve qui se posta devant lui qui le força à détourner le regard, le blond lui sourit avant de lui offrir une poignée de main ferme mais tellement fraternelle. Contrairement à la brunette, Bucky fut, comme à l'accoutumée, plus réservé, il salua tout le monde d'un hochement de tête avant de rejoindre la jeune femme qui s'était déjà installée devant Wanda. Il prit place côté hublot en face de Pietro Maximoff tandis que Steve, Natasha et Tony se trouvaient de l'autre côté de l'appareil. La main d'Amélia se referma autour de celle de Bucky et bien vite ils décollèrent.

Dès que le pilote en donna le feu vert, Amélia se détacha et s'extirpa de son siège pour attraper un des sacs que le soldat avait posé sur les sièges vides derrière eux.

\- J'ai des choses pour vous. _Annonça-t-elle._

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, la plupart des visages se teintèrent de surprise tandis qu'elle sortit une première chose de son sac. Elle tendit un écrin à Natasha qui sembla être la première surprise du geste de la jeune femme. La Russe l'accepta et l'ouvrit prudemment. Elle fixa l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la petite boîte avant de lever les yeux vers Amélia.

\- C'est une réplique du collier que Barton t'avait offert. Je sais que tu l'as perdu pendant la bataille de Sokovie.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la rousse et elle offrit un sourire des plus sincères à Amélia.

\- Merci.

Amélia répondit à son remerciement par un sourire avant de repartir à la recherche de son prochain cadeau. Elle tendit un sac cadeau rouge brillant à Tony qui arqua un sourcil en la voyant lui donner quelque chose, mais ne se fit pas prier pour l'ouvrir. Il en sortit une chose rouge et or.

\- C'est un mug, impossible de renverser avec celui-là, ça vous évitera d'abîmer quoi que ce soit. Je l'ai fait décorer spécialement pour vous.

\- Vous êtes devenue bien trop gentille depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu à New York.

Ne s'attendant à aucun autre remerciement de la part de Stark, elle sortit deux autres sacs colorés, elle tendit le plus imposant des deux à Wanda qui l'ouvrit prudemment. Un sourire naquit sur les yeux de la Sokovienne tandis qu'elle sortit un long manteau rouge de son sac. Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent et Barnes entendit la sorcière murmurer des remerciements à l'oreille d'Amélia, visiblement touchée par son geste. Elle donna ensuite l'autre sac à Pietro. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour le déballer en sortit quelques jeux vidéo.

\- Que du vintage. Steve m'a dit que tu passais des heures à jouer à ces trucs-là.

Le Sokovien la remercia d'un sourire et la brunette se tourna finalement vers Steve, elle lui tendit un emballage cadeau et le blond la remercia avant même de l'ouvrir.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée. _Sourit-il._

\- Ouvre-le. _Le pressa-t-elle._

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Captain à la minute où il vit ce qu'Amélia lui avait offert.

\- Le meilleur du jazz. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Merci. _Sourit-il en l'étreignant._

L'agitation retomba bien vite après ça, Amélia reprit sa place aux côtés de Bucky et noua à nouveau ses doigts aux siens et le vol fut bercé par les conversations incessantes, la plupart du temps menées avec entrain par Amélia.

La cérémonie à l'église sembla particulièrement longue, que ce soit pour Bucky comme pour Amélia. Tout comme lui, la jeune femme n'avait pas semblé particulièrement à l'aise à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse mais elle avait tout de suite regagné son entrain naturel dès qu'ils étaient arrivés à la ferme des Barton. Clint et Laura avaient dressé de longues tables dans le jardin donnant un côté un peu plus familial à la fête.

Bien vite, Barnes se retrouva avec Steve et les autres à table, Amélia s'était laissé entraîner par Lila et Cooper. Et ils jouaient maintenant, avec quelques cousins, à quelques mètres de là, la brunette avait abandonné ses escarpins et trottinait à pieds nus, feignant de tenter de rattraper le ballon à Cooper qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers le goal improvisé où Lila prenait son rôle de gardien de but à cœur. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Bucky lorsqu'il vit la brunette exulter de joie après que la petite fille ait réussi, presque par miracle à rattraper le ballon.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien tous les deux. _Fit remarquer Steve en suivant son regard._

\- Elle est… incroyable.

Steve tourna la tête vers son ami qui ne cessait de regarder la jeune femme. Le regard empli de tendresse et teinté d'une adoration sans limite fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres et ils replongèrent dans un silence confortable.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Bucky ne se sentait pas trop mal à l'aise et dès lors qu'il s'était senti gêné par la compagnie, il s'était levé et avait informé Steve qu'il partait marcher un peu. Ainsi il avait trouvé Laura et Amélia assise toutes deux sur le perron, les deux femmes conversaient doucement tandis que la petite star du jour était confortablement bercée par les bras d'Amélia, le bambin jouait doucement avec ses cheveux tandis qu'elle lui retournait un regard tendre.

À cette vision, son cœur se serra et des sentiments étranges naquirent en lui. Un mélange de peur, de joie, de tristesse et de doute. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit que brièvement les pas qui se rapprochaient dans son dos. Mais la présence à ses côtés le fit revenir à la réalité. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux éternellement neutres d'une certaine rouquine.

\- Effrayé ? _S'enquit-elle avec amusement._

\- Je ne suis pas aussi facile à effrayer, Natalia.

La Russe flancha légèrement à l'évocation de son véritable prénom. Son masque de neutralité se fissura et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Barnes. Il la vit plusieurs fois ouvrir la bouche pour finalement la refermer et douta l'avoir un jour vu aussi incertaine.

\- Tu veux parler ? _S'enquit-elle._

Le soldat lança un nouveau regard à Amélia qui avait délaissé le bébé des yeux pour finalement s'intéresser à lui, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et malgré la distance qui les séparait il put lire sans mal l'expression de son visage. Le voir avec Natasha ne lui plaisait pas, mais ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de donner sa réponse à la rouquine.

\- Oui.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de l'embarcation que Bucky et Natasha réapparurent. Amélia était déjà installée à côté de Pietro Maximoff tandis que Steve était assis à côté de Wanda. Si le message n'était pas assez clair à ce moment-là, le regard noir que lui lança la brunette quand leurs yeux se croisèrent n'échappa à personne et lui promettait de passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés.

Le vol du retour fut moins joyeux que celui de l'allée. Le silence était uniquement brisé par Steve et Amélia qui conversait à voix basse à propos de la nouvelle base des Avengers et des entraînements que le super soldat supervisaient. Les aurevoirs furent aussi beaucoup moins chaleureux. Steve promit à la jeune femme de lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient bien rentrés tandis que Wanda et elle se jurèrent de se contacter plus souvent.

Et dès qu'ils furent sur le tarmac, Amélia se dirigea comme une furie vers la voiture et les ennuis commencèrent pour Barnes.

\- Tu es fâchée ? _S'enquit-il._

Il récolta une œillade meurtrière de la part de la brunette tandis qu'elle prenait place au volant.

\- Ne me donne pas un peu plus envie de te laisser là. _Prévint-elle en démarrant la voiture._

Il ne tenta pas de lui reparler sur le temps que dura le trajet. Au vu de la conduite un peu brutale de la jeune femme, il jugea qu'il était préférable de discuter une fois rentrés.

Comme il s'y attendait, dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'étage.

\- Amélia… _L'arrêta-t-il._

\- Quoi ? _Siffla-t-elle en faisant volte-face._

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être en colère ? _Gronda-t-elle._ Tu es parti !

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné en milieu hostile.

\- Non, tu as raison, tu m'as simplement laissée seule pour partir avec une autre femme dieu sait où !

\- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse.

Les joues de la brunette se teintèrent de rouge et elle fronça violemment les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! _S'écria-t-elle._

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de Barnes. En dépit de la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement mignonne. Ses mains trouvèrent ses hanches et il ignora sa tentative pour lui échapper, se contentant de raffermir sa poigne sur elle. Pendant de longues secondes, elle évita obstinément son regard.

\- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. _Assura-t-il._

\- Tu as disparu pendant des heures.

\- Il fallait que je lui parle.

\- Tu ne parles jamais à Steve alors qu'il est l'ami le plus proche que tu n'aies jamais eu, c'est pratiquement ton frère, alors pourquoi aller lui parler à elle et pas à lui ?

\- C'est différent.

\- En quoi ?

\- Elle m'a connu après que je sois devenu… le Soldat de l'Hiver. J'avais des questions.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas les poser devant moi.

\- Non. Tu la connais, elle se serait braquée.

Ses doigts en métal se posèrent sous le menton de la brunette et il la força à lever la tête pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

\- Natalia fait partie de mon passé.

\- Je sais.

\- Toi, tu es mon présent et mon futur. Alors, ne t'imagine rien. D'accord ?

Elle l'observa longuement, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Bucky. Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne lui offre une réponse et puis finalement, elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- D'accord. _Murmura-t-elle._

Il fondit rapidement sur elle, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. Ses doigts métalliques se posèrent sur sa nuque, approfondissant un peu plus leur étreinte tandis que ses doigts valides trouvèrent aisément l'ourlet de sa robe. Elle le sentit caresser sa cuisse avant qu'il ne rompe leur baiser.

\- Tu m'as parlé de quelque chose d'intéressant avant qu'on parte. _Souffla-t-il contre sa peau._

\- J'ai fait ça ?

\- Il me semble que ça impliquait ce qu'il y a en dessous de cette robe.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Amélia chassa dans un coin de sa tête leur différend concernant Natasha.


	37. Chapter 37 : You're My Family

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas

Hello tout le monde !

Après une longue absence voici enfin le chapitre 37.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous verrez qu'on passe un certain cap dans la relation Bucky/Amélia.

Je vous promets aussi que le projet chapitre sera beaucoup moins calme.

Merci à toutes & tous pour vos reviews.

Place maintenant à la lecture !

* * *

Depuis que Bucky ne semblait plus aussi obsédé par l'idée de blesser, par mégarde, Amélia, les jours qui suivirent leur retour à la Nouvelle Orléans se passèrent tous de la même façon, ils passaient le plus clair de leur journée dans la chambre de la jeune femme, ne la quittant que pour se rendre dans la salle de bain ou dans la cuisine.

Ni Amélia ni Bucky ne se souvenaient de la dernière fois où ils avaient pu vivre d'une façon aussi insouciante. Tous deux se revoyaient bien des années plus tôt, Amélia lorsqu'elle était encore une adolescente et Bucky lorsqu'il était un jeune homme qui passait ses journées avec Steve et ses soirées à danser.

Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser ou se câliner sans pour autant oublier leurs problèmes. La jeune femme avait dû faire face à Steve qui l'avait longuement interrogée au téléphone, s'inquiétant de savoir si elle avait dû faire face à une perte de contrôle de la part de Bucky et lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin rassuré, elle avait dû essuyer ses questions concernant l'étrange disparition de l'espionne russe et du Soldat de l'Hiver, auxquelles elle s'était contenté de répondre que c'était une histoire que Bucky devait raconter.

Et ensuite, Bucky l'avait vue se remettre au travail et reprendre ses recherches sur le projet TAHITI. Il s'était contenté de l'observer, il s'était interrogé silencieusement, se demandant si la voir s'intéresser à nouveau à quelque chose de relatif au SHIELD était véritablement une bonne idée, mais pas une fois, il ne l'avait interrogée. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, il s'était mis à écrire dans son fameux carnet noir. Il ne prenait plus la peine de s'isoler, il écrivait à ses côtés.

Le soldat leva le nez de sa page et posa le regard sur Amélia, le visage à moitié caché par un document qu'elle s'entêtait à relire. Comme sentant son regard sur elle, elle releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Quoi ? _S'enquit-elle gentiment._

\- Tu veux faire une pause ?

Il ferma son carnet, le posa sur la table de nuit avant de se pencher vers elle, il lui enleva les papiers des mains et les déposa sur le matelas, hors de sa portée. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brièvement.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un bain ? _Proposa-t-il._

Il sentit les mains de la jeune femme caresser son torse, traçant leur chemin jusqu'à son visage. Il frissonna sous ses paumes fraîches tandis qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Tu serais presque le petit ami parfait si tu te proposais de temps en temps pour aller nous faire à manger, au lieu de toujours me laisser faire.

\- Petit ami ? Je croyais que j'étais ton fiancé ? _S'amusa-t-il._

Un rire rauque s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit ses joues se teinter d'un joli rose et il déposa un baiser sur son nez.

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore offert de bague. _Répliqua-t-elle._ Après que tu m'aies offert une bague, tu pourras monter de grade, en attendant…

\- En attendant, je suis relégué au bas de l'échelle.

\- Tu n'es pas au bas de l'échelle, disons que tu es plutôt au second échelon.

\- Et une bague me ferait grimper tout en haut de l'échelle ?

\- Pas n'importe quelle bague, une bague avec un gros diamant.

\- Un gros diamant ? _Sourit-il, incapable de cacher son amusement._

Il la connaissait suffisamment pour connaître ses goûts. Amélia était une jeune femme qui aimait prendre soin d'elle et qui faisait toujours attention à son apparence, mais elle n'était certainement pas le genre de femme à être dans la démonstration. Et il savait qu'elle se sentirait probablement insultée si quelqu'un avait un jour l'idée de lui offrir un gros diamant.

\- D'autres exigences ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'enfouisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, j'en ai quelques-unes. Il faudra que tu portes un costume avec une chemise blanche et une jolie cravate rouge. Ensuite, il faudra que tes cheveux soient coupés.

\- Rien que ça. _Sourit-il._

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé avant qu'il ne fonde sur ses lèvres. Il sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres avant que ses doigts ne trouvent à nouveau ses joues.

\- Et que tu sois rasé. _Rit-elle._

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que Barnes ne quitte le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour adresser un regard teinté de malice à Amélia.

\- Et en ce qui concerne la cuisine, c'est ton rôle de me nourrir, femme.

Une expression faussement choquée naquit sur le visage de la brunette et ses doigts s'emparèrent de son stylo qu'elle s'empressa de lui lancer, et évidemment, il l'évita sans peine et reprit son chemin vers la salle de bain, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Je te rejoins tout de suite. _Sourit-elle._

Elle le regarda s'engouffrer dans la pièce voisine, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur ses feuilles et elle se remémora le nom qu'elle venait d'y lire. Elle s'empara à nouveau de ses feuilles, elle avisa le stylo, abandonné sur le sol avant que son regard ne tombe sur le carnet de Bucky, un crayon était coincé entre les pages. Elle se pencha pour s'en emparer et lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la couverture du carnet, sa curiosité commença à la titiller. Son regard se posa sur la porte laissée ouverte de la salle de bain d'où elle entendait le bruit de l'eau avant de s'intéresser à nouveau au petit cahier.

Elle savait que c'était mal, si elle lisait ce que Bucky avait écrit là-dedans, elle ne violait pas uniquement son intimité, mais elle entachait sérieusement la confiance qu'il avait en elle. Et alors que sa conscience lui hurlait de reposer ce cahier où elle l'avait trouvé pour aller rejoindre Barnes, ses doigts l'ouvrirent prudemment. Elle parcourut brièvement quelques pages, certaines étaient écrites en russes d'autres en anglais. Elle lut plusieurs fois le prénom de Natasha, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de choses qu'il se souvenait avoir vécues avec la jeune femme.

Ensuite, elle s'arrêta sur une page en particulier, c'était une liste, une liste de noms. Sans nul doute, la liste de tous ceux qu'il avait tués pour le compte d'HYDRA. Elle les lut avec attention, mais aucun ne lui était familier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à une ligne bien précise. Il n'y avait pas un nom mais deux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les relire encore et encore, cherchant une explication plausible mais aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle semblait incapable de lâcher cette feuille des yeux et c'est en y réfléchissant à peine qu'elle quitta son lit rejoindre Barnes.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, il se tenait debout devant la baignoire, testant la température de l'eau. Le regard doux qui lui lança quand il la vit pénétrer dans la pièce se glaça et se fit bien plus dur. Il combla la distance qui les séparait et tenta de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait, mais la jeune femme fut étonnamment rapide et l'en empêcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle n'avait aucun droit de l'interroger comme elle le faisait. Ce carnet représentait ses souvenirs les plus intimes, ceux qu'il préférait coucher sur papier plutôt que de partager avec elle. Cette interrogation fut naître en lui un sentiment de colère et il se mit à serrer et desserrer le poing.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Répéta-t-elle._

Sa voix était plus tremblante cette fois, ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Bucky et il comprit qu'elle était bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Si elle n'avait pas lu ces deux noms, elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais interrogé sur ses souvenirs. Ses yeux se mirent à briller dangereusement, et la colère s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il lui enleva doucement le petit carnet des mains et le jeta sur le sol.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que c'est. _Répondit-il._

Il la vit secouer la tête et cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, chassant les quelques larmes qui s'y étaient formées. Elle resta silencieuse de longues secondes, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

\- C'est impossible. _Marmonna-t-elle._ Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

\- Non. _Réfuta-t-il._ Ils étaient vivants après l'accident.

La vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir s'éloigner de lui, il sentit sa main attraper fermement la sienne, s'accrochant à lui.

\- Tu te sens toujours en sécurité avec moi ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et sa main libre trouva sa joue, rendue râpeuse à cause de sa barbe et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

\- Je me sentirais toujours en sécurité avec toi. Peu importe ce que tu as fait.

\- Je connaissais cet homme. _Continua-t-il._ Il m'a reconnu. Il a dit mon nom. Sa femme a supplié que je les aide.

\- Ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'étais pas maître de tes actions.

\- C'est moi qui les ai tués.

\- Ce n'était pas toi. _Répéta-t-elle._

Elle le gratifia d'un bref sourire et son regard se fit plus dur, plus déterminé.

\- Personne ne doit jamais savoir. _Déclara-t-elle fermement._ Même pas Steve. Ça doit rester entre nous.

\- Ils méritent de savoir.

\- Toutes les vérités ne sont pas toujours bonnes à entendre, Bucky. Et encore moins celle-là. Tu n'étais pas l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Moi je le sais et je le comprends. Mais certaines personnes ne seront pas aussi compréhensives.

Ils savaient tous les deux à qui elle faisait allusion. Il savait, tout comme elle, les conséquences désastreuses que ça engendrerait si un jour quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé cette nuit de décembre 1991. Si quelqu'un apprenait que Howard et Maria Stark n'avaient pas étés tués dans un simple accident de voiture. Il imaginait parfaitement la réaction de Tony. Il le traquerait et ensuite il le tuerait.

\- Stark ne doit jamais savoir. _Reprit-elle._

\- Amélia…

\- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- C'était sa famille.

\- Et tu es la mienne.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait ouvertement de ses sentiments envers lui. Ils s'étaient toujours fait comprendre à quel point ils tenaient à l'autre par des regards ou des gestes. Et alors que lui aussi, il aurait voulu lui répondre et lui dire tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, il s'en retrouva incapable. Alors, il enroula ses bras autour de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Espérant qu'elle comprendrait son message, qu'elle comprendrait à quel point elle lui était précieuse et tout ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux.


	38. Chapter 38 : Problems

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas

Hello tout le monde !

Encore une fois je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre après une absence plus ou moins longue et une nouvelle fois je m'en excuse mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai très peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture en ce moment.

Ce nouveau chapitre est vraiment un chapitre importe car il marque un tournant décisif dans la vie de Bucky et Amélia. Je suis mitigée quant à ce chapitre, j'ai écrit, effacé, réécrit et encore effacé. Il m'a prit beaucoup de temps à écrire et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat final. J'espère cependant que vous l'apprécierez et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

 **Erza Robin :** Merci pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

 **PandorWho :** Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, Civil War approche à grand pas ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'ai peu de temps pour écrire mais tellement d'idées qui me viennent c'est vraiment frustrant... Je bloque aussi sur un chapitre depuis un petit temps j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond mais sinon tout va plus ou moins comme je veux. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur la Nouvelle Orléans et pourtant, les rues restaient tout aussi animées. Les artistes de rue étaient encore nombreux tout comme les touristes qui s'imprégnaient de l'ambiance spéciale de cette ville. Amélia et Bucky faisaient partie de ceux-là. Ils avaient passé la soirée à écouter plusieurs musiciens et chanteurs et à danser. L'un comme l'autre espéraient pouvoir prolonger cette soirée jusqu'au petit matin, mais ils s'étaient finalement résigné à rentrer dès lors que le vent s'était mis à souffler plus fort, annonçant la fin d'une météo clémente. Alors ils s'étaient hâtés de rentrer, traversant les rues, pressés l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bucky déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme et elle lui retourna un regard amusé. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées, sûrement à cause des quelques verres d'alcool qu'elle avait bu. Elle arrêta de marcher pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Barnes et l'attirer à elle, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser empli de passion. Ils sentirent tous deux les premières gouttes de pluie tomber sur eux, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elles se multiplièrent qu'ils brisèrent leur étreinte.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'il lui offrit un sourire amusé. Elle attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner à suite, terminant au pas de course la distance qui les séparait de chez eux. Plusieurs fois, ses yeux tombèrent sur ses chevilles, un brin inquiet qu'elle puisse se blesser à cause de la hauteur de ses talons mais, elle était étonnamment stable.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, il l'entendit à nouveau glousser tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément ses clefs dans son sac à main. Elle les trouva au bout de quelques longues minutes de recherche et déverrouilla rapidement la porte avant de finalement entrer se mettre au sec. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine d'allumer la lumière, dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, Bucky plaqua gentiment la jeune femme contre celle-ci. Il la souleva doucement et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés mais aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment s'en inquiéter, il la laissa le débarrasser de sa veste et alors que ses doigts atteignirent l'ourlet de son t-shirt, un bruit lui parvint aux oreilles.

Il s'immobilisa immédiatement tandis que la jeune femme, n'ayant toujours rien entendu glissa les mains sous le t-shirt de Barnes. Il détourna la tête et tendit l'oreille. C'était un bruit métallique et répétitif. _Clac, clac, clac, clac_. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre d'où provenait ce bruit et ainsi il sut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, la reposa sur le sol et attrapa son visage avec sa main valide, la forçant à le regarder. Avec ses doigts métalliques, il lui fit signe de tendre l'oreille et puis il posa le doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant l'ordre de rester silencieuse. Il la vit se débarrasser prudemment de ses talons et ramasser son sac à main par terre elle en sortit un petit Beretta qu'elle n'hésita pas une seconde à lui donner.

Ils se mirent à évoluer lentement à l'intérieur, ils quittèrent le couloir pour arriver prudemment dans le salon qui semblait vide, immédiatement ils virent que la maison avait été fouillée de fond en comble et la brunette douta pouvoir retrouver une des armes qu'elle avait cachée dans la maison. Elle vit la porte menant à la buanderie ouverte et elle en informa silencieusement Barnes. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte ouverte, à peine fut-il éloigner qu'elle sentit une main se poser brusquement sur sa bouche et quelque chose de pointu s'appuyer sur sa gorge.

Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine, son visage perdit toute couleur et son regard trouva immédiatement Bucky qui continuait sa progression, inconscient de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Bien vite, elle vit le soldat se faire à son tour attaquer mais contrairement à elle, il ne se fit pas surprendre et parvint à se défendre.

Elle sentit son assaillant se tendre derrière elle et elle profita de ce moment pour tenter de se défendre. Elle abattit violemment son pied sur celui de son agresseur, qui plus par surprise que par douleur, relâcha légèrement sa prise autour du cou de la jeune femme, il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour se libérer, elle esquissa un pas en arrière, esquivant une attaque. Son regard se porta à son sac à main, dont le contenu était déversé sur le sol, elle remarqua immédiatement le petit tube de rouge à lèvres, sa fameuse lame cachée qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se baisser pour le ramasser. À peine l'eut elle attrapé qu'elle se fit plaquer sur le sol, le corps large et puissant de son attaquant au-dessus du sien et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette attaque, elle croisa le regard de celui qui cherchait à lui faire du mal. La surprise dût se peindre sur son visage puisque l'homme afficha un bref sourire.

\- Danny. _Souffla-t-elle._

Les mains du dénommé Danny trouvèrent la gorge de la brunette et durant de longues secondes elle fut incapable de réagir mais alors que la poigne de l'homme se raffermissait et que l'air commençait à lui manquer dangereusement, elle laissa son instinct prendre le dessus, ses doigts dévissèrent maladroitement le rouge à lèvres et elle sentit la lame effleurer sa propre peau. Son geste fut si brusque qu'il ne vit rien venir, la lame se planta dans sa gorge, sectionnant la carotide. Un afflux de sang coula sur sa peau alors qu'elle retira sa petite lame de la plaie et fit rouler le corps pour enfin se relever.

À peine fut elle sur ses pieds qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur lui traverser tout le corps, elle s'effondra, le corps secoué de spasme, sa tête heurta lourdement le sol l'étourdissant un peu plus. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'être spectatrice des évènements qui suivirent. Elle vit Bucky cesser le combat alors que l'individu qui l'avait neutralisée la menaçait d'une arme, elle vit leurs agresseurs prendre l'avantage sur lui pour finalement l'attacher. Elle croisa son regard, furieux et inquiet. Elle découvrit aussi les visages de leurs assaillants, trois ex-membres du STRIKE qu'elle avait côtoyé durant de longues années et avec lesquels elle avait partagé bien des choses. Trois personnes qui s'étaient finalement révélées faire partie d'HYDRA et qui avaient réussi à échapper à la justice. Terry Ulmer, Peter Moore et Jason Welsh. Elle les entendit parler sans parvenir à les comprendre.

Son répit ne fut que de courte durée, elle sentit des mains s'emparer fermement de ses épaules pour la relever et la pousser sans ménagement vers l'imposante table de la salle à manger. Son esprit encore embrumé, mis du temps à assimiler qu'on lui attachait les mains, elle sembla cependant revenir à elle quand elle sentit des mains sur elle. Ce contact lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et malgré ses membres engourdis elle tenta de lutter contre son assaillant mais sa tentative se solda par une gifle.

\- Il vous tuera. _Se surprit-elle elle-même à dire._

Les doigts de Terry attrapèrent fermement son menton et la força à tourner la tête dans la direction de Bucky, toujours fermement maintenu au sol par Jason et Peter. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson de dégout lorsqu'elle sentit la respiration de l'homme à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

\- D'après toi, il a l'air d'être en état de te sauver ? _Interrogea-t-il._

Elle tenta à nouveau de se débattre et la poigne d'Ulmer sur sa mâchoire ne fit que s'intensifier. Elle retint à peine une grimace lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux emplis de rage.

\- Peu importe où vous devez l'emmener, on le retrouvera. _Articula-t-elle difficilement._

\- L'emmener ? _Répéta-t-il._ On doit pas l'emmener.

Sa main glissa de sa mâchoire à sa gorge, sur laquelle il maintint une pression suffisante pour l'empêcher de respirer correctement.

\- C'est pas lui la mission. C'est toi. _Sourit-il._ Tu vois, ça fait un bout de temps que je te traque, ma jolie Mia. Mais t'es difficile à atteindre. Alors j'ai dû attendre qu'une opportunité se présente. J'ai dû ramener un peu de monde quand j'ai vu que t'étais pas toute seule.

Ses doigts délaissèrent sa gorge pour glisser le long de sa peau, caressant le haut de sa poitrine avant de s'aventurer jusqu'à son ventre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? _Répéta-t-il en ricanant._ Tu l'as pas mal ouvert après la chute du SHIELD. T'en as dit des choses sur nous. Tu leur as donné toutes les informations que t'avais. Et ça, Mia, c'est de la trahison.

\- C'était vous, les traîtres, pas moi.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres et il lui assena une nouvelle gifle.

\- Je suis venu te faire payer, Mia. _Continua-t-il._

Les doigts de l'homme empoignèrent fermement le haut de la jeune femme et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire. La panique la gagna peu à peu alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était complètement à sa merci, incapable de se défendre. Le fin tissus de son haut ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'assaut de l'homme, un frisson de dégoût la parcouru quand elle sentit son regard se promener sur son corps.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Rumlow était aussi protecteur.

Elle se remit à gesticuler, tentant vainement d'échapper aux doigts râpeux de Terry, refusant de se laisser faire sans opposer la moindre résistance. Et alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à empoigner sa gorge, un bruit sourd le fit s'immobiliser, son regard quitta la jeune femme et son visage sembla pâlir. En l'espace d'une seconde il fut projeté loin d'elle, allant s'écraser contre le mur pour finalement terminer sa course sur le sol. Un craquement significatif lui arracha un nouveau frisson et en tournant la tête elle vit Peter Moore s'effondrer.

Quelque chose de froid se referma sur ses poignets et on la remit sur pieds sans ménagement. Quand elle releva la tête elle croisa deux iris glacés emplis de froideur et de détermination.

\- Bucky. _Souffla-t-elle._

Les traits de l'homme se durcirent un peu plus et il la débarrassa rapidement de ses liens, libérant ses mains. Sa main métallique se referma autour de son bras et il se mit à la traîner à sa suite, il marchait d'un pas rapide, son regard oscillait entre leurs deux agresseurs, vérifiant qu'ils étaient toujours sonnés. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques et elle comprit finalement que l'homme qui la tirait jusqu'à l'étage n'était nul autre que le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de bain et y pénétra le premier, il vérifia que la pièce était sûre avant de finalement la forcer à entrer à son tour.

Son regard froid l'examina rapidement avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, elle le vit empoigner la clef et la porte se referma sur lui.


	39. Chapter 39 : I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas

Hello tout le monde ! C'est avec beaucoup de retard que je vous poste ce chapitre et j'en suis vraiment navrée.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat final mais si j'attends d'être satisfaite, j'ai peur que vous n'ayez jamais droit à la suite alors je me suis finalement décidée à le poster. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré tout.

Je sais que je le dis à chaque fois mais je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication plus régulier, l'été arrive et avec lui, les vacances, j'espère pouvoir profiter de ce temps pour vous poster toute la fin de cette histoire.

 **Merci à Erza Robin, PandorWho, magmag et guest pour leurs petites reviews**

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que la maison était à nouveau silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Après que Bucky ne l'ait enfermé dans la pièce, elle avait entendu des cris, mais bien vite le silence était retombé. Elle avait pensé voir réapparaître Bucky une fois le danger écarté, mais il n'en fut rien.

Elle s'était alors installée à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête baissée. Des larmes s'étaient peu à peu formées sous ses paupières, des larmes de peur et des larmes de rage. Et puis la culpabilité la heurta de plein fouet, c'était sa faute s'ils s'étaient fait attaquer. C'était elle la cible. Et à cause d'elle, Bucky avait à nouveau dû faire face à ses démons. Et puis elle se rendit enfin compte du sang qu'elle avait sur elle, le sang, qui commençait déjà à sécher et qui collait à sa peau, qui ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle avait côtoyé et apprécié. Quelqu'un qui l'avait finalement trompée. Elle se releva doucement, ses muscles engourdis la firent grimacer, et se dirigea vers la cabine de douche, elle ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, elle se contenta d'allumer l'eau et de s'asseoir sur le sol, laissant les gouttes qui jaillissait du pommeau la débarrasser des traces de cette attaque.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle vit enfin la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et le soulagement la gagna lorsqu'elle vit Bucky entrer dans la pièce. Son regard était toujours aussi distant et son corps tendu mais ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement lorsqu'il la vit. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures et Amélia remarqua la boue qui les maculait, il fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête avant de se diriger finalement vers elle. Il pénétra prudemment dans la cabine de douche et c'est avec une étrange douceur qu'il l'a remis sur ses pieds. Ses mains chassèrent les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées à son visage, ses yeux inspectèrent longuement sa peau et son regard se fit un peu plus noir. Il la débarrassa complètement de son t-shirt déchiré et laissa tomber le tissu à l'extérieur de la douche. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement les quelques hématomes qui commençaient déjà à se former sur son corps. Bientôt, son jeans subit le même traitement que son haut et c'est avec douceur qu'il commença à lui enlever ses derniers vêtements. Il passa, avec la plus grande précaution, un gant de toilette sur sa peau, effaçant les dernières traces de leur agression. Il coupa ensuite l'eau, il tendit le bras pour se munir du peignoir de la jeune femme et le lui enfila prudemment.

\- Tu saignes. _Remarqua-t-elle._

Le regard de Bucky quitta les blessures de la jeune femme pour s'intéresser à son propre corps. Il détailla longuement la coupure sur son torse avant de la regarder à nouveau.

\- Une égratignure. _Assura-t-il._

Il s'empara d'une serviette et entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux mais elle l'en empêcha, s'en emparant pour finalement enrouler ses cheveux à l'intérieur. La main métallique de Bucky se leva brusquement, lui arrachant un léger sursaut et il l'approcha lentement de son visage. Il la vit tressaillir lorsque le métal entra en contact avec sa peau mais elle ne protesta pas.

\- Il faut mettre de la glace là-dessus.

Un large hématome commençait déjà à naître sur sa joue tandis que sa lèvre inférieure avait craqué et gonflait. Il fit mine de s'écarter d'elle mais la main d'Amélia se referma immédiatement autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il la comprenne, ses yeux furent assez clairs, ils reflétaient toute l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait à l'idée qu'elle puisse se retrouver seule.

\- Je vais juste te chercher de la glace. _Promit-il._ Vas t'allonger, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Il la guida doucement vers sa chambre avant qu'il ne la laisse pour rejoindre la cuisine. Par réflexe elle fit le tour de la pièce pour vérifier qu'elle est belle et bien vide avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, dos à la porte et face à la fenêtre. Elle remarqua finalement que le soleil commençait à se lever sur la ville. Elle entendit à peine Bucky la rejoindre, elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté d'elle et il déposa doucement la poche de glace, enroulée dans un essuie, sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolée. _Finit-elle par dire._

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout ça. _Murmura-t-elle._ Tu étais… tu faisais tellement de progrès et…

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. _La coupa-t-il._

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, ils étaient là pour moi.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. _Répéta-t-il._

Ils plongèrent dans un bref silence durant lequel Bucky tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- Il faut que je sorte. _Annonça-t-il._ Je dois aller vérifier qu'ils n'ont pas de renforts.

\- Ils n'en n'ont pas.

\- Je dois m'en assurer.

\- Tu vas encore m'enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ?

Malgré le ton léger qu'elle avait employé, le visage de Bucky sembla se fermer encore un peu plus. Il enleva la poche de glace qu'il tenait contre sa joue et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

\- Personne n'entrera ici sans que je ne sois au courant.

\- Tu pourrais simplement rester ici ? _Proposa-t-elle._ Avec moi. On s'occupera de faire le tour du pâté de maison dans quelques heures.

Barnes se retourna lentement, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de parler, elle comprit qu'il était hors de question pour lui qu'elle ne l'accompagne. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, le téléphone portable d'Amélia se mit à sonner, cette brusque interruption arracha un sursaut à la jeune femme tandis qu'il resta immobile. Il la vit chercher son portable des yeux et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se lever pour aller s'en emparer, il l'attrapa, regarda vaguement qui l'appelait et le lui tendit.

\- Réponds et repose-toi. _Ordonna-t-il._ Je serais là dans quelques heures.

\- Bucky…

\- Ne me force pas à t'enfermer encore une fois.

Elle s'empara de son téléphone et l'observa quitter la pièce, bien vite elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et la maison toute entière retomba dans le silence. Ce silence fut une nouvelle fois brisé par la sonnerie de ton téléphone, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et elle retint à peine un soupir lorsqu'elle vit qui l'appelait : Steve. Mais l'exaspération laissa bien vite place à l'angoisse. Et s'il savait que Bucky et elle venait de subir une attaque ? Et si lui et les autres étaient déjà en route, prêts à les rejoindre et à faire de son chez-elle leur nouveau quartier général ? Bucky semblait déjà avoir du mal à communiquer avec elle alors elle ne doutait pas que la présence de Steve après cette attaque n'aurait aucun effet bénéfique sur lui. Elle chassa toutes ces pensées en secouant la tête et décrocha finalement.

\- Allo ?

\- Amélia ? _S'enquit Steve._

Elle pouvait sans mal imaginer son expression, son regard inquiet et ses sourcils froncés.

\- Amélia ? _Répéta-t-il._ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix, elle sût qu'il savait quelque chose. Elle inspira profondément et tenta de lui répondre le plus calmement possible.

\- Bien sûr que tout va bien. _Mentit-elle._ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ?

Elle eut en guise de réponse un long silence durant lequel elle n'entendit que sa respiration.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? _Interrogea-t-il à nouveau._

\- Bien sûr, Steve.

Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et elle l'imagine en train de se passer une main dans les cheveux pour finalement se gratter la nuque.

\- Stark a appelé. Ton bracelet s'est activé. _Expliqua-t-il._

Immédiatement, son regard se porta à son poignet et au gadget en métal que lui avait donné Tony quelques mois plus tôt en guise de protection contre Bucky et ses sautes d'humeur. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'enlever après avoir quittés New York.

\- Oh, euh, ça… c'était… ça c'est probablement déclenché par mégarde. _Balbutia-t-elle._

\- J'ai pensé que Bucky avait peut-être perdu le contrôle. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. _Mentit-elle._

Si seulement il savait que c'était grâce à sa perte de contrôle qu'elle avait pu se tirer d'un mauvais pas et qu'il avait été forcé à tuer des gens à cause d'elle, il sauterait probablement dans un jet pour venir rechercher son ami et l'emmener loin d'elle, là où il serait moins enclin au danger. Elle l'entendit marmonner une réponse et elle sut qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

\- On était… enfin tu sais… et on n'a pas fait attention… _Mentit-elle._

C'était son dernier recours pour le convaincre et le faire lâcher prise. Elle savait qu'il ne demanderait rien de plus, il se contenterait de rougir et il s'empresserait de raccrocher.

\- Oh, euh, bien sûr. Euh, je vais… je vais te… enfin vous laisser. Désolé de t'avoir enfin de vous avoir dérangés… j'ai pensé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Steve. _Assura-t-elle._

Après avoir raccroché, elle reste encore de longues minutes assise sur son lit avant de finalement se lever. Elle sortit un pantalon de yoga de sa garde-robe et ramassa un t-shirt à Bucky et enfila rapidement ces vêtements. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux avant de finalement quitter sa chambre. Elle passa prudemment devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Bucky, vérifiant par réflexe qu'elle était vide avant de s'arrêter dans la montée d'escalier. Elle descendit doucement et dès qu'elle eut atteint le rez-de-chaussée, une nouvelle vague de nausée la frappa de plein fouet. Son regard détailla la pièce et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Ses cadres étaient brisés sur le sol, les chaises de la salle à manger renversées et une quantité conséquente de sang maculait le carrelage. Elle vit sa lame déguisée en tube de rouge à lèvre toujours ensanglantée et reposant sur le sol tout comme elle remarqua l'arme à feu posée sur le buffet, sans y réfléchir, elle traversa la pièce et s'en empara.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle se mit à se mouvoir, elle commença par ramasser le verre qui traînait sur le sol avant de s'attaquer au nettoyage du carrelage.

C'est agenouillée sur le sol, occupée à frotter le carrelage que Bucky la retrouva quand il rentra. La forte odeur de détergeant le fit plisser l'arête du nez et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit frotter énergiquement une tâche invisible. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et s'approcha d'elle, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'observa longuement. Peu importe si elle avait été un agent du SHIELD et qu'elle était habituée à survivre à diverses situations plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie l'avait profondément marquée et il ne doutait pas qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne soit plus hantée par ces souvenirs. Le choc devait être d'autant plus important car elle connaissait leurs agresseurs, elle les avait longuement côtoyé, les avait apprécié et elle avait été obligée d'en tuer un.

Il vit l'arme posée sur le sol, à ses côtés et il ne réfléchit pas avant de s'en emparer, il la vit suivre l'arme des yeux et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré.

\- Tu as dormi ? _S'enquit-il._

Elle secoua la tête et il lui enleva le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de se relever, il coinça l'arme à feu dans la ceinture de son pantalon et il l'aida à se relever avant de finalement la guider vers sa chambre. Elle le laissa l'entraîner dans son lit et il enroula fermement ses bras autour d'elle, l'attirant tout contre son corps. La chaleur de son corps la détendit peu à peu et elle ferma finalement les yeux. Elle sentit un baiser sur son cou avant d'enfin s'endormir.


	40. Chapter 40 : Leaving

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas

Hello les amis ! Je vous annonce avec plaisir l'arrivée du chapitre 40 !

J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre parce qu'il marque (dans un sens) le début de Civil War.

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Bucky était éveillé, à moitié assis, le dos contre la tête de lit et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'il la sentit bouger et il la gratifia d'un bref sourire. Elle enroula un bras autour de lui et posa la tête sur son torse tandis qu'il l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu as dormi ? _S'enquit-elle._

Sa voix encore rauque de sommeil lui arracha un nouveau sourire et il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Quelques heures.

\- Je vais nous préparer le petit-déjeuner ? _Proposa-t-elle._

Elle déposa un baiser sur son torse avant de faire mine de se lever, mais Barnes l'en empêcha. Il l'attira à nouveau à lui, la forçant à se recoucher et s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la part de la brunette.

\- Je vais y aller. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre._

Elle arqua les sourcils, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger, il l'embrassa chastement avant de quitter les draps et disparaître dans le couloir. Amélia se releva pour se retrouver assise et grimaça légèrement, tout son corps la faisait souffrir, souvenir de leur mésaventure. Elle vit ses poignets meurtris à cause du lien qui les avaient retenus et se mit à masser doucement sa peau.

Bucky revint bien vite les bras chargés d'un plateau empli de nourriture et il se réinstalla à côté d'elle. Il plongea une paille dans un verre de jus d'orange avant de le lui tendre et elle comprit qu'il avait eu cette petite attention à cause de sa lèvre gonflée et douloureuse.

\- Tu as fait des cauchemars. _Lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle grignotait silencieusement._

\- J'ai eu le sommeil agité. _Confirma-t-elle._

Elle s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises, se retournant encore et encore dans son lit, incapable de trouver une position confortable pour dormir et à chaque fois Barnes l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras, lui avait offert quelques baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se calme et retombe dans le sommeil.

\- Je t'ai empêché de dormir ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Non.

Il but une gorgée de son café avant de plaquer ses cheveux vers l'arrière, repoussant les mèches qui retombaient sur son visage.

\- Tu as parlé à Steve ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- J'ai répondu à son appel hier soir. _Confirma-t-elle._

\- Tu lui as raconté…

\- Bien sûr que non. _L'interrompit-elle._ Si je le lui avais dit, il serait déjà ici et il tenterait probablement de nous convaincre de rentrer à New York.

\- Probablement. _Répondit-il vaguement._

Il gardait la tête résolument baissée, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Une attitude trop évasive au goût de la jeune femme qui se mit à froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? _Interrogea-t-elle._ Qu'on reparte à New York ?

Le simple fait que Barnes semblait prendre cette option en considération agaça Amélia, elle se débarrassa de son verre de jus d'orange et quitta son lit pour se diriger vers sa garde-robe où elle se mit à chercher longuement pour finalement se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

\- Tu penses vraiment à repartir à New York ? _S'agaça-t-elle._ Tu détestais vivre là-bas !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. _Se défendit-il._

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire pour que je le comprenne.

\- Tu es loin de comprendre, Amélia.

\- Si, je comprends, tu voudrais qu'on retourne à New York à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Tu penses qu'on serait plus en sécurité là-bas plutôt qu'ici.

\- Et c'est la vérité.

\- Cette attaque, ou peu importe comment tu veux l'appeler, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour qu'on abandonne notre vie.

\- C'est une raison suffisante pour prendre des précautions. _Contra-t-il._ Tu sais ce qui se serait passé hier ? Tu sais ce qu'ils t'auraient fait ? Ce que j'aurais pu te faire ?

\- Tu m'as protégée !

\- **_Il_** t'a protégée. _S'écria-t-il._

Son soudain haussement de voix la fit sursauter, mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers elle.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Pas moi. Des gens essaieront toujours de me retrouver.

\- C'est moi qu'ils voulaient.

\- Ils sont venus nombreux à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas été là…

\- Je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. _Interrompit-elle._ Ou alors j'aurais souhaité l'être.

\- Tu t'en serais sortie.

\- On s'en est sorti non ? On est vivants, tous les deux. Et on va bien.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es vue ? _S'agaça-t-il._ Regarde-toi, regarde dans quel état tu es. Et puis ces cauchemars que tu as faits cette nuit, tu veux qu'on en parle ?

\- Je vais bien.

D'un brusque revers de main, Bucky balaya ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau, envoyant tout valser sur le sol. Il lui tourna le dos et posa les mains sur le meuble, tout son corps était tendu et quand il frappa la surface du poing, elle comprit à quel point il était en colère. Contrairement à toutes les autres fois, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le Soldat de l'Hiver qui était en colère, mais bel et bien Bucky. Et Amélia n'avait aucune idée de comment le calmer.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Je ne veux pas retourner à New York. Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce qu'on a construit ici.

Il lui adressa un bref regard par-dessus son épaule avant de se redresser, il fit mine de vouloir quitter la pièce, mais la voix de la jeune femme le fit s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Bucky…

\- Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Sans un regard, il continua son chemin et bientôt, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, la laissant à nouveau désespérément seule.

Elle passa le restant de son après-midi assise dans le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide tandis qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le film qui passait à la télévision. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la scène qui s'était déroulée à cet endroit moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait pas insisté pour emmener Bucky en ville, si au lieu de sortir, ils seraient restés ici. Tout aurait pu être différent.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur avant de finalement se tourner vers l'entrée. Si Bucky avait réussi à calmer sa colère durant les nombreuses heures qu'il avait passé dehors, elle n'en vit aucune trace sur son visage toujours fermé. Il leva sa main gantée et elle remarqua enfin qu'il tenait un sac en papier dans sa main métallique.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Il faut que tu manges.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. _Répéta-t-elle._

Il sembla capituler puisqu'il déposa le sac sur la table basse avant de venir se poster devant elle. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il la fit se relever du canapé et elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L'étreinte dans laquelle il l'emprisonna semblait bien différente de toutes les autres. Son toucher était délicat, comme s'il avait peur de la briser et elle doutait qu'il ne l'ait jamais embrassé aussi tendrement. C'est avec précaution qu'il l'emmena à l'étage et qu'il l'allongea sur le lit et c'est avec une douceur infinie qu'il la débarrassa de ses vêtements, offrants caresses et baisers à chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi aimée dans les bras d'un homme.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea lorsque leur étreinte fut terminée. Barnes sembla au contraire raffermir sa prise sur le corps de la jeune femme tandis qu'il déposait une multitude de baisers sur cou. Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à son visage, elles frôlèrent ses propres lippes avant qu'elle ne sente son souffle sur son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, Amélia. _Souffla-t-il._

Sa déclaration lui arracha une multitude de frissons et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, l'adoration qu'elle y lut l'ébranla profondément. Un sourire étira brièvement leurs lèvres.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avant de finalement la libérer de son emprise. Il s'allongea sur le dos, enroula un bras autour d'elle et c'est sous les caresses de ses doigts qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla de longues heures plus tard, en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Par réflexe, elle tendit la main pour trouver le corps chaud et réconfortant de Bucky, mais tout ce que ses doigts touchèrent fut les draps. Elle alluma rapidement la lampe de chevet tandis que son regard fit le tour de la pièce avant qu'elle ne touche à nouveau les draps, là où Barnes était censé être endormi et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient froids.

Elle se leva précipitamment, sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, elle enfila ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol avant de regagner le rez-de-chaussée. La maison toute entière était calme, trop calme. Alors elle chercha. Elle alla voir sur le toit, fit le tour de la propriété pour finalement revenir à l'intérieur.

\- Bucky ? _S'enquit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle._

Ses pieds la menèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Barnes. Elle alluma rapidement la lumière, son regard chercha désespérément le sac de dos qu'il gardait toujours au pied de son lit. La réalisation la frappa de pleins fouets lorsqu'elle ne trouva pas non plus son carnet à la couverture noire. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit où reposaient une petite feuille, un carnet rouge et une carte routière. Ses doigts tremblant s'emparèrent de la feuille où elle put y lire trois mots : **_Je suis désolé_**.


	41. Chapter 41 : Coming Back

Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Hello tout le monde !

Une nouvelle fois je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre mais je vous avoue que j'en ai profité pour vraiment avancer dans l'écriture de l'histoire et étant donné mon avancement, je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

 **Seekoei** : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies l'histoire et les personnages. Je dois t'avouer que c'était un peu ma crainte au départ de faire d'Amélia une Mary Sue mais je pense que jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'en est pas une. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

En laissant la carte sur son lit avant de s'enfuir, le message de Bucky était parfaitement clair. Il ne reviendrait pas et il voulait qu'elle retourne à New York et si durant les premières heures elle avait refusé de lui obéir, elle avait finalement recouvré raison. Si elle se retrouvait seule à la Nouvelle Orléans et qu'elle devait subir une nouvelle attaque, elle risquait de ne pas s'en sortir. Maintenant qu'elle était seule elle devait penser à sa sécurité parce que personne ne le ferait pour elle. Elle était bien trop atteinte par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer pour être assez lucide et réussir à disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Alors elle avait plié bagage et avait pris la route. Elle avait passé la plupart du voyage à pleurer et puis à maudire Bucky Barnes d'avoir été aussi lâche pour finalement pleurer à nouveau. Quand elle se gara enfin à la facilité Avengers, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir de sa voiture, elle ne s'embarrassa pas à sortir ses valises, elle se contenta d'attraper son sac, de nouer un foulard autour de son cou toujours couvert d'ecchymose avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Elle fut étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle elle pénétra dans le bâtiment avant de se dire que Stark avait dû la mettre sur la liste des personnes autorisées à y pénétrer. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne dût pas chercher Steve bien longtemps, elle le trouva dans la salle d'entraînement. Dès qu'elle fut sur le pas de la porte, il se tourna dans sa direction et elle put lire l'étonnement dans son regard, l'étonnement suivi par la colère. Il fit quelques pas vers elle et elle sentit les yeux de Steve sur sa peau. Elle le vit détailler suspicieusement sa joue et elle ramena quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur son visage. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, les doigts du soldat s'emparèrent du foulard qu'elle avait autour de son cou, laissant apparaître sa peau meurtrie. Les yeux du blond se glacèrent et elle le vit serrer le poing.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? _Interrogea-t-il._

Elle se recula vivement de lui et lui renvoya un regard noir. Bien sûr il pensait que c'était l'œuvre de Bucky, il ne voyait toujours que la personne instable que Barnes avait été pendant ses premiers mois passés à New York, l'imaginant capable de chose qu'il aurait été en réalité incapable de faire. Et elle était persuadée que même avec le soldat de l'hiver aux commandes, il ne l'aurait jamais blessée intentionnellement. Et soudain, toute la colère qu'elle avait tenté de refouler refit surface.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux me demander ça ? _Murmura-t-elle._

\- N'essaie pas de me dire que tout va bien. _Prévint-il._

La colère naquit dans les yeux d'Amélia et elle ne put s'empêcher de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Sa réaction sembla le prendre par surprise puisqu'il fronça les sourcils et esquissa un pas vers l'arrière.

\- Comment oses-tu ? _Gronda-t-elle._ Comment est-ce que tu peux penser une chose pareille, comment est-ce que tu peux me demander ça ?!

\- Lily…

Il tenta d'attraper sa main pour tenter de l'apaiser mais l'entendre utiliser le surnom qu'il lui avait donné pour tenter de la calmer n'eut que l'effet inverse et elle le repoussa à nouveau avec tout autant de violence.

\- On parle de Bucky ! _S'écria-t-elle._

\- Je sais. Mais il n'est pas…

\- Il n'est pas dangereux. Pas pour moi.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Seule et couverte d'ecchymose.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait été capable de me faire ça ?

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Steve en profita pour s'approcher d'elle, il posa les mains sur ses bras, prêt à le retenir si elle décidait de s'en prendre à nouveau à lui mais elle resta stoïque.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. _Répondit-il._

Cette fois, les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et ce fut elle qui fit le pas vers lui, il la sentit flancher contre lui tandis qu'elle posa la tête contre son torse et qu'elle se mit à sangloter. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et posa le menton sur sa tête. Il vit Sam, Wanda et Pietro sur le pas de la porte, les observant avec attention. Et alors que Sam fit mine de vouloir pénétrer dans la pièce, Steve l'en empêcha en secouant la tête.

Il la laissa sangloter contre lui, maculant son t-shirt de ses larmes, il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme et au bout d'un long moment les sanglots cessèrent. Il pouvait toujours sentir son corps trembler contre lui, et il raffermit un peu plus sa prise sur elle. Il l'entraîna vers le canapé qui trônait contre le mur et elle se laissa faire sans broncher.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait. _Finit-elle par murmurer._

Sa tête reposait toujours contre le torse de Steve, et il avait toujours les bras autour d'elle. Aucun d'eux ne fit mine de vouloir s'écarter de l'autre.

\- Il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Explique-moi. _Demanda-t-il doucement._

\- On a subi une attaque. Ce n'était pas lui qu'ils visaient, c'était moi.

\- Rumlow ?

\- J'aurais préféré que ce soit lui. Brock m'aurait tuée il n'aurait jamais…

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Des membres du STRIKE.

\- Combien ?

\- Quatre. _Souffla-t-elle._ On rentrait d'une soirée en ville et ils étaient à l'intérieur, un d'entre eux a essayé de me neutraliser mais j'ai réussi à me défendre. Un autre m'a envoyé une décharge électrique et il m'a menacée alors Bucky s'est rendu. Les deux autres l'ont immobilisé.

\- Et le troisième ?

\- Il m'a attaché les mains. Et il m'a expliqué que c'était moi la cible, qu'ils voulaient se venger de moi. Qu'il voulait me faire payer ma trahison envers eux. Bucky a perdu le contrôle et c'est ce qui nous a permis de nous en sortir.

\- Et après ?

\- Il est parti. _Murmura-t-elle._ Il est resté avec moi et puis, vingt-quatre heures après que ça soit arrivé il est parti pendant que je dormais.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il est parti de manière définitive ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Il m'a laissé un mot avec la carte que j'avais utilisée pour aller jusqu'à la Nouvelle Orléans. Il n'a pas l'intention de revenir.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et elle sentit Steve la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Je suis désolée. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je prendrais soin de lui.

\- Et tu l'as fait.

\- Il est parti par ma faute.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute. _Assura-t-il._

Il la garda dans ses bras durant de longues minutes avant de la repousser gentiment. Elle chassa les mèches de cheveux qui étaient venues se coller à son visage rendu humide par ses larmes.

\- Je te montre ta chambre ? _Proposa-t-il._

\- Je préfère rester ici, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Si ça ne pose pas de problème ?

\- Tu es chez toi. _Sourit-il._ Je vais monter tes valises dans ta chambre ?

Elle hocha distraitement la tête et lui tendit ses clefs de voiture.

\- Merci Steve.

Le super soldat lui répondit par un sourire avant de s'éclipser, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle attrapa son sac à main et en sortit le petit carnet rouge que Bucky lui avait laissé. Elle ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine, ignorant la douleur que ce mouvement provoqua et elle caressa du bout des doigts la couverture rouge et hésita longuement. Elle n'avait pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil à ce cahier depuis que Bucky le lui avait laissé. Elle ignorait ce qu'il contenait et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de le savoir.

Et puis finalement elle se décida. Elle l'ouvrit prudemment et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Bucky. Contrairement à son carnet noir, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de russe et dès les premières lignes, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui avait un jour expliqué qu'il avait trois carnets et elle lui avait suggéré d'en prendre un quatrième pour y consigner ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie au moment présent mais elle ignorait qu'il l'avait écoutée. Elle parcouru les premières pages, il y avait écrit tous ses souvenirs heureux et la plupart d'entre eux la concernait également. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux et alors qu'elle allait refermer le petit cahier, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en regardant l'écran avant de finalement répondre.

\- Allo ?

Sa voix, rendue tremblante à cause de ses pleurs lui donna l'impression d'être faible et elle se maudit de se laisser aller de la sorte.

\- Allo ? _Répéta-t-elle alors qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait._

Elle entendit une respiration, lourde, régulière. Ce simple son l'informa immédiatement de qui était son interlocuteur. Elle appuya son front sur ses genoux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

Le silence qu'elle eut en réponse ne fit qu'attiser sa colère. Le silence était plus dur à encaisser que n'importe quelle parole qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

\- Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler, tu es parti. C'est toi qui a choisi de me laisser alors tu n'as pas le droit d'apaiser ta conscience en m'appelant.

Elle crut l'entendre soupirer à l'autre bout du fil mais il ne parla toujours pas.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir. _Murmura-t-elle._

La seconde d'après, la communication fut coupée et elle se contenta de regarder son portable durant de longues secondes avant de sortir de sa torpeur. Son regard tomba sur le carnet rouge, dernier rappel de la présence de Barnes et elle le jeta à travers la pièce. Dès lors qu'il eut touché le sol, elle commença à éprouver des remords mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever pour aller le ramasser puisqu'une boite de mouchoirs apparut sous ses yeux. Elle releva la tête et laissa échapper un soupir en voyant l'individu. Yeux bleus, sourire stupide, cheveux gris, il était probablement la dernière personne sur cette terre qu'elle avait envie de voir.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur. _Marmonna-t-elle._

Il agita la boîte de mouchoirs, l'obligeant presque à en prendre un et avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il utilisa son pouvoir pour aller ramasser le carnet et venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas pleurer. _Se contenta-t-il de dire en la voyant essuyer ses joues._

\- Je ne pleure pas. _Réfuta-t-elle._

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais là pour parler ?

\- Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'avoir de la compagnie.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es ici au lieu de là-bas ? _S'enquit-il._ Si tu voulais vraiment être seule tu serais restée à la Nouvelle Orléans.

\- J'avais besoin…

\- De protection ? _Proposa-t-il._

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

\- Bucky n'a rien fait.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait fait quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Soupira-t-elle._

\- Tu vois, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques une chose. _Commença-t-il._ Explique-moi, ce que vous, les américains, vous trouvez de bon au beurre de cacahuète.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant de déterminer s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle lui réponde. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, le sourcil arqué et les yeux interrogateurs, elle comprit qu'il était sérieux.

\- Je n'aime pas le beurre de cacahuète. _Finit-elle par répondre._

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tous les américains aimaient ça ?

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et son regard tomba sur le carnet qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Il dût s'en rendre compte puisqu'il le lui tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le passé. _Murmura-t-elle._


	42. Chapter 42 : Culpability

Debout derrière la vitre, les bras croisés sur le torse, Steve ne détachait pas ses yeux d'Amélia. La jeune femme était enfermée dans la salle de gym depuis deux longues heures maintenant et après avoir abandonné le tapis de course, elle s'était tournée vers le sac de frappe. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'elle était arrivée et malgré ses blessures qui devaient toujours la faire souffrir, elle frappait sans relâche, laissant libre cours à la colère qu'elle ressentait.

\- Elle a l'air d'aller bien. _Tenta Sam en se postant à côté de lui._

\- Elle ne va pas bien.

Elle était même loin d'aller bien. Le seul moment où elle extériorisait ses émotions, c'était quand elle était dans cette salle, occupée à s'épuiser physiquement dans l'espoir d'oublier un peu.

\- Elle t'a parlé ?

\- Pas depuis qu'elle est arrivée. _Soupira Steve._

Comme si elle les avait entendus parler d'elle, la jeune femme tourna brièvement la tête dans leur direction. Elle ne leur accorda qu'un bref regard avant de resserrer sa queue-de-cheval et s'éloigner de son sac de frappe pour aller boire de longues gorgées d'eau. Lorsqu'il la vit regarder à nouveau dans leur direction, il comprit qu'elle hésitait entre prendre ses jambes à son cou pour éviter d'avoir à leur parler et rester là en espérant qu'ils n'entreraient pas, alors, Steve prit la décision lui-même.

\- Je vais la voir. _Annonça-t-il en décroisant les bras._

Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, elle se contenta de l'interroger en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ? _S'enquit-il._

Elle fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre et l'homme fronça également les sourcils, Amélia ne portait pas de montre, elle lui avait toujours dit combien elle les trouvait inutiles.

\- Il est passé midi. _Fit-elle remarquer._

\- Je t'emmène déjeuner alors.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de… Je n'ai pas faim. _Se ravisa-t-elle._ Je suis en pleine séance de sport.

\- Va te changer, je t'attends.

\- Écoute, Steve, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller manger à l'extérieur.

\- Qui t'a parlé de manger à l'extérieur ? Je veux juste te faire quitter cette salle parce que tu y as passé assez de temps, mais je ne compte pas t'emmener manger dehors.

\- Steve…

\- J'attends dans la cuisine. _L'interrompit-il en tournant les talons._

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour lui lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ne me force pas à venir te chercher.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir résigné avant d'attraper son sweatshirt et sa bouteille pour finalement rejoindre sa chambre. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour se dépêcher, et bien qu'une part d'elle espérait que cette longue attente ait fait changer Steve d'avis, au vu du regard on ne peut plus sérieux qu'il lui avait lancé, il ne comptait pas la laisser tranquille avant qu'elle ne se soit montrée.

En poussant un énième soupir, elle attacha ses cheveux mouillés dans une queue-de-cheval et quitta sa chambre. Comme il le lui avait dit, elle retrouva Steve en cuisine, occupé à couper des tomates en dés. Il releva à peine les yeux lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce alors elle se contenta de s'installer en silence.

\- Je vais bien. _Lâcha-t-elle._

Son mensonge le fit relever la tête, il la détailla longuement, ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux dénués de toute expression. Elle avait l'air épuisée et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle l'était.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien. _Répondit-il calmement._

\- D'accord, c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas bien. Pas en ce moment. _Avoua-t-elle._ Mais ça va. Tout le monde ici me regarde comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement. Wanda se demande à quel moment je vais me mettre à pleurer, Pietro pense que je risque de hurler à n'importe quel moment, même Clint m'a envoyé un message, tu sais que Barton n'a jamais pris de mes nouvelles ? _S'agaça-t-elle._ Et tu es probablement le pire d'entre eux.

\- Moi ? _S'étonna-t-il._

\- Je t'en prie Steve. Tu t'attends à ce que je m'effondre. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu me surveilles ? Mais je ne suis pas une bombe à retardement. Je ne vais pas me laisser déborder par mes émotions, je ne vais pas m'effondrer.

\- Je le comprendrais.

\- Je ne vais pas m'effondrer. _Répéta-t-elle fermement._ Tu n'as pas à me surveiller comme si j'étais un enfant. Ça va aller, Steve.

Le soldat hocha la tête et retourna à sa cuisine. Il garda le silence durant de longues minutes qui lui permirent à la jeune femme de recouvrer son calme et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, une première vague de culpabilité la heurta de plein fouet. Elle avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un. La deuxième vague, fut bien plus féroce que la première, elle se rappela de tous ses efforts pour retrouver Bucky, et quand il avait finalement atteint son but, elle s'était immiscée entre lui et son ami, elle l'avait emmené loin de lui alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver et pour couronner le tout, elle avait réussi à le faire fuir. Elle avait ruiné tous les efforts de Steve pour retrouver la seule famille qu'il avait encore la chance d'avoir. Cette réalisation termina de faire disparaître sa colère. Elle quitta son tabouret et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, elle noua ses bras autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant dans une solide étreinte. Il mit de longues secondes avant de la lui retourner mais une fois qu'il eut enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, ils ne bougèrent plus.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû l'emmener avec moi. _Souffla-t-elle._

Steve se défit de ses bras et la força à relever la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ta faute. Je ne le penserai jamais.

\- Mais moi je le pense. J'en suis même sûre. Si je l'avais laissé rester ici, avec toi, dans un endroit aussi sécurisé que celui-ci, il ne se serait rien passé. Et il serait toujours ici.

\- Il ne serait pas resté. Il voulait être avec toi. Il t'aurait suivi.

\- Alors je serais restée. C'était tellement égoïste de vouloir partir et reprendre une vie normale. J'aurais dû accepter la proposition de Tony.

Steve mit un peu plus de distance entre eux et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelle proposition ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Après la Sokovie, il voulait qu'on rejoigne l'initiative.

À son expression, la jeune femme devina aisément que Stark ne lui en avait pas parlé et elle comprenait pourquoi. Il n'aurait jamais approuvé. Même aujourd'hui, elle pouvait lire dans son regard son refus.

\- Je me sens tellement coupable. _Avoua-t-elle finalement._

Cette déclaration suffit à faire oublier au blond la proposition de Tony. Il reporta son entière attention à la jeune femme et il vit que ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau empli de larmes, elle clignait de nombreuses fois des paupières pour tenter de les refouler en vain. Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui et garda le silence. Il ne l'avait vu dans un état similaire à celui-ci qu'une seule fois, après la chute du SHIELD, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois-ci était bien pire.

\- Il aimait bien vivre à la Nouvelle Orléans. Enfin, il aimait vivre avec toi. _Rectifia-t-il en souriant._

\- Mais on l'a perdu.

\- Il reviendra peut-être.

Leur discussion fut interrompue avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui répondre, elle ignora les regards des jumeaux Maximoff et de Sam quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et mis de la distance entre Steve et elle avant de s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'empara d'un couteau et s'approcha du plan de travail.

\- Je pensais qu'on devait manger ? _Sourit-elle._

Son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux, mais il s'en contenta. Il lui désigna les champignons à émincer et elle se mit au travail.

\- Je pensais que c'était une catastrophe en cuisine ? _Interrogea Sam en s'installant._

Sa remarqua lui attira un regard noir de la part d'Amélia avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Steve, un sourcil arqué et une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

\- Elle sait cuisiner. _Assura Rogers._

La brunette esquissa un sourire en entendant sa réponse, sourire qui fut bien vite remplacé par une expression offusquée lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Tu ne sais simplement jamais combien de choses elle va faire brûler.

Et c'est ainsi que le temps passa, ponctué de raillerie et de chamaillerie.


	43. Chapter 43 : Unexpected Friend

Les insomnies n'avaient jamais vraiment dérangé Amélia. Elle avait appris à vivre avec. Elle avait appris à mettre ce temps à contribution et elle avait toujours trouvé quoi faire pour s'occuper durant ces longues nuits où elle était incapable de fermer l'œil. Mais ça avait changé. Tout ce temps qu'elle passait immobile à attendre que le sommeil ne l'emporte la faisait indéniablement penser à Bucky. Et ses inquiétudes transformaient ses insomnies en angoisse et toute une série de questions naissait dans son esprit. Où était-il ? Était-il en sécurité ? Que faisait-il ? Mangeait-il ? Prenait-il soin de lui ? Elle imaginait les réponses à toutes ses questions et aucune d'elle ne la calmait. Il n'allait probablement pas bien, il n'était certainement pas en sécurité, il vivait certainement un peu n'importe où, et elle doutait qu'il prenne soin de lui. Alors comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Barnes, son inquiétude grimpa en flèche, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ses yeux se mirent à brûler et la pièce semblait soudain devenir trop étroite. Dans ces cas-là, elle enfilait rapidement un jeans et un sweatshirt et elle quittait sa chambre. Elle flânait dans les couloirs de la faculté, déserte à cette heure et marchait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se calme.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'une des baies vitrées et observa longuement la nuit, calme et paisible. Lorsqu'elle décida finalement de prendre l'air, elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée qu'une voix l'interrompit.

\- On viole le couvre-feu ?

Elle fit brusquement volte-face, une main sur la poitrine et l'autre sur la hanche, ses doigts cherchant instinctivement une arme qu'elle n'avait pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'acclimater à la pénombre et pour finalement distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur. Pietro Maximoff, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le dos collé au mur l'observait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Personne ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas prudent de faire peur à un ex-agent du SHIELD ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet. _Sourit-il._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que TU fais et pourquoi TU ne dors pas ? _Rectifia-t-elle._

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup. Tu sais, mon super métabolisme et tout ça…

\- Peu importe. _Maugréa-t-elle._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir alors je suis venu voir. Et toi ?

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

Sans en ajouter plus, elle lui tourna le dos et sorti finalement du bâtiment. L'air frais lui arracha un frisson mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre à marcher. Elle vit du coin de l'œil un éclair gris et puis Pietro se calquer à son rythme.

\- Steve vous a donné un ordre à tous ? _Interrogea-t-elle._ Il ne faut jamais la laisser seule, si vous la voyez quitter la faculté, suivez-la. _Imita-t-elle._ Contrairement à ce que tout le monde semble penser, je ne compte pas faire quelque chose de stupide.

\- Tu es dure avec lui. Il s'inquiète.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard profondément amusé tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la faculté et qu'elle avait été obligée de passer plus de temps avec le frère Maximoff, elle avait été forcée de constater que le jeune homme était du genre à avoir l'humeur légère. Toujours prêt à plaisanter, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, s'il avait des problèmes, il ne laissait jamais rien paraître.

\- Tu t'es faufilée à l'extérieur au beau milieu de la nuit, et si tu veux mon avis tu n'avais pas l'air d'être très…

\- Je ne veux pas ton avis.

\- Je dis juste que tu n'avais pas l'air au mieux.

Les longues minutes qui suivirent défilèrent dans un silence total. La jeune femme se contenta de marcher en regardant devant elle tandis que Pietro se contenta de la suivre en lui lançant de temps à autre un regard.

\- Parle-moi d'HYDRA.

\- HYDRA ? _Répéta-t-il incrédule._

\- Bucky ne parle jamais d'HYDRA. Comment c'était ?

\- On était dans deux situations différentes.

\- Pourquoi HYDRA ?

\- Parce qu'on était en colère.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non.

Sa réponse sembla la surprendre. Elle s'interrompit brusquement et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Ils ont expérimenté sur toi. Et sur ta sœur. J'ai lu les rapports. Je sais que ça a été douloureux.

\- Si tu as lu les rapports pourquoi m'interroger ?

Il eut pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaule et elle s'arrêta soudainement. Elle releva la tête et son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel. Ses yeux trouvèrent la lune et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle se demanda si, tout comme elle, Bucky voyait ce ciel. Elle chassa cette pensée en secouant doucement la tête, si elle avait quitté le confort de son lit, c'était justement pour éviter de penser.

\- Tu as essayé de le retrouver ? _Interrogea Pietro._

\- J'ai essayé. Ne le dit pas à Steve, je lui avais demandé de ne pas le faire.

\- Fais ce que je dis mais ne fais pas ce que je fais.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. _Marmonna-t-elle._

\- Alors, où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- J'ai dit que j'avais essayé de le retrouver, pas que j'avais réussi. Il ne veut pas être retrouvé.

Il la vit jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction du bâtiment qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux et elle sembla hésitante durant de longues secondes, se demandant probablement si elle devait rentrer ou pas.

\- Tu veux continuer à marcher ? _Proposa-t-il._

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à New York, elle lui offrit un regard qui trahissait toute sa détresse. Bien malgré elle, il parvint à voir, l'espace de quelques secondes, à travers son masque de neutralité.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. _Marmonna-t-elle._

Et soudain, il sembla voir la situation bien plus clairement, elle n'était pas fuyante avec les autres parce qu'elle était du genre solitaire, elle fuyait les autres parce qu'elle avait peur de leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Elle n'était pas silencieuse parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle gardait le silence parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle refusait de parler à Steve, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'accabler. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'en venir à une conclusion qui le troubla profondément, lui et elle, il n'étaient pas bien différents.

Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sur le visage du jeune homme, si quelqu'un lui avait un jour dire qu'il avait quelque chose en commun avec Amélia Hayeson il aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup côtoyée mais il avait tellement entendu parler d'elle. Tout le monde la décrivait comme une femme qui faisait passer le bien des autres avant le sien, Steve ne tarissait jamais d'éloges au sujet de la brunette, si bien qu'à un moment, Pietro s'était demandé s'il n'y avait jamais eu que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé poser la question à qui que ce soit. Maintenant il comprenait, il ignorait pourquoi ou comment il était parvenu à percer le mystère qu'elle représentait. Être douce et bienveillante, c'était sa carapace, sa façon assez étrange de se protéger des autres, parce qu'en étant comme elle était, en se préoccupant toujours des autres, elle ne se préoccupait pas d'elle-même et personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'elle non plus. Sauf Steve et Bucky.

En y repensant vraiment, il en arriva à la conclusion que Steve ne connaissait pas vraiment Amélia. Ils étaient amis, certes, ils étaient proches, certes, mais Amélia avait tout de même réussi à construire un mur entre elle et lui, peu importe combien ce mur était fin, ce mur existait. Les choses étaient cependant différentes avec Bucky. Bucky devait probablement être la seule personne avec laquelle elle se laissait vraiment aller, il était presque sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais bâti de mur entre eux, et même si elle l'avait fait, ce mur avait rapidement disparu. Et il comprenait pourquoi elle semblait aussi perdue aujourd'hui. Pourquoi elle semblait aussi éteinte. Elle venait de perdre son pilier, elle n'avait pas simplement perdu une amourette de vacance, elle avait perdu l'être auquel elle tenait le plus au monde, le seul avec qui elle s'accordait le luxe d'être elle-même, sans retenue et sans crainte. Il comprenait ça mieux que personne. Wanda était son propre pilier, Wanda était la seule à vraiment le connaître, la seule avec laquelle il se laissait vraiment aller, Wanda n'était pas seulement sa sœur, elle était son tout.

\- Tu peux me parler. _Intervint-il soudainement._

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un ricanement de la part de la jeune femme. Il trouvait lui-même l'idée stupide, Pietro n'aimait pas entendre les autres parler de leur vie, l'oreille attentive c'était Wanda, certainement pas lui.

\- Te parler ? _Répéta-t-elle._ Pourquoi ? On n'est même pas amis.

\- Parce que c'est plus simple de parler à un étranger.

\- Je t'en prie, épargne-moi ta thérapie de comptoir.

\- Je suis sérieux, tu ne me connais pas, je ne te connais pas. Je ne peux avoir aucun jugement sur ta vie.

\- C'est ridicule, tout le monde juge tout le monde. C'est comme ça que le monde fonctionne. C'est humain de juger. Peut-être que tu ne me feras pas part de ton jugement, mais tu le garderas pour toi, donc même si tu ne dis rien, ce jugement existera malgré tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je peux penser de toi ?

\- Ça ne me fait rien.

Il arqua un sourcil et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Amélia se renfrogna un peu plus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne veux pas parler. Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Comme tu voudras. _Se contenta-t-il d'accepter._ Mais si tu as besoin de parler au beau milieu de la nuit, au lieu de sortir te geler les fesses et de te torturer toute seule, tu sais où me trouver.

Il savait qu'elle ne gratifierait d'aucune réponse alors il tourna calmement les talons et refit le chemin inverse pour regagner sa chambre. Il l'entendit bouger dans son dos et il pouvait imaginer son expression, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, une lueur surprise dans le regard.

\- Pietro ? _L'arrêta-t-elle._

Il s'arrête et fit volte-face, il la vit serrer un peu plus les bras contre elle, comme si elle espérait parvenir à garder un peu plus de sa chaleur.

\- Comment tu te débrouilles au combat au corps à corps ? _Interrogea-t-elle._


	44. Chapter 44 : Breakdown

C'est ainsi que débuta leur semblant d'amitié. Ils n'étaient pas amis à proprement parler. Ils ne se racontaient pas leurs vies, ils ne se demandaient pas comment allait l'autre ou comment leur journée s'était passée. Ils se contentaient de se retrouver à la salle de sport toutes les nuits. Amélia était généralement la première sur les lieux, déjà occupée à se défouler sur un sac de sable ou à courir, des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Pietro ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, cette session d'entraînement improvisée visait à l'entraîner à pouvoir se défendre sans utiliser sa vitesse. Elle avait commencé à lui apprendre les bases avant qu'ils ne s'engagent vraiment dans de vrais échanges avec des coups peu retenus. La plupart du temps, elle parvenait à le mettre au tapis, mais parfois, la tendance s'inversait.

\- C'est Barnes qui t'a appris ? _Interrogea-t-il entre deux mouvements._

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, il sentit son corps se tendre sous ses doigts et peu importe combien elle tenta de rester impassible, il vit son regard se faire plus dur.

\- Il a contribué. _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

Ses mains s'enroulèrent fermement autour de son bras et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il la vit prendre de l'élan pour se soulever du sol, elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bras et l'entraîna au sol, le maintenant fermement par terre avec ses jambes tandis que ses mains travaillaient sur le bras qu'elle avait pris au piège. Elle le relâcha quand elle le sentit tapoter doucement son genou.

\- Sois concentré. _Réprimanda-t-elle._

\- Je te parlais.

\- Tu dois toujours être concentré. Tu ne sais jamais d'où peut venir la menace.

\- Ça, je suis sûr que ça vient de Barnes. _Maugréa-t-il._

\- Non, ça vient de mon expérience.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, pour la voir fixer le plafond, elle lui lança un bref regard avant de reprendre sa contemplation.

\- Comment s'est passée la mission ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Cela faisait quelques semaines que le petit groupe d'Avengers partait en mission. Et malgré son insistance, Steve n'avait jamais voulu l'emmener, il n'avait même jamais semblé daigner envisager cette éventualité.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir partager des informations avec toi.

\- Oh oui bien sûr. _Ricana-t-elle._ J'avais oublié que j'étais autorisée à rester ici, mais que je ne pouvais pas fourrer le nez dans les affaires des grands Avengers.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça.

\- Tu n'es pas celui qui est laissé en dehors de tout ce qui se passe.

\- Personne ne te laisse de côté.

\- Tout le monde me laisse de côté. _S'écria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement._ J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans, à l'exception que maintenant, j'ai un père pour me chaperonner ! Fais attention Amélia, tu risques de te blesser si tu t'entraînes trop dur, fais attention Amélia, tu dois absolument te nourrir matin, midi et soir, tu as dormi cette nuit ? Combien d'heures ? Tu as bu ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tout ça me rend dingue ! _S'époumona-t-elle._

Pietro utilisa sa vitesse pour se relever à son tour et aller chez une boîte de mouchoirs dans la salle commune de la facilité mais à l'instant où il la lui tendit, il vit que ses yeux étaient loin d'être humides et ils ne firent que s'assombrir lorsqu'elle le vit à nouveau. D'un revers de main, elle envoya valser la boîte qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Je ne vais pas pleurer ! _Cria-t-elle._

Sa colère semblait grimper en flèche et à cet instant, elle semblait incapable d'avoir un minimum de self-control. Elle avait construit des barrières tellement imposante autour d'elle, refusant de se laisser aller qu'elle semblait aujourd'hui incapable de se contenir. L'absence de sommeil devait y être également pour beaucoup.

\- Tu es exactement comme tous les autres. _Continua-t-elle._

À défaut de pouvoir diriger sa colère vers la seule personne responsable de son état, elle retournait sa colère contre lui.

\- Tu joues les amis pour le compte de Steve ! Dis-moi, tu vas lui reporter les heures auxquelles on se voit ? Comme ça, il arrive à calculer combien d'heure j'ai passé sans dormir ? Est-ce qu'il te demande de lui rapporter des informations sur mon état, parce que Dieu seul sait combien Steve aime les rapports !

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. _Tenta-t-il de raisonner._

\- Je suis prisonnière de cet endroit ! _Hurla-t-elle._

Aucun d'eux n'entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ou si Pietro s'en rendit compte, il n'en informa pas la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici ! J'aurais pu aller n'importe où mais, il a fallu que je décide de rentrer ! Et pourquoi ? Tout ça parce que c'était ce que Bucky voulait ! Mon Dieu, je le déteste tellement de m'avoir fait ça, de m'avoir obligé à vivre ça ! J'aurais préféré qu'on ne le retrouve jamais.

\- Amélia ! _Tonna la voix de Steve sur le pas de la porte._

Elle se retourna brusquement et un rire sans joie s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Oh fantastique ! _S'exclama-t-elle en jetant les bras en l'air._ Génial ! Entrez, je vous en prie, venez vous joindre à nous.

\- Tu vas trop loin. _Reprit Steve._

\- Qui es-tu pour me dire si je vais trop loin ou pas ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !

\- Tu es irrationnelle.

\- Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas m'emmener de force voir un psy comme tu as voulu le faire avec Bucky ? Ou tu vas demander à Sam de me parler ? _S'écria-t-elle en désignant Sam d'un revers de la main._ Allez Sam, je t'en prie, sers-moi le discours que tu sers à tous tes vétérans. Ou pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Wanda de manipuler mon esprit ? _Continua-t-elle en désignant la jeune femme._ Ou encore mieux, demande donc à ta super espionne de s'occuper de moi.

\- Amélia… _Gronda Steve._

S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle elle devait éviter de s'attaquer si elle voulait se sortir de cette confrontation indemne, c'était bien Natasha. La russe resta malgré tout très calme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle observait d'un regard froid la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et cette posture stoïque ne lui fit que se rappeler un peu plus Bucky.

\- Ça me semble être la meilleure option, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parlerais pas ? Après tout toi et Bucky, vous vous connaissiez tellement bien, qui d'autre que toi pourrais me comprendre ? Si je me souviens bien, il t'a tourné le dos à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas, Natalia ?

\- Ça suffit Amélia.

Cette fois, Steve fit un pas vers la jeune femme qui s'empressa de reculer brusquement butant contre le corps de Pietro. Elle secoua nerveusement la tête et s'empressa de quitter la pièce, bousculant quelques épaules sur son passage. Tous restèrent de longues minutes à s'observer, tentant sûrement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer Ils entendirent un bruit de verre qui se brise et Steve fit mine de vouloir aller rejoindre Amélia mais Pietro l'arrêta.

\- J'y vais. Elle est en colère contre toi.

\- Elle est en colère contre la terre entière. _Fit remarquer Sam._

\- Pietro, tu es sûr ? _Interrogea Wanda, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux._

\- Je serais plus rapide pour éviter ce qu'elle me lancera au visage.

Sans en ajouter plus, il se volatilisa. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour retrouver la jeune femme, elle était retournée dans sa chambre, une valise ouverte sur son lit elle fourrait mécaniquement des vêtements à l'intérieur. Il avisa la lampe de chevet brisée sur le sol.

\- Je m'en vais. _Annonça-t-elle._ Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de m'en empêcher.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit.

Il croisa les bras su sa poitrine et l'observa jeter frénétiquement des vêtements dans sa valise, elle ne faisait sans doute même pas attention à ce qu'elle embarquait, ni même à la quantité qu'elle embarquait. Son portable se mit ensuite à sonner, lui arrachant un brusque sursaut, son regard se posa sur l'objet et le simple fait qu'il sonne sembla l'achever. Pietro jura avoir vu une larme rouler sur sa joue mais il n'en dit rien.

\- Tu devrais répondre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est à lui que tu devrais te confier.

Il utilisa sa vitesse pour s'emparer de son portable et le lui tendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'en saisisse, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de décrocher. Tout comme son interlocuteur, elle garda le silence, elle ne le gratifia pas d'une quelconque salutation, elle savait de toute façon qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse hormis ce silence pesant. Elle entendit une respiration régulière, qui la fit frissonner et elle posa son front dans sa main libre.

\- Je sais que c'est toi. _Murmura-t-elle._ Parle-moi.

Sa voix était tremblante, mal assurée et elle se détesta pour ça, pour ne pas parvenir à se montrer forte. Elle ferma les yeux et elle sentit les larmes s'amonceler sous ses paupières.

\- Dis-moi que tu vas bien. Dis-moi que tu es en sécurité.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, un mélange d'exaspération, de colère et de tristesse.

\- Je ne vais pas bien. Et je ne suis pas en sécurité. _Souffla-t-elle._ J'ai longtemps pensé que tu étais ton pire ennemi, et j'avais raison, la preuve en est, tu es parti. Mais je n'avais jamais compris que j'étais aussi mon ennemie. Je t'ai confié mes plus grandes craintes et tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me faire subir ça mais tu m'as menti. Et je te déteste pour ça. _Chuchota-t-elle._ Mais je t'aime. Et je n'arrêterais pas de t'aimer parce que tu es parti. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber parce que tu as décidé de me laisser tomber, ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je n'accepterai jamais de t'abandonner.


	45. Chapter 45 : I'm Better Now

Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas

Hello tout le monde !

Encore une fois je m'excuse pour mon absence mais je ne vous ai pas oublié loin de là !

J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette histoire !

Je vais donc essayer de poster les chapitres restants le plus rapidement possible

Mais !

Amélia et Bucky ne vont pas disparaître de si tôt. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire quelques One-shots "bonus" et j'ai pour idée de vous laisser décider des certains textes que j'écrirais. Je ne vous promets pas de tout écrire bien sûr mais j'en écrirais certains. J'accepte toutes les propositions, BuckyxAmélia, StevexAmélia... Libre à vous de choisir et j'accepte vos propositions dès maintenant !

J'espère que ce concept va vous plaire et que la suite & fin de cette histoire seront à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Bonne lecture & à vos reviews !

* * *

Après cette nuit désastreuse que tout le monde aurait préféré oublier, Amélia la première, la jeune femme avait décidé d'aller trouver refuge là où personne ne penserait aller la chercher et elle devait aussi avouer que c'était le dernier endroit où elle avait envie d'être. À la tour Stark. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du regard surpris de Stark lorsqu'il l'avait vue installée au bar en train de siroter son scotch hors de prix. Et assez étonnement il n'avait pas posé de question, il s'était installé à côté d'elle et ils avaient trinqués en silence. Ce qui devait alors n'être qu'une situation temporaire devint permanente. Amélia décida d'établir ses quartiers pour une durée indéterminée.

Ainsi près de cinq mois passèrent, cela faisait déjà six mois que Bucky avait disparu et si il s'était fait discret durant les premières semaines qui avait suivi son départ de la base, il continuait à l'appeler régulièrement, il gardait toujours le silence mais c'était sans doute sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il s'inquiétait. Ses appels la réconfortaient autant qu'ils la détruisaient.

\- Vous avez changé quelque chose ?

Cette soudaine interruption lui arracha un cri de surprise et elle manqua de lâcher le crayon qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle fit pivoter le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise et gratifia Tony Stark d'un regard noir. Elle vivait peut-être sous son toit mais leur relation n'avait pas changé pour autant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- C'est chez moi. _Fit-il remarquer._

\- Vous étiez censé être à Malibu, avec Pepper.

\- Changement de plan.

Il fit le tour du bar pour se diriger vers le plan de travail où il se servit une tasse de café. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, enleva ses lunettes et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez fait quelque chose. _Marmonna-t-il._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que Pepper annule vos vacances ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait forcément que ce soit moi ?

\- Parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre vous arrivez toujours à tout gâcher.

Elle le vit grimacer et elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité bien vite effacée lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Tony Stark et qu'il méritait amplement tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était simplement le karma.

\- Ça fait deux jours que vous êtes là-dessus. _Fit-il en désignant sa grille de mot-croisés._

\- Je ne suis pas concentrée.

\- Je pensais que la méditation c'était pour vous aider à vous reprendre en main ?

\- C'est du yoga, et ça m'aide. _Grimaça-t-elle._

\- C'est vrai, vous êtes plus calme depuis votre arrivée ici, plus de crise de nerfs spectaculaires. Bien que je vous imagine mal vous disputer avec vous-même.

\- Épargnez-moi, Stark. _Soupira-t-elle._ Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes là.

Il haussa les épaules, déposa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et chipota quelques secondes à sa montre avant qu'une vidéo de la caméra de la salle de sport n'apparaisse.

\- Vous me surveillez ? _S'offusqua-t-elle._

\- Je ne vous surveille pas, je garde un œil sur vous. _Nuança-t-il._ C'est pour Rogers.

\- Si je suis venue ici, c'est justement pour éviter d'être surveillée par Steve.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas surveillée par Steve.

\- Non, je suis surveillée par vous et votre intelligence artificielle.

\- Friday.

\- Peu importe.

\- Ne l'offusquez pas, d'accord ? Revenons plutôt à notre affaire, à quoi est-ce que vous carburez ?

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup.

\- Vous ne dormez jamais. _Reformula-t-il._

\- Je dors quand j'en ai besoin. Sérieusement, je ne veux pas vous avoir sur le dos, sinon je m'en vais.

\- Détendez-vous, je ne suis que le messager.

Après de longues minutes de silence gênantes, la jeune femme retourna à ses mots-croisés tandis que Tony termina de boire son café en l'observant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Pepper vous a flanqué dehors ? _Interrogea-t-elle sans relever les yeux._

\- Divergence d'opinion.

\- Vous devriez vous faire pardonner.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez conseillère conjugale ?

\- J'ai de multiples talents.

\- Vous me détestez, pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ?

\- Je ne vous déteste pas. Je ne vous aime pas, c'est tout. Aucune autre femme sur cette terre ne pourra vous supporter comme Pepper le fait. Cette femme mérite une médaille pour vous supporter depuis toutes ces années. Et même si une part de moi voudrait la féliciter pour être enfin revenue à elle et vous avoir mis à la porte, l'autre part de moi, la part rationnelle, se dit que quelqu'un doit au moins tenter de vous gérer un minimum et seule Pepper a le pouvoir de le faire. Et puis, la solitude ne vous réussit pas.

\- Parce qu'elle vous réussit à vous ?

\- Une petite dépression nerveuse, une crise de nerfs, je me suis mise à dos la plupart de mes amis et la veuve noire ne demande qu'à me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Je ne m'en sors pas si mal.

Stark laissa échappa un ricanement et Amélia retint à peine un sourire.

\- Aucun de vos amis ne vous a tourné le dos. _Assura-t-il._ Quant à Romanoff, elle a toujours envie de tuer quelqu'un. Vous voyez, rien de bien méchant.

\- Non, rien de bien méchant. _Marmonna-t-elle._

\- Revenons-en à mes problèmes. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? Chocolat ? Fraises ? Fleurs ? Les trois ?

\- Elle est allergique aux fraises.

\- Bien sûr, je le savais, j'étais en train de vous tester.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous en veut ?

\- Oh vous savez, Ultron, la Sokovie… tout ça.

\- Des excuses.

\- Des excuses ? _Répéta-t-il incrédule._

\- Des excuses. Et si ça fonctionne, cette fois, ne merdez plus Stark. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle.

\- Bien sûr.

Le silence qu'ils partagèrent ne fut que de courte durée, la voix de l'intelligence artificielle le brisa rapidement.

\- Monsieur, l'argent Barton est entré dans l'ascenseur.

\- Barton ? _Interrogea Amélia en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Merci Friday.

Tony déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier, remit ses lunettes, referma la veste de son costume hors de prix et se dirigea doucement vers l'ascenseur.

\- Barton ? _Demanda-t-elle à nouveau en quittant son tabouret pour le suivre._

\- Il est de passage en ville.

\- Vous l'avez appelé ?

\- Je ne suis pas votre père. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de vous.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que Barton fait ici ?

\- Vous le lui demanderez.

Alors qu'il était arrivé devant les portes closes de l'ascenseur il se tourna brusquement vers elle et la pointa du doigt, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Vos cheveux ! _S'écria-t-il._

La brunette fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure dont les mèches étaient maintenant beaucoup plus courtes et s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus de ses épaules.

\- Très jolis. _Affirma-t-il._

Avant qu'il ne puisse en ajouter plus, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, il salua Clint avant de disparaître, la laissant seule avant l'espion. Les minutes qui suivirent furent gênante, plus pour elle que pour lui, puisque Barton semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Sous son regard, elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une petite fille qui risquait de se faire gronder.

\- C'est Steve qui t'a appelé ? _Craqua-t-elle finalement._

\- Il ne m'a pas appelé. J'avais des choses à régler en ville, je me suis dit que j'allais passer te dire bonjour.

\- Tu n'es jamais passé me dire bonjour.

\- C'est faux. _Réfuta-t-il._

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le défiant silencieusement du regard.

\- Bon d'accord, je ne suis jamais passé te dire bonjour. _Accepta-t-il en soupirant._ Mais les choses ont changé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Après ce qu'on a vécu en Sokovie, et tout ça, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on est amis.

\- Amis ? _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Eh ! Tu as joué au foot avec mes enfants et tu as tenu mon fils dans tes bras. On peut dire qu'on est amis.

Amélia se contenta de soupirer et fit volte-face pour retourner dans la cuisine où elle entreprit de leur servir une tasse de café. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui donner sa tasse, elle le vit déjà installé et penché sur sa grille de mots-croisés.

\- C'est à moi. _Marmonna-t-elle en attrapant le papier pour le mettre hors de sa vue._

\- Alors tu as trouvé refuge ici.

\- C'est un endroit comme un autre. _Fit-elle en haussant les épaules._

\- Avec Stark ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter.

\- On ne s'est pas encore sauté à la gorge.

Clint hocha la tête et bu une gorgée de son café.

\- Je sais qu'on t'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé au QG.

\- Tu as fait le show, ils en parlent encore aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler, d'accord ?

\- Stark m'a dit que tu t'étais mise à la méditation ?

\- Au yoga. _Corrigea-t-elle._

\- Et tu te sens mieux ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me pose cette question comme si j'étais atteinte de troubles psychiatriques ? Je vais bien. D'accord, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même, mais n'importe qui dans ma situation aurait eu la même réaction. C'est arrivé une fois. Une seule fois et j'ai l'impression d'avoir commis une faute grave.

\- Tu n'as pas commis de faute grave.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

\- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de s'inquiéter. Je t'ai toujours connu calme et neutre, ça a dû les surprendre de te voir aussi…

\- Humaine ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Aussi secouée.

\- J'irais voir Steve. _Soupira-t-elle._ Il verra que je vais bien et il arrêtera de s'inquiéter inutilement.

\- Parfait.

Les deux ex-collègues se regardèrent durant de longues minutes avant que Clint ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu n'as pas raté quoi que ce soit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec Barnes.

\- Tu parles, c'est un échec total.

\- Si c'était un échec total, il serait resté le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il n'était peut-être pas comme avant mais tu l'as au moins aidé à redevenir humain. Tu n'as pas échoué, tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire.

\- Il est parti à cause de moi.

\- Il est parti parce qu'il pensait qu'il faisait ce qui était le mieux pour toi. _Nuança-t-il._

\- Il avait tort.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il avait raison. _Sourit-il._

\- Comment vont Laura et les enfants ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- Ils vont biens. Il faudra que tu passes les voir.

\- Bien sûr, je le ferais.

\- Bien.

Il lança un coup d'œil à sa montre et se remit sur ses pieds, il ajusta sa veste et lui lança un long regard.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. _Annonça-t-il._ Ne fais rien de stupide.

\- Jamais.

\- Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver.

\- Merci Clint.

Il lui adressa un sourire avant de tourner les talons et de partir comme il était venu.


	46. Chapter 46 : He's gonna be alright

À peine deux jours après la visite de Barton, Amélia avait reçu un coup de téléphone en pleine nuit, si elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de Bucky qui l'appelait, elle s'était senti pâlir lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il s'agissait en fait de Steve. Et si ce dernier l'appelait à une heure pareille, ça ne disait rien qui vaille. Elle avait entendu sa voix un peu moins calme que d'habitude, et même sans le voir, elle savait qu'il faisait des efforts pour se montrer neutre. Il lui avait simplement demandé de rentrer à la faculté et sans en demander plus, elle s'était mise en route. Quand elle était arrivée à la base, il l'attendait déjà dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir appelé.

\- Peu importe, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Pietro a été blessé pendant une mission. Wanda est incontrôlable et j'ai pensé que…

\- Que je pourrais aider ?

Elle le vit hocher la tête et elle se demanda brièvement s'il pensait qu'elle était devenue la psy de tous les gens spéciaux et un peu déséquilibré de la planète uniquement parce qu'elle avait réussi à aider Bucky. Si c'était le cas, il risquait d'être déçu, peu importe combien elle appréciait Wanda, elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à l'aider comme elle l'avait fait avec Barnes, elle partageait une connexion spéciale avec le soldat, les choses étaient différente avec la jeune femme.

Elle se laissa cependant guider par Rogers, le suivant de près, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce qu'il lui racontait. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la chambre de Pietro et elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'y pénétrer. Elle avisa rapidement le jeune homme couché sur le lit, visiblement inconscient, elle remarqua immédiatement sa jambe plâtrée et elle esquissa une grimace qui s'évanouit dès qu'elle vit Wanda assise sur une chaise à côté de lui. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air au mieux, elle était toujours en uniforme et ses vêtements étaient maculés de poussière.

\- Wanda ?

La brunette releva vivement la tête et une lueur de soulagement sembla apparaître dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Amélia sur le pas de la porte. Elle quitta sa chaise et avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, l'ex-agent du SHIELD se retrouva emprisonnée dans une étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _Interrogea-t-elle en désignant Pietro._

\- Ce n'est pas normal ça fait des heures qu'il est inconscient, il n'a pas repris connaissance une seule fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que le Docteur Cho a dit ?

\- Elle a dit qu'il irait bien, mais je ne la crois pas.

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, si elle dit qu'il ira bien alors il ira bien.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, il n'est jamais resté inconscient aussi longtemps, même pas quand HYDRA expérimentait sur nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ? _Demanda-t-elle à nouveau._

\- Double fracture de la cheville, son épaule a été déboîtée et il a une commotion. _Expliqua Steve._

\- Tu vois, on lui a probablement donné des antidouleurs, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Je suis sûre qu'il ira très bien.

\- Je suis tellement inquiète. _Couina-t-elle._

Amélia tira une autre chaise et la plaça juste à côté de celle sur laquelle Wanda était assise lorsqu'elle était arrivée et y pris place, invitant la jeune femme à en faire de même. Elle attrapa les doigts de la sorcière et lui adressa un bref sourire.

\- On va attendre qu'il se réveille.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. _Sourit-elle._

C'est probablement au moment où Wanda posa la tête sur son épaule, en quête de réconfort, qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était jeune. Elle venait à peine d'entrer dans l'âge adulte et pourtant elle avait déjà vécu tellement de choses. Et toutes ces choses, elle les avait vécue avec la seule famille qui lui restait, cette même famille qui maintenant se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Et Amélia ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que les deux jeunes femmes attendaient, elles avaient gardés le silence pendant tellement longtemps que l'espace d'un instant, Amélia se demanda si Wanda était endormie mais à chaque fois qu'elle penchait la tête vers elle, elle la voyait toujours bel et bien éveillée, les yeux rivés sur son frère. La brunette lança un regard à la fenêtre et remarqua le soleil qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle avisa ensuite la tenue de Wanda et son long manteau rouge qu'elle ne portait que pour les missions.

\- Tu devrais aller te changer. _Proposa-t-elle._ Prendre une douche, dormir un peu et manger quelque chose.

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser.

\- Je vais rester avec lui, dès qu'il se réveillera je viendrais te chercher.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Il ne sera pas seul. _Assura-t-elle._ Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Wanda fini par hocher la tête et se leva lentement de sa chaise, non sans avoir serré les doigts de son frère dans les siens. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle gratifia Amélia d'une étreinte et la remercia dans un murmure. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, la brunette quitta sa chaise et fit quelques pas dans la chambre, elle étira doucement ses bras et se posta devant la fenêtre.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et l'odeur du café lui parvint au nez. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Steve approcher. Elle accepta la tasse qu'il lui tendit et le remercia avec un bref sourire. Les deux amis restèrent dans le silence de longues minutes. L'un regardant le lever du soleil et l'autre le jeune homme inconscient.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Interrogea-t-elle finalement._

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il a…

\- Je sais ce qu'il a. _Interrompit-elle._ Ce que je te demande c'est comment il s'est fait ça.

\- Il s'est laissé distraire. Il a cru qu'il avait l'avantage.

\- Je lui ai dit que son attitude allait lui causer des problèmes.

\- Il a du mal à écouter les consignes.

\- Évidemment. _Marmonna-t-elle._ Alors, qui lui a fait ça ?

Elle sentit le regard de Steve se poser sur elle et elle le lui retourna. Elle pouvait lire sur ses traits qu'il hésitait à lui en parler. Certes, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe, et ce, uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle au sein de cette équipe, mais auparavant, qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe ne l'avait jamais empêché de lui parler de ses missions. Elle espérait qu'il savait qu'elle était une personne de confiance à qui il pourrait toujours se confier, peu importe leurs différends.

\- Steve ? _Insista-t-elle._

\- Ça fait des mois qu'on travaille là-dessus.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- L'arrestation de Rumlow.

Sa révélation parvint à la laisser sans voix. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Et soudain, tout devient clair dans son esprit, son refus catégorique qu'elle intègre l'équipe, sa discrétion concernant ses missions, l'étrange sécurité renforcée sur les rapports de mission. Il l'avait volontairement tenue à l'écart, sans doute par peur qu'elle ne décide de se joindre à eux peu importe ses protestations, et ce, à juste titre. Après la destruction du SHIELD, elle avait passé des mois à tenter de retrouver sa trace avant de finalement demander de l'aide à Stark et c'est sans doute à cause de leur rencontre peu concluante que Steve l'avait gardée à l'écart.

\- Rumlow ? _Répéta-t-elle._ Tu as retrouvé sa trace et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu l'avais su ?

\- J'aurais aidé.

\- Et c'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses.

\- Pourquoi ? Si quelqu'un ici mérite de participer à cette mission c'est bien moi !

\- Tu es trop impliquée.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a empêché d'aller au Triskel parce que le Soldat de l'Hiver était en fait ton meilleur ami que tu croyais mort ?

\- C'était différent.

\- C'est exactement la même chose ! Cet homme m'a manipulée, il m'a trompée, il m'a trahi. Je veux être la personne qui l'arrêtera.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles, à cause de ta colère. C'est ta colère qui t'a poussé à aller à Grand Rapids et tu es rentrée blessée.

\- C'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas assez bien préparée, je le reconnais. Mais c'est différent, je serais avec toi, avec les autres.

\- Je te connais, Amélia. À la minute où tu le verras, tu fonceras et tu te feras blesser ou pire.

\- C'est faux, je suis capable de suivre des ordres.

\- Pas dans ce cas-ci. Tu n'auras pas gain de cause cette fois.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise lorsque Steve la saisit fermement par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La mâchoire serrée et les lèvres pincées, il laissait transparaître une image assez inquiétante de lui et si Amélia ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait pu se laisser impressionner.

\- Pas cette fois. _Gronda-t-il._ Tu m'entends ? Je vais arrêter Rumlow, tu auras ta vengeance.

\- Pas si tu m'empêches de venir.

\- Tu seras vengée. _Assura-t-il._ Je le ferais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne te veux pas sur le terrain.

Ses mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Elle se recula brusquement, rompant leur contact et renversant un peu de son café mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage de Steve. En l'entendant prononcer cette phrase, elle n'eut pas l'impression qu'il lui parlait de cette mission en particulier, mais bien de toutes les missions auxquelles il participait et la culpabilité dans son regard lui donna raison.

\- Tu ne me veux pas sur le terrain ? _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Tu n'es pas prête.

\- Mais pour aller risquer ma peau à Boston, là j'étais prête ? Pour aller sauver le Soldat de l'Hiver, là j'étais prête ?

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu étais sûre de vouloir le faire.

\- Tu n'as pas été difficile à convaincre. _Siffla-t-elle._

\- Les deux situations sont différentes. Pour Bucky on était tous là, Sam, Natasha et moi. On te couvrait. S'il avait essayé de te blesser, on l'aurait neutralisé et tu le sais. Mais pour Rumlow, c'est trop risqué.

\- Je le connais mieux que personne.

\- Tu connaissais le personnage qu'il s'était créé. _Nuança-t-il._

Il se détestait de la blesser ainsi mais il ne faisait que lui exposer son ressenti. Peu importe s'il blessait ses sentiments, il savait qu'avec un peu de temps elle s'en remettrait. Sa priorité n'était pas de la flatter mais de la garder en vie.

\- Tu n'es pas prête pour le terrain. _Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois._ Tu es trop instable.

\- Instable ? _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Tu as eu trop de choses à encaisser en très peu de temps. La chute du SHIELD, la trahison de Rumlow, L'Afrique du Sud, La Sokovie, l'attaque à la Nouvelle Orléans, le départ de Bucky. Tu es trop marquée par tout ça. Peut-être que tu ne le comprends pas pour l'instant, mais plus tard tu verras que j'essaie simplement de te protéger.

Sans en ajouter plus, il quitta la chambre, la laissant de nouveau seule avec Pietro. Elle tourna brièvement la tête dans sa direction avant de finalement retourner s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle et posa le front sur ses genoux, se repassant malgré elle les réflexions de Steve.

Lorsque Pietro reprit connaissance, il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il grimaça légèrement, pas à cause de la douleur mais plutôt à cause de l'étrange sensation de son corps courbaturé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ça qu'il en avait oublié ce que ça faisait. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la jeune femme assise à côté de son lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour la reconnaître, ses cheveux, bien plus courts que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue formait un rideau autour de son visage. À sa posture, il ignorait si elle dormait ou si elle était simplement ennuyée d'être là. Il opta plutôt pour l'ennui et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? _S'enquit-il._

Sa brusque interruption la fit se relever brusquement, elle se dirigea vers lui et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux, particulièrement alertes, étudièrent son visage, il la vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu as dû te cogner la tête plus fort qu'ils ne le pensaient. _Murmura-t-elle._ Je vais appeler le Docteur Cho.

Il saisit son poignet avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'éloigner et cette fois, ses yeux se teintèrent d'inquiétude tandis qu'ils oscillaient entre son visage et sa main autour de son bras.

\- Vous les américains, vous êtes incapables de reconnaître une blague.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu serais moins ennuyant si tu étais amnésique. _Railla-t-elle._

En dépit de son commentaire, il vit ses traits se détendre et il la libéra de sa prise. Sans même avoir à le lui demander, elle saisit le gobelet d'eau posé sur la table de chevet et approcha lentement la paille de sa bouche. Il but lentement et la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Steve m'a appelé. Je suis restée avec Wanda une bonne partie de la nuit. Je l'ai envoyé se reposer il y a moins d'une heure.

\- Et elle t'a écouté ?

\- Elle savait que tu étais entre de bonnes mains.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Elle est morte d'inquiétude.

\- C'est quelque chose ton ex. _Marmonna-t-il._

\- On n'a jamais été ensemble. Rumlow n'a jamais été un tendre. Une fois, il m'a fêlé trois côtes pendant un entraînement.

\- Un dur de dur.

\- Tu l'as dit.


	47. Chapter 47 : We're Stuck Here

Peu importe combien Pietro guérissait vite grâce à son métabolisme hors du commun, il ne fut pas sur pieds lorsque Steve annonça qu'ils devaient partir au Laos pour leur prochaine mission. Amélia et lui s'étaient à peine adressé la parole après leur discussion tendue dans la chambre d'hôpital, et malgré tous ses efforts pour oublier les mots qu'il avait employés, il lui arrivait encore de les entendre dans sa tête. Mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à qui que ce soit qu'elle était blessée.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ? _L'interrogea Steve._

Leur départ était prévu dans une dizaine de minutes et il était déjà en tenue de combat, son bouclier à la main.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas brûler la base. _Assura-t-elle d'une voix acide._

\- Amélia…

\- Tu vas être en retard.

Non sans lui avoir lancé un regard dépité, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Elle entendit Pietro s'avancer, surtout à cause du bruit de ses béquilles et ils observèrent tous deux le Quinjet s'éloigner.

\- On dirait qu'on est coincés ici. _Soupira-t-il._

\- On dirait bien.

\- Les choses n'ont pas l'air ne s'être arrangées avec Steve.

\- Quand Barton est venu me voir, je lui ai dit que j'étais prête à venir voir Steve et à faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent. Et je comptais m'y tenir, mais après, il a dit toutes ces choses.

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Que j'étais trop fragile et trop instable pour aller sur le terrain.

\- Dur. _Marmonna-t-il._

\- Si ça avait été Stark, je n'aurais pas été surprise, c'est son genre de dire ce genre de choses et je n'y aurais même pas fait attention. Mais venant de Steve…

\- Ça t'a blessée.

\- Évidemment que ça m'a blessée. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu as envie d'entendre sortir de la bouche de ton ami le plus proche.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà...

\- Bien sûr que non. _Grimaça-t-elle._ On est simplement amis. Rien de plus. C'était mon collègue.

\- Je ne faisais que demander.

\- Abstiens-toi la prochaine fois.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle. Les autres venaient à peine de décoller qu'il s'ennuyait déjà. Ces dernières semaines n'avaient été qu'ennui pour lui. Avec une jambe dans le plâtre, il avait passé la plupart de son temps dans la salle commune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Ce qu'on fait, j'en sais rien. Moi, je vais probablement aller à la salle de sport. Toi, tu n'as qu'à te trouver un film à regarder.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de regarder un film. Je n'ai fait que ça ces derniers temps.

\- Tu te rendras compte de la chance que tu avais au moment où tu devras reprendre le boulot.

\- Je rêve de reprendre le boulot.

\- Si tu ne veux pas regarder un film, alors lis un livre. Ou joue aux jeux vidéo ? Ou trouves-toi un hobby ?

\- Et si on allait en ville ?

\- Aller en plein centre-ville avec des béquilles ?

\- Alors ailleurs. N'importe où, tu dois bien connaître un endroit.

\- J'ai reçu des ordres clairs, je suis censé garder un œil sur toi. Pas t'emmener en virée.

\- Il faut bien qu'on trouve quelque chose pour nous occuper ?

\- J'ai déjà trouvé de quoi m'occuper. _Fit-elle remarquer en se tournant vers lui._

\- La salle de sport ? Même le tapis de course en a marre de te voir là-bas.

\- Il ne s'est jamais plaint.

Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'il semblait à deux doigts de se mettre à taper du pied comme un enfant gâté mais se ravisa rapidement.

\- Tu as déjà mangé des churros ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Des quoi ?

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fête foraine en Sokovie ? Ou que t'étais trop occupé à manifester avec Wanda pour t'intéresser à ce genre de chose ?

D'un hochement de tête, elle l'invita à la suivre et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre, le son des béquilles non loin derrière elle l'informa qu'il la suivait sans rechigner. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir pendant qu'elle s'agitait doucement dans la pièce. Elle alluma la chaîne hi-fi et se mit à fouiller les placards, en sortant ramequins, wok, farine et sucre.

\- Tout le monde s'entête à les acheter alors que c'est tellement simple à faire soi-même.

\- Tu vas cuisiner ?

\- Tu peux difficilement appeler ça de la cuisine.

Elle déposa une bouteille d'huile sur le plan de travail et en fouillant un peu elle parvint à dénicher une poche à douille. Elle déposa le wok et la bouteille d'huile en face de Pietro et lui fit signe de se mettre au travail.

\- N'aie pas peur d'en mettre.

Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa peser la farine, remplir un poêlon d'eau avant de le déposer sur les taques à induction. Elle dénicha ensuite un plat et une cuillère en bois. Et elle attendit, les yeux rivés sur l'eau en train de chauffer.

\- Où t'as appris à faire ça ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Sur Internet. Il y a quelques temps, pendant une de mes nuits d'insomnie j'ai eu une soudaine envie de churros, j'étais à Washington à l'époque, j'ai cherché une recette et quand j'ai vu que c'était aussi simple, je me suis décidée.

\- Ça a été un succès ?

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure cuisinière du monde, mais je sais au moins faire des churros. _Assura-t-elle._

Il l'observa mélanger farine et eau jusqu'à obtenir une pâte homogène qu'elle transféra ensuite dans la poche à douille. Il la vit poser le wok sur la taque à induction et tirer une écumoire et des ciseaux d'un placard avant de s'emparer d'une assiette profonde dont elle tapissa le fond de papier absorbant.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les fêtes foraines. _Sourit-elle._ Les manèges, les lumières, la musique, les grandes peluches, les pommes d'amour et les immenses barbes à papa. Je n'y allais pas souvent quand j'étais enfant. J'ai essayé de me rattraper quand je suis devenue adulte mais ça n'avait pas la même saveur. L'odeur des churros me rappelle les fêtes foraines.

Il la regarda presser la poche à douille, elle coupa à l'aide des ciseaux un filet de pâtes qui alla s'écraser dans l'huile bouillante. Elle ressorti quelques minutes plus tard les dits churros, les déposa dans l'assiette et les saupoudra de sucre.

\- On peut aussi les manger avec du chocolat mais je les préfère comme ça.

Il la regarda réitérer son manège et lorsqu'elle jugea en avoir assez, elle retira la casserole du feu et pris place sur un tabouret à côté de lui. Elle lui tendit un churros avant de s'en emparer d'un et de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Il la vit fermer les yeux tandis qu'elle croquait dans la pâte et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Comme si j'y étais. _Chuchota-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi tes parents ne t'emmenaient pas à la fête foraine ?

\- Parce que je n'en avais pas. La fête foraine c'était avec les familles d'accueil et généralement ça n'arrivait qu'une fois ou deux et ce n'était qu'au début de mon séjour dans la famille. Après les choses changeaient.

\- Tu es orpheline ? _S'étonna-t-il._

\- Non. Ma mère est vivante. Et mon père sans doute aussi. Ils ont simplement fait le choix de ne pas me garder.

\- Tu n'as jamais connu ta mère ?

\- Si. Quelques années. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle.

Amélia n'avait jamais eu de mère ou de père. Elle n'avait jamais eu de stabilité étant enfant et elle n'en avait jamais eu non plus en étant adulte étant donné qu'elle avait choisi de travailler pour le SHIELD. Il se demanda alors d'où venait toute la douceur qui émanait d'elle, il savait que certains adultes ayant été des enfants abandonnés ne tournaient pas bien, lui et Wanda en était la preuve vivante mais Amélia, elle, débordait de bonté.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. _Sourit-elle._ Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plainte. D'autres ont moins de chance que moi.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir une famille ?

\- J'ai Steve et Bucky.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu aimes ? _Interrogea-t-elle en désignant les churros._

\- Très bons. _Approuva-t-il en hochant la tête._ Il faudra que tu les fasses goûter à Wanda.

Ils ne restèrent que deux jours seuls à la base. Ils tuèrent le temps comme ils purent. Pietro accompagna la jeune femme à la salle de sport, la regardant patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge qu'elle ait terminé, ils regardèrent des films et échangèrent des anecdotes amusantes, Pietro sur Wanda et Amélia sur ses missions passées ou sur Steve. Ils évitèrent tous les deux Vision au maximum, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment à l'aise en sa compagnie. Le temps passa lentement mais il passa. Et finalement, malgré les préjugés d'Amélia par rapport au jeune homme, elle s'était vue peu à peu changer d'avis à son sujet, décrétant qu'il n'était pas si mal finalement.

Amélia était en plein milieu d'une histoire amusante sur Steve lorsque Maria Hill fit interruption, elle se racla la gorge et elle s'empara de la télécommande pour allumer la télévision. Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'aient pu en demander plus, ils virent les mots : Catastrophe au Nigéria. La jeune femme se sentit pâlir et elle vit du coin de l'œil Pietro qui n'en menait pas bien large.

\- Ils vont bien ? _S'enquit-elle en tournant la tête vers Hill._

\- Ils sont vivants. Ils sont sur le chemin du retour. Wanda est à l'origine de l'explosion. Les prochains mois seront difficiles.

\- Comment ça elle est à l'origine de l'explosion ?

\- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup. Il faudra attendre Steve pour avoir les détails.

Sans en ajouter plus, elle les laissa avec pour seul bruit de fond la voix de la journaliste qui détaillait les faits avec précision.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? _Interrogea Pietro._

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu travaillais pour le SHIELD, tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer, dis-moi.

\- Elle n'est pas américaine. Elle pourrait être poursuivie par le Nigéria.

\- On va venir la chercher ? Pour l'enfermer ?

\- Personne ne viendra ici, personne ne s'en prendra à Wanda.

\- Tu ne peux pas garantir ça.

\- Bien sûr que je peux le garantir. On va la protéger. Il ne va rien arriver à Wanda. _Assura-t-elle fermement._

Ils durent encore patienter quelques heures avant de finalement voir l'équipe arriver. Comme elle s'y attendait, Wanda était secouée, encore plus qu'après la Sokovie et elle comprenait. La Sokovienne trouva réconfort auprès de son frère. Elle vit Natasha et Sam passer devant elle et tout le monde disparut sauf Steve. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, il lui adressa un bref regard avant de faire mine de vouloir se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Tu ne vas rien me dire ? _S'écria-t-elle en le suivant._

\- Tu as vu les infos, Hill me l'a dit.

\- Je veux les détails.

\- Pour que tu puisses me dire : je te l'avais dit ? Je crois que je vais m'en passer. _Grimaça-t-il._

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée mais avant qu'il puisse ne la refermer, Amélia s'interposa, elle pénétra dans la pièce avec lui et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Je ne te dirais jamais un truc pareil ! _S'agaça-t-elle._ On est amis. On est peut-être pas en bons termes ces derniers temps mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'on soit amis. Alors parle. Raconte-moi.

\- Il était là. La mission se déroulait bien. Jusqu'à ce que je ne me retrouve avec lui.

\- Avec Rumlow ?

\- Je l'avais, j'aurais pu éviter ça mais il a parlé de Bucky.

\- Il a vu Bucky ?

\- Pas dernièrement, c'était quand il était encore avec HYDRA. Il a parlé de Bucky et je n'ai pas vu sa ceinture explosive. Wanda a dû intervenir, elle a contenu l'explosion autant qu'elle a pu, elle a fait ce qu'elle pouvait.

\- Elle t'a sauvé la vie.

\- Mais à quel prix ? D'autres personnes sont mortes, des personnes innocentes.

\- C'était un accident.

\- C'était ma faute.

\- On a tous fait des erreurs, Steve. Je suis désolée que ce soit arrivé.

Il l'attira contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte ferme dont il avait tellement besoin. Il sentit ses bras se refermer autour de son cou et il accueillit ce réconfort avec bonheur.

\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour Rumlow. _Assura-t-il à voix basse._ Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de lui.


	48. Chapter 48 : Sokovie Accords

Les jours suivants furent tendus pour tout le monde, la pression médiatique autour de la catastrophe au Nigeria ne retombait pas et quand elle vit la tête de Tony lorsqu'il était arrivé à la base le matin même, elle se doutait que lui aussi subissait des pressions qu'il tentait du mieux possible d'ignorer. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, buvant un café chacun de son côté.

\- Vous parlez d'une affaire. _Marmonna-t-il._

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

\- Vous ne vous montrez pas très compatissant.

\- Je viens à peine d'arriver.

\- Et vous êtes ici avec moi au lieu d'aller la voir pour lui demander comment elle va.

\- J'ai déjà du mal à gérer mes propres sentiments, alors vous pensez bien que ceux des autres…

\- Vous êtes incroyable. _Maugréa-t-elle._

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment.

\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger.

\- Alors j'imagine que les choses ne se sont pas arrangées avec Pepper ?

\- Ma migraine empire.

Ils plongèrent dans un silence gênant jusqu'à ce que Sam arrive. Il salua silencieusement Stark et se servit un verre de jus d'orange avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Elle avait l'étrange impression que tout le monde tournait au ralenti depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du Nigeria.

\- Comment ça va, Sam ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce. L'un d'eux, au vu de sa posture, semblait être un garde du corps, tandis que l'autre, Amélia ne le connaissait que trop bien étant donné qu'elle avait été maintes fois confrontée à lui après la chute du SHIELD, était le secrétaire d'état Thaddeus Ross. Elle fronça les sourcils et observa les hommes se saluer entre eux. Elle réprima un sursaut lorsque Ross releva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire. Son instinct lui cria de partir le plus vite possible parce que ça ne pouvait rien amener de bon.

\- Monsieur le Secrétaire d'Etat. _Le salua-t-elle._

\- Mademoiselle Hayeson. _Répondit-il en hochant la tête._ Monsieur Stark, j'aimerais parler à l'ensemble de l'équipe.

\- Bien sûr, allons dans la salle de réunion. Vision, va chercher les autres.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à quitter la cuisine tandis qu'Amélia restait où elle était, les doigts fermement enroulés autour de sa tasse, Ross se tourna vers elle.

\- À toute l'équipe. _Répéta-t-il._

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce avec son garde du corps et Sam. Tony hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Ramenez-vous, Hayeson. _Ordonna-t-il._

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe.

\- Vous voyez, quand ce gars-là se pointe chez vous et demande à vous parler, généralement vous obéissez.

Non sans lâcher un soupir elle obtempéra. S'il y avait bien une pièce où Amélia n'avait jamais mis les pieds, c'était dans la salle de réunion. Elle avisa la longue table, l'écran transparent qui servait sans doute de télévision et les deux fauteuils en cuir contre le mur. C'est là qu'elle décida de prendre place, espérant pouvoir se faire la plus discrète possible. Lorsque Steve, suivi de Wanda et Pietro pénétra dans la pièce, il lui lança un regard étonné et il l'interrogea silencieusement, interrogation à laquelle elle répond par un haussement d'épaule. Elle observa tout le monde s'installer et attendit patiemment.

\- Il y a cinq ans, j'ai eu une crise cardiaque. Je suis tombé comme une masse au milieu de mon backswing. _Commença Ross en mimant un mouvement de golf._ Mais ça restera quand même l'un des meilleurs parcours de ma vie puisqu'à l'issue d'une opération qui a duré plus de 13 heures et un triple pontage, j'ai appris une chose élémentaire que je n'avais pas apprise en quarante ans sous les drapeaux. J'ai appris à relativiser. _Sourit-il._ Il est indéniable que notre monde à une immense dette envers les Avengers. C'est certain, vous nous défendez, vous vous battez pour nous au péril de vos vies. Et pourtant, si pour l'opinion publique vous êtes des héros, certains… emploient plutôt le mot « justiciers ».

\- Et vous quel mot choisiriez-vous Monsieur le Secrétaire d'Etat ? _Interrogea Romanoff._

\- L'adjectif dangereux.

C'est probablement à ce moment-là que la jeune femme avait commencé à décrocher du discours de Thaddeus Ross. Après la chute du SHIELD, elle avait entendu les médias raconter combien les Avengers et le SHIELD étaient dangereux pour la sécurité de tous. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait et ce ne serait pas la dernière. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, se demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle faisait là, à se faire remonter les bretelles pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Elle vit des images se projeter sur l'écran transparent et elle esquissa une grimace tandis que Ross énumérait toutes les villes et tous les pays dans lesquels les Avengers avaient dû intervenir et qui avaient ainsi subi des dégâts considérables. Lorsqu'il en arriva à Washington, elle jura l'avoir vu la regarder elle. Droit dans les yeux. Comme s'il la tenait pour responsable de ce fiasco. Elle se tourna vers Wanda au moment où le corps d'une femme ayant succombé à l'explosion apparut.

\- Bon, ça suffit. _Intervint Steve._

\- Depuis quatre ans vous vous êtes arrogez des pouvoirs quasiment illimité, vous avez opérés sans aucun contrôle. C'est un état de fait que les gouvernements du monde ne sauraient en aucun cas tolérer. Mais je crois que nous avons trouvé une solution.

Son garde du corps lui tendit une sorte de bouquin, particulièrement épais qu'il donna à Wanda.

\- Les Accords de Sokovie. _Annonça-t-il._ Ils ont été approuvés par 117 nations. Il en ressort que les Avengers ne seront plus une organisation privée et que désormais, ils opéreront sous le contrôle d'un comité des Nations Unies, et uniquement lorsque cette autorité l'aura jugé nécessaire.

\- Les Avengers ont unis leur force pour rendre le monde plus sûr. _Contra Steve._ Et je pense qu'on a réussi.

\- Dites-moi Captain, savez-vous où sont Thor et Banner à l'heure où nous parlons ? Deux bombes atomiques qui se baladent dans la nature, ça peut avoir de très fâcheuses conséquences.

Elle les laissa continuer à débattre, se demandant toujours pourquoi elle était là. D'après ce qu'elle comprenait les Accords visaient les personnes spéciales et elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur le secrétaire d'Etat. _Intervint-elle lorsqu'elle le vit faire mine de partir._ J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir compris la raison de ma présence lors de cette réunion.

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'homme et l'écran s'alluma à nouveau, cette fois, c'est elle qui apparut sur l'écran, armes à la main elle tirait sur une horde de robot en Sokovie.

\- Le fait que j'ai été impliquée en Sokovie ne justifie pas votre souhait de me faire signer ces Accords.

\- Ne jouons pas à ce petit jeu, Mademoiselle Hayeson.

\- Je ne joue à aucun jeu.

\- Vous avez été un agent du SHIELD, un membre des forces spéciales du STRIKE et qui plus est le seul membre qui ne s'avérait pas faire partie d'HYDRA.

\- J'ai déjà collaboré avec vous à ce sujet. _Rappela-t-elle._

\- Et nous avions convenu que vous deviez rester à l'écart des ennuis.

\- Ce que j'ai fait.

\- Vraiment ?

Une seconde image apparut et elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Pas de gêne mais de colère. Il s'agissait une nouvelle fois d'elle mais cette fois-ci elle était accompagnée de Bucky, ils étaient tous les deux chez elle à la Nouvelle Orléans.

\- Vous m'avez fait suivre ? _Gronda-t-elle._

\- Vous deviez vous douter que le gouvernement vous tiendrez à l'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu. J'étais censée pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

\- Et nous vous en avons laissé l'occasion. Mais il semblerait que vous avez choisi une autre voie.

\- Vous m'avez espionné ! _Reprocha-t-elle en se levant._

\- C'était une question de sécurité nationale.

\- Je ne représente un danger pour personne.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter. Dites-moi, savez-vous où est le Soldat de l'Hiver ?

\- Il n'est plus comme ça. Il a changé, il a repris une vie normale.

\- Alors où est-il ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas rendu ?

\- Parce que vous l'auriez enfermé !

\- Amélia. _Tenta Tony en se levant à son tour._ Personne ne vous reproche quoi que ce soit. Nous allons discuter des Accords.

\- Et si nous prenons une décision qui ne vous convient pas ? _Interrogea Natasha._

\- Alors vous serez à la retraite. _Répondit-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Amélia._

\- Je suis déjà à la retraire. _Marmonna Amélia._

\- Signer les Accords est votre meilleure option, Mademoiselle Hayeson.

\- Vous n'avez rien contre moi.

\- Vous avez apporté votre aide à un terroriste, activement recherché. Ça s'appelle de la complicité.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, Stark lui attrapa fermement le bras et la tira vers l'arrière, lui lançant un regard noir, la défiant presque d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Et ce n'est qu'une fois Ross parti qu'il la lâcha.

\- Il n'a pas le droit de me reprocher quoi que ce soit. _S'écria-t-elle._

\- Il a tous les droits. _Contra Stark._ Barnes est recherché par une multitude de gouvernements, dont le nôtre et vous apparaissez comme sa complice sur ces images. Et maintenant que Barnes a à nouveau disparu de la circulation, ils vont penser que vous l'avez aidé à quitter le pays.

\- Il est hors de question que je signe quoi que ce soit.

\- Il semblerait que vous n'avez pas le choix, Amélia. _Intervint Rhodey._

\- Je ne deviendrais pas l'esclave d'un gouvernement.

\- L'esclave ? _Répéta-t-il._ Ça a été approuvé par 117 pays.

\- Même si ça avait été approuvé par la terre entière je refuserais de les signer. Et vous devriez en faire autant.

\- Tout le monde devrait commencer par se calmer et ensuite on pourrait étudier ces Accords. _Proposa Stark._

\- C'est une liste, un recensement. _Continua-t-elle._ Et quand ils auront toutes les cartes en main, qu'est-ce qu'ils feront ensuite ? Ils nous mettront des bracelets électroniques, des puces GPS sous la peau pour nous garder à l'œil ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils feront quand ils jugeront un innocent trop dangereux pour vivre en société ? Ils l'enfermeront ?

\- Il n'est pas question d'enfermement. _Tempéra Rhodey._

\- Pour l'instant.

\- Il faut envisager toutes nos possibilités. _Intervint Natasha._

\- Quoi ? _S'écria-t-elle._ TU envisages CETTE possibilité ? Qui d'autre ici envisage de signer ça et de devenir le prisonnier du gouvernement ? Steve ?

Le soldat secoua la tête et se tourna vers elle, il paraissait parfaitement calme.

\- Nous allons en discuter.

\- J'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'en pensais, je ne signerais pas ça.

Sans en ajouter plus, elle tourna les talons. En arrivant à sa chambre, la seule chose à laquelle elle parvenait à penser était la suivante : Elle devait disparaître. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait entendre le sang battre contre ses tempes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son propre gouvernement la menaçait. Et les pensées se mirent à surgir à une vitesse ahurissante tandis qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. S'ils cherchaient un peu plus loin dans son passé, ils trouveraient bien plus grave que cette petite complicité avec le Soldat de l'Hiver. Ils trouveraient Jack, les vols et pire encore, son premier meurtre. Elle avait tué un policier, peu importe à combien de temps son crime remontait, ils ne la laisseraient pas s'en tirer. Elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant à réfléchir de manière plus rationnelle et de trouver un plan qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Elle ignora combien de temps elle passa à réfléchir mais la réponse fusa dans son esprit. Sa meilleure chance, c'était l'Europe. Là-bas, elle pourrait trouver un pays qui n'avait pas approuvé les Accords. Il était impératif qu'elle quitte le pays.

Elle tira une valise de sous son lit et se mit à la remplir, préférant les vêtements pratiques aux jolies robes. Elle parvint à dénicher de sous son lit une boîte à chaussures vide dans laquelle elle rangeait une série de faux papiers d'identité, que Coulson lui avait donné après être devenu le directeur du nouveau SHIELD, et des liasses de billets.

\- On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à t'enfuir ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Pietro. Elle ne tenta pas non plus de cacher ce qu'elle avait en main.

\- Tu les as entendus. _Maugréa-t-elle._

\- Tu crois que fuir est la meilleure option ?

\- Oui.

\- On peut te protéger.

\- Tu te rends compte ce qu'ils disent ? New York, Washington, la Sokovie. Ils ne font pas attention à toutes les vies qu'on a sauvées. Ils s'intéressent seulement à celles qu'on a prises.

\- Tu as pris ta décision ?

\- Ils m'ont forcé à prendre une décision. _Corrigea-t-elle._

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je venais ici au départ.

\- Alors c'était pour quoi ?

\- Pour Steve. On discutait des Accords quand il est parti. Il avait l'air étrange.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Dans la cage d'escaliers.

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvé qu'elle comprit que Steve n'était pas simplement bizarre à cause des Accords. Il avait la tête baissée et une main sur le visage, il était immobile et même lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver il ne bougea pas. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et à son contact il releva la tête, il avait les yeux rouges, remplit de larmes. Jamais, elle n'avait vu Steve pleurer, même pas lorsqu'il avait découvert à quel point le monde avait changé après son réveil. Et Amélia savait qu'une seule personne pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Peggy Carter.


	49. Chapter 49 : I Just Wanted To Be With Yo

Amélia ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque le portable posé sur la table de nuit se mit à sonner. L'ancien téléphone portable vibrait violemment et la sonnerie était particulièrement forte, elle l'observa de longues secondes avant de le prendre dans ses mains. Personne ne l'avait appelée depuis qu'elle avait disparu de l'église à Londres. Elle se remémora brièvement les deux personnes à qui elle avait laissé son nouveau numéro de téléphone. Et elle savait qu'aucune de ces deux personnes, ne l'appellerait sans raison valable.

\- Allo ? _S'enquit-elle._

Sa voix était mal assurée, presque tremblante. De l'autre côté du fil elle entendit une respiration et l'espace de quelques secondes, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Bucky.

\- Amélia ?

\- Steve ?

Le souffle du soldat était rapide et sa voix particulièrement basse comme s'il fuyait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Tu as regardé les infos ?

\- Pas dernièrement. Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a eu un attentat. À Vienne. Pendant la signature des Accords. Le roi du Wakanda est mort.

\- Ils remettent ça sur le dos des Avengers ?

\- Pas cette fois. Ils y des vidéos de caméra de surveillance qui montre que c'est Bucky.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle eut toute les peines du monde à déglutir.

\- C'est impossible. _Réfuta-t-elle._ Il n'aurait pas fait ça.

\- On est d'accord.

\- S'il avait posé une bombe aux Nations Unies, il ne se serait pas fait prendre par une caméra de surveillance. Pas lui.

\- Ce n'était pas lui.

\- Tu sais où il est maintenant ?

\- En combien de temps tu peux être à Berlin ?

\- Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

Elle écrivit rapidement l'adressa que lui donna Steve et alors qu'il n'avait pas encore raccroché, elle commença à s'agiter dans sa chambre d'hôtel, rangeant le plus vite possible ses affaires.

\- Amélia ?

\- Je serais prudente.

\- Tu portes toujours le bracelet que Stark t'a donné ?

\- Bien sûr, le bracelet et j'ai les armes.

\- Débarrasse-t'en.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que la jeune femme comprenne. Elle fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

\- On en parlera quand je serais arrivée. Je devrais être là dans quatre heures.

Elle se débarrassa de son pantalon de yoga et du t-shirt de Bucky et enfila des vêtements confortables, un jeans et un haut ample. Elle attacha ses cheveux, les plaquant du mieux possible contre sa tête et enfila la perruque blonde qu'elle portait depuis son départ. Elle coinça une arme dans sa ceinture, enfila une veste et une paire de lunettes de soleil. D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et elle se débarrassa du bracelet de Stark dans les toilettes, tirant la chasse d'eau pour le faire disparaître. Elle attrapa sa valise et quitta l'hôtel, plus déterminée que jamais.

La route fut particulièrement longue. Le manque de sommeil s'était bien vite fait sentir et elle avait été obligée de s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour s'acheter du café. En traversant l'Allemagne, elle se fit arrêter plusieurs fois par des agents de police mais ils ne lui posèrent aucun problème, il recherchait probablement Barnes et non pas une jeune femme blonde. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'Amélia commença à se rapprocher de son point de rendez-vous avec Steve. Elle s'était vue forcée de demander plusieurs fois son chemin et ne parlant pas allemand, ça avait relevé du parcours du combattant pour se faire comprendre et pour ensuite comprendre les indications qu'on lui donnait. Elle passa une première fois près de l'entrepôt dont lui avait parlé le blond mais elle continua sa route pendant encore dix bonnes minutes, elle gara la voiture qu'elle avait volée à Prague sur un parking, récupéra ses affaires, prenant soin de ne rien oublier et refit le chemin inverse à pieds. Plusieurs fois, elle se surprit à regarder par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Quand elle arriva finalement à l'entrepôt, elle y pénétra rapidement, non sans avoir regardé une nouvelle fois dans son dos. Elle déposa sa valise sur le sol, se débarrassa de sa perruque et de ses lunettes de soleil et par réflexe sorti son arme. L'endroit était calme, il paraissait désert et la jeune femme eut peur d'arriver trop tard. Elle continua sa progression arme au poing, un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention et elle pointa le canon dans cette direction.

\- Du calme !

Elle vit Sam sortir de l'ombre, les deux mains levées. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, Amélia rangea son arme et se dirigea vers lui, lui offrant une brève étreinte. Il posa une main dans son dos et la guida vers une autre pièce. Elle vit d'abord Steve, les bras croisés sur le torse et la mine grave. Ses traits se détendirent cependant lorsqu'il la vit.

\- Tu as mis plus de temps que prévu.

\- Je me suis perdue. _Maugréa-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras._ J'ai dû demander mon chemin mais je ne parle pas allemand. J'ai abandonné la voiture plus loin et je suis venue à pieds.

\- Tu as été suivie ?

\- Non. Mais tout le monde est sur le qui-vive en ville.

\- Rien d'étonnant. _Intervint Sam._

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut du mouvement derrière Steve et elle s'éloigna du blond pour se concentrer sur l'individu. Contrairement ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle ne se précipita pas vers Bucky pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle serra les poings et sa poitrine se serra. Et c'est la colère et non le soulagement qui s'exprima. Ses yeux se firent glacials et elle jura voir Bucky grimacer. Il était exactement comme dans son souvenir, ses cheveux étaient simplement un peu plus longs.

\- On va vous laisser. _Proposa Steve en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme._ N'oublie pas qu'on est cachés et qu'on ne veut pas attirer l'attention, reste calme.

Même lorsqu'elle fut seule avec lui, elle n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Toutes les choses qu'elle avait pensé lui dire quand elle le reverrait semblaient s'être envolées. Ne restaient plus que la colère et la tristesse. Une colère similaire à celle qu'elle avait ressentie les semaines qui avaient suivi son départ. Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle, elle se recula et il s'immobilisa.

\- Amélia…

\- Épargne-moi ça. _Siffla-t-elle._

Les yeux de la brunette lui hurlaient toute sa colère, toute sa tristesse et toute sa détresse. Cet afflux d'émotions le heurta de plein fouet, cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était plus retrouvé face à autant de sentiments. La tension était palpable entre eux, elle semblait sur le point de se mettre à hurler mais ses lèvres demeuraient résolument fermées. Une part de lui aurait préféré qu'elle crie, il pouvait gérer les cris. Mais ce silence, **_son_** silence était bien pire que n'importe quel mot qu'elle aurait pu prononcer. Elle esquissa un nouveau pas vers l'arrière tandis qu'il s'avança jusqu'à être à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir plus loin et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il prit le temps de l'observer. Elle semblait épuisée et son visage lui sembla plus fin. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de son bras jusqu'à ses épaules où ils caressèrent distraitement les pointes de ses cheveux.

\- Tu as coupé tes cheveux. _Murmura-t-il._

\- Le temps ne s'est pas arrêté quand tu as décidé de claquer la porte.

\- Amélia…

\- Tu es parti.

\- Je devais le faire.

\- C'est faux ! _S'écria-t-elle._ Ta place était avec moi. Pas à l'autre bout de la terre à faire Dieu sait quoi.

\- Te laisser a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire.

\- Alors imagine un peu ce que j'ai dû ressentir quand je me suis réveillée et que tu n'étais plus là.

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour te protéger.

\- Tu es parti au beau milieu de la nuit ! Tu m'as laissée seule. J'ai cru que tu reviendrais. J'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas réussi à dormir, que tu étais allé courir, que tu étais sur le toit, que tu vérifiais qu'on était hors de danger ou que tu avais besoin d'air. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais décidé de me quitter comme un lâche, sans même prendre la peine de dire au revoir. Sans même essayer de m'en parler.

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir.

\- Évidemment que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir ! Qu'est-ce que ça nous a apporté que tu t'en ailles ? Je suis recherchée par je ne sais combien de pays, tu es accusé d'avoir commis un attentat aux Nations Unies.

\- Tu es recherchée ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Tu nous as détruits.

\- Tu crois que ça a été simple pour moi ?

\- C'est toi qui as pris cette décision ! Toi et toi seul. Tu es le seul responsable.

\- Je voulais te protéger !

\- Mais tu m'as fait plus de mal qu'autre chose ! Tu m'as quittée et puis, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, tu as décidé de m'appeler. Mais tu ne m'as pas parlé, non, tu as simplement décidé de rester silencieux.

\- J'essayais juste de…

\- De soulager ta conscience ? _Proposa-t-elle._

\- Je voulais juste savoir comme tu allais.

\- J'allais mal. Voilà comment j'allais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

\- On avait une vie normale et tu as tout gâché.

\- On n'aurait jamais eu une vie normale.

\- On avait un semblant de vie normale !

\- Et ça t'aurait convenu ? De vivre comme ça pour le restant de ta vie ? Sans certitude d'avenir ?

\- Bien sûr que ça m'aurait convenu ! _Cria-t-elle._

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que ça t'aurais convenu de vivre sur tes gardes pour le restant de tes jours. Pas de mariage, pas de grande maison avec le jardin et les barrières blanches, pas de grand chien, pas d'enfants.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé tout ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

\- Mais à un moment donné c'est ce que tu aurais voulu et tu sais comme moi que je n'aurais jamais pu t'apporter tout ça.

\- C'est faux.

\- Je t'en prie Amélia… Je t'ai vu avec les enfants de Barton.

\- C'est depuis ce moment-là que tu penses à partir ?

\- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à l'envisager. Après avoir parlé à Natalia…

\- Natasha ? _S'écria-t-elle._ C'est elle qui t'as laissé entendre que tu devais partir ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris.

\- Elle ne m'a pas dit que je devais partir. Elle a simplement énoncé la vérité.

\- Quelle vérité ?

\- Que les gens comme elle et moi, on n'était pas fait pour avoir une vie de famille. Et elle a raison.

\- Elle devrait surtout apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te donner tout ce que tu mérites.

\- Il y a une différence entre ce que je veux et ce que tu crois que je veux. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était être avec toi. Rien de plus.

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, Bucky releva les yeux tandis qu'Amélia se retourna pour découvrir Steve sur le pas de la porte. À voir son expression gênée il avait probablement entendu une partie de leur conversation mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui fit une remarque.

\- Sam est parti nous chercher quelque chose à manger. _Les informa-t-il._

\- J'aurais pu y aller. _Fit remarquer Amélia._

\- Stark te cherche probablement. Il doit se douter que je t'ai appelé.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- On doit aller en Sibérie.

\- Pourquoi la Sibérie ?

\- Bucky nous a parlé d'un escadron de Soldats de l'Hiver.

\- Au moins tu es plus au courant que moi. _Marmonna-t-elle._ Comment on fait pour aller jusque-là ?

\- On a réussi à contacter Clint. Il va passer prendre les jumeaux et quelqu'un que Sam connait.

\- Tu veux vraiment mêler Clint, Wanda et Pietro à tout ça ?

\- On a besoin d'aide.

\- Si les choses tournent mal, ils seront enfermés.

\- Tout comme nous.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi. Je suis inquiète pour eux. Clint à une famille, les jumeaux sont encore jeunes.

\- Tu crois que Stark ira jusqu'à nous arrêter ?

\- Il a signé les Accords, il n'a pas le choix.

\- Alors on doit faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. _Trancha Steve._ On va passer la nuit ici.

Amélia avait les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui crépitaient devant elle. Elle aurait presque pu se croire en plein camping et non en cavale. À moins d'un mètre d'elle, Bucky l'observait. Cela faisait un peu moins d'une heure que Sam et Steve s'étaient allongés dans un coin de la pièce. Sam était couché sur le dos, un bras posé sur le visage tandis que Steve leur tournait le dos. Après leur conversation à cœur ouvert, Bucky et Amélia ne s'étaient plus parlé, ils avaient échangés quelques regards mais pas le moindre mot.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ces mots ? _Interrogea-t-elle se souvenant de ce que Steve lui avait raconté quelques heures plus tôt._

\- Je n'ai pas pensé que quelqu'un retrouverait cette liste un jour.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aurais aimé savoir qu'il existait une liste de mots qui faisait ressurgir ton alter-ego. On aurait pu essayer de la retrouver, si ce gars a réussi sans aucune ressource particulière, on aurait pu le faire avec les ressources de Stark.

\- Il voulait mon rapport de mission du 16 décembre 1991. _Murmura-t-il._

La brunette tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils purent lire l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je lui ai tout dit. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

\- Tu leur en as parlé ? _Interrogea-t-elle à voix basse en désignant Sam et Steve d'un mouvement de tête._

\- Non.

\- Bien.

\- Je ne te veux pas mêlée à ça.

\- Je préfère me faire arrêter pour une bonne cause.

\- Une bonne cause ?

\- Sauver le monde d'un escadron de la mort me semble pas mal.

\- Tu viendras peu importe ce que je dirais ?

\- Oui.


	50. Chapter 50 : It's a War

Le réveil le lendemain matin fut particulièrement pénible. Le sol affreusement dur laissa son dos dans un état déplorable et elle retint à peine un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle se releva, s'attirant le regard des hommes présents dans la pièce.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de café ? _Maugréa-t-elle._

\- Seulement des barres énergétiques. L'informa Sam.

\- Parfait. Tout ce dont je rêve.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça au réveil ? _Interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Barnes._

\- Seulement quand elle a dû passer une nuit à dormir par terre dans un entrepôt abandonné. _Répondit-il sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux._

Elle accepta la barre énergétique que lui tendit Steve et grimaça dès la première bouchée. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible avant de finalement quitter la pièce pour aller trouver refuge ailleurs. Ces derniers mois la seule chose qu'elle avait voulu c'était être avec Bucky et maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle ne voulait rien de plus que l'éviter. Elle entendit des pas dans son dos mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de terminer sa barre énergétique sans goût en regardant d'un œil distrait par ce qui avait été une fenêtre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir.

\- Steve. _Soupira-t-elle._ J'ai le dos en compote, je suis réduite à manger cette chose, je n'ai pas de café et je ne me suis pas lavée depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, si je dois entendre un de tes sermons, je pense que je vais frôler la dépression nerveuse.

\- Tu peux repartir si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr, et vous laisser gérer les choses ? Vous avez tous tendance à prendre des décisions stupides quand je ne suis pas là pour vous chaperonner.

\- Je ne fais que te rappeler que tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne serais plus jamais libre de faire ce que je veux.

Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Lui aussi avait l'air inquiet et comme elle, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarquée là-dedans.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça serait arrivé même si tu ne m'avais pas demandé mon aide.

\- Vous devriez parler. _Lâcha-t-il._

Il hocha la tête en direction de l'autre pièce et en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du soldat, elle vit Barnes attendre patiemment dans un coin, le regard rivé sur eux, observant et écoutant avec attention. La brunette leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, dépitée.

\- Je suis toujours en colère. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Ça je le sais. Et lui aussi il le sait. Mais on s'apprête à se battre.

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'en dire plus, elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Ils allaient se battre si pas contre une horde de super-soldats encore plus redoutable que Bucky, contre les forces spéciales ou contre l'équipe de Tony Stark. Peu importe combien il espérait que tout se passe bien, il n'était pas assez naïf pour penser qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour que les choses tournent mal. Il lui disait de profiter du temps qu'ils avaient encore pour régler leurs différends et se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Elle lança un nouveau regard à Bucky avant de se reconcentrer sur Steve et elle se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Tu es sûr d'être prête à faire ça ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Je devrais pouvoir gérer Bucky sans trop de problème. _Plaisanta-t-elle._

\- Je ne parlais pas de Bucky.

Bien sûr qu'il ne parlait pas de Bucky et elle le savait très bien. Il parlait plutôt des évènements qui allaient suivre.

\- Je sais que tu m'as jugée trop instable pour aller sur le terrain mais je m'en sortirais. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète.

Sans en ajouter plus, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Sam dans l'autre pièce. Amélia reprit sa contemplation de l'extérieur tandis que Bucky se mit à approcher prudemment, comme s'il avait peur de la voir se braquer à tout moment.

\- Il t'a jugée trop instable ? _Interrogea-t-il une fois à ses côtés._

\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter aux portes.

\- Il n'y a pas de porte. Il a vraiment dit instable ?

\- Il l'a vraiment dit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne en mission.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence ?

\- Ce n'était pas une absence. _Grimaça-t-elle._ Tu n'étais pas absent parce que tu étais occupé ailleurs, parce que tu avais des obligations ailleurs, tu étais absent parce que tu étais parti.

\- Pendant combien de temps je vais en entendre parler ?

\- Combien de temps tu comptes rester avant de t'enfuir à nouveau ?

Il avait appris, non seulement en l'observant avec Stark mais aussi à ses dépens qu'Amélia n'était pas que douceur et gentillesse. Parfois, elle utilisait sa bouche de la plus vilaine des manières et elle savait exactement où taper pour blesser son interlocuteur. Le venin qu'elle mettait dans sa voix pendant ces moments-là aurait pu transformer le plus banal des mots en insulte.

\- Il me traitait comme un enfant. _Finit-elle par lâcher._ Il restait debout pendant des heures à me regarder quand j'étais à la salle de sport, il me faisait manger, il me surveillait. Je devenais dingue, j'avais l'impression d'être prisonnière. Et un jour j'ai fini par… exploser. Je me suis emportée. Et j'ai dit des choses qui ont dépassés ma pensée.

\- Quel genre de chose ?

\- C'était un désastre, Bucky. _Soupira-t-elle._ Après cette nuit-là, j'ai fui chez Stark.

\- Chez Stark ?

\- C'était la seule personne qui allait me donner de l'air et qui n'allait pas fourrer le nez dans mes affaires. J'étais tranquille à la tour et j'ai pu me ressourcer. Je ne voyais jamais Stark. C'était un colocataire étonnement discret.

\- Tu as préféré trouver refuge chez Stark plutôt que de rester avec Steve ?

\- J'avais besoin de solitude.

\- C'était la dernière chose dont tu avais besoin. _Réfuta-t-il._

\- La seule personne dont je souhaitais la compagnie m'avait tourné le dos. La solitude était ma meilleure option.

\- Pendant combien de temps tu comptes m'en vouloir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Est-ce que tu vas au moins me pardonner un jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

La surprise se peignit sur ses traits et l'éclair de tristesse qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la fit se sentir coupable l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se souvienne que c'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça. Que s'ils étaient dans cette situation, c'était entièrement sa faute. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable.

\- Tu croyais que tout s'arrangerait comme ça ? Que je n'aurais besoin que de te voir et que tout serait pardonné ?

\- J'espérais que tu aurais compris.

\- J'ai compris. _Assura-t-elle._

\- Mais tu ne pardonnes pas.

\- Non. L'abandon n'est pas quelque chose que je pardonne facilement.

\- C'est comme ça que tu le vois ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait.

\- Et j'en suis désolé.

La jeune femme hocha distraitement la tête, peu sûre d'accepter les excuses qu'il lui présentait. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

\- Tu es nerveuse ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- On sait tous comment ça va se passer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Soit Stark nous arrêtera et on sera tous enfermés, ou peut-être juste certains d'entre nous. Soit on arrivera à aller en Sibérie et les choses seront compliquées.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te vouloir là-bas.

\- Si je ne suis pas là-bas, ça voudra dire que je suis enfermée.

A la simple évocation d'un enfermement, Barnes fronça les sourcils et ses poings se serrèrent. Elle fit un pas vers lui et attrapa sa main valide dans la sienne.

\- Il faut que tu ailles en Sibérie. Steve et toi, vous êtes les seuls à avoir une chance d'arrêter une bande de supers-soldats. Alors tu dois y aller. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas derrière.

\- Si, tu le feras. _Contra-t-elle fermement._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à propos de l'abandon ?

\- C'est le seul abandon que je cautionnerais. On est d'accord ?

\- Je ne veux pas te savoir enfermée. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient te faire ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de HYDRA, Bucky. Je survivrais.

Le soldat hocha lentement la tête, acceptant silencieusement de se plier aux exigences de la brunette et l'ombre d'un sourire naquit brièvement sur les lèvres d'Amélia.

\- On devrait aller se préparer.

\- Tu es prête pour ça ?

\- Tu l'es ? _Interrogea-t-elle à son tour._ C'est exactement l'opposé de ce que tu voulais. C'est une guerre. Encore une.

\- Ils sont tes amis.

\- Tu te trompes. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je ne les considère pas comme mes amis. Le plus dur ce sera pour Steve.

\- Tu crois qu'il va gérer ?

\- Je n'ai aucun doute. Et toi, tu vas gérer de te retrouver en face de Natasha ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir de doutes.

\- J'aurais toujours des doutes.

Sans en ajouter plus, elle le contourna pour rejoindre l'autre pièce où il l'entendit demain à Steve quand il quitterait l'entrepôt pour aller rejoindre Clint. Bucky n'écouta qu'à moitié la réponse qu'on lui offrit, il se contenta de rester là et de profiter de ces derniers moments de tranquillité parce qu'il savait pertinemment que les prochaines heures seraient tout sauf tranquilles.

Et il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Il avait d'abord fallu voler une voiture et Steve et Amélia semblaient être incapable de se mettre d'accord sur le type d'engin à voler, Sam et lui les avait regardé débattre de longues minutes, aucun d'eux n'osant prendre le parti de l'autre et ce fut finalement Steve qui eut gain de cause. Le soldat jeta son dévolu sur un ancêtre et tandis qu'il s'évertuait à essayer de faire démarrer la voiture, Amélia avait bougonné dans son coin tout du loin, refusant de lui apporter son aide.

Il avait ensuite fallu qu'il tienne à quatre dans le petit véhicule. Amélia et Bucky partageait la banquette arrière, les genoux de la jeune femme cognait dans le siège conducteur, qu'occupait Steve et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'humeur de la jeune femme semblait se détériorer. Ensuite, il y avait eu la rencontre avec Sharon Carter et puis le baiser avec Sharon Carter. Si les hommes avaient montrés leur approbation, la brunette était restée de marbre. Son humeur avait semblé s'améliorer durant quelques minutes lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au point de rendez-vous et qu'elle avait enfin pu s'extirper de la banquette arrière de la voiture. Elle avait salué Wanda et Pietro avec une familiarité qui prit Bucky de court. Il observa d'un œil sombre l'étreinte que la jeune femme échangea avec Pietro, bien loin de la brève étreinte à bord du jet de Stark quelques mois auparavant.

\- Quoi ? _Interrogea soudainement la brunette alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'aéroport._

Sam, qui était quelques pas devant eux tenta d'ignorer leur conversation en trouvant un soudain intérêt à ses pieds mais Amélia savait que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il serait impossible pour lui de ne pas les entendre.

\- Tu me regardes sans rien dire depuis qu'on a quitté les autres. _Reprit-elle à l'intention de Bucky._ Alors dis-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien.

\- Vraiment ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, un courant d'air le frôla et quelques secondes plus tard Pietro Maximoff apparu en face de la jeune femme, marchant en arrière et la gratifiant d'un sourire auquel elle répondit par une moue ennuyée.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être ici. _Fit-elle remarquer._

\- Tu marches tellement lentement. _L'ignora-t-il._

\- Tu devrais être avec Steve.

\- En te voyant être aussi lente j'ai l'impression que toutes ces heures sur ce fichu tapis de course ne t'ont servies à rien.

\- Ne me mets pas de mauvaise humeur, d'accord ? _Maugréa-t-elle._

\- Tu es perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur, partenaire.

\- Retourne voir Steve et fiche-moi la paix Maximoff. _Siffla-t-elle._

Pietro laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de se volatiliser à nouveau.

\- ya nenavizhu yego. _Maugréa Barnes._

\- Il n'est pas si mal. _Murmura la jeune femme._

Elle ignora le regard noir de Barnes et arrêta de marcher lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes du bâtiment. Sam la gratifia d'un bref hochement de tête et passa les portes, leur laissant un bref instant d'intimité.

\- Sois prudente. _Murmura Bucky._

\- Toi aussi.

\- Ils ne te feront pas de cadeau.

\- Je le sais. Fais attention à T'Challa. Steve m'a dit qu'il était particulièrement en rogne contre toi.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide avec Natasha. Je l'ai entraînée, je sais de quoi elle est capable.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et lui mentionna Sam d'un hochement de tête, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de le rejoindre. Il sembla hésiter de longues secondes avant de finalement attraper sa main pour l'attirer à lui, la plaquant contre son torse et déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui offrant le baiser dont il avait rêvé depuis qu'il l'avait revue pour la première fois à l'entrepôt. En dépit de leur situation, elle ne le repoussa pas, elle posa une main sur son torse au l'autre sur sa joue, acceptant et répondant avec passion à son étreinte.

\- On doit y aller. _Chuchota-t-elle en se séparant de lui._

\- Fais attention.

* * *

ya nenavizhu yego : Je le déteste


	51. Chapter 51 : We're Gonna Be Fine

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Hello tout le monde !

Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le troisième chapitre posté aujourd'hui et j'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier.

Il y a déjà un petit temps de ça je vous annonçais avoir terminé l'écriture de l'histoire mais de nombreux mois sont passés sans que je ne puisse poster la suite et fin de cette histoire, je vais donc profiter d'avoir du temps afin de vous poster un maximum de chapitre.

Comme toujours j'espère que la suite vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos avis.

 **Réponse à Zucca666 :** Merci pour tes reviews ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Effectivement j'aime beaucoup Pietro et il fallait que je trouve une combine afin qu'il survive parce que c'était un personnage que je trouvais intéressant et pas assez exploité dans les films, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup exploité non plus... Mais l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée et il fera encore quelques apparitions. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, elle fut la première à atteindre le jet, la petite équipe de Stark s'était retrouvée bien trop occupée par Steve et les autres pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à l'appareil. Grâce à l'oreillette enfoncée dans son oreille, elle pouvait suivre le déroulement de l'opération et elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ce qu'elle entendait. Comme Steve le lui avait demandé, elle ouvrit les portes de l'appareil et le prépara au décollage.

\- Il faut faire le ménage dans le ciel. _Entendit-elle dire Steve._

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour décider de se joindre à la partie. Elle espérait que l'effet de surprise jouerait assez longtemps en sa faveur pour permettre à Steve et Bucky d'embarquer et de décoller. Elle empoigna un sniper sur son passage mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de l'entrepôt, elle s'arrêta net. À quelques mètres d'elle, bloquant l'entrée, se tenait Natasha Romanoff.

\- Amélia. _La salua-t-elle._

\- Tu comptes me laisser passer ou tu veux qu'on en vienne aux mains ?

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent longuement avant que la brunette ne décide de poser son arme sur le sol. Elle avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Le visage de la rouquine était comme à son habitude fermé et étonnement, l'expression que lui renvoyait Amélia était glaciale. Si Bucky pensait que la brunette n'avait aucune chance de mettre la rouquine au tapis, Amélia, elle, ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. _Tempéra Natasha._

\- Alors tu devrais me laisser passer.

\- Ce que vous faites, Steve, toi et tous les autres…

\- C'est la bonne chose à faire. _Coupa-t-elle._

Face à l'absence de réaction de la russe, Amélia fut la première à bouger. Ce fut elle qui initia le combat et tandis que Natasha tentait d'éviter ses coups, la brunette tentait de viser les jambes. Le premier coup que la rouquine ne parvint pas à éviter la toucha directement au visage, faisant éclater sa lèvre inférieure. À la vue de son propre sang, la russe sembla se réveiller et cette fois, ce ne fut plus au tour d'Amélia d'attaquer. Et bien vite ce fut le sang d'Amélia qui coula.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre moi ? _Interrogea Natasha lorsqu'elle eut immobilisé son ex-collègue sur le sol._

D'un habile coup de hanche, elle parvint à inverser les positions et attrapa son bras, l'emprisonnant dans un étau et elle le tordit. Elle ne relâcha pas la pression face au souffle de douleur de la jeune femme sous elle.

\- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir laissé entendre à Bucky qu'il devait partir.

Toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée au cours des derniers mois semblait faire à nouveau surface.

\- Si tu t'étais abstenue, les choses seraient différentes. Rien de tout ça ne serait en train de se passer. L'équipe ne serait pas aussi brisée qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui.

Natasha parvint à se dégager de l'emprise de la brune et lui envoya un rapide coup de pied dans l'épaule, se libérant totalement d'Amélia. Les deux jeunes femmes se remirent rapidement sur pieds et se jaugèrent à nouveau.

\- Les gens comme Bucky ou comme moi… _Commença Natasha._

\- Vous n'êtes en rien similaires. _S'agaça Amélia._

L'attention d'Amélia fut momentanément captée par ce qu'il passait dans le dos de Natasha. À quelques mètres de là ses amis se battaient pour tenter de faire ce qui était juste. Et c'était également ce qu'elle était censée faire, elle était censée être là pour faire le bien par pour régler ses comptes avec Natasha. Pas pour laisser sa colère prendre le dessus et tirer le meilleur d'elle.

\- Laisse-moi les aider. _Tenta-t-elle à nouveau._ Ce qui arrive, c'est encore pire que ce qu'on peut imaginer. Ça ne s'arrête pas juste à nous, c'est quelque chose de plus grand, de plus dangereux. Steve et Bucky sont les seuls à pouvoir arrêter ce qui se prépare.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se prépare ? Les cinq autres supers soldats ?

\- Ils doivent partir. _Continua-t-elle, ignorant sa question._ Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu devrais au moins avoir confiance en Clint. Tu penses vraiment que Clint risquerait tout ce qu'il a si tout ça n'était pas important ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il prendrait autant de risque uniquement pour se révolter contre un gouvernement ?

L'argument « Clint Barton » sembla heurter Natasha. La rouquine esquissa un pas vers l'arrière et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur rencontre, elle sembla peser le pour et le contre. Après de longues minutes de silence, Natasha finit par hocher lentement la tête.

\- On doit protéger l'appareil, personne ne s'en approche sauf Steve et Bucky.

\- C'est ça le but ? Les faire partir tous les deux ?

\- C'est l'objectif. _Admit-elle._

\- Vision est ici.

\- Je sais.

En un seul regard, les deux jeunes femmes se comprirent. Amélia se dirigea vers l'arme qu'elle venait de sorti du Quinjet et cette fois, sans que Natasha ne l'en empêche, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du hangar. Elle avisa la tour de contrôle qui se dressait non loin de là et elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de gravir au pas de course les marches qui la séparait de la cabine. Elle avisa la pièce vide et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle brisa rapidement avant d'installer son arme. De si haut, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la scène qui se déroulait sur le tarmac.

L'œil pressé contre la lunette de visée et le doigt proche de la détente, elle vit Scott Lang se transformer brusquement en homme géant, c'était une diversion suffisante pour laisser l'occasion à Steve et Bucky de s'échapper. Elle surveilla les deux hommes, veillant à leur offrir un chemin dégagé jusqu'au hangar. Si les premiers mètres se firent sans difficultés, bien vite, Vision et la nouvelle recrue de Stark s'attaquèrent à Lang. Elle visa directement Vision, bien qu'elle savait qu'aucune de ses balles n'allait le blesser, son corps en Vibranium formait un bouclier bien trop efficace, elle espérait simplement pouvoir détourner son attention et l'empêcher d'intercepter Rogers et Barnes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Hurla Steve dans son oreille._

\- Je le distrais pour vous donner assez de temps pour rejoindre ce fichu hangar. _Maugréa-t-elle sans cesser de tirer._

À travers la lunette, elle jura voir les yeux de Vision se planter dans le sien, et il ne sembla pas hésiter une seule seconde avant d'utiliser la pierre qu'il avait au milieu du front pour détruire la tour dans laquelle elle était installée. Elle fut projetée de l'autre côté de la pièce, son dos heurta lourdement le mur avant qu'elle ne soit à nouveau éjectée, elle sentit une vitre céder sous le poids de son corps, elle eut à peine le temps de se rattraper à la traverse de la fenêtre qui venait de se briser. Le moment sembla ensuite se suspendre, elle vit Wanda, les mains tendues vers la tour, faire son maximum pour la maintenir dans la même position. Elle entendit Bucky crier son nom.

\- Je l'ai. _Intervint quelqu'un d'autre._

Cette fois il s'agissait de Pietro, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas, elle le vit juste en dessous d'elle, les bras tendus devant lui et le regard vrillé sur elle.

\- Je te rattrape. _Assura-t-il._

\- Tu vas me laisser tomber.

\- Je vais te rattraper. _Assura-t-il une nouvelle fois._ Tu dois juste me faire confiance.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard en direction de Bucky et Steve qui se démenaient pour arriver à temps mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire un choix, la tour se remit à bouger, elle fut forcée de lâcher prise et la chute lui arracha un cri. Les paupières closes, elle attendit d'atteindre le sol mais ce moment n'arriva pas, elle atterrit lourdement contre quelque chose de chaud et laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque quelque chose s'écrasa sur sa cheville. Elle vit le visage de Pietro se pencher au-dessus du sien avant de s'intéresser à sa cheville ensevelie sous les décombres. Mais le visage de Pietro s'effaça pour laisser place à celui de Bucky.

\- Amélia. _Souffla-t-il._

\- Je vais bien. _Assura-t-elle._

Il fit mine de vouloir l'aider à libérer sa cheville mais elle l'en empêcha, elle empoigna fermement sa main et hocha la tête en direction de l'avion qui n'attendait que lui.

\- Vas-y.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser.

\- Vas-y. _Ordonna-t-elle._ Ça va aller, Bucky. Tu dois y aller.

\- Je reste avec elle. _Intervint à nouveau Pietro._ Je la lâche pas.

Barnes se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de finalement s'éloigner. Elle vit l'appareil passer au-dessus d'elle après de longues secondes et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'ai dit que je vous aiderais à le retrouver pas à le capturer. _Entendit-elle Natasha dire._ Il y a une nuance.

\- Il faut la sortir de là. _Pressa Pietro._

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et Natasha apparut dans son champ de vision et non loin derrière elle, T'Challa dans son armure, il se défit de son masque et leur regard se croisèrent.

\- Sa cheville est coincée. J'arrive pas à la dégager. _Continua Maximoff._

\- Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, Ross et les forces spéciales t'arrêteront. Tu finiras enfermés avec nous. T'es le seul à pouvoir t'échapper avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Ils ne te retrouveront pas.

\- Mais tu les retrouveras. _Murmura Romanoff._

\- J'ai dit à Barnes que je restais.

\- Va-t-en Maximoff. _Siffla-t-elle._

Leurs regards s'encrèrent et Amélia y lu toute son inquiétude, l'idée qu'il puisse être séparé de sa sœur le rendait littéralement malade et elle comprenait.

\- Tout ira bien. On ira bien.


	52. Chapter 52 : Prison

Dire qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à un bâtiment hautement sécurisé serait mentir. Évidemment qu'elle avait imaginé un bâtiment sous haute sécurité avec des gardes armés devant chaque porte. Elle s'était également imaginée se faire questionner pendant des heures par le secrétaire d'Etat qui aurait tenté pendant des heures de lui faire dire où étaient Barnes et Rogers. Mais il n'y avait pas de salles d'interrogatoires, il y avait juste une immense prison sous-marine à laquelle bien sûr Amélia ne s'était pas attendue. L'endroit ressemblait plus à une prison sous haute sécurité conçue pour de dangereux détraqués qu'à un endroit où enfermer une poignée de rebelles qui avait refusé de se plier au bon vouloir d'un gouvernement.

Elle fit brièvement un tour d'horizon, observant chacun de ses amis et maintenant codétenus. Clint était assis contre la vitre qui les retenait prisonniers, Sam était assis sur sa couchette, Lang faisait les cents pas en maugréant, Wanda, elle était immobile, assise sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide, les bras retenus le long de son buste par une camisole de force. Elle aussi était assise sur le sol, sa cheville, encore douloureuse était fermement maintenue par une imposante attelle.

\- Tout ira bien Wanda. _Murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son amie._

\- On est enfermés ! _Riposte Lang._ Comment les choses pourraient aller bien ?

\- Tu connaissais les risques avant de t'engager. _Lui répondit Sam._

\- Je pensais finir en prison, pas au fond de l'océan.

\- Il faut jusque que tu tiennes le coup Wanda. _Continua-t-elle à voix basse._ Patience. _Souffla-t-elle._

Tenir le coup, c'était probablement bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Clint et elle comprit que lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Wanda. En tant qu'agent du SHIELD, elle comme lui avaient été formés pour résister à la pression de ce genre de situations, ils avaient tous deux assez d'expérience pour ne pas céder à la panique ou au désespoir. Et ils savaient tous les deux que même si Steve et Bucky ne parvenaient pas à venir les faire sortir, Pietro était toujours dehors. Et elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il était probablement déjà parti à leur recherche.

Non sans grimacer de douleur, elle se glissa contre la paroi, se rapprochant au maximum de son amie enfermée juste à côté d'elle. A défaut de pouvoir établir un contact visuel avec elle, elle espérait au moins qu'elle ressentirait sa présence non loin d'elle.

\- Il est toujours dehors. _Murmura-t-elle._

Elle posa sa tête contre la paroi et ferma les yeux, priant silencieusement que Steve et Bucky allaient bien, priant pour que Pietro laisse son égo de côté pour se concentrer entièrement à cette nouvelle mission, parce que leurs libertés à tous, dépendaient de lui.

Les heures s'écoulaient tellement lentement qu'elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée depuis des jours. Sa cheville douloureuse semblait rendre l'attente encore plus longue et le fait qu'elle était incapable de se déplacer en marchant n'arrangeait rien. Elle s'était alors contentée de se glisser jusqu'à sa couchette où elle s'était couchée.

\- Comment va ta cheville ? _Interrogea Sam._

\- Tout va bien.

\- Ils pourraient te donner quelque chose.

\- Ross préfèrerait refaire une seconde attaque plutôt que de m'aider.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de les mettre en colère ? _S'enquit Lang._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse ? Je suis déjà enfermée ici.

\- Hayeson. _Intervint Barton d'une voix sérieuse._

C'était la voix qu'il utilisait pour les missions, la voix de chef des opérations, la voix qui disait : « fais attention à ce que tu dis, la situation pourrait être pire qu'elle ne l'est. » et elle comprenait. Bien sûr qu'il pourrait y avoir pire. En dépit de ce qu'elle avait dit à Bucky, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils puissent utiliser la méthode forte pour lui soutirer des informations.

\- Parle nous de toi, Lang. _Quémanda gentiment la brunette._

Elle connaissait peu de chose sur Scott Lang, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il ne refuserait jamais de parler de lui. Et même si elle n'était pas une grande fane des babillements, elle était assez désespérée pour l'entendre parler sans relâche pendant des heures si ça pouvait l'aider à faire passer le temps. Alors elle l'écouta. Patiemment, sans rien dire. Et à travers son discours, elle retrouvait un peu de son histoire, elle avait été tout comme lui une voleuse. Et comme elle, il avait décidé de se repentir.

\- Ça vous en fait des points communs, Hayeson. _Taquina Clint._

\- Quels points communs ? _Interrogea Sam._

\- Elle vivait plus ou moins de la même façon que Lang avant qu'elle ne se fasse engager par le SHIELD.

\- J'avais dix-huit ans. _Se défendit-elle._ Et je me suis totalement rachetée. J'ai servi le SHIELD avec fidélité, tu te souviens ? Et regarde où ça nous a mené.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'illégal. _Contra Clint._

\- Parce que tout ce que tu as fait pour le SHIELD était légal ? _Sourit-elle._

\- C'était de l'illégalité légale.

Ils continuèrent à s'échanger des anecdotes sur leur passé, tantôt amusante, tantôt un peu moins. Mais le temps passa. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement de parler lorsqu'une porte coulissa, laissant apparaître Tony Stark. En voyant l'homme, Amélia ne put retenir une grimace de dégout et la colère repointa à nouveau le bout de son nez. Elle se releva rapidement, ignorant la douleur pour se poster juste derrière la paroi transparente et leurs regards s'encrèrent. Elle entendit Clint applaudirent lourdement.

\- Le visionnaire mes amis. _Ironisa-t-il._ Le visionnaire est parmi nous.

Tony lâcha Amélia des yeux pour se concentrer sur Clint.

\- Il voit tout, il sait ce qui est bon pour vous. Que ça vous convienne ou pas. _Continua-t-il._

\- Allez, ça va Barton. _Répondit Tony en s'approchant._ Je ne sais pas qu'on allait vous interner ici.

\- Vous doutiez bien qu'ils allaient nous mettre quelque part, Tony.

\- Oui, mais pas dans… dans ce cabanon flottant hyper sécurisé, c'est une prison pour fou dangereux, pas pour de simples…

\- Criminel ? _Proposa Barton._ Criminel Tony. Je crois que c'est le mot que vous cherchez. Un mot qu'on n'avait encore jamais utilisé pour moi. Pour Sam ou pour Wanda. Et pourtant on est là.

\- Vous avez enfreint la loi. J'y suis pour rien. Vous l'avez lue, vous l'avez enfreinte. Vous êtes majeur, vous êtes mariés, vous avez des enfants. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas que vous n'ayez pas pensé à eux avant de vous engager du mauvais côté.

\- Ne vous aventurez pas sur ce terrain. _Gronda Amélia._ On est ici, entièrement à cause de vous.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

\- En mettant des amis derrière les barreaux ? _Cracha-t-elle._ Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est l'amitié. Vous êtes égoïste, vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, je vous plains.

\- Vous me plaignez ? _Répéta-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa cellule._

\- Vous devez être tellement malheureux. Vous êtes incapable de garder qui que ce soit autour de vous. Les trois quarts de l'équipe sont enfermés ici, Romanoff doit avoir mis les voiles, même Pepper a décidé de vous tourner le dos.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez du genre à viser en dessous de la ceinture.

\- Vous êtes incapable de gérer vos sentiments. C'est à cause de ça que nous sommes dans cette situation. À cause de la Sokovie, vous vous êtes pris pour Dieu, vous avez commis une erreur monumentale. VOUS avez causé la mort de toutes ces personnes. Et vous êtes incapable de gérer votre culpabilité c'est pour ça que vous avez signez les Accords, parce que vous vous sentez coupable. Les Accords n'effaceront jamais votre culpabilité, VOUS êtes coupable. VOUS êtes un meurtrier et pourtant, vous êtes là, libre. Vous méritez tout ce qu'il vous arrive. _Siffla-t-elle._

\- Vous avez terminé ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard noir auquel Stark répondit par une moue ennuyée.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vous traitent bien ? _Interrogea-t-il sérieusement._

\- Est-ce qu'ils nous traitent bien ? _Répéta-t-elle._ Regardez un peu Wanda pour voir s'ils nous traitent bien.

Elle le regarda d'un œil mauvais s'éloigner de sa cellule pour s'approcher de celle de Sam. Elle écouta les deux hommes s'échanger des nouvelles de Rhodey mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire qu'il devait savoir où était Steve.

\- Hors de question. _S'écria-t-elle._

Elle le vit pianoter plusieurs fois sur sa montre avant d'annoncer que Ross et son équipe ne pouvait plus les entendre.

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- J'ai commis une erreur. Je me suis trompé. _Avoua Stark._ Steve va avoir besoin d'aide.

Amélia se mit à bouillonner lorsqu'elle vit Sam hésiter. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et elle sut qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision.

\- Je vais vous dire où ils sont.


	53. Chapter 53 : Where Is He ?

Elle ignora combien de temps ils passèrent enfermés dans leurs petites cellules mais après le départ de Stark, les choses ne furent plus exactement comme à leur arrivée. L'échange d'anecdotes amusantes sur les uns et les autres était terminé. Le silence régnait en maître sur la pièce, seul le pas lourd du garde qui faisait le tour de leurs cellules et Lang qui tapotait en rythme son tabouret ne le brisait. Chacun semblait enfermé dans sa bulle.

Amélia était rongée par l'incertitude. Allongée sur sa couchette, elle tentait de repousser ses pensées négatives mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer comment les choses étaient en train de se dérouler en Sibérie. Et aucun des scénarios qu'elle s'imaginait ne se terminait bien.

Et puis, elle remarqua qu'elle n'entendait plus le garde. Elle se releva lentement et se dirigea en clopinant vers l'entrée de sa cellule. Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon, elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Sam, qui, comme elle semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose avait changé et puis elle vit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser place à une silhouette familière. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle vit un éclair passer devant elle et s'arrêter face à Wanda.

\- T'en as mis du temps Rogers. _Soupira-t-elle._

\- Vous étiez mieux protégés que la maison blanche. _Plaisanta-t-il._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? On est des détenus ultra dangereux.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils furent tous sortis de leur prison. Wanda, enfin débarrassée de sa camisole, s'effondra dans les bras de Pietro. Sam et Steve échangèrent une étreinte fraternelle avant que le Captain ne capte le regard de la jeune femme. C'était tout ce dont elle eut besoin pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne le pressa cependant pas, elle le laissa enrouler son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se déplacer. Sans prononcer un mot, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à un avion qui ressemblait étrangement à un Quinjet.

Steve était assis dans le siège du pilote tandis qu'Amélia était assise à côté de lui. Elle lança un regard aux autres, tous assis de l'autre côté de l'appareil, discutant à voix basse, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils n'échangèrent de nouvelles paroles.

\- Comment va ta cheville ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Je survivrais. Tony est passé nous voir, Sam lui a dit où vous étiez. Il a reconnu s'être trompé et il a dit vouloir vous aider.

\- C'était probablement son intention.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- L'homme qui a réussi à atteindre Bucky, il s'appelle Helmut Zemo.

\- Je suis censée le connaître ?

\- Il ne voulait pas réveiller les super-soldats. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se venger.

\- De Bucky ? _S'enquit-elle._

\- De nous. Pour la Sokovie.

\- On n'est pas responsable de ça.

\- On a joué un rôle là-dedans.

\- On a fait notre maximum.

\- Mais des gens sont morts.

\- Pourquoi Bucky ?

\- Parce qu'il savait que Bucky était mon point faible. Il savait que je choisirais de le défendre plutôt que de prendre le parti de Stark. Il voulait nous détruire, il voulait nous forcer à nous entretuer.

\- Comment ?

\- À cause du 16 décembre 1991.

Steve observa attentivement la réaction d'Amélia à l'entente de cette date et à son expression, il comprit qu'elle était au courant.

\- Tu savais ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Je l'ai compris seul.

\- Bucky me l'a dit. J'ai vu leurs noms dans son carnet. Et je l'ai confronté.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Pourquoi TU ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- J'ignorais que tu le savais.

\- Et moi je voulais garder cette histoire entre nous. J'étais persuadée que personne ne découvrirait jamais la vérité.

\- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais.

\- Stark l'a appris.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête et Amélia pris une profonde inspiration, comme pour tenter d'effacer la boule qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? _Demanda-t-elle._

\- Je t'emmène le voir.

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu avec toi ?

\- Il ne pouvait pas venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que Stark a fait ? Il l'a blessé ? Est-ce que…

\- Il est vivant. _Interrompit-il._ Tu comprendras quand on arrivera. Essaie de te reposer.

Les heures qui suivirent furent probablement les plus longues de son existence. Quand Steve se posa finalement sur le toit d'un immeuble perdu au beau milieu de la jungle, elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur tandis qu'une femme à la peau noire les accueillit, elle les invita à la suivre mais au lieu d'obtempérer, Steve l'emmena ailleurs. Le bras toujours fermement enroulé autour d'elle, il la guida jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une infirmerie. Le regard toujours posé sur Steve, elle se laissa faire sans protester et ce n'est que lorsqu'on eut examiné sa cheville, que son attelle fut reposée et une paire de béquilles lui fut donnée, que le blond consenti à l'emmener voir Bucky.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Au Wakanda.

Il s'arrêta en face d'une pièce donc les parois étaient toutes en verre, celle-ci aussi ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'elle venait juste de quitter. Il tapota un code avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et il l'invita à entrer. Ils évoluèrent lentement dans la pièce, Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de la conduire jusqu'à un caisson, lui aussi en verre. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'elle découvrit ce qui était enfermé à l'intérieur ou plutôt celui qui était enfermé à l'intérieur.

\- Non. _Souffla-t-elle._ Non.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et elle s'effondra avant que Steve n'ait pu la rattraper. Elle repoussa férocement ses mains lorsqu'il tenta de l'aider à se relever.

\- Laisse-moi. _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Amélia…

\- Laisse-moi seule. S'il te plait. Laisse-moi.

\- Lily, il a…

\- Sors d'ici ! _S'écria-t-elle._ Laisse-moi tranquille, sors. Vas-t-en.

Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment avant de se résigner et de tourner les talons pour la laisser. Dès que la porte se ferma derrière lui elle éclata en sanglot. À moitié allongée sur le sol, elle pleura, son désarroi, sa frustration et sa colère. Elle releva les yeux pour voir le corps inerte de Bucky et elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour parvenir à se calmer et lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans son dos elle s'essuya les joues d'un revers de la main, tentant de limiter les dégâts tout en sachant très bien qu'elle n'allait berner personne.

\- Pas maintenant, Steve. J'ai besoin de temps.

\- Je comprends.

Mais cette voix n'appartenait pas à Steve. C'était une voix qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine et qu'elle n'avait pas pensé réentendre un jour. Et elle s'était encore moins imaginée se retrouver en face de cet homme. Il lui offrit une main pour l'aider à se relever et après quelques secondes de réflexion elle l'accepta. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête lorsqu'il lui tendit ses béquilles et d'un hochement de tête il l'invita à aller s'installer un peu plus loin. Ils restèrent de longues minutes silencieux avant que T'Challa ne se mette à parler.

\- On a pris soin de votre cheville ? _S'enquit-il._

\- On s'en est occupé. _Confirma-t-elle._ Merci.

\- Après ces derniers jours, c'est la moindre des choses.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et son regard se perdit dans l'immensité de la jungle qui s'offrait à eux. Si quelque chose pouvait bien la réconforter c'était ça, ils étaient tellement éloignés de tout qu'elle doutait que quelqu'un ne puisse un jour les retrouver.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre… ami. _Reprit-il._

\- Il n'a jamais été doué pour faire des choix.

\- Il voulait vous protéger.

\- C'est en voulant me protéger que tout ça a commencé.

\- Je l'ai vu, à Berlin. Il était hors de contrôle.

\- Bucky n'a jamais été hors de contrôle pour moi. J'ai toujours réussi à le faire revenir à la raison.

\- S'il vous avait fait du mal je pense qu'il ne se le serait pas pardonné.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle regretta la façon dont les mots sortirent de sa bouche. La brusquerie de son ton la fit instantanément grimacer et elle lança un regard à l'homme assis à côté d'elle, après tout, il s'agissait d'un roi, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en être offusqué.

\- Je suis désolée. _S'excusa-t-elle._ Je ne voulais pas paraître… ingrate. J'apprécie que vous nous accueilliez ici malgré les Accords.

\- Je suis ravis de pouvoir aider.

Il plongea la main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sorti un morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit lentement. Elle jaugea longuement l'enveloppe avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

\- Il a laissé ça pour vous.

\- Pourquoi il a décidé vous la confier ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il voulait être certain qu'elle vous arriverez ?

Elle s'empara prudemment de l'enveloppe et le contempla sans pour autant faire mine de l'ouvrir.

\- Vous aurez un accès illimité à cette pièce. Vous pourrez y venir de jour comme de nuit.

\- Merci.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer.

Il la gratifia d'un nouveau hochement de tête avant de se lever et de partir aussi silencieusement qu'il n'était arrivé.


	54. Chapter 54 : Doubt

Après seulement quelques jours passés au Wakanda, le petit groupe se dissipa. Clint et Lang décidèrent tous deux de rentrer au pays, tous deux désireux de revoir leur famille respective le plus vite possible. Wanda et Pietro semblaient être les seuls à vouloir rester de manière plus longue au Wakanda, Sam et Steve de leur côté semblaient douter tandis que pour Amélia, la question de partir ou non, ne se posait pas.

\- Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller Steve ? _Interrogea Amélia à voix basse._

\- Parce que tu as envie de rester ici ?

\- Il est hors de question que je parte.

\- Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aider Bucky.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir sans y avoir réfléchi, Steve. On ne sait même pas par où commencer.

\- Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on trouvera un moyen de le sortir de là.

La brunette se détourna brusquement, tentant en vain de cacher sa mélancolie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Tout va bien. _Assura-t-elle._ Je vais aller me reposer.

Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça voulait dire. Elle n'allait pas regagner sa chambre, elle allait simplement rejoindre Bucky. Elle avait demandé à Pietro de déplacer le petit fauteuil qui se trouvait dans sa chambre à côté du caisson dans lequel Bucky était cryogénisé et elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette pièce, assise à côté de lui. Au vue de l'état de sa cheville, elle était au repos forcé mais passer la majorité de son temps enfermée dans cette pièce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Cette nouvelle interruption lui arracha un sursaut et elle adressa un regard noir à celui qui venait de l'interrompre.

\- Je vois que tu ne t'es toujours pas faite aux béquilles ? _S'amusa Pietro._

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était encombrant. _Maugréa-t-elle._

\- Tu veux monter sur mon dos ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir tandis que le jeune homme semblait particulièrement sérieux.

\- Je te promets d'y aller doucement.

\- Je préfère y aller à mon rythme. _Refusa-t-elle._

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Comment va Wanda ?

S'il y avait bien une personne qui avait souffert de leur bref emprisonnement sous-marin c'était Wanda. Elle n'avait peut-être pas été blessée physiquement, mais mentalement, c'était une toute autre histoire.

\- Elle se remet. Elle m'a dit que tu avais essayé de l'aider.

\- C'est ce que font les copines de cellules.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'apprécie Wanda. Et puis, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, mise à part lui dire de tenir le coup et de patienter.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus.

\- Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait.

\- C'est pour ça que je te remercie.

\- On est une équipe, Maximoff. On prend soin les uns des autres, tu devrais commencer à t'y faire.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire avant se reconcentrer sur ses béquilles.

\- Et toi, comment ça va ?

\- Je serais sur pieds en moins de deux.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne parlait pas de son corps mais elle l'ignora superbement.

\- Et avec Bucky ? _Interrogea-t-elle prudemment._

\- Il est cryogénisé, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Comment tu gères ?

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler.

\- Je lui en veux. Presque autant que quand il m'a laissé à la Nouvelle Orléans. J'ai envie de le réveiller et de le remettre dans son caisson moi-même. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais où il est et il ne risque pas de bouger. La situation est différente.

\- Steve veut partir et essayer de trouver un moyen de l'aider.

\- On était en train d'en discuter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ?

\- Rien. Il voudrait partir sans vraiment savoir où chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

\- Faire des recherches et quand on aura trouvé une piste sérieuse, alors on bougera. Mais en attendant, on n'a pas la moindre idée de comment orienter nos recherches.

\- Quelqu'un a demandé à T'Challa ? C'est un roi, il doit avoir plus de moyens que nous.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il connait un télépathe qui pourrait effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un ?

Ils se remirent en route silencieusement et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de verre derrière laquelle se trouvait le caisson.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? _Proposa Pietro._

\- Tu as mieux à faire.

\- Tu as lu la lettre ?

Elle arqua un sourcil et l'interrogea silencieusement. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était persuadée que seuls, T'Challa et elle n'étaient au courant pour la lettre.

\- Je t'ai vu la triturer cette nuit. Avant que tu refasses une crise de paranoïa, je ne t'espionnais pas pour le compte de Steve. Je faisais juste le tour du bâtiment, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Mais tu m'espionnais quand même.

\- Je te regardais quand tu avais le dos tourné. _Nuança-t-il._

\- Ce qui est encore pire.

\- Alors, tu l'as ouverte ?

\- Non. Pas encore. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir qu'il m'a écrit.

\- Peut-être qu'il explique les raisons qui l'ont poussées à choisir de se faire cryogéniser.

\- Peut-être que c'est justement ça que je n'ai pas envie de lire. La dernière fois qu'il m'a écrit quelque chose, il disait qu'il était désolé. Et à Berlin, il m'a dit qu'il voulait seulement me protéger. Et je crois que je vais hurler s'il me dit encore qu'il veut me protéger.

\- C'est temporaire.

Elle manœuvra brièvement avec ses béquilles pour pénétrer dans la pièce et fit signe à Pietro de la suivre. Le jeune homme lança un long regard à Bucky, enfermé dans la glace tandis qu'Amélia se dirigea directement vers le petit coin salon emménagé à quelques mètres de là, face aux imposantes baies vitrées. Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans la contemplation du paysage, une épaisse brume flottait au-dessus des innombrables arbres donnant un côté un peu plus inaccessible à l'endroit dans lequel ils vivaient.

\- On dirait que la brume est omniprésente. _Fit-elle remarquer._ Il ne s'est pas passé un jour où il ne faisait pas brumeux.

\- C'est un autre spectacle pendant la nuit.

\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps à observer le paysage ?

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup.

\- Tu as déjà exploré l'extérieur ?

\- On y est autorisé ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, on n'est pas en prison.

\- Ou peut-être que j'attends ma fidèle partenaire.

Amélia laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, le premier depuis un bout de temps et lui lança un regard empli de malice.

\- Je ne suis pas ta partenaire.

\- On s'est tenu compagnie au QG.

\- Ce qui ne fait pas de nous des partenaires.

\- Je t'ai rattrapé d'une tour qui s'effondrait. _Rappela-t-il._

\- On est collègue tout au plus.

\- Sauf qu'on ne travaille pour aucune organisation, partenaire.

Il lui donna un léger coup d'épaule qui lui arracha un sourire tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu devrais la lire.

\- Et si on ne trouve pas de solution avant des années ?

Et c'est à cet instant que Pietro comprit que la situation n'était pas bien différente de lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à New York. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas peur de ne plus revoir Bucky, elle avait peur de le voir figé dans le temps pendant qu'elle continuait de vieillir. Elle avait peur de la voir se réveiller des années plus tard, toujours aussi jeune tandis qu'elle aurait vieilli en tentant de l'aider.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Je suis ridicule. _Souffla-t-elle._

\- Au pire, ils doivent sûrement avoir un caisson supplémentaire.

Sur cette dernière plaisanterie, il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le caisson. Il observa longuement Bucky, c'était la première et certainement dernière fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un cryogénisé. Amélia aussi avait eu à peu près la même réaction, si on faisait abstraction de la glace, il paraissait simplement endormi. Elle le vit tapoter légèrement la vitre et elle se releva brusquement.

\- Ne touche à rien. _Siffla-t-elle._

\- C'est pas ça qui risque de le réveiller.

\- Je lui dirais que tu tapotais la vitre pour t'amuser, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait se réveiller à la minute où je suis entré.

\- Il aurait pu. _Concéda-t-elle._

Il tapota une dernière fois le caisson sous le regard noir d'Amélia avant de faire volte-face et de se diriger vers la porte.

\- On se voit ce soir.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Le dîner. Aucune excuse, Wanda veut te voir.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la laissa seule avec le caisson. Elle attrapa la lettre qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et pris une profonde inspiration avant de l'ouvrir.


	55. Chapter 55 : The Kindness of The King

Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient étrangement. Steve avait quitté le Wakanda avec Sam pour suivre une piste qu'il avait trouvé quelques temps plus tôt, la laissant avec Pietro et Wanda. De son côté, elle continuait à chercher sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle, l'obligeant à lever la tête de son écran d'ordinateur. Elle vit T'Challa s'approcher presque prudemment, elle l'accueillit par un bref sourire.

\- Les recherches sont fructueuses ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Pas pour l'instant.

\- Je peux ? _S'enquit-il en désignant la place à côté d'elle._

Elle hocha la tête et l'observa prendre place à côté d'elle. Il lut brièvement l'article sur lequel elle s'était penchée avant de lui lancer un regard.

\- L'hypnose ne me semble pas une solution fiable sur le long terme. _Expliqua-t-elle._ Peut-être que ça pourrait fonctionner un moment mais je doute que ça le débarrasse du problème pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Les électrochocs ?

\- Il a déjà subi ça. Je ne le forcerais pas à revivre ça, jamais. Et puis, les effets ne seront que temporaires, après sa dernière séance musclée avec HYDRA, il a commencé à recouvrer la mémoire. Et puis on ne peut pas cibler le problème avec précision.

\- Vous avez cherché dans les documents d'HYDRA ?

\- Je n'ai plus accès aux documents d'HYDRA. Même si je l'avais, je ne chercherais pas de ce côté-là.

\- Les jumeaux Maximoff, ils ont acquis leurs pouvoirs à cause d'expérimentation, vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il pourrait exister d'autres personnes comme eux ?

\- D'autres optimisés ? J'ai déjà posé la question à Pietro, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas au courant de quoi que ce soit ?

Elle hocha distraitement la tête et commença un triturer nerveusement son crayon. Elle discutait très peu de ses recherches avec les autres, elle se contentait la plupart du temps de répondre de la manière la plus évasive possible aux questions de Pietro lorsqu'il lui en posait.

\- Vous avez peur de ce que vous pourriez trouver ? _S'enquit-il._

\- Vous avez eu accès au dossier de Bucky ?

\- Non.

\- Moi oui. Je l'ai étudié en long et en large. J'ai lu toutes les expérimentations, les rapports de missions, les séances de tortures. Je sais que Bucky n'était pas le seul. Je sais que ce que j'ai lu, c'est uniquement une petite partie de ce que HYDRA a fait subir à d'autres personnes. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à me plonger dans leurs documents.

\- Je pourrais vous aider. _Proposa-t-il._

\- Vous parlez russe ?

\- Je peux m'arranger.

\- Vous avez certainement d'autres obligations.

\- J'ai du temps. _Assura-t-il._ À moins que vous n'ayez pas envie d'avoir de l'aide ?

\- Pourquoi je refuserais votre aide ?

Le roi haussa les épaules, un léger sourire dansant sur ses lèvres. Elle déposa son crayon sur la table et se tourna complètement vers lui.

\- Vous voulez m'aider ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et si je vous demandais de faire preuve de discrétion quant à une possible demande ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?

\- J'ignore si je peux vous faire confiance.

\- Et moi j'ignore l'objet de votre demande, ni même si je pourrais éventuellement répondre à cette demande.

\- Vous êtes roi vous devez avec des ressources illimitées.

Un rire rauque s'échappe de sa gorge et elle vit clairement à la lueur de son regard qu'il était profondément amusé par leur échange.

\- J'ai besoin d'un téléphone satellite.

Sa demande sembla le surprendre, à son expression, elle comprit qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de plus difficile à réaliser. Il fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de trouver seul les raisons de cette demande.

\- Qui est-ce que vous essayez de contacter ?

\- Personne. Je n'ai essayé de contacter personne. Je me doute que le gouvernement reste attentif, utiliser un des téléphones présents ici, représente un risque.

\- Alors qui est-ce que vous voulez contacter ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

\- Vous me demandez un téléphone satellite sans vouloir me dire qui vous voulez contacter ?

\- C'est ça. _Affirma-t-elle._

\- Vous pourriez mettre tout un pays en danger. Mon pays.

\- C'est justement pour éviter de vous mettre dans une position inconfortable que je vous demande un téléphone satellite. Pour éviter qu'on puisse me tracer et qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à vous.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez retrouver l'agent Romanoff ?

À l'évocation de ce nom, la brunette laissa échapper un gloussement amusé et secoua la tête.

\- C'est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de contacter.

\- Pourtant elle vous a aidé.

\- Elle a pris la bonne décision. _Nuança-t-elle._

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas amies.

\- On a nos différends.

\- Donc ce n'est pas l'agent Romanoff.

\- Ce n'est pas elle.

\- Un autre membre de votre équipe ?

\- Je sais comment contacter les membres de mon équipe, je n'ai pas besoin d'un téléphone satellite pour ça.

\- Je n'obtiendrais rien de vous n'est-ce pas ? _Sourit-il._

\- Exactement.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire avant d'être interrompu par des infirmières qui venaient vérifier le caisson et l'état de Bucky. Les vérifications étaient quotidiennes, souvent réalisées par les mêmes personnes et pourtant, elle était toujours sur ses gardes, surveillant le moindre de leurs mouvements, cherchant le moindre geste suspect. Elle quitta son siège pour se rapprocher et lui permettre d'avoir une meilleure vision de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Vous pouvez leur faire confiance. _Assura T'Challa._

\- Si vous aviez vécu les dernières années que j'ai vécu, vous comprendriez sans doute.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne comprenais pas.

Elle sentit un courant d'air dans son cou et entendit ses feuilles s'envoler légèrement avant de voir apparaître du coin de l'œil Pietro et son éternel sourire.

\- Toujours en train de monter la garde ? _Taquina-t-il._

\- Toujours en train de me surveiller ?

\- Je passais par là.

Elle attendit que les infirmières soient sorties de la pièce pour adresser un regard au jumeau Maximoff, il portait une tenue de sport, laissant présager qu'il comptait passer son temps à autre chose qu'à tourner en rond dans tout le bâtiment.

\- Des nouvelles de Steve ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Elle le vit lancer un regard à T'Challa par-dessus son épaule mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Aucune. Mais je suppose que c'est toi qu'il essaierait de contacter plutôt que moi.

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu comptes jouer les gardes du corps encore longtemps ou m'accompagner te dégourdir les pattes ?

\- Pour t'entendre me dire sans cesse à quel point je suis lente ?

\- Peut-être que ça te poussera à aller plus vite ? _Sourit-il._ Je t'attends dehors.

Elle expira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel. Si leur relation s'était nettement améliorée et qu'elle pouvait maintenant concéder qu'elle considérait Pietro comme un ami, elle le trouvait toujours aussi agaçant.

\- Il est… _Commença T'Challa._

\- insupportable. _Termina-t-elle._ Je sais. Je vais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne décide de… revenir.

Ils se suivirent jusqu'à la porte et une fois dans le couloir, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers une direction différente. Elle commença à s'éloigner avec Pietro lorsqu'il intervint à nouveau.

\- Concernent ce dont nous avons parlé. _L'interpella-t-il._ Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci. _Sourit-elle._

Elle ignora le regard pesant du jeune homme sur elle tandis qu'elle s'était détournée de T'Challa pour reprendre son chemin.

\- Ce dont vous avez parlé ? _Interrogea-t-il._ De quoi vous avez parlé ?

\- Je ne te demande pas de quoi vous discutez, Wanda et toi.

\- Wanda est ma sœur.

\- T'Challa est notre hôte.

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Non ?

\- Ça suffit, Pietro. _Siffla-t-elle._ Je pensais que tu voulais marcher, pas me questionner.

Il garda le silence un long moment, marcher à son rythme devait être un véritable supplice pour lui, elle n'en doutait pas un instant.

\- De quoi vous avez parlé ? _Demanda-t-il à nouveau._

\- Il a simplement proposé son aide. Rien de plus.

\- Barnes lui arracherait les yeux. _Marmonna-t-il._

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai bien vu qu'il voulait arracher les miens à Berlin alors s'il savait que notre hôte se montrait particulièrement accueillant envers toi et ce juste sous son nez…

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent dans la pièce qu'il considérait comme leur salle commune où ils trouvèrent Wanda en train de lire un livre. En les entendant arriver elle releva les yeux et les interrogea silencieusement.

\- Tiens, demande à Wanda.

\- Me demander quoi ? _S'enquit Wanda._

\- Rien du tout. _Répondit Amélia à la hâte._

\- Le roi T'Challa joue les hôtes exemplaire avec elle. _Expliqua Pietro._

\- Il ne joue à rien du tout. On était simplement en train de discuter de Bucky quand tu es arrivé.

\- Quand je suis arrivé tu étais en train de fusiller les pauvres scientifiques du regard parce qu'elles s'approcheraient trop près du cercueil de verre de Barnes. _Contredit-il._

\- Je surveillais simplement que tout se passait bien.

\- Tu les fusillais du regard. _Confirma-t-il._

Elle lança un regard à Wanda, la priant silencieusement de prendre son parti.

\- Tu es particulièrement sensible quand il s'agit de Bucky. _Concéda la Sokovienne._

\- Au moment où ils se sont quittés, il lui a dit qu'il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire concernant ce dont ils avaient parlé.

\- Et je t'ai dit qu'il avait simplement offert son aide. _Répéta Amélia._

\- Il veut t'aider à réveiller Bucky ? _Interrogea Wanda._

\- Il veut l'aider lui. Je crois qu'il s'en veut pour la chasse à l'homme.

\- J'espère qu'il pourra t'avancer dans tes recherches. _Sourit gentiment son amie._

\- Il flirte avec elle. _Reprit Pietro._

La tête de Wanda se tourna tellement brusquement vers elle qu'elle jura entendre sa nuque craquer.

\- Personne n'a flirté avec personne. _Réfuta Amélia._

\- Vous étiez tous sourires en train de discuter.

\- Je souris et je discute avec Wanda.

\- Tu n'es pas le genre de ma sœur.

\- Wanda…

\- Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires.

\- Puisque tu sembles pouvoir profiter de la gentillesse du roi, tu pourrais peut-être lui demander de faire installer une table de billard ici ? Et aussi un écran plat dans ma chambre.

Ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent à se chamailler gentiment et lorsqu'Amélia rejoignit sa chambre cette nuit-là, elle trouva un téléphone satellite posé sur son lit.


	56. Chapter 56 : I'm Looking For Help

\- J'ai trouvé une piste intéressante. _Lâcha Amélia au beau milieu du petit déjeuner._

Pietro et Wanda avaient relevé la tête en parfaite synchronisation, ils s'étaient brièvement regardés, comme pour communiquer par la pensée avant de se tourner vers la brunette assise en face d'eux. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses céréales, le regard résolument baissé.

\- Cette nuit ? _Interrogea Wanda._

\- Non. Ça fait déjà quelques temps que je m'intéresse ce que j'ai découvert et je crois que ça peut être une piste solide.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ? _Continua la Sokovienne pendant que Pietro observait avec attention leur échange._

\- Je voulais simplement être sûre avant de vous en parler.

\- Et maintenant tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, Wanda. Je suis sûre de vouloir suivre cette piste.

\- Où est-ce qu'on part ? _S'enquit Pietro._

\- **_On_** ne part nulle part. Vous deux, vous restez ici.

\- Tu veux partir toute seule ?

\- On est toujours recherchés. Je sais que je serais plus discrète toute seule. Je ne veux pas vous faire courir le moindre danger.

\- Bel esprit d'équipe. _Marmonna Pietro._

\- La dernière fois qu'on a arrêté on a fini dans une prison au fin fond de l'océan. _Rappela-t-elle._ Il est hors de question que ça se reproduise.

Des jumeaux, ce fut certainement Pietro qui prit la décision de la jeune femme le plus mal. Il ne semblait pas comprendre son point de vue, il s'arrêtait simplement sur le fait qu'il allait devoir rester sur le carreau. Il se fichait si c'était pour sa sécurité ou uniquement parce qu'Amélia ne voulait pas d'eux dans ses pattes, pour lui, c'était du pareil au même.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais attendre que Steve ne soit revenu. _Proposa Wanda._

\- Ça fait des semaines que Steve est parti et personne ne sait combien de temps il va être absent. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

\- Et si c'était dangereux ?

\- Alors je reviendrais et j'attendrais.

\- On dirait que tu as déjà pris ta décision. _Remarqua Wanda._

Sans en ajouter plus, la jeune femme se remit à manger, essuyant un regard étonné de la part de son frère. Si Wanda avait laissé les choses filer facilement, Pietro serait bien plus coriace.

\- Sa décision ? _Répéta-t-il._ J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a fini à l'hôpital après avoir décidé de partir tuer Rumlow. Elle ne prend jamais de bonnes décisions. On ne peut pas simplement la laisser partir seule.

\- Je ne pars pas pour une mission suicide.

\- Non bien sûr, juste pour essayer de trouver un moyen de réveiller ton mec frappa dingue pour lui effacer la mémoire. Ça a l'air tout à fait sûr comme mission.

Amélia reposa brusquement ses couverts et frappa lourdement sa paume sur la table. Son regard se fit plus noir lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Pietro et il comprit, sans doute trop tard, qu'il avait été un peu trop loin dans ses paroles.

\- Je ne vous en ai pas parlé pour vous demander la permission. _Siffla-t-elle._ Je vous en ai parlé pour vous tenir au courant, pour vous informer que j'allais partir quelques temps. Que ça te plaise ou non, Pietro, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Elle se releva, faisant crisser les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol et fit volte-face.

\- Et où est-ce que tu vas aller ? _L'interrompit Pietro._

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. _Maugréa-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle._

Après cette conversation pour le moins tendue, elle s'était tout de suite rendue au chevet de Bucky. Elle avait déjà préparé son sac pour partir, il reposait non loin du caisson, n'attendant qu'à être empoigné avant qu'elle ne file. L'idée de partir l'angoissait autant qu'elle la soulageait. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter et pourtant elle avait de plus en plus de mal de venir dans cette pièce tous les jours pour le voir dans cet état. Elle posa une main sur la paroi transparente et pris une profonde inspiration, elle étudia attentivement son visage, figé par la glace, son expression neutre, ses yeux clos.

\- Les choses que tu m'auras fait faire Barnes. _Soupira-t-elle._

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner les talons, empoignant son sac au passage, elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Elle traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide et décidé. Pas une fois elle douta de ce qu'elle faisait, pas une fois elle eut l'impression de faire le mauvais choix, pas même lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hangar où étaient stockés les jets de T'Challa. Elle se dirigea vers un petit appareil qui ne contenait qu'une seule place, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle rejeta son bras vers l'arrière, prête à balancer son sac à bord de l'appareil avant d'embarquer mais elle fut stoppée net dans son élan.

\- Vous comptez le voler ?

Cette brusque intervention lui arracha un cri de surprise et elle fit volte-face. En plissant les yeux, elle distingua une silhouette appuyée contre le mur à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- C'est Pietro qui l'a dit ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Personne ne m'a rien dit.

\- Comment vous avez su que j'allais venir ici alors ?

\- Je l'ignorais. _Avoua l'homme en se décollant du mur pour s'approcher._ J'étais déjà ici quand vous êtes arrivée. Alors vous allez le voler ?

\- Non. J'allais juste l'emprunter.

La nuance lui arracha un sourire, il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et lança un coup d'œil à son sac.

\- Vous partez en voyage ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Je dois rejoindre un ami qui pourrait être susceptible de m'aider.

\- Quel genre d'ami ?

\- Un ami qui ne vous causera aucun problème.

\- J'imagine que Steve n'est pas au courant.

\- Je le préviendrais quand j'y serais. _Mentit-elle._

\- Soyez sûre que votre ami sera entre de bonnes mains, ici. On prendra soin de lui jusqu'à votre retour.

\- Je sais. Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

Il hocha brièvement la tête et la brunette tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'appareil derrière elle.

\- Ça ne vous embête pas que je vous emprunte celui-ci ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

\- Il y a quelques minutes, vous ne sembliez pas vous embarrasser de mon consentement.

\- Je pensais que vous refusiez de me laisser partir. _Se justifia-t-elle._

\- Vous savez piloter ?

\- Je ne l'abimerais pas.

\- Dans ce cas…

Elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête et lança son sac à bord de l'appareil comme elle s'était apprêtée à le faire avant qu'il n'intervienne. Elle grimpa prudemment à bord et s'installa.

\- Quelle est votre destination ? _Interrogea T'Challa avant qu'elle ne démarre le jet._

\- J'imagine que vous serez capable de me traquer même si je refuse de vous le dire.

\- C'est probable. _Confirma-t-il._

\- Je vais en Sibérie. Essayez de ne pas l'ébruiter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là-bas ?

Sans lui fournir de réponse, elle mit en route l'appareil et décolla.

* * *

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Amélia traversa la rue d'un pas pressé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de pousser la porte du petit restaurant qui bordait le coin de cette rue peu fréquentée. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver la personne qui l'attendait. Elle ignora la salutation de la serveuse, plantée derrière le comptoir et fonça directement vers la table la plus reculée de l'établissement.

\- Vous êtes en retard. _L'accueillit-on._

\- Je suis tombée sur des agents du gouvernement. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour parvenir à les semer. _Se justifia-t-elle._

\- Ils finiront par se lasser.

L'homme replia le journal qu'il était occupé à lire tandis que la jeune femme se débarrassa de ses lunettes de soleil. Elle observa l'individu assis non loin d'elle, bien qu'elle ait entendu sa voix au téléphone à de multiples reprises, ça lui faisait une sensation étrange de le voir là, devant elle, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir, directeur. _Sourit-elle._

Le fameux directeur quitta son siège pour se lever et ils échangèrent une longue poignée de main chaleureuse.

\- Pas de ça. _Sourit-il._ Vous ne travaillez plus pour l'organisation depuis longtemps.

\- Vous avez rapidement grimpé les échelons. Je suis contente que le SHIELD se retrouve avec quelqu'un comme vous à sa tête.

\- Ne laissez jamais Fury vous entendre dire ça.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il soit dans les parages, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la Sokovie.

\- Une triste histoire.

\- Le déclencheur de tout.

Elle remarqua l'homme installé sur l'autre banquette au moment où elle prit place à côté de lui, elle lui adressa un bref regard avant de détourner les yeux rapidement.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien. _Remarqua-t-il._

\- Vous aussi. La mort vous va à ravir, Coulson.

\- Je vous déconseille Tahiti.

\- J'ai lu un résumé de vos vacances forcées, ça n'a pas été de tout repos.

\- J'ai été surpris par votre appel. _Avoua-t-il finalement._

\- J'imagine. _Soupira-t-elle._

\- Et vous imaginez que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Si j'avais eu un autre choix, vous savez que je l'aurais choisi plutôt que de vous mettre dans cette situation. Mais je suis seule. Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

Elle souleva son sac à dos et le déposa de sur la table, elle l'ouvrit rapidement et montra aux deux hommes ce qu'il contenait.

\- C'est de Stark dont vous auriez besoin.

\- Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sans doute fait appel à lui. Mais je connais les moyens du SHIELD et j'ai entendu parler de lui. _Fit-elle en désignant l'homme assis à ses côtés._

\- De moi ? _S'étonna-t-il._

\- Léopold Fitz, né en Ecosse le 19 août 1987, spécialisé en arme et technologie. C'est vous l'inventeur du « pistolet fait dodo », prodigieux si vous voulez mon avis, si j'avais pu avoir accès à cette arme quand HYDRA a pris le contrôle du SHIELD ça m'aurait évité quelques ennuis. Vous avez un binôme, ou aviez, je ne connais pas votre situation actuelle, il s'agit de Jemma Simmons. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez deux petits génies. Et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin : un génie de la technologie. Je sais que vous avez eu un petit accident avec un de vos collègues et que vous vous êtes retrouvé au fond de l'océan un certain temps mais Coulson m'a dit que vous étiez capable de travailler alors…

Le jeune scientifique jeta un regard perdu à Coulson qui lui retourna un sourire amusé. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il appréciait sur Amélia c'était son sérieux, quand elle faisait des recherches sur quelqu'un elle aimait connaître toutes les informations sur cette dite-personne.

\- Qui est-ce ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Je m'appelle Amélia Hayeson. _Se présenta-t-elle._ Et j'ai besoin de vos services pour réparer le bras cybernétique de mon petit ami cryogénisé.


	57. Chapter 57 : Unpleasant Encounter

Installée à une table sur la terrasse d'un café, Amélia ne quittait pas la tablette qu'elle avait sous les yeux, même pas pour boire une gorgée de son café, elle était bien trop concentrée sur les informations qu'elle lisait, bien trop absorbée par la lecture de divers articles de journaux qui pourraient d'une façon ou d'une autre lui être utile dans sa quête. Après son arrestation et sa brève incarcération dans la prison à haute sécurité du Général Ross, elle n'était plus une citoyenne comme les autres, elle était une fugitive. Elle savait qu'elle devait être prudente, elle n'utilisait jamais deux fois le même réseau, elle voyageait d'état en état, ne s'attardant jamais trop longtemps dans la même ville. Elle espérait que rester en mouvement l'aiderait à échapper au gouvernement.  
Elle vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement au niveau de la chaise en face de la sienne, la forçant à relever la tête pour adresser un regard à la personne qui osait la déranger. Le commentaire de mécontentement qu'elle était prête à lancer mourut sur ses lèvres dès lors qu'elle reconnut l'homme. Il lui adressa un rictus et fit signe au serveur de s'approcher.

\- Très jolis cheveux. _La salua-t-il._

Dès lors qu'elle avait quitté la sécurité que lui offrait le Wakanda, elle avait décidé d'opter pour un autre look, elle portait des lentilles de couleurs brunes et une perruque blonde platine, espérant ainsi tromper un maximum de temps le gouvernement.

\- Je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé blonde. _Continua-t-il._

\- Peu importe ce que vous voulez, je ne vous le dirais pas. _Siffla-t-elle._

\- Je dois comprendre que vous êtes toujours en colère ?

\- J'ai dépassé le stade de la colère.

\- Vous êtes plutôt rancunière.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas m'arrêter.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous arrêter. Je suis ici pour vous poser quelques questions.

\- Je ne vous dirais rien.

\- Je peux être plutôt persuasif, vous savez ?

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

\- Où est Rogers ?

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Steve. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Wakanda avec Sam, il était resté particulièrement discret, ne l'informant que très peu de ses déplacements et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Steve. _Répondit-elle._

\- Je ne vous crois pas.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Et votre petit copain ?

\- Vous perdez votre temps. _Siffla-t-elle en lui adressant un regard noir._

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour nous rejoindre. On pourrait avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme vous dans l'équipe.

\- Combien de temps avant que vous ne décidiez de les trahir eux aussi ?

\- Vraiment rancunière. _Répéta-t-il._

\- Vous avez du culot, Stark.

\- On me le dit souvent. _Sourit-il._

\- Vous avez essayé de tuer Bucky et vous vous en êtes pris à Steve et vous osez quand même venir me déranger et me proposer de vous rejoindre ?

\- Vous saviez qu'il avait tué mes parents ? _Interrogea-t-il de but en blanc._

Pour la première fois depuis leur début de leur échange, la jeune femme détourna les yeux, elle but rapidement une gorgée de son café avant de le regarder à nouveau et même s'il avait compris, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

\- Oui, je le savais. _Avoua-t-elle._

\- Il vous l'a dit ?

\- Oui.

\- Avant ou après que vous décidiez de venir vivre chez moi après qu'il vous ait abandonné à la Nouvelle Orléans.

\- Avant. _Confessa-t-elle._

\- Vous êtes venue chez moi, vous avez vécu sous mon toit, vous avez trinqué avec moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux alors que vous saviez qu'il avait tué mes parents.

\- Oui.

\- Sans même vous sentir coupable ?

Elle sembla réfléchir à sa question, elle but une nouvelle gorgée de café, fronça les sourcils et ouvrit finalement la bouche.

\- Non, je ne me suis jamais sentie coupable.

\- Pendant tout ce temps vous auriez pu me le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a changé de savoir la vérité sur la mort de vos parents, Stark ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous a apporté ? De la paix, du réconfort ? Non. Vous avez tout perdu au moment où vous avez appris la vérité. Vous avez laissé la vengeance vous rendre aveugle, vous avez essayé de tuer votre ami.

\- Il a tué ma mère. _Maugréa-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table._

\- Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il était contrôlé, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal. Ils se servaient de lui. Il n'est pas responsable.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu la cassette.

\- Je sais que votre père l'a reconnu, que votre mère l'a supplié, qu'il a enroulé la main autour de son cou et qu'il a serré jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne meurt. Je sais ce qu'il a fait. Et pourtant, je ne le tiens pas pour responsable. Il n'était qu'un pion, qu'une arme. J'en veux à ceux qui le forçaient à faire toutes les choses qu'il a faites. Bucky ne se débarrassera jamais de sa culpabilité. Il n'arrêtera jamais de s'en vouloir, il reverra toujours les visages de ceux qu'il a tué, il se souviendra de leurs noms. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on l'accable.

\- Vous le protégez.

\- Bien sûr que je le protège. C'est ce que font les gens qui tiennent les uns aux autres. Bucky est ma famille et j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le protéger des conséquences de ses actes. Je n'ai pas brillamment réussi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est toujours vivant.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous vouliez ? Le tuer ? Est-ce que vous l'auriez vraiment fait, si Steve n'avait pas été là ? J'ai vu comment vous avez réagi quand vous avez compris que plusieurs personnes étaient mortes par votre faute en Sokovie.

\- Barnes n'est pas innocent.

\- Barnes essayait de se repentir.

\- Essayait ? _Releva-t-il._ Est-ce qu'il a choisi un autre chemin ou est-ce qu'il est…

\- Au revoir, Stark. _L'interrompit-elle._

\- Je n'ai pas terminé.

\- Moi si. J'ai fini de gaspiller mon énergie avec vous. Énergie que je dois garder pour tenter de réparer ce que vous avez fait.

\- Ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche vous parvenez à tout me remettre sur le dos ?

\- Vous lui avez arraché un bras.

\- Ah alors c'est le bras qui vous donne du fil à retordre. _Sourit-il._

Elle secoua la tête, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage et se mit à rassembler ses affaires. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons.

\- Merci pour le café, Stark. _Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule._

* * *

\- Où est-ce que tu es maintenant ? _Interrogea Pietro de l'autre côté du fil._

\- Dans un motel à Brooklyn.

\- Nostalgique ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, Pietro. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

\- Tu as l'air épuisée.

\- Attends de voir ma tête. _Soupira-t-elle._ Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

\- Plutôt bien.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu l'autre jour.

\- Qui ?

\- Tony Stark.

Sa révélation fut accueillie par un long silence, elle l'entendit bouger, il était probablement en train de se déplacer.

\- Stark ? _Répéta-t-il._

\- Il m'a abordé alors que je buvais un café.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas décoléré. Et le fait que je sache la vérité sur ses parents et que je ne lui ai rien dit, n'a pas arrangé les choses.

\- Tu savais pour ses parents ? _S'étonna-t-il._

\- Bien sûr que je savais.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu savais ?

\- Il me l'a demandé. Si j'avais dit que je ne savais pas, il m'aurait répondu que je mentais alors je lui ai dit la vérité.

\- Ta façon de penser me dépassera toujours. _Marmonna-t-il._

\- Tu ne m'appelles pas pour que je te parle de ma vie, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Comment se passe tes recherches ?

\- Rien de ce que j'ai trouvé n'était réellement intéressant.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Enfin peut-être.

\- Peut-être ?

\- J'ai entendu parler d'une école dans l'Etat de New York.

\- En quoi une école pourrait m'aider ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'école qui pourrait t'intéresser, c'est le directeur. J'ai lu plusieurs articles sur lui et une de ses thèses. Je crois que tu devrais t'intéresser à lui.

\- C'est un médecin ?

\- Non pas exactement. Il est différent.

\- Comme le soi-disant voyant avec ses pouvoirs psychiques que j'ai rencontré à Toronto ?

\- Celui-là, c'était couru d'avance que c'était un escroc. Non, je crois que cet homme-là est vraiment différent.

\- Les articles et la thèse que tu as lus, tu pourrais me les faire parvenir ?

\- Je te les enverrais.

\- Dans ce cas, j'y jetterais un œil quand je les aurais.

\- J'ai trouvé une adresse, si jamais ça te tente d'aller le voir.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce type est réellement quelqu'un de fiable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Tu es quand même à New York.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un morceau de papier et un crayon qui traînait non loin d'elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- 1407, Graymalkin Lane. _Dicta-t-il._

* * *

 _La suite au prochain numéro !_

 _En attendant les prochains chapitres, une idée de qui pourrait se cacher derrière cette nouvelle piste ?_

 _Je suis impatiente d'entendre vos hypothèse et vos avis !_


	58. Chapter 58 : I've heard about you

Elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de se décider à se rendre jusqu'à l'école. Elle avait d'abord été accueillie par une femme aux cheveux blancs, elle avait dû penser qu'elle était une mère qui souhaitait inscrire son enfant puisqu'immédiatement elle l'emmena dans son bureau et de peur de se faire mettre dehors, Amélia avait joué le jeu. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'elle était venue voir, c'était pour le directeur qu'elle était là alors elle avait dû faire preuve de ruse, elle avait dû longuement négocier avant que la femme n'accepte finalement d'accéder à sa demande et qu'elle n'aille chercher le directeur.

Elle profita d'être seule pour parcourir d'un regard circulaire à la pièce autour d'elle. Si on ne le lui avait pas dit, elle l'aurait certainement identifiée comme une bibliothèque plutôt qu'un bureau. Son attente fut cependant de courte durée, elle entendit des bruits de pas et un autre bruit qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier et elle fit volte-face. Elle avisa le fauteuil roulant dans lequel se trouvait l'homme plus âgé et elle reconnut immédiatement le directeur pour avoir vu une photo de lui dans un journal, elle s'intéressa ensuite à l'individu qui se tenait derrière le fauteuil. Il s'agissait d'un homme, grand et à la carrure épaisse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il l'observait d'un œil méfiant. Sa coiffure étaient structurée et sa barbe parfaitement taillée. Bien qu'elle soit un brin impressionnée par le personnage, sa méfiance s'envola dès qu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme paralysé. Son visage était illuminé d'un sourire et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que douceur et compassion. Elle effectua les quelques pas qui la séparait d'eux et tendit une main dans sa direction.

\- Amélia Hayeson. _Se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main._ Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Professeur.

\- Allons-nous installer, voulez-vous ?

Elle hocha la tête et suivit le professeur jusqu'au fauteuil qui se trouvait face à la cheminée éteinte.

\- Vos recherches sur la mémoire et l'hypnose sont impressionnantes. _Reprit-il._

\- J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes qui disaient pouvoir régler le problème auquel je suis confrontée et jusqu'à maintenant aucun d'entre eux ne le pouvait vraiment. J'étais prête à baisser les bras jusqu'à ce je n'entende parler de vous. J'ai lu votre thèse, j'ai lu à propos de la mutation et j'ai décidé d'approfondir mes recherches.

\- Vos motivations sont honorables.

\- Elles sont en grande partie égoïste. _Répondit-elle._

\- A quel problème est-ce qu'elle est confrontée exactement ? _Intervint la voix bougonne de l'autre homme._

\- Mademoiselle Hayeson, je vous présente Logan. Logan, Mademoiselle Amélia Hayeson. Voudriez-vous nous exposer votre problème ?

Même si son expression prouvait qu'il n'en avait aucunement besoin puisqu'il était déjà au courant de la situation, elle comprenait qu'il souhaitait mettre son ami au parfum. Elle sorti une série de photo de son sac à main et les tendit au dénommé Logan.

\- Il s'appelle James Buchanan Barnes. _Commença-t-elle._ C'était un soldat pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, un membre des commandos hurlants et le meilleur ami de Steve Rogers aussi connu comme étant Captain America. Bucky a chuté d'un train et il était censé être mort. Mais il a était retrouvé par le docteur Ermin Zola et il est tombé dans les mains d'HYDRA et des soviétiques. Dans sa chute, Bucky a perdu son bras alors ils le lui ont remplacés par une prothèse cybernétique et ils lui ont lavés le cerveau. Pendant ces cinquante dernières années il a été assigné sur plusieurs dizaines de missions. Nous avons réussi à récupérer Barnes et l'aider à redevenir lui-même. Mais certains évènements l'ont conduit à prendre la fuite. Par la suite, on a appris qu'il y avait une série de mot qui pouvait le faire basculer et redevenir le Soldat de l'Hiver. Quelqu'un l'a utilisé contre lui et Bucky a décidé de se faire à nouveau cryogéniser afin d'éviter qu'il ne puisse tomber entre des mains malveillantes.

Son bref résumé sembla faire son effet puisque l'homme haussa les sourcils et une expression étonnée pris place sur son visage.

\- J'aimerais que vous supprimiez l'effet de cette série de mot sur lui. _Continua-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du professeur._ Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais Bucky le mérite, il a assez donné, il a assez perdu. Si vous acceptez, j'aurais une dette énorme envers vous et croyez bien que je mettrais tout en œuvre pour m'en acquitter, peu importe le moyen. Mais s'il vous plait, aidez-le.

\- Je ne peux vous garantir l'efficacité de mon pouvoir sur l'esprit du Sergent Barnes. _La mit-il en garde._

\- Je vous demande simplement d'essayer.

\- Comment on sait qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? _Intervint Logan._ Qui nous dit qu'elle ne travaille pas avec le gouvernement ?

\- Les Accords de Sokovie m'ont conduit à une cellule dans une prison ultra sécurisée au fin fond de l'océan. Je ne réponds plus au gouvernement depuis longtemps. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est Bucky.

\- Et il est où ce gars ?

\- Au Wakanda.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter. Le roi T'Challa a décidé de venir en aide à Bucky, c'est lui qui l'abrite et qui prend soin de lui. Nous n'aurons aucun problème à entrer au Wakanda.

\- Et à en sortir ?

\- Je vous garantis un complet anonymat. Personne ne saura jamais que vous avez mis les pieds là-bas. Excepté T'Challa, Bucky, un génie de la technologie et moi.

\- Quel génie ?

\- J'ai confiance en lui. _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

Un sourire étira les lèvres du professeur tandis que l'autre homme restait résolument sérieux. L'espace de quelques minutes, elle avait l'impression que c'était lui qu'elle devait convaincre, que la décision lui revenait à lui.

\- Et bien, il semblerait qu'un nouveau voyage nous attende. _Sourit le professeur._

\- Quand seriez-vous disposé à partir ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

L'homme laissa échapper un rire amusé et il secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Je comprend votre impatience. _Sourit-il._ Pourquoi ne pas passer la nuit ici, cela vous laissera le temps d'appeler votre ami pour le prévenir de notre départ demain ?

La brunette hocha lentement la tête et elle sentit le soulagement s'emparer peu à peu d'elle. Un poids sembla la quitter, poids qu'elle portait depuis de longs mois maintenant.

\- Merci. _Murmura-t-elle._

Le professeur hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Logan qui l'observait toujours de son regard sombre.

\- Logan, accompagne notre invitée dans sa chambre.

Sans en ajouter plus, il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte et il disparut dans le couloir. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était à l'aise avec l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle et elle dût réprimer une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur de cigare lui parvenir aux narines.

\- Est-ce que vous allez nous accompagner ? _Interrogea-t-elle._

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et il lui rendit ses photos qu'elle s'empressa de remettre dans son sac. D'un vague mouvement de tête il lui fit signe de le suivre et il l'entraîna dans le couloir. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, sans même regarder si elle lui suivait ou non. Amélia, elle, observait tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils passèrent devant une pièce dont la porte était ouverte et où plusieurs jeunes se trouvaient. Un mouvement attira son attention et elle tourna lentement la tête pour découvrir un autre enfant non loin d'elle. Il était presque collé au mur et à sa grande surprise, tout son corps avait pris la couleur de la tapisserie, s'il n'avait pas bougé, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué.

Un halètement d'étonnement lui échappa et elle s'approcha lentement du gamin. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui et l'observa encore plus attentivement. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant tandis qu'il tendit la main vers elle pour la toucher et des lors que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la manche de son haut, il prit la même couleur que celui-ci. Ils échangèrent tous deux un nouveau sourire et c'est avec émerveillement qu'elle guida sa main à nouveau vers le mur.

\- Fantastique. _Souffla-t-elle._ Tu peux prendre la couleur de n'importe quel objet que tu touches ?

Il hocha gaiement la tête et illustra sa réponse en touchant le sol et aussitôt il changea de couleur.

\- Moi je peux voir l'histoire d'un objet en le touchant. _Intervint une autre voix sur sa gauche._

\- Et moi je suis élastique.

\- Moi je lévite. _S'amusa une autre petite fille en illustrant ses propos._

Elle fut bientôt assaillie par un flot d'informations qu'elle arrivait à peine à croire. Chaque enfant qui venait à elle, faisait la présentation de son pouvoir et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un profond émerveillement. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'un tel endroit pouvait exister ou qu'autant de personnes toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres pouvaient réellement exister.

* * *

Tout avait commencé à se dérouler de la façon dont Amélia l'avait imaginé. Le professeur, Logan et elle avait pris la route du Wakanda, faisant une brève halte pour récupérer Fitz avant de se mettre en chemin pour de bon. Les choses s'étaient cependant compliquées une fois qu'ils avaient commencés à survoler le pays. Immédiatement, on leur avait sommé l'ordre de se poser, sans même prendre le temps de les écouter. Et ce n'est qu'au bout de longues négociations et après avoir dû répéter son nom plusieurs fois qu'on les autorisa à avoir accès au bâtiment où se trouvait Bucky. Et la partie vraiment compliquée du processus démarra.

\- Pour que le professeur puisse s'occuper de son esprit il doit être un minimum réveillé. _Argua Amélia avec la scientifique qui se tenait derrière un ordinateur._

\- Le réveil est un processus lent, Mademoiselle Hayeson. Et personne ne peut garantir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvera.

\- Je sais très bien que vous allez le garder sous sédatif. _Railla-t-elle en faisant référence aux diverses poches qui était déjà préparées à côté de ce qui ressemblait à un lit d'hôpital._ Et je ne m'y opposerais pas. Mais pour qu'il puisse recevoir les soins dont il a besoin, il doit être sorti de son caisson.

\- Je comprends votre impatience, Mademoiselle Hayeson mais…

\- Mais quoi ? _Interrompit-elle brusquement._ La condition de Bucky c'était de le garder dans cet état jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne trouve une solution, et j'ai trouvé cette solution.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas…

La brunette fit un pas de plus vers l'autre femme et la toisa de toute sa hauteur et lui lança son regard le plus noir.

\- Ce que je comprends, c'est que vous refusez d'accéder à ma demande. _Siffla-t-elle._ Et que dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de faire appel à T'Challa. Et je vous assure qu'il ne sera pas ravi de votre manque de coopération.

Sa menace sembla vaine puisque la femme ne cilla pas. Elle regarda brièvement Amélia avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers les données qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- Je ne ferais rien sans l'accord du roi.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve. _Marmonna-t-elle._

L'espace de quelques secondes, Amélia fut tentée de repousser cette femme pour prendre sa place et appuyer sur n'importe quel bouton jusqu'à ce que le caisson ne s'ouvre et que Bucky ne soit enfin libéré, mais elle se ravisa rapidement, elle n'avait pas passé ces derniers mois à chercher un moyen de lui laver le cerveau pour causer des dommages permanents à son corps.

\- Alors je veux voir le roi. _S'exclama-t-elle fermement._ Où est-il ?

\- Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous dévoiler cette information.

\- Je suis ici, Amélia. Ebony, lancez la procédure de réveil.


	59. Epilogue

Plantée sur le perron, la jeune femme observait le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Le ciel était composé de trois couleurs. D'abord il y avait le bleu foncé, la couleur majoritaire, ensuite il y avait de l'orange, un orange doux, sombre, presque réconfortant et puis il y avait le gris, comme s'il s'agissait des dernières prémices de la nuit. La brume ne semblait pas encore avoir pris possession des lieux. Et puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'orange se transformait peu à peu en couleur bien plus vive, bien plus brillante jusqu'à devenir jaune pâle. Le bleu aussi se transforma en véritable bleu ciel. Les couleurs semblaient peu à peu se mélanger entre elles et la démarcation entre chacune d'entre elles ne devint plus si marquante. Et puis ce fut le gris qui se dissipa, il se fit plus clair. Ce paysage se dissipa ensuite, comme absorbé par la brume qui semblait omniprésente, ici. Mais malgré cette brume, qui agissait comme un rideau semi-opaque, le ciel ne fit que s'éclaircir encore et encore.

Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, un torse se plaquer contre son dos et puis des lèvres, se poser sur son cou. Elle frissonna lorsque la chaleur de ce corps se heurta à la fraîcheur du sien et ce n'est probablement qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid.

\- Tu es glacée. _Murmura-t-on à son oreille._

\- Je me suis laissée emporter par le paysage.

\- J'ai raté le lever du soleil.

\- Tu dormais comme une masse. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

\- Tu ne penses pas que j'ai assez dormi ces derniers mois ?

\- Probablement. Mais cette infirmière qui te faisait de l'œil a longuement insisté sur le fait que tu devais te reposer.

Un rire rauque secoua la poitrine de son compagnon et ricocha contre son dos. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa peau avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps et de la faire pivoter dans ses bras, pour finalement se retrouver buste contre buste.

\- Quelle infirmière qui me faisait de l'œil ? _Interrogea-t-il._

\- Tu sais, celle qui t'a longuement ausculté.

Elle étaya ses propos en laissant glisser ses doigts le long de son torse nu, se délectant de sentir ses muscles rouler sous sa peau.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment-là. Mais tu devrais peut-être me rafraîchir la mémoire parce qu'il a l'air particulièrement plaisant.

Il lui lança l'un de ses sourires presque insouciants qui le faisait paraître tellement plus jeune. La brunette, elle, arqua un sourcil et sa caresse se transforma en une brève pincette qui lui arracha un gloussement.

\- Maintenant que tu m'en parles. _Reprit-il._ C'est vraiment que je me souviens de quelque chose qui ressemble à ça. Dans mes souvenirs, tu te tenais à moins d'un mètre derrière elle et tu avais ce regard… Si un regard pouvait tuer, cette pauvre femme serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Cette pauvre femme se montrait affreusement tactile.

\- Tout dépend du point de vue.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de passer tes prochaines nuits sur le canapé n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question, qu'il savait purement rhétorique, lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore un peu plus contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez tandis qu'elle continuait à caresser son torse nu, s'attardant sur ses cicatrices. Elle s'intéressa ensuite à son bras, fraîchement réparé.

\- Tout va bien avec ce bras ? _S'enquit-elle sérieusement._

\- Tout va bien.

\- Est-ce que tu ressens une différence ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Il fonctionne parfaitement alors ?

\- Il fonctionne parfaitement. _Confirma-t-il._ Ton ami a fait du bon travail.

\- Fitz n'est pas mon ami. C'est à peine une connaissance.

\- Il travaille pour le SHIELD ?

\- C'est leur petit génie. _Confirma-t-elle._ Apparemment, il a beaucoup travaillé pour être capable de réparer ton bras. Stark avait fait beaucoup de dégâts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as promis en échange ?

\- Un coup de main en cas de besoin. Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas mais j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour t'aider.

\- Tu t'es montrée tétue.

\- Déterminée. _Nuança-t-elle._ Il était hors de question que je te laisse là-dedans.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Je l'ai aussi fait pour moi. Mais si tu as vraiment envie de faire quelque chose pour moi, j'ai bien quelque chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ne t'enfuis plus. Plus jamais. Même si tu penses prendre la bonne décision. T'enfuir ne sera jamais la bonne chose à faire.

\- Ça doit être dans mes cordes.

\- Bien. Parce que si tu me quittes encore une fois, je pense que je serais capable de te remettre moi-même dans ton cercueil de verre.

\- Tu te montres tellement directive aujourd'hui.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et le regard de Bucky quitta le sien pour s'intéresser à ce qui les entourait. Ils écoutèrent longuement le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de la cascade qui coulait non loin de là.

\- Tu crois qu'on va réussir à se reconstruire ici ? _Interrogea-t-elle dans un murmure._

\- Toutes les conditions sont réunies pour qu'on le puisse.

\- Tu es inquiet pour le gouvernement ?

\- Tu as parlé à T'Challa ?

\- Il est confiant. Il pense que personne ne pourra jamais arriver jusqu'ici. Et puis, il a dit qu'il nous offrait l'asile. Mais est-ce que ça les empêcherait de nous arrêter ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu étais recherchée quand on s'est retrouvé à Berlin.

\- J'ai refusé de signer les Accords, Ross sait que je te fréquente, j'ai été accusée de complicité. Et puis s'il fouillait un peu, il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver de quoi m'incriminer.

\- Alors je fréquente une criminelle.

\- La pire de toutes. _Plaisanta-t-elle._

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour le gouvernement. Pas maintenant. Personne ne sait où je suis, ils ne savent même pas où chercher. Ni si je suis toujours vivant. Moi je ne suis pas inquiet.

Sa déclaration sembla la soulager, il sentit son corps se détendre sous ses doigts. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui, posa la tête contre son torse et reprit ses caresses le long de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta longuement les battements de son cœur, forts et réguliers. Ce son était étrangement réconfortant, il lui rappelait qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le ramener, qu'elle pouvait enfin arrêter de courir, qu'il était là, avec qu'elle et qu'ils ne comptaient pas quitter l'autre.

\- Par contre, on va peut-être d'avoir un problème. _Reprit-il après de longues minutes de silence._

\- Lequel ? _Murmura-t-elle._

\- Les voisins risquent d'être gênants.

Elle laissa échapper un rire amusé et se tourna à son tour vers la dense forêt qui les entourait de toute part et son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se remémora tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru avant d'en arriver là. Elle était enfin heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle s'était tellement évertuée à protéger et qu'elle aimait. Enfin, elle avait trouvé son bonheur, enfin elle l'avait ramené.


	60. Remerciements

Après plus de 2 ans, l'aventure se termine. Le livre se ferme.

C'est la deuxième histoire que je termine mais c'est probablement de celle-ci que je suis le plus fière. J'ai adoré m'approprier ces personnages de l'univers Marvel, j'ai adoré créer Amélia.

J'espère que comme moi cette histoire vous aura plue et qu'elle ne vous aura pas déçue.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire, et qui m'ont toujours donné l'envie de continuer de l'écrire et de la terminer. Merci à vous !

L'histoire ne s'arrête pas ici. Je ne sais pas encore si elle reviendra sous la forme d'un « tome 2 » ou sous la forme de plusieurs petits one shot mais Amélia et Bucky reviendront.

Et pour vous faire patienter, un petit extrait d'un one shot qui devrait pointer le bout de son nez prochainement. Gardez l'œil ouvert.

Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin année

& à bientôt !

« - J'aime ta façon de n'appartenir à personne. _Assura-t-il._

\- Je suis ta petite amie pas ta propriété.

\- Je ne t'associerais jamais à une propriété.

\- Alors ne me marque pas.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais plainte avant. _Fit-il remarquer en caressant la marque près de sa hanche._

\- J'étais simplement trop occupée pour me rendre compte de ce que tu faisais.

\- Tu savais très bien ce que je faisais.

Les joues de la brunette se teintèrent de rose et elle ne tenta plus de nier quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit un nouveau baiser sur son cou, cette fois bien plus tendre et chaste et Bucky reprit sa place à côté d'elle, allongé sur le flanc et le regard braqué sur elle. Il porta une main à son visage et caressa doucement sa joue avant de se mettre à jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était d'une douceur infinie mais une partie de lui semblait s'être perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? _Sourit-elle._

\- Je pensais à quelque chose.

\- Quel genre de chose ?

Sa réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son corps, détaillant sa silhouette dénudée avec une attention toute particulière avant de rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux. Elle crut lire une certaine appréhension dans ses iris bien vite effacée pour laisser place à son éternel regard emplit de douceur. »


End file.
